


Dirty secret

by iilarryii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (It doesn't happen therefore just a discussion), Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Character Death, Discussion of Abortion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mulan AU, Omega Louis, Sassy Louis, Top Harry, War, lying, or at least inspired by it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 122,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iilarryii/pseuds/iilarryii
Summary: "Dad, you can't go!" Louis yells to his father as he watches him pull out his sword."Louis, you know that I have to. It's the pack leaders orders," Dan says calmly. "I need you to promise me that you'll take care of the family if I die.""So what? You'll just give up?""Of course not. I am just willing to die for my family's safety.""So am I."The Zoely pack is attacked by rogue alphas and the pack leader orders all alphas over the age of eighteen to protect their pack. Dan Deakin is one of the strongest alphas in the pack, but there is one problem. He has a wife and six kids to feed and look after. Louis is the oldest child and the one who wants to protect their family.Or a Mulan AU where Louis is an omega who takes his father's place in the war.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched Mulan and got inspired lmao. This is basically my attempt at writing A/B/O fic mixed with Mulan lol. The story is loosely based on the Disney movie, so there will most likely be some additions from my part if that makes any sense?
> 
> I'll try to create an update schedule for this since I have another fic that I'm working on :)
> 
> Anygay, I hope that you enjoy this :)
> 
> Spanish translation by larryhome_28 available here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/13664244/chapters/31386438
> 
> Spanish translation on Wattpad as well by hepheastion! Search there; Dirty Secret {traducción}

Louis is an omega. It wasn't common that a male omega was born into a family, but Louis was everything but common. Where omegas were stereotypically really submissive and well behaved, Louis was quite sassy and strong headed. His personality was more like alphas, which caused confusion in their village. Even the oldest and strongest alphas thought that he was an alpha as well.

Since his scent was omegas, he was assumed to be bonded with one. Louis' family played along with it as alphas were treated better than omegas. After a while, their village learned the truth though, as one day Louis went into a heat in the middle of the streets. He was lucky that he wasn't raped on the spot.

When the truth came out, he was immediately expected to get a nice alpha to bond with, to carry many pups and stay at home. Louis, however, didn't want this. Why should he have to sacrifice his freedom just to fit into the crowd?

His stubbornness made his mother's life harder. It wasn't watched approvingly upon to stay unbonded over the age of twenty - if you were an omega. Louis was turning twenty in just a few months, meaning that the pressure to find an alpha was almost overwhelming.

He had been on his fair share of dates, all of them which had turned into a horror story. While one couldn't keep their hands off the boy's bum, another had problems with giving him a chance to speak. He had just sat there and listened as the alpha proudly explained how strong and handsome he was. When in reality, he looked like a sad excuse of a toilet brush.

So yeah, the dating experiences weren't motivating Louis to find an alpha. He told his mother as much, to which she said: "You'll know when you find the one. You just have to keep looking." Yeah, a nice thought. The only problem was that Louis didn't want to look or search or even think about it. He just wanted to live his life, work and not worry about the future.

_

"Lou?" Lottie hums from where she is sitting next to Louis. She waits for her brother to move his attention away from the tv before she continues. "Do you think that I'll find an alpha?"

If she didn't have before, she definitely had Louis' full attention now. "Why are you asking this Lots? Of course, you'll find an alpha," he says confidently. "I would loose my hope in all people if you didn't."

"I don't know... I just feel like everyone has a mate already," she says pouting lightly. "I mean, Stella just found her mate! And she is my age."

"Okay, and what does that have to do with anything?" Louis asks softly. "I mean, I'm almost twenty and I'm not freaking out over it." Maybe he wasn't the best example, but who cares?

"You're like the only person I know that doesn't want to find a mate, so you don't count," Lottie says rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me, but I want to find a mate at some point. I just don't have the energy to actively search one," Louis defends himself. "I don't see the point at mating at so young age anyways."

"You just think that you're too good for everyone," Lottie hums matter-of-factly. "Maybe you should consider on getting a pet instead? I'm sure that everyone would be more than pleased with you if you did," she says jokingly.

Lottie was the only one in their family who found the whole 'find an alpha' panic surrounding Louis ridiculous. Along with Louis of course. "Ah, yes, of course," Louis says nodding. "What animal would you suggest? A cat perhaps?"

Lottie bursts into laughing and leans her head against Louis' shoulder. "Never change?" She whispers almost pleadingly. "I don't care what anyone says, just don't change."

Louis smiles and wraps his arm around his little sister. She was only seventeen, still young and naive. Surprisingly smart at her age, but still so young. "Don't worry Lots, I wouldn't dare to even try," he says softly.

"I would cut off your balls if you tried," she threatens, not really sounding intimidating.

"I would expect nothing less from you," Louis smiles and kisses her hair. "Now shut up, my show is on."

Lottie huffs at that but stays quiet. Together the siblings watch the show in comfortable silence, excluding the times' something funny happens and one of them points it out. These moments were normal to them, silently watching tv and just enjoying each others company. Often they had their younger siblings with them, but today they were either in school or at the grocery store with their mum. Their father was a part of their villages council that was in contact with the pack's leader. He was more often than not at work, so the times that he was at home, the whole family spent time together.

Tonight would be one of those nights. Dan would have few days off from his council duties, so the days and nights would be spent playing board games and drinking tea. Yes, the Tomlinson-Deakin family was kind of addicted to tea. Louis had learned the habit of drinking from her mother, who had learned it from hers. And because Louis drank tea, his younger siblings did too. Dan used to have some difficulties with getting used to the drink instead of coffee, but after sixteen years of living with Johannah, he is used to it.

The night rolled around quickly and soon enough the whole family was gathered around the kitchen table. Johannah had prepared their favourite meal in the celebration of having everyone home. Through the meal the family makes small talk, none of them pointing out how Dan seemed to be bothered by something.

Eventually, when they are all finished with their meals, Jay opens her mouth. "Honey, is everything okay? You have been so quiet," she asks softly.

Dan looks up from his plate and sighs. "I planned that I would've told this later but I guess that it doesn't matter when I tell you."

"Tell us what?" Louis asks furrowing his eyebrows. "Why do you sound so serious? It can't be that bad."

"Our pack is in danger," Dan says bluntly, looking at his family. Silence falls upon the room, no one daring to say anything. And even if they did, they had no idea what to say. There hadn't been any wars or conflicts in centuries, so the thought of one being close was unbelievable.

"What do you mean in danger?" Jay asks quietly, breaking the silence.

"Our leader got a call from the Cao pack. They warned us that an army of rogues was coming toward us," Dan answers while running his hand through his hair. "Apparently, they have already attacked the Corden pack and some intel tells us that we are the next target. Why they didn't attack the Cao pack, no one knows."

"There is something else," Louis whispers. "You wouldn't be this quiet or sad if that was it," he points out. "So spill it."

Their father's eyes turn sad as he looks at his family. He stays quiet for few moments until he just says it, "Every alpha over the age of eighteen has to stand up and protect our pack."

They let the information to sink in. Dan was an alpha and definitely over the age of eighteen, which meant that he had to fight. He had to go to the war and protect their pack till death.

"No," Louis was the first one to react. "No way, no," he shakes his head furiously. "You can't go!"

"Louis-" Jay tries to cut him off with a heartbreaking look on her face. She had already accepted that there was nothing to do about it. It was the pack leaders order.

"No I'm not letting you go," Louis says frowning.

"Dad I don't want you to go," Lottie says with tears in her eyes. "Please?"

"I'm sorry," Dan says with tears in his eyes. It was of course hard to leave his family, everyone knew it. "I should go find my stuff."

That sentence seemed to wake Jay up from her thoughts. "Now? When do you have to go?" She asks, clearly afraid of the answer.

"We start training tomorrow morning," Dan says and clears his throat. "I love every single one of you. I will come to say good night to all of you, okay?" He says keeping his voice light. "I should get to packing." And with that, he stands up and walks out of the room.

"We can't let him go," Louis says immediately. "Mum we have to stop him!"

"Sweetie, you know that we can't," Jay says with a sad smile. "He can't go against the pack leaders orders. And you know your father, he wouldn't stand back and let others do the job."

"We'll make him! There has to be something that we can do!" Louis was getting louder by the second. He might be almost twenty and considered as an adult, but he was still scared of losing his family.

"Mommy? Are we going to loose daddy?" Daisy asks quietly, blinking up to Jay. She was only five, she didn't understand why everyone was being so sad.

"No sweetie, daddy is just going away for a while," Jay softly to the little girl, who calms down from the words. Louis wishes that he could be as naive as her.

"Where are you going, Louis?" She asks when Louis stands up from his seat.

Louis looks straight to his mother, "I'll go to talk some sense into him," he says before walking away. He could hear Lottie's voice but he couldn't make up the words. Maybe it was for the best, he didn't need another reason for crying.

He finds his father from his parents' room. Dan is standing in front of the closet where they keep all the memories and all things that are too precious to throw away. Louis stops to the doorway and looks at the scene in front of him for a moment, trying to come up with the right words. He breaks few minutes in though since he spots a familiar object.

"Dad, you can't go!" Louis yells to his father as he watches him pull out his sword.

"Louis, you know that I have to. It's the pack leaders orders," Dan says calmly. "I need you to promise me that you'll take care of the family if I die."

"So what? You'll just give up?" Louis asks shocked, stepping further into the room. "You have a family!"

"Of course not. I am just willing to die for my family's safety." Dan says and turns around. "I am sorry Louis, but I need to do this."

Louis couldn't take it anymore, so without a word, he turns around and runs out of the room. He runs straight outside and into the garden. The garden was one of his favourite places in the whole world. It was where he took his first steps, where Dan proposed his mother, where he played with his sisters till the late hours of the night.

He doesn't start crying until he is sitting against one of the cherry trees by the path. He pulls his thighs against his chest and hides his face to his knees. He hated everything. He hated the rogues who were the reason his father was going away. He hated his pack leader who demanded his father to fight. He hated himself for being an omega and unable to take his father's place.

 _I am willing to die for my family's safety_ , was playing in his head over and over again in repeat.

Suddenly it all hits him. He comes up with a plan. Louis lifts his head up and wipes away from his tears. He wouldn't cry anymore.

_I am willing to die for my family's safety._

Louis says out loud, "So am I."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, how are you? :) x
> 
> Here's the first chapter I promised, enjoy !

When the night fell, Louis went back inside and straight into his room. He listened carefully as his father went to his sisters' rooms and said his goodbyes. He made sure to move quietly around his room as he gathered up some warm clothes and things he thought that would be useful in war. His suppressants for example. He was almost done by the time there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he calls to whoever was on the other side. He was almost certain that it was his father, coming in to tell his goodbyes. 

 Louis was proven right when Dan came into the room and closed the door behind him. "Hi," Dan says quietly walking to the bed and sitting down next to Louis. He doesn't notice the bag peeking from under the bed, from where Louis had pushed it before he entered. 

"Hi," Louis says back, looking down to his fingers. He was calmer now that he knew that his father would be okay, but he was still sad as it was a goodbye after all. 

"I know that this is hard for you but I hope that you can understand why I'm doing this," Dan speaks softly, clearly trying to make it easier for the both of them. "It's an honour to be able to fight for what's right and at the same time, I'll be fighting to keep you guys safe. That's my main priority."

Louis looks up to his father, not even bothering to keep the tears away. He had to make it seem like he had accepted the situation, even if the tears were real. "I just don't understand why you were chosen," Louis whispers honestly, his voice raw. "I know that you are a great fighter, but you have a family that needs you. The girls need their father, mum needs her mate and husband and I need you."

"Oh Louis," Dan says frowning as he pulls the boy into a warm hold. Louis curls up against his father, scenting the familiar scent that he wouldn't have a chance to be around after tonight. "There is a chance that I will come back, you know? Our pack is a strong one and if every alpha available is coming to help, we have nothing to worry about. The heads up we got from the Cao pack is our biggest advantage. They rogues don't know that we are aware of them coming. Without the heads up, I wouldn't be this hopeful."

"You think that we could win?" Louis asks quietly, the words quite hard to understand as his face was pressed against his father's chest. 

"I would never lie to you Louis," Dan says and Louis believes him. His family would be fine. Their pack had a chance of winning the war and his sisters would have a father around. He would be forgotten in a year or two and everyone would be happy. No one would have to worry about him finding a mate anymore. Lottie and the rest of the girls would find their perfect alphas and Ernie, when he is older, would present as an alpha and bring pride to the family. 

Everything will be perfect.

"I love you, dad," Louis whispers quietly, letting the tears fall and hit his father's shirt. He holds onto Dan's shirt tightly and focuses on the feeling of his arms around him. 

"I love you too Louis," Dan whispers back and tightens his hold on the boy. A few seconds later Louis feels something wet against is hair. He immediately realises that his father is crying as well. 

They sit on Louis' bed for what feels like forever, crying together before all that is left is some puffy eyes and wet cheeks. Dan convinces Louis to come to his parents' room and say good night to his mother before going to bed. He doesn't fight it as he wants to hug his mother one last time before he is gone. 

It takes another half an hour for Louis to say his goodnights, as he clings onto his mother longer than would be necessary if he was actually just saying good night. She doesn't say anything, so he assumes that it's because she thinks that he needs some loving considering the situation. She isn't wrong. Before Louis goes back to his room, he goes around his siblings' rooms, making sure that they were all tucked in. He also kisses their foreheads softly and whispers quiet goodbyes. 

Eventually, he gets back to his room and finishes packing. It's surprisingly hard to keep it together after saying goodbye, but he knows that he has to do it. After he is done, he moves to pull out few papers and a pen. He then proceeds to write a letter to everyone in his family, telling them how much he loves them and how sorry he is for leaving. He thanks his mother for all the loving she has done, his father for all the things he has taught him and his siblings for always brightening his day, no matter what.  

When he is done, there are tears in his eyes but this time he won't let them fall. He places the letters onto his made bed. His family would find them when they realised that he was gone. He waits few more hours to make sure that his parents were asleep before he gets out of his room and makes his way down the hall. Louis makes sure to keep his steps as light as a feather when he reaches his parents' room. 

His father has always been a light sleeper, so it would be hard to get his things without making too much noise. Louis calms his breathing and when he feels calm enough, he opens the door and slips in. It's dark in the room, so it takes him a few moments to get used to it and see again. He immediately spots the sword and the uniform that his father has moved by the window. 

He ignores the scent of mating in the room the best he can as he tiptoes across the room and to the window. He glances over to his parents' bed ever so often as he takes the things and fits them into his bag.

Louis panics slightly as he notices that the letter isn't among the other things. Without the letter, he wouldn't be able to tell where he is supposed to go and who he is. After few minutes of frustrated searching, he spots the letter on his fathers' nightstand. Of course, it would be there.

He thinks that the best way to get it is to be as quick as possible. So he doesn't waste any time getting to the nightstand and grabbing the letter. His father makes a noise in his sleep, scaring Louis a big time, but when he doesn't open his eyes, Louis knows that he is safe.

"I'm sorry," Louis whispers before he hurries out of the room and basically runs outside. He doesn't waste a second before getting their horse, Darcy, and riding his way out of the village. He doesn't dare to slow down in a long time, but when he eventually does he is already an hour away. He keeps moving until he's pulse isn't as high anymore and pulls out the letter. 

"Dear Mr Deakin... blah blah blah..." Louis reads the letter out loud, mumbling the words quietly to himself. "Okay, so I need to keep going until I come to the Gummers village, got it," he hums smiling and puts the letter away.

He continues his journey through the night, finally arriving at the Gummers village in the early hours of the morning. He slows down to walking when he reaches the city centre and focuses on finding a place he could take a nap. After few minutes of wandering around on the empty streets, he comes across a small motel.

Louis hops down from Darcy and leads walks to the building with her. He makes sure that she is comfortably tied to the nearby tree before he walks across the street and into the building. He is hit with a warmth the second he steps through the main doors. The first thing that he spots is an elderly lady behind a small counter directly across the room. Her smile is inviting and warm, making it easy and natural for Louis to smile back.

"Hi and welcome to the B&B. How may I help you, dear?" She asks smiling, her voice soft.

"Hi. Do you have a room free for me for a couple hours?" Louis asks politely as he walks to the counter. "I've been travelling through the night and I'd like to have few hours of sleep before I continue."

The elderly lady nods and holds up her finger as she turns around. She spends a moment going through the shelves before turning back around, this time holding a key. "There you go love," she smiles warmly as she hands over the key. "It's a single room at the first floor, I hope that it's okay."

"It's more than okay, thank you," Louis says honestly. "How much I owe you for this?"

"Oh, you don't have to pay for it dear. You're only going to spend few hours in here, it would be wrong of me to ask you to pay," she says waving her hand dismissively. "So go on. I'll gather some food for you and a map where to find what you are looking for."

Louis looks at the lady with furrowed eyebrows. "How do you know what I'm looking for?" He asks.

"I can see the determination behind your eyes. That and you don't smell like an omega nor are you around here, so it was a lucky guess."

Louis almost asks if she couldn't scent properly as he was, in fact, an omega, until he realises that his suppressants were working. "I forgot about how public the information was," he admits only half lying. He had forgotten but it wasn't the main reason he asked.

"There hasn't been a war in this country in centuries, so the word travels fast," she says sympathetically. "I think that you should go and rest now love. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Thank you," Louis says sincerely, bowing his head the slightest. "I'll be back in a few hours," he smiles lightly. "Could you make sure that I don't sleep over seven? I'd hate to be late from the turning myself in." God that sounded like he was a criminal. Well, technically he was.

"I'll make sure that you won't oversleep," the elder lady promises. "Have a good night, try to get some sleep."

"I will," Louis smiles, thanks the woman once again before he makes his way toward his room. The room is small but cosy, the walls light grey and the floor covered with a carpet that feels surprisingly soft under his feet. The bed is a regular single bed that is pushed against one of the walls in the room.

Louis doesn't waste any time getting over to it and burying himself under the covers. Soon enough he is in a deep sleep, resting up to get the energy for the next few weeks that will most likely be the hardest of his life.

__

"Oh shit," Louis curses as he arrives at the camp. He is five minutes late as he got lost several times while trying to find his way. He had to stop three times to ask the road due to the tragedy of him losing the map he was given by the sweet lady.

The place was filled with strong alphas and the scent was overwhelming. It made Louis wonder how he was going to survive the next few weeks at training. He could only be relieved that his suppressants blocked his slick production along with his heats and scent. Otherwise, he would be in deep trouble. 

He takes a deep breath and hops off of Darcy. He had to find the person in charge around here so he could explain why he was late. Louis pats Darcy's back as they walk toward the biggest tent in the centre of the camp. While he walks, he can feel several pairs of eyes on him. He ignored them the best he could even if he felt a rush of blush cover his cheeks. The suppressants took away his physical traits that would out him, but the built in things were still on display to anyone. 

Louis ties Darcy's rein to a tree, making sure that she had room to move and be comfortable. He then turns around and walks to the opening of the tent. He stops by the opening and quickly gets out the letter as he is immediately spotted by two alphas. 

"I think that you're lost little one," one of them says with an annoying smirk on his face as he takes an overall look of Louis. The other alpha in the tent looked just plain bored of the situation already. "This is alpha's only," he continues. Louis immediately hates him.

"I know that," Louis says, his voice coming off stronger than he feels. "That's why I'm here after all," he adds with a sarcastic smile, getting the full attention from the two.

The alpha that looked bored earlier stands up from his seat quickly and strides up to the omega in a matter of seconds. He stops right in front of Louis and looks down at him with furrowed eyebrows. Without a word he takes the letter from Louis' hands and reads it over. 

"There has to be a mistake in here," his deep voice rumbles. "You're not an alpha."

Louis does his best at pretending to look offended. "Hey. I might not be the biggest or scariest one around, but I sure as hell am just as much of an alpha as you," he says scoffing. "You have the proof right there."

The alpha looks at him with his eyebrows raised, clearly surprised by the boy's attitude. "That is not the way to speak to your commander, mister," he says strictly, looking down to the paper to get his name, "Deakin." 

"Deakin?" The alpha number one asks walking over as well. "There has to be a mistake in there sir. I know Dan Deakin personally and this is not him." Well, shit.

"Maybe because I'm not Dan Deakin," Louis says rolling his eyes. "I'm his son. Clearly, you don't know him as well as you thought you did," he continues challengingly. It probably wasn't the best way to approach the situation, but in the haze of the moment, Louis thought that acting offended and douchey would spark fewer questions. Alphas were seen as douchey anyway, so better to try and act the role while he was at it. 

Alpha number one, as Louis named him in his mind, takes a step forward, clearly being offended and ready to challenge him. Alpha number two holds his hand in front of him though before he can get too close. Louis doesn't think that he has ever been as grateful as he feels right now. He might have committed to fighting in the war for his father, but he didn't want to start out without any preparation. Hell, he didn't even know how to fight. Sure, he knew how to throw a decent punch, but that was it. 

"Nick, don't," alpha number two says to the alpha number one, Nick apparently, and gives him a stern look. He then turns his attention back to Louis standing there. "Tell me, where is your father then?" 

Again, shit. Louis should've been prepared for the questions, seeing as his father was indeed one of the best fighters in the pack. As well as a member of the council. "My father is in our village," Louis answers honestly.

"And why is that exactly?" Nick asks raising his eyebrows.

"He got another letter from the pack leader saying that he should stay behind and make sure that everything in the village was under control," Louis lies, proud of himself for thinking something so quickly. "You see, our village is in a vulnerable state without its alphas." As was every other village, but he didn't mention it. 

"Makes sense..." Alpha number two mumbles while running his massive hand through his curls. "I guess it's settled then," and okay, Louis didn't think that it'd be this easy. "Since you are late and bluntly disrespected me, I believe that you should suffer for a punishment." 

Louis' jaw clenches at that. He should've been prepared for this too. "Of course sir," he says nodding. He just hoped that it wasn't anything as dumb as running laps or something. 

"You'll be in charge of getting clean water for the whole camp for tonight," the alpha says after a moment of staying quiet. Nick seems to be even more shaken up than Louis about the punishment and is first to speak up.

"Harry are you sure about the punishment? I mean it's a huge responsibility for someone as childish as this one." Usually, Louis would be offended by being called childish, but this time he didn't argue. He wasn't exactly keen on providing hundreds of alphas water. It would be impossible. 

The alpha number two, Harry apparently, just shrugs. "Don't call me Harry again, understood? And do you have better ideas then?" 

"I won't," Nick says bowing his head in respect. The only occasion you would see an alpha to bow their head was in front of their leader. It was even more clear now that Harry was in charge around the camp. Great. "I would make him sleep tonight without a tent," he continues, getting Louis' attention effectively. "That would teach him a lesson."

"Excuse me?" Louis clears his throat earning their attention. "You want me to get sick on the first night here? I thought that the goal was to make us proper fighters, not cause us pneumonia."

"Okay, how about this," Harry starts before Louis has properly even finished. "You will be the one to wake everyone up tomorrow and help our lovely chef to prepare the breakfast," he hums, clearly pleased with his idea. 

"Fine," Louis agrees, only because he is afraid that he would get a worse job if he said no. 

"Great," Harry says with a fake smile. "If I were you, I would go out there and put up your tent. Then I'd suggest you change into your uniform because we will start the training in an hour." Louis just nods as an answer, not bothering to ask where he would find a tent, not wanting to make a fool out of himself. He turns around and walks toward the opening. He is almost outside when Harry speaks up again. "Oh and Deakin?" 

Louis has no other options than to turn around and look at the man. "Yes?" He asks, trying to keep his tone neutral. 

"Try to respect your leader or you can get prepared for your own personal hell." The look on Harry's face is so full of smugness and arrogance, that Louis can't help himself. 

"Of course alpha," he says with a fake smile. "Right on the second you kiss my ass," he says sweetly before walking straight out, not waiting an answer. He knows deep down that it was probably the most idiotic thing he had done so far, but he just couldn't help himself. He was never good at biting his tongue. 

He walks up to Darcy and releases her from the tree. He doesn't bother with getting on top of her, just takes her rein and starts walking. He passes some curious eyes once again, looking probably like an idiot as he has no idea where to go. Just as he is ready to give up and ask someone for help, he spots the tents. With a smile on his face, he walks across the yard and stops in front of the tents. He picks one up, struggling the slightest as he balances it on his shoulder. 

"Do you need some help with that?" A voice comes straight from behind him, making him jump.

"Jesus," Louis huffs turning around and coming face to face with a blonde alpha. No surprise there, as there were only alphas around. "Do you do that often? Like try and give people heart attacks?" He asks, coming off as slightly rude without an intention. 

The blonde blinks few times before breaking into grinning. "Sorry mate, you just looked like you were struggling with that," he says gesturing to the tent on his shoulder. "So, do you need help?" He repeats still grinning like a maniac.

"Sure," Louis shrugs after a beat. It wouldn't hurt to make a friend while he was here. He would be dead in few weeks anyways, so why not die after making a friend? "I'm Louis by the way and this is Darcy."

"I'm Niall, nice to meet you, Louis. Darcy," Niall smiles as he takes the tent from Louis. "Do you want to put this up next to mine? I was surrounded by like ten tents when got here, but somehow I'm ended up without any neighbours. It was like poof and everyone was gone."

Louis listens to the story amused. If he had to put money on it, he'd assume that the sudden loss of neighbours had something to do with the talkative personality of the alpha.

"You don't say?" Louis hums with a smile on his lips. "Well, you can consider me as your new and improved tent neighbour," he says smiling.

Niall matches the smile and seems genuinely happy for it. "We're gonna have so much fun here," he says grinning. "We can have sleepovers and eat together and fight together-"

"You do realise that we're not on a holiday in here?" Louis interrupts the blonde before he could go ahead of himself. "Like all that sounds really nice and all, but you know why we're here?"

"Of course I know," Niall says looking at Louis like he had grown a second head. "I just don't understand why everyone around here is so serious all the time. I get it we're in a war, but why not make it easier for everyone and at least try and smile once in a while?"

_Damn, the blonde is a character_ , Louis thinks to himself as he listens to Niall. "I get what you're saying," Louis says humming softly, for some reason, not liking the idea of Niall being upset. "I'll tell you what. I'll be your partner on spreading happiness if you help me with my punishment tomorrow," he suggests smiling.

"Punishment?" The alpha asks tilting his head. "What do you mean by punishment? You have just arrived, right? What did you do?"

If they were going to be friends, Louis might as well tell the boy. "Well, first of all, I arrived late this morning," he starts with his voice light. "And then I might have told the war chief or leader or whoever off when his friend was being rude," Louis finishes off with a shrug. 

Niall stares at Louis for three full seconds before laughing loudly. "You did what? Oh god, I would've paid to see Harry's face!" 

"Wait, you know him?" Louis raises his eyebrows, now curious. He follows Niall who decided that this was the perfect time to get going towards, what Louis thinks is his tent. 

"Of course I know him. Everyone knows who he is," Niall says like it was the most obvious thing there was. "He is the pack leader's son, you know? But the reason I know him personally is because my brother Greg is best friends with his sister Gemma."

"He's the pack leader's son? He is Desmond Style's son? Harry?" Louis asks with a tad of panic rising underneath the surface. Great, he had just told the pack leader's son that his dad allegedly gave his father a permission to stay home. Fuck.

"Yup, that's him," Niall nods humming and looks back to Louis. "Hey, are you okay? You look a bit pale," the alpha comments sounding genuinely concerned.

"Oh nothing, I just found out that I was rude to my leader's son. Why would I go pale?" Louis asks laughing humourlessly. "I might as well be dead."

"Don't worry Lou, he'll forget all about it in a week," Niall says comfortingly. "And if he doesn't I'm still here."

"Thank you Ni," Louis says deciding against commenting on the nickname. His sisters called him Lou and he wasn't going to cry over it. At least not out in the open and in front of others. Heck no. 

"Your welcome," the alpha grins and stops in his tracks. He then drops the tent on the ground and looks up at Louis with a wild grin. "Let's get to work."

Louis doesn't have a choice but to join the blonde, right after he has made sure that Darcy is attached to something and comfortable. While they work on Louis' tent, he learns quite a lot about Niall. Like how he is twenty-two and still unmated. His father was assigned to go over to the Cao pack and get as much as information as possible. He also learns that he actually knows quite a lot people around there, but hasn't seen anyone yet. Niall promises to introduce him to his friends when they meet. 

And maybe it wasn't all that bad, Louis thinks as he listens to Niall speak and helps him to build up the tent. He could just wish that neither of them dies so they could stay friends. Fingers crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it! 
> 
> It isn't the longest or the most interesting chapter ever, but it has to begin somewhere, right?
> 
> Anygay, all the love 
> 
> S x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all, I'd like to thank you all for the amazing feedback and support on the first chapters, means so much to me xx
> 
> I've thought about an update schedule for this story and my suggestion is at the ending notes :)
> 
> Also, I have two ideas how I'd continue this story and I want your opinions on them. I'll leave them on the ending notes as well x
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! x
> 
> Ps. if anyone is interested in betaing my story, I wouldn't mind x

"Okay people listen up," Harry says with a loud voice, successfully making everyone in the crowd quiet down. He was standing on a bench, his hands behind his back and his face stony. His eyes were sharp and focused and his jaw was tightened. He looked scary even. "I assume that you all know why we are here but in case someone doesn't know, I'll tell it. We're here because our pack is in danger."

"Wow, I feel so enlightened," Louis rolls his eyes at Niall playfully, earning a muffled laugh from the alpha.

"Shh, Lou, he'll hear you," Niall whispers nudging the omegas shoulder. "Don't want to get us in trouble."

Louis pretends to zip up his lips and throw away the key for Niall's sakes. The two had grown close while working on the tent, so he didn't want to ruin that. He wanted to have someone he could mess around with if it all got too much. Niall flashes a grateful smile before he turns his attention back to Harry.

"... So we all need to get our shit together if we want to walk out of here alive," Harry says bluntly. "We'll be training every day from sunup till sundown, no exceptions."

One alpha clears their throat few lines behind Louis and asks gingerly, "Do we get to eat anything?" And seriously, Louis wants to roll his eyes.

"No, they want us to die before the fights," he mumbles under his breath, earning an elbow to his arm by Niall.

"Don't," the blonde whispers, "he'll hear you." Louis glances back, now curious why Niall was looking so afraid. He definitely understood the alpha's reaction, as the alpha who had spoken up was at least three heads taller than him. And a good hundred pounds heavier without a doubt.

"Shit he's big," Louis whispers quietly, careful to keep his voice down. He didn't want to get any attention from the big guy.

"I know," Niall agrees at the same time as Harry speaks again.

"Of course we will take few breaks between the different training sessions. Just be prepared for them to me short and effective. When in war, we have to be ready for anything at any time."

A course of agreement rang among the crowd, this time Louis joining the chant. It wasn't anything groundbreaking as anyone who used their head could probably think as much, but it was a nice reminder. This wasn't a holiday. This was something serious.

"Now since it's the first day, we'll start off with something easy," Harry says flashing a smile. "You can all follow me, we're going for a run."

"A run?" Niall whispers quietly, raising his eyebrows at Louis. "He must be kidding right? I thought he'd make us do jumping jacks for like the first half an hour and after that make us shoot at each other."

"Don't say anything yet. I bet that the run is like forty miles long and we have to carry each other while running it," Louis hums. "Or maybe he is really nice and it's an easy route?"

Yeah, he was definitely wrong. The first one or two miles were okay. They ran in a huge group behind Harry and Nick, sounds of people talking surrounding them. Niall and Louis did their part on making a noise, of course, probably being the loudest ones in the group. The talking was cut short eventually though, as Harry started to pick up the pace.

It would've been okay if they weren't running up a hill. A rather steep hill at that. The alphas were panting loudly by the time they reached the top but they weren't done yet.

Louis being an omega was in worse shape than the alphas. His body wasn't meant for such demanding physical exercises. His body was made to - bluntly - take a knot and carry puppies. He wasn't going to get it get him down, though. He just needed to push himself further than the rest of them. He could do that for his family. For his father.

They kept running and running and running- it was starting to feel like they would never stop. It had been at least six more miles before Harry stopped and turned around. The bastard wasn't even out of breath. The only thing revealing that he had been working out was the sweat running down his temples.

Louis hated him a bit more just because of that.

"I know that some of you haven't gotten used to this kind of running, but you will," Harry says when most of the alphas have managed to calm their breathing. "This will the the morning run we'll be doing every morning before breakfast."

"Every morning? What the fuck?" Niall asks still panting quite loudly. "Is he serious? Like really, deadly serious about this?"

"He is," Louis says, panting almost as badly as Niall. "At least we'll be in good shape in few weeks. I don't see how we couldn't be."

"If you want to look at the bright sight," Niall mumbles straightening up. "Okay, can we step it out? Like, walk around for a bit. I feel like my legs are dying."

"Sure," Louis nods and together the two walk away from the group. "Do you think that we'll be yelled at when we go back? For like leaving the pack or something?" He asks jokingly, kicking some rocks out of his way.

He glances at Niall who shrugs. "I don't know," he says. "I mean I wouldn't be shocked if we did, but then again why would we? We're within a ten feet radius from them."

"I bet Harry could come up with something dramatic, like: 'in the war, we have to stick together', or something in those lines."

"Please continue," came from behind the two, making them stop. Louis immediately recognised the voice, even though he wished he didn't.

Slowly the two turn around and come face to face with Harry, who is standing tall with his arms crossed on his chest. His jaw was clenched and he didn't look happy. Louis was almost hundred percent sure that they would be in trouble. Maybe he could talk his way out of it, or at least make it so Niall wouldn't have to suffer.

Then again, the work would be a lot nicer with Niall. "It was just a joke," Louis says clearing his throat. "With all the respect," he adds bowing his head.

"You know, I think I know what your problem is," Harry says simply, eyeing Louis up from head to toe. The omega had to control himself from not blushing under the attention because let's be real. Harry was handsome as hell. "You're hiding something, so you think that if you make me hate you, I won't look as closely. Too bad that I will do just that," the alpha says and Louis has no doubts that he will do just that. "Now get back to the group before I make you run some extra."

Louis opens his mouth to say something, most likely something snarky, but before he has time to do just that, Niall pulls him away. "Don't even think about it," Niall hisses at him as they powerwalk to the group. "I may be your friend but no way in hell I'll attend anymore work with you than what we have to do tomorrow."

"Think about what?" Louis asks acting innocent as they hide into the mass of alphas.

Niall glares at the omega and elbows him to the side. Again. Louis should make a mental note that it seemed to be the blondes favourite way of cause pain. "You know what I'm talking about. Try and keep your comments to yourself at least for now, okay?"

"I can make no promises but I'll try," Louis hums and starts the running among the other alphas. Niall catches up with him quickly.

"As long as you'll try," the blonde hums, pleased enough by the answer. "What was he talking about when he said that you're hiding something? Got any ideas?" Niall asks curiosity peaking out clearly. And it wasn't a surprise, Louis would be curious as well if it was Niall and not him.

But since he couldn't tell the truth, he just went with a shrug. "I don't know. Maybe he thinks that my attitude is here because I'm hiding something. Well clearly he does since that's what he said," he chuckles.

"You're not worried about it?" Niall questions. "He said that he'll be watching you closely."

"And he won't find anything since I have nothing to hide. So let him waste his energy," Louis lies well. A trade his family wasn't so proud of but Louis was known for being a heck of a good liar. If he does say so himself.

"Mhm, but it means that you have to behave so you won't get yourself into trouble," Niall reminds him.

"Thanks, mum, I'll remember that," Louis jokes. And the elbow that comes in contact with his arm? Well, he had it coming.

__

By the time they get back to the camp, everyone is dehydrated and hungry. They had an hour before they would continue with their day's training. If Louis was honest, he would've been more than ready to call it quits there. His legs were burning and shaking, and Niall wasn't any better.

The alphas form a line to the well, waiting their turn to get water. Niall and Louis stand in the end of it, tapping their feet to the ground impatiently.

"How long does it take for one to drink?" Louis asks huffing as he crosses his arms. "Does anyone around here have a brain? Why don't they fill a cup or something and drink it after that, instead of sipping the water like a snail."

Few alphas turn around to look at Louis with a glare. Louis just raises his eyebrows challengingly back at them. He was only saying the truth. "We'll get the water in a bit," Niall says placing a hand on Louis' shoulder calmingly.

"I'm so thirsty," Louis basically whines and pouts. He was acting like a stereotypical attention loving omega at the moment, but he wasn't paying any mind to it.

"We all are," Niall says while patting on the omegas back. "The rest of us just don't turn into omegas while being thirsty."

Louis sends a glare at Niall. "And what is that supposed to mean?" The sane part of him knows that he should learn to keep his mouth shut and just play along sometimes. But right now he was tired and hungry and most of all, thirsty. He couldn't think straight.

"Just saying," Niall shrugs, holding his hands up in defence. "No need to get all murderous on me."

"I'm sorry Ni. I just get a bit pissy when I'm tired and thirsty- or hungry," Louis apologises with a sigh.

"It's all good, don't worry about it."

Louis doesn't even realise what is happening before he is trapped in Niall's arms. Apparently, Niall thinks that cuddles will make him feel better. Even though Louis isn't the cuddliest person there is, he has to admit that the arms around him felt good.

It reminds him of all of the times his parents would hold him when he was sick or upset. The thought of his parents makes Louis' heart sink a little. What were they doing now? Would his father gone out and explained the situation to someone? It was very unlikely as he would ultimately kill Louis. Not directly, but going through a scam as big as this, the pack leader wouldn't have any other chance than to kick him out from the pack. Packless omegas were raped and killed in a matter of days, so Louis knew that his father wouldn't risk it.

What made Louis' guilt lower, was the knowledge of his family getting through. His father wouldn't be able to work for a while, but he'd get money from the society. The families of the alphas got money weekly from the society, based on how many alphas are there in the family and what is their position. Louis' family would be getting almost the full paycheck from their father as they had seven children in the family. Nine mouths to feed.

He wonders if they would be sitting at the table and having lunch. He wonders what his parents are going to tell the twins about him. Would they say that he was abroad studying? That he ran away?

All he could hope was that they would forgive him. That they wouldn't be sad or disappointed whenever they walked past his old room or when someone mentioned his name.

"Louis, you okay?" Niall's voice brings the omega back to the presence. He notices how there were only a few people in front of the line. How long was he out for?

"What? Yeah, I'm splendid," Louis says nodding.

"Are you sure? You suddenly turned all quiet and distant. I literally said your name for like ten times before you reacted," the blonde says with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," Louis hums lightly. "I just remembered that it's my sisters birthday today," lies, "I guess it made me quiet."

"Oh," Niall breathes quietly. "Well when we go back home, you get to hug her and wish her happy birthday, yeah?"

If only one of her sisters had their birthday anytime soon. "Yeah," Louis says softly. He felt bad for lying to Niall as the alpha was so nice to him, but it was a must. He couldn't be honest with anyone here. Too risky.

It takes around ten more minutes until it's Louis' turn to get to the well. They argued with Niall over that who would be going first. Louis won of course, with his whining and saying how he would start crying if he didn't get the water soon. And if he used his sister's "birthday" as an excuse, it was for the greater good.

Louis happily lounges toward the well, only to be blocked by a body. And hell no, that wouldn't do.

"Oi mate! I was here first, get in the fucking line," Louis snaps glaring the man's backside. When the figure turns around and their eyes meet, he knows that he's fucked.

"Sorry, captains privilege," Harry says while flashing a smile. "You can wait few more minutes I'm sure."

"Of course he ca-"

"Actually I can't," Louis huffs cutting off Niall. "I've been standing in the fucking line for almost a fucking hour. I'm dehydrated so no. I can not wait for your sorry ass to drink."

Harry looks down at the omega and steps closer until he is towering him. Louis does his best to look tough, but he can feel his body betray him and submits to the dominant figure.

"As the captain, I have the power to skip the line. I'm the person who is making you fighters- without me, you wouldn't survive," Harry says calmly, his eyes focused on Louis' face.

"Cocky much," Louis mumbles under his breath and looks to his feet. "I just think that it's fucking rude," he says.

Suddenly there's fingers around Louis' chin and a force tilting it up. In few seconds he finds himself being eye to eye with Harry. The alpha's eyes are hard and clear, demanding Louis' attention.

"You'd think that you'd try and get on my good side, but no. You're still acting like a little bitch-"

Before anyone realises what is going on, Louis' palm stings and there's a red print on Harry's cheek. "Shut the fuck up," Louis snaps holding his hand. "You won't get my respect if you keep disrespecting me."

As Harry takes a step closer his eyes fuming, Louis takes one back, hitting a solid figure. The solid figure turns out to be Niall who gets between the two. "I'm so sorry alpha," Niall says bowing his head, "he didn't mean it."

"I did-"

"He didn't. He is sorry, believe me," Niall cuts the omega off and elbows him to his ribs. "Go ahead, drink. We can wait."

"I want to see you in my tent tonight after training Deakin. You better be there," Harry says with his tone flat before he turns around and walks away. He doesn't drink or turn around to look at them as he disappears to the mass.

"Seriously! Do you have a death wish?" Niall exclaims as soon as Harry is away. "What the hell were you thinking? You just hit the captain!"

"Calm down Niall," Louis says while rubbing his side where the blonde's elbow hit him. "He didn't kill me."

"Yet! He was fuming Lou, you're lucky that I was here so nothing could happen," the alpha says shaking his head. "You better try and behave... I don't want to see you in trouble, or worse- dead."

Louis moves to hug Niall, pulling his body against his own. "I'm sorry Ni, I'll try to behave, I promise," he says smiling. "Now, let me drink?"

Niall huffs and rolls his eyes but pushes the omega toward the well. Louis happily goes, almost pushing his whole face to the water before he controls himself. He uses the chain and the bucket and gets water from the well. Louis forces himself to sip on the water slowly, realising that the other alpha's probably were doing the same thing. He glances over his shoulder seeing all the people waiting for their turn.

Louis feels bad for them, surprising he knows. So he steals Niall's bottle and fills it with water. He makes sure that it was properly closed before he steps aside and lets Niall drink. When Niall is ready, the two make their way toward their tents.

"How did you get here?" Louis asks humming as they stop when they get to Darcy. "Like did you ride here or walk?"

"My family doesn't have a horse, so I rode with my neighbour. Haven't seen him since we arrived. We aren't the greatest friends you see," Niall answers humming as he pats Darcy's back. "How old is Darcy?"

Louis looks at Niall and shrugs. "I don't know exactly as we kind of found her a few years back," he says biting his lip. "But I'd say that she's around ten." He still remembers the day they found her like it was yesterday.

They had been picking berries with his father that day and walking back home when they came across Darcy. She had walked toward them and stopped when they did. She had been very curious from the start. Louis and Dan didn't have any trouble getting her home with them - after that day she had been officially theirs. It took everyone some time to get used to having a horse, but it was easy at the end. Louis had always been the keenest on Darcy, always petting and feeding her. That's probably why she trusted him the most.

"Oh that's cool," Niall nods. "Should we get going back to the centre or just hang with Darcy for a while longer?"

"Well," Louis starts humming, "do you want to get on Harry's good side?"

"Yeah, we're going," Niall clears his throat. He pats Darcy's back gently few more times before he turns fully to Louis. They arrive at the centre quite quickly after Niall threatened Louis that he'd change his tent's place. Louis didn't think for a second that Niall would actually do it, but nonetheless, he agreed on moving.

 "Why are everyone around the pillar?" Louis asks furrowing his eyebrows as they spot the crowd. The pillar was in the middle of the centre, standing around fifteen feet tall. 

Niall shrugged and made his way toward the crowd. He tapped one of the alpha's shoulder and waited for him to turn around. "What are you guys doing?" 

Louis walks to them just in time to hear the alpha's answer. "The captain shot an arrow to the very top. Said that none of us was good enough to get it down."

"Is there some kind of a trick involved?" Louis asks curiously as he looks up to see the arrow. "Because anyone who is any decent at climbing could get it down." 

"Yeah, but not with five-pound weights around your wrists," the alpha says shaking his head. Louis shares a look with Niall, who looks just as interested on the task as he was. 

"Has someone already tried it?" Louis asks stepping closer to the pillar. The pillar was pretty much smooth on the surface, so no one could use the dents on the trunk as a support. It would be seriously demanding task to accomplish, and Louis was more than ready to get it done. Maybe without a crowd though. 

"Few guys, but no one of them could go even halfway up. It's tough, I'll tell you," the alpha says humming. 

"Are you interested in giving it a go?" Niall asks nudging the alpha's side. The alpha looks at Niall like he is crazy and shakes his head. 

"Nope," he says. "Maybe after a month here, I'll consider." 

"You can do it after me. I'm planning on being the first one doing it," Louis says confidently. 

The alpha stares at Louis for a good moment before bursting into laughing. "You can't be serious? You're like the smallest alpha here, you don't have the strength for it."

Niall can apparently sense when Louis is about to make a snarky comment because he moves to stand behind the omega and wraps his arms around him. "And he's the smartest. He'll find a way," he says humming as he pats Louis' arm. "We'll go get a closer look at the pillar. So if you'll excuse me..." 

"Why did you do that?" Louis asks huffing as they walk away from the alpha. They aren't even going toward the pillar, quite the opposite. 

"I think that it'd be better if you didn't make any more enemies along the others. You want someone to save your sorry ass if you're in a danger," Niall says simply. "I can't always be there." 

And yeah, Louis had to admit that the blonde had a valid point. He wouldn't want to save any douches ass. He would do it, either way, he wanted to or not, but he would be slower about it for sure. "I guess you're right," Louis says throwing away his pride. "I'll try and make friends."

"And you'll apologise from Harry," Niall adds with a grin on his face. "And you'll do it today. You have the opportunity and time as he wants to see you either way."

"Fine," Louis mumbles looking like a kid who had been scolded for eating the last cookie. "Just don't expect any special treatment if he'll forgive me."

"He will, I'm sure of it," Niall says surely, smile bright on his lips. It was hard to not to believe the blonde, so Louis let himself believe him. What could go wrong?

_

"Sit down," Harry orders when Louis steps into his tent. The alpha's tent was twice as big as Louis' or the rest of the army's, but it was expected. Louis sits down onto the only chair in the tent. Why did the alpha have one? Louis had no idea. 

After Louis and Niall had spent their time on studying the pillar with the rest of the alphas, Harry had arrived and they continued training. This time they were given wooden bars and taught how to use them. When one of the alphas asked why didn't they go straight to swords, Harry explained how he didn't want anyone dead on the first day. Ironic, had Louis thought. 

Even though the wooden bars weren't even heavy, Louis' arms were screaming after they were done. At some point walking behind Harry to his tent, he noticed how his arms were shaking slightly. He blamed his omega form for it as it wasn't made for such work. 

"I assume that you know why you're here," the alpha continues once Louis is seated. Harry positions himself standing in front of Louis with his arms crossed. 

"You wanted to speak to me," Louis answers with his voice steady. He didn't feel all that great sitting in front of the alpha. He would've been more comfortable if he could've stood as well. But he promised to Niall that he'd at least try and be nice, so he didn't ask to stand. 

"There is something off with you," Harry says his brows drawing together, creating a line between them. "You told me that you're Dan Deakin's son. The only problem is that there are no records of you existing," he says studying Louis' face. "Also you arrived with your father's letter. If you were an alpha wouldn't you come with your own?"

Louis clenches his jaw and wills himself not to freak out. He hadn't even taken into consideration that Harry would be so attentive. Even his quick mind and smart tongue couldn't explain all of this in a way that sounded realistic. He was so _screwed_ , he knew it. 

"My father doesn't talk about me," Louis starts clearing his throat. "It might be because he isn't my biological father. He is the one who raised me but I'm not his flesh and blood." And okay it was the truth, but it didn't explain anything.

Harry seemed to notice this as well. "But how come he hasn't talked about you? If he raised you, it means that he cares about you. I'd assume that he'd talk about you," he comments. "And that doesn't explain why you didn't have your own letter."

"Because my birth wasn't registered," Louis lies quickly. "My mother had me when she was young and my father left quickly after that. She didn't have the time to do it I guess."

"What is your last name then?" Harry asks, still seeming unconvinced. Louis wasn't surprised by it. He wouldn't believe his stories either if he was in the same position as Harry.

"Tomlinson."

"How do you explain your small figure then? And your scent," Harry questions not giving Louis anytime to come up with any plan. He was clearly going into the situation with head first. 

Louis huffs, trying to look and sound offended. In reality, he was freaking out inside. Could Harry smell his scent? It shouldn't be possible, he was on suppressants for god's sakes. "How do you explain your curly hair? I've been short all my life, it has nothing to do with my gender, thank you very much," Louis says with a pointed look. "And what about my scent?"

"You don't smell like an alpha. You smell too neutral- like there isn't any scent at all. How is that possible?" The alpha asks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. No one else has commented on my scent before," Louis says hoping that he was convincing enough. 

Harry sighs and rubs his forehead with his hand. "I know that there is something wrong with you. I don't know what or what it means, but I will find it out. I don't know how or when but I will. Mark my words," he says looking at Louis. "Now leave. Try to sleep, you have an early morning tomorrow."

Louis had almost forgotten about his punishment. At least he had Niall to help him. "Good luck with that. You won't find anything because there is nothing to find," Louis says as he stands up. "Have a good night," he hums as he walks out of the tent.

If Harry says something else, Louis doesn't hear it. For the whole way back to his tent, his mind is going crazy. He would have to be really careful for now on. He couldn't let his omega trades come out at any time. Especially when Harry was around. If he was careful, he'd be alright.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the update schedule. I have school every day, practise 5 times a week (when I get better lol) and two stories to update. So I thought that a realistic and stressless option for me would be once in every 2 weeks, on Fridays 7 PM UK time. I would possibly update randomly along those weeks if I have the chapter ready, but I could promise you an update every other Friday. Let me know what you think, yeah? I'm open for suggestions :) x
> 
> But basically, the next update would be 12th of May at 7 PM UK time :)
> 
> And the two ideas how this story could go on:  
> 1) Kind of enemies with benefits style of relationship between Harry and Louis, there would be more smut but it wouldn't be based as strongly on Mulan anymore  
> 2) I'd go off from the movie and create my on spin on it based on that 
> 
> Comment below what do you think I should do :) x
> 
> QUESTION: Where are you guys from? I'm curious x I'm from Finland :)
> 
> Have a wonderful day! x
> 
> All the love,
> 
> S x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time can someone remind me to never, ever write the chapter to your notes because if you accidentally press the wrong button it fucking dissapears? Fuck you notes...
> 
> Anyway here is the chapter sorry for the rant! x

"Well, what did he want to talk about? Did you apologise?" Niall asks curiously the second Louis exits his tent the next morning. After the conversation with Harry, Louis had gone straight to bed. He didn't have trouble falling asleep all that much which was good. He was now well rested and ready to kick some butt.

"Oh, the same old, same old. Something about me not being honest with myself, you know?" Louis says shrugging as he closes the "door" of his tent. "And yes, I did apologise," he says pursing his lips. "Okay, I never said that I was sorry per say, but I was polite," he admits when Niall gives him a look of disbelief. Thanks for the trust.

Niall huffs and crosses his arms. "Why didn't you just say that you were sorry?" He asks almost desperate like.

"He was all over me- he didn't give me a chance or a reason to do it," Louis says simply.  "He was all so serious."

"Well yeah! You basically cussed him and he's our captain," the alpha exclaims. "Can you please try and behave?"

"You've asked me to do that like five or six times already," Louis points out humming. "And like on the other times, my answer is yes. I'll do my best. Hey, I didn't say anything disrespectful him last night when he asked me things," he says proudly.

"That's best I'm going to get, right?" Niall asks raising his eyebrows. He was clearly defeated already.

Louis just flashes a smile to the alpha and pulls him into a friendly hug. Niall was really the best alpha he had met and he was grateful for meeting him. Even if the blonde wasn't all too happy with his antics, but hey- nobody was perfect.

"You love me," Louis hums happily as the two of them start walking toward the centre. Since no one had come and get them to help with the breakfast, they assumed that Louis was forgiven. 

When they arrive at the centre, they notice the same scene than the day before unfolding in front of them. The alphas were surrounding the pole and this time there was a figure climbing up. Louis and Niall make their way closer the mass, curious to see what was going to happen. The climbing alpha wasn't even halfway there, but clearly struggling greatly already. 

"How long has he been going at it?" Louis asks one of the alphas standing in front of them. The alpha ignores him and stays focused on the climber, which _rude_. Louis doesn't let this rile him up however, he just huffs and moves to the second alpha. This time he taps his shoulder and waits for him to turn around and notice him. "Hi," he says humming. "How long has he been going at it?" He repeats the question and gestures to the pole. 

The alpha glances up before looking back. "A good ten minutes," he says, turning around already but Louis stops him. He wasn't done yet.

"Ten minutes? And he hasn't gotten higher than that?" Louis asks stunned, his eyes turning to look at the climber. Now that he really gave him a proper look, he hadn't moved almost at all.

"Nope," the alpha answers before turning his back to him. 

Louis looks over to Niall, wondering if he had seen the rude behaviour as well. To his disappointment, Niall was really focused on the climber instead of him. That won't do, Louis thinks as he steps into Niall's space. "Pay attention to me," he whines wrapping his arms around his friend. Niall huffs but wraps his arm around Louis' shoulder.

"I swear that you act like such an omega sometimes," the blonde says rolling his eyes. "Louis?" Niall furrows his eyebrows and looks at the omega as he stiffens under his arm.

The thing was that Louis had completely forgotten to take his suppressants. He was supposed to do it when he woke up, but he was too busy talking with Niall and seeing if Darcy was okay that he forgot about it. "I just realised that I forgot to tie Darcy to the tree," Louis lies trying to keep his voice steady. "I'll be right back."

"But you did it before we left, remember?" Niall says looking at Louis like something was going on. He wasn't wrong, but Louis still didn't appreciate the look. 

"I'll better check, just in case," Louis hums and escapes the situation before Niall could comment on it some more. He knew that he would have some explaining to do when he got back, but right now his suppressants were his first priority. 

It doesn't take him long to get to his tent, seeing as he ran the whole way there. He quickly gets into the tent and rushes over to his bag. Louis had made sure to hide the bottle to the very bottom of the bag so it took him some time to fish them out. When he finally did, he sighed in relief and opened it. He took one pill out, threw it in his mouth and swallowed before closing the bottle and putting it back. 

He made a face when the pill got stuck in his throat, pulling out the water bottle he had stolen from Niall and emptying the remaining water. Louis then got out of the tent and ran back to the centre, already knowing that he was late as no one was around the pole anymore. 

They were standing in the same place as they had been the day before when they were getting ready for the jog. Louis sneaked his way in the middle of it, feeling proud of himself as no one seemed to notice his late arrival. While he was in the middle, he tried to subtly search for his blonde friend. The task seemed to be harder than he thought as he couldn't see over the alphas around him. They were on steroids, Louis convinced himself as he started to feel really small. 

He wouldn't admit to himself that it was because of the genes, even though it mainly was the case. Since Louis wasn't paying any attention to Harry speaking in the front, it came as a surprise to him when everyone started moving. He fell easily into the step of the rest of the mass and kept on running. 

The running wasn't as much fun as it was on last time as he didn't have Niall with him. Louis made a mental note to keep Niall happy as much as he could, seeing as he didn't like to be alone. Niall's chirpy attitude made everything brighter. It felt like forever before they arrived at the mountains and stopped for a breath. 

Louis didn't waste any time walking around and searching for Niall. He would no way in hell spend another hour running alone. He wanted his friend to be with him. 

"Louis!" He heard his name to be called and he immediately recognised the voice. Louis eagerly turned around to see Niall power walking toward him. "What took you so long? I had to be _quiet_ for the whole run here. Me! You can't do that to me again," Niall huffs as he pulls Louis into a hug, and okay. Apparently, Louis wasn't the only one hating to be alone. 

Louis returns the hug and mumbles an apology. "I'm sorry, I got thirsty and stopped to find the water bottle," he says, "won't happen again. I hated running alone."

"Please tell me that you brought water with you?" Niall pulls back, giving Louis a once over before the omega even had any time to answer. The alpha almost whimpers when he sees that Louis wasn't carrying any water with him.

"Sorry blondie," Louis says frowning. "We could try and run at the front this time? You know, beat the rest to the well?" He suggests. It wasn't the most comforting idea, but it was the best he could do. 

"Okay," Niall mumbles and kicks a rock. "Today is going to be horrible," he complains.

"What do you mean? I'm sure that you'll feel better after you get some water," Louis tries to comfort the blonde again, but he just shakes his head.

"No, I meant what we're going to do after the run and the water."

Louis raises his eyebrows and asks curiously, "What are we doing then?" 

"You didn't listen what Harry said?" Niall asks, huffing when Louis shakes his head. "Figures," he mumbles before continuing, "anyway, he told us that we were going to fight one on one today. No weapons yet so it's basically going to be wrestling."

"Okay?" Louis furrows his eyebrows, looking at Niall in confusion. "And why is that so horrible?" 

"Think about it! We have to _wrestle_ Louis," the alpha repeats as if it was going to clear out to the omega. "I don't want to have sex with an alpha!" Niall cries, making few of the closest alphas look at them like they're crazy. Louis didn't blame them though. Without hearing the whole conversation, he'd be throwing some looks himself.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asks unable to keep a straight face. "Wrestling is not the same as sex-"

"It's basically dry humping!" Niall exclaims keeping his opinion. "Have you seen people wrestle?" He asks with a serious look. 

Louis rolls his eyes but nods, "Of course I have-"

"So you know that it's sexual as hell!" 

"Can you please calm the fuck down and lower your voice? I think that the whole world heard you," Louis hisses placing his palm to Niall's mouth. "I admit that it looks sexual - don't look that smug - but it has nothing to do with sex. So, calm down."

Niall huffs against Louis' palm but nods nonetheless. Louis gives him a pointed look before he pulls his hand back. "Okay, now let's get closer to the rest of the group?" Louis suggests. "And try and act like nothing just happened, okay?"

"Nothing happened," Niall says. "You were being your stubborn self."

"Oh, I was the stubborn one?" Louis asks amused, raising his eyebrows at the alpha who just simply nods. "Okay then drama queen," he laughs pulling Niall along with him toward the group. 

The run back is a lot nicer than the run there, Louis decides one minute into the run. They are in the front of the group, right behind Harry and talking loudly. After Louis had apologised for coming late once more, Niall hadn't stopped talking about the climber. Apparently, the alpha had been too tired to climb back and ended up falling few feet. He had dislocated his shoulder and was forced to stay back because of the injury. A part of Louis was jealous for the alpha for not being forced to come to the morning run. But then he realised that the climber would fall behind their training schedule and suddenly he wasn't so bitter anymore. 

Louis could see from the corner of his eye how Harry would once in a while turn his head and glance at the two. He was sure that Niall noticed as well, as the blonde smirked for a few moments every time it happened. One thing that Louis wanted to talk to Niall about was Harry, but he couldn't for two reasons. One, the alpha was in the hearing distance and two, he didn't know how he would choose his words that it didn't sound odd. 

You see, Louis wanted to ask Niall about his omega trades. Like if he had any (he did) what they were and how strong they are. He needed the information so he could tone it down and make himself look more believable as an alpha. He had to be doing an okay job however if Harry was the only one who suspected a thing. Niall had been hanging out with him more than anyone and he didn't seem suspicious. Louis counted that as a win.

Running in the front paid off, as Niall and Louis got first to the well. Louis let Niall go first this time, partly as an apology for acting so odd earlier. Luckily Niall hadn't asked him about it after he had apologised so he was safe. While the alpha drinks, Louis taps his foot against the ground and waits for his turn. He feels people coming to stand behind him and wait for their turn as well. Niall is done rather quickly and Louis flashes a grateful smile to the alpha as he walks to the well and starts drinking. 

After they're done, they leave the well and make their way to the centre. They stop in front of the pole, Niall studying the pole itself while Louis gets down to look at the weights. The weights were perfectly round with rather long strings of rope looped through them. 

"How hard do you think that it'd be?" Niall asks suddenly, making Louis look up to him. The alpha's eyes were trained on the pole and he had a thoughtful look on his face. 

Louis bites his lip and shrugs. "I don't know. It's kind of a long way to climb, yeah?" He hums glancing down to the weights. "But somehow I feel like you could use the weights as an advantage."

"What did you have in mind?" Niall asks curiously, looking down at the omega. 

"The rope is pretty long," Louis says lifting one of the weights to properly show Niall. "I don't know how yet, but I'm sure that it'd be helpful," he hums.

"Does it mean that you're going to give it a go then?" The alpha asks glancing up to the pole once more. Louis glances up to Niall and thinks about it. When he first saw the challenge, he was more than ready to try it out. Now, however, he had been thinking about it more. So many strong alphas had already failed, which made him think that did he actually even stand a change? Sure, the alphas were known for going into things without thinking it through, but their strength held a great part in this one. 

"I don't know, to be honest," Louis says thoughtfully. "Maybe after I figure out how to use the weights. Are you?" He asks curiously.

Niall shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. I'd rather not broke any bones."

"I guess that you could be my cheerleader if I choose to go at it?" Louis suggests playfully standing up straight. "What do you think, should we go and see if there's any food available in here?" 

It doesn't take any convincing to get Niall to the food, Louis finds out as he is pulled along before he can even finish the sentence. He doesn't bother to comment on it though as he is getting hungry himself. And if he can gather some body mass before the wrestling, he is more than okay with it.

__

"Before we start, we're going to set out some ground rules," Harry says loudly. He was on top of a makeshift stage, standing tall and confident, earning everyone's attention without trying.

"Yeah just like there will be rules in war," Louis mumbles under his breath. He didn't necessarily mean for anyone to hear him, so he doesn't expect Niall to elbow his arm. Seriously, Louis needed to talk to Niall about his violent behaviour.

"Since this is the first time we go one on one, causing your opponent serious damages is strictly forbidden. Everyone who purposefully does so will answer straight to me," Harry continues his eyes hard, leaving no room for arguments. "Before anyone asks, yes, I am experienced enough to see who is trying to hurt one purposefully. Now any questions?"

Louis isn't surprised when someone clears their throat. "What are qualified as serious damages?" And Louis has to admit that it's a decent question.

"Anything with broken bones or something that makes one unable to continue training," Harry answers without too much thinking. A quiet mutter around the mass goes around but other than that everyone accepts the rules and stays quiet. "Great, seeing as everyone is on the same page, let's get started," the alpha claps his hands and grins. "Who wants to go first?"

No one volunteers. In fact, it seems like everyone tries to make themselves invisible. Most of the alphas have their eyes diverted to the ground, some even pretending to tie their shoelaces. Don't get him wrong, Louis wasn't going to jump up and down and volunteer as going first. He wanted to observe the fights first and then have a go at it. And if it happened to go in a way that he would have to wait for few days until it was his turn, he wouldn't be complaining.

As the silence seems to just stay upon them, Harry clears his throat. "I'll just point the first out then," he says his eyes roaming the mass. Louis ducks his head down and prays that he wasn't going first. 

His prayers were heard as the alpha pointed the closest two alphas standing next to him. The rest of them made a huge circle around the two alphas, all eyes trained on them. The smaller of the two was clearly uncomfortable with the thought of fighting. His hands were shaking visibly by his sides and he always took a step back the taller alpha took one forward. 

Upon Harry's demand, the two got closer and started their battle. It was slow at first, both careful when trying to get a hit in. It all changed when Harry yelled at them to get on with it already. From there on, it didn't look wrestling at all. It was more like boxing with their hard punches and quick feet. Despite being nervous earlier, the smaller alpha was handling the fight well. He managed to dodge most of the punches thrown at him and even got a hit or two at his opponent. 

The fight ended eventually as the taller alpha managed to distract the smaller one before throwing a hard punch straight to his face. The sound of the smaller alpha hitting the ground was loud as everyone fell quiet after the punch. Harry hopped down from the stand and got to the alpha, making sure that no rules were broken. 

After seeing that the alpha was just bruised and able to stand, Harry declared the taller alpha as the winner. Few alphas in the mass gave him applauses at him when he got back to the ring, earning even few pats on his back. Louis held the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't even that great of a victory, seeing as the battle was so even. 

"Louis you're next," Harry's voice broke Louis train of thought and made him snap his eyes to him. He wasn't ready for this, hell he didn't want to be ready. 

"No," Louis says without thinking and shakes his head. It definitely wasn't the time to be stubborn but he couldn't help it. It was his way of hiding his fears. And at the moment his biggest fear was to get into the fight.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Harry asks stepping closer, his voice demanding. Louis could feel all the eyes on him looking at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was, he would take some time to figure out if he survived the situation alive. 

Louis gulps but answers, his voice coming out surprisingly strong and even. "I said no."

"And what makes you think that you have a say in this?" Harry asks raising his eyebrows as he continues to approach him. 

"Louis," Niall whispers, "please don't cause a scene. Just do it." Louis understood the concern that Niall had, it was well justified but he couldn't bring himself to back down. He had to hold his head high.

Louis shrugs as an answer to the alpha as he didn't know what to say. He didn't think that he was in a high enough position to do what he just did, but he did it anyway. At least it wasn't an omega trade if you were looking something positive in the situation. Maybe Louis should do that more often if it kept up the illusion that he had nothing to hide. 

"Congratulations," Harry says suddenly stopping in front of the omega. His body was towering Louis' smaller one, making it hard to Louis to keep the whine to himself. It wasn't his fault that his inner omega was considering Harry as a potential mate. "You have just earned a battle against me," Harry continues with a smirk. 

Louis' eyes widen at the realisation and he is quick to shake his head. No way in hell he would be able to stand a chance in a fight against Harry. "No, I think that I'm good," he says clearing his throat.

"It's adorable that you thought that I was asking," Harry says with a sweet smile before he gets down and throws Louis over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. The shriek that comes from Louis' mouth isn't the manliest thing, but could you blame him?

The omega feels embarrassed as he is carried in the middle of the circle and dropped down to the ground carelessly. Louis groans as his bum hits the ground rather hard. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep the tears away. He wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction of knowing how much that hurt. 

Louis stands up and focuses solely on Harry who is walking around him. The alpha's eyes roam his body, studying every curve and every tip, most likely trying to find his weak spots. And to be honest, Louis felt like his whole body was a weak spot. 

He forgets all about it though, when a smug look finds its way on Harry's face. It was clear that Harry was more than confident that he was going to win the battle. Despite knowing that it was the truth, Louis whole body goes rigid and suddenly he wants to prove the alpha wrong and fight. "Are you just going to waltz around or are we going to fight?" He spits the words out like they were venom on his tongue. He enjoys the shocked look on Harry's face that quickly disappears. 

"Cmon then," Harry says holding his hands out and gesturing him to come closer. Louis doesn't even think twice before he walks across the makeshift fighting ring and to Harry. He stops for a second before lunging forward and attacking Harry's legs before the alpha could do anything.

At the power of the surprise of the attack, Louis and Harry fall onto the ground, Harry landing under Louis. Louis quickly climbs fully on top of Harry and tries to pin his arms to the ground. Despite being fast, Harry is obviously stronger, managing to free his hands like it was a child's play. The omega curses under his breath as Harry moves his hands to his neck. Louis thinks quickly before he tilts his head to the side and sinks his teeth to Harry's left wrist hard.

A loud curse escapes the alpha's lips as he loosens his hold on the omega. It is enough for Louis to surge forward and push Harry's shoulders firmly onto the ground with his knees. A sense of pride fills his body as he gets the upper hand of the situation. He puts his whole weight into holding the alpha down, and for a second he can see the disbelief behind Harry's eyes. It is as quickly gone as it appeared though.

Just as Louis is about to declare his own victory, Harry somehow manages to roll his lower body up from the ground and wrap his legs around Louis' waist. The omega squeaks as Harry manoeuvres them around. He ends up being face down to the ground, Harry on top of him, his hand pressed firmly against his neck.

Louis doesn't mean to do it, he really doesn't. He knows that he should try and fight the hold, but he is frozen to the ground. His inner omega reads the situation wrong again, going pliant under the hold and lulling his eyes shut. The second a soft purr escapes his lips, Harry's weight is gone. Louis opens his eyes in fright and rushes himself to stand up. He looks up at Harry with terrified eyes, while Harry stares back at him with his lips parted and his eyes wild. 

"You-" Harry starts, realisation clear in his eyes, but gets cut off by Louis.

"I won," Louis says flashing a fake smile before turning around and escaping to the mass of bodies. He quickly finds Niall and drags him along with him. He can hear Niall's voice but he can't make out the words as his heart beat is loud in his ears. 

After a while, Niall shuts up and just lets Louis drag him along. Where were they going, he had no idea. All he knew that he had to come up with an explanation and fast. Possibly even tell Niall and ask for an advice. He was sure of one thing though. 

He was truly and utterly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :)
> 
> I just read ridiculous rumours of Harry dating the woman he was spotted with in the car - I'll be reading some larry fics then haha 
> 
> QUESTION: What is your favourite song at the moment? Mine is my whole playlist I listen to when writing haha x
> 
> QUESTION 2: Do you prefer SOTT or Sweet creature? Also This town or Slow hands? 
> 
> QUESTION 3: Should Louis tell Niall about himself? 
> 
> QUESTION 4: Fave song from Harry's album? :) - I think that mine is Sweet Creature, Two ghosts and Kiwi. Idk they're all good :) x
> 
> All the love, Sx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! An early update because it's my birthday so yay!
> 
> Even though this is a bit shorter than the other ones, I'm sorry :(
> 
> Anygay, enjoy! x

Louis ends up dragging Niall all the way up to the place where they run every morning. They stay quiet for the whole way there, which surprises the omega. Niall had never been one to be quiet, nor neither was he. He assumed that it had something to do with the fact that neither knew what to say.

The alpha didn't properly know what was going on and Louis was too nervous to say anything. He was worried that he'd blurt something that he'd regret afterwards.

The walk over to the place didn't feel to take that much longer than it took by running. It could be because of the fact that they were basically running anyway.

When they finally stop, Louis lets go of Niall's hand and walks over to one of the trees. He sits down leaning against the body of the wood and pulls his thighs to his chest. He hears Niall's quiet footsteps coming closer. Louis hides his face to his knees when he feels the alpha sit down next to him.

They stay quiet for a while before Niall opens his mouth: "Is everything okay?" He asks worriedly.

Louis shakes his head against his knees. "No. I'm utterly fucked Ni, I'm in so much trouble right now," he whines pathetically.

"Why do you think that?" Niall asks softly. "Nothing bad has happened, right? You just won a fight against Harry- he wouldn't punish you for that. It'd make him look bad if he did." And oh boy did Louis wish that that was it.

"The fact that I won isn't the problem," Louis says looking up to the alpha. "It's something more serious than that."

"Well can you tell me about it? Maybe I could help you out or something?" Niall suggests softly, moving the slightest bit closer to Louis. The omega appreciates the offer, he really does but he doesn't know if he should say it or not.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the blonde. It was just that the fewer people knew the better. No one could overhear them talking about it if Niall didn't know. Their relationship wouldn't change because there was nothing to change for.

But on the other hand, it would be comforting to know that someone knew. That, someone, had his back no matter what and would help him through the rough times. He wouldn't have to fake anything in the company of Niall and they could maybe even cuddle.

"I don't know if I can," Louis whispers frowning, hating the look behind Niall's eyes. He looked so young and so beaten down. "I want to, but I physically can't."

"But why? Is it really _that_ serious?" Niall asks matching his frown with Louis'. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Ni!" The omega is quick to exclaim. "I just don't want you to get in trouble because of me, you know? If you don't know it's better to you."

The alpha looks unimpressed of Louis' words, giving him the "are you being serious" look. "You literally never shut your mouth, you talk back and get us in trouble. So sorry if that's a bit hard to believe coming from your mouth."

"I know," Louis says looking down to the ground. "But this is different from the previous ones. This could really ruin your life..."

"You're scaring me, you know that?" Niall says furrowing his brows. "I want to help you. You can trust me."

"I trust you, I told you that already," Louis says softly. "But I want to protect you."

"But think about it. Talking to me could help you figure things out. An outsiders point of view could bring another side out of it. Maybe it's not as bad as it seems."

The omega shakes his head again. "I'm sorry Ni. I can tell you later okay? But right now I don't think that I can."

Niall looks defeated and sad for a moment. He looks down to their feet and stays quiet for a while. Louis looks at the blonde with a small frown on his lips. He knows deep down that he did the right choice. It would be stupid to tell his story to someone he had known for so little time.

"Okay," Niall says eventually, looking back up. "You don't have to tell me right now, but I want to know at some point, okay?" He says with a pointed look. "I will have your back even though I have no idea why I should. But I will do it."

"Thank you," Louis says, his eyes watering a bit. "I really appreciate it, you know? It might not seem like it right now, but I really do. I hope that you realise it."

"I think that I do," Niall says humming. "So do you want to sit here for a while or just go back to the camp? I'm sure that everyone has cleared out by now and if not, we're going to take a while to get back anyways."

Louis looks at Niall and blinks few times. What? He wasn't tearing up, his eyes were just sweating a bit. "We can go," he says nodding. "We'll just walk extra slowly, yeah?"

The alpha chuckles as he stands up and holds his hand out for the omega. "We're both so lazy that I believe that we don't have to worry about being quick," he says playfully.

Louis laughs lightly as he takes Niall's hand and lets him help him up. "Thank you again, Ni. I promise to tell you later," he says sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. I trust that it's something that's either really hard to say or something that is forbidden to say," the blonde says.

"It's basically both," Louis says biting his lip. "But enough with this, let's get back."

With that, the two start their way back to the camp. The whole walk is filled with small talk and banter, both of them enjoying it. It was a lot nicer to actually talk and joke around than walk in silence. It was one of the trades that both of them had close to their hearts. Maybe it was one of the reasons why they got along so well, who knows.

Even though the journey was nice, it took a lot longer than they had expected. When they arrived back to the camp, the whole centre was clear. Everyone had apparently gone back to their tents.

"Wow, it looks so much bigger when no one is here," Niall comments with a quiet voice as they walk across the centre.

"I know, it's so odd," Louis agrees with a small nod. They decide to stop by the well and get some water for the following morning. When they have Niall's bottle filled to the brim, they walk back to their tents.

Watching Niall waive his hand and walk over to his tent, Louis can't help but ask, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Louis has never seen Niall's head snap back so quickly. "What?" Niall asks dumbfounded.

"Not like that!" Louis says laughing when he sees the look in Niall's eyes. The poor thing. "I meant like with you in general? In my own sleeping bag and all, promise."

"I didn't think it like that," the alpha argues, even though the blush tells another story. "Of course you can. Wanna tell me why the sudden interest in that?"

"I just don't want to be alone tonight," Louis says softly. "Also I'd like to keep clear from Harry for few days, you know?"

Niall nods, walking back to his friend. "Let's get your stuff then. We can't let the big bad Harry find you," Niall jokes pulling Louis along with him.

That night when Louis listens to Niall breath steadily next to him, he can't help but wonder what would happen. Did Harry really know what he was? Would he kill Louis if he did, or worse do something to his family? Louis shakes his head, knowing that he shouldn't think about it. Right now he had nothing he could do other than avoid the alpha. How hard could it be anyways?

__

Two days. Louis manages to hide and keep his distance from Harry for two days. The daily routines are the same as before. They wake up when the sun rises, go for a run, drink from the well and then continue training. While on the morning run, Niall and Louis hide in the middle of the group, behind the larger bodies.

On the day one of hiding, luck hits Louis as they continue wrestling. It gives Louis the opportunity to hide in the mass of people watching the fight go down. Niall shows his support to the boy by standing beside him, letting him know if Harry was watching. He never was though as he didn't know where to look. And just like the day before, after day one Louis finds himself going to Niall's tent when the night falls. This time they get Louis' sleeping back from the omega's tent to make themselves more comfortable. They fall asleep easily in the middle of a conversation.

The day two is a bit harder than day one though. Harry decided to tag along and run in the middle of the alphas instead of ahead of them. Louis tries not to sound paranoid, but it was a too much of a coincidence to not to be planned. Louis and Niall manage to hide in the front of the mass though, so it's all okay.

The afternoon training brings out its own difficulties as well due to the fact that they were supposed to grab a pair and fight one on one. Again, Louis couldn't help but think that Harry was just trying to find him. Well, the alpha didn't as Louis and Niall escaped the scene the second people started to form pairs. They didn't hang around doing nothing though, they just hid in the small woods next to their camp and trained there.

Though Louis was overly grateful for Niall to let himself hide, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't get his suppressants. Okay, that was a lie, since every morning before Niall woke up he sneaked into his own tent and took the pills. He wasn't dumb enough to forget them.

When day three came along, Louis couldn't hide anymore. You see, they woke up to Harry coming into the tent, looking displeased. "May I speak to Louis alone?" Harry asks looking down to the two.

Niall sits up first, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. He looks down to his friend who was looking up at him with begging eyes. The blonde sends Louis an apologetic look. He couldn't stand against his captain, he would get in trouble. No, he didn't want Louis to get in trouble either, but it was the omega's battle after all. Plus, he trusted to Louis to handle himself. And to add the fact that Louis would understand where Niall was coming from. Hopefully.

"Of course," Niall says moving to stand up. "I'll be in the area though, so don't even think about hurting him," he says sternly before he exits the tent.

Louis watches his friend go with a small smile playing on his lips. While he wanted Niall to at least try and stay, he appreciated the threat of some sort. He knew how much it took from the blonde to say it. He hears someone, cough Harry cough, clear their throat. His eyes follow the sound of the noise unwillingly and as they do, his eyes meet with Harry's.

Harry's facial expression isn't as confident and angry as Louis would have expected. It was more studying and confused than anything. "You have been avoiding me," the alpha says with his eyebrows drawn together.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Louis says humming as he sits up to stretch. "In order to be avoiding someone, I should have a reason for it," he adds before Harry could answer. Louis was going to buy himself time by trying to confuse Harry. It was his only way to make up something believable after all.

Like sure, he has had a little over two days to worry about it and come up with a plan but he hasn't been able to. It's surprisingly hard to come up with a solid backup story when you were literally two seconds away from offering yourself to an alpha! So yeah, it was kind of hard.

Harry snorts getting properly into the tent, closing the "door" behind him. "Yeah sure. It has nothing to do with the fact that you are nothing close to an alpha then?" He raises his eyebrows, looking at the omega challengingly.

"Oh here we go again with that shit," Louis rolls his eyes. "You know that it's really disrespectful to just accuse me of lying. Are you behind with your mental capability tests or something? Maybe I should even contact your father to ask him to come over."

Harry's jaw clenches and his eyes go hard. "And you know that it's disrespectful to lie, right?" He asks with a stern look. "You can't seriously think that I believe that you're an alpha? Almost everything that you do fight against what alphas are like-"

"Have you ever heard the term personality differences, huh?" Louis cuts the man off. "You can't say that every alpha you've ever met is the same," he says crossing his arms. "So what my personality is different from yours, huh? If that's your argument then how can I know that you're an alpha after all?"

Harry snorts moving to take his shirt off. The sudden gesture makes Louis confused and feeling slightly panicked. "What the hell are you doing?" Louis demands, biting back the urge to burrow his nose to the alpha's neck. And he'll let you know that it was _hard._

"Just take a sniff and you get your answer to your ridiculous assumptions," the alpha says huffing. He gives Louis awaiting look and gestures for him to come forward.

The thing was that Louis really couldn't even if he wanted to. He hadn't taken his suppressants that morning and he knew that the scent of a full grown alpha could set off his pheromones. And no way he was going to let that happen to reveal himself.

"I didn't mean it like that, you can put your shirt back on," Louis says, hating how his voice came out higher than usual. Yeah, he needed his suppressants like now. "I just said that assuming things based on my personality is really invalid."

"Your personality is accompanied by your scent though," the alpha says keeping his shirt off. The fucker.

"Again. What about my scent?" The omega asks raising his eyebrows.

"You don't smell like an alpha. Your smell is too natural for that," Harry says. "So the only question is whether you are a beta or an omega." Louis' heart picks up at that. He knows that the alpha's senses would be able to notice the sudden change in his heartbeat, but he could always play it on anger. "Male omegas are extremely rare as we both know, but betas don't react to alphas like you did when we fought," the alpha continues before Louis can open his mouth. "But if you were an omega I would be able to smell you..."

"So we agree that I'm an alpha then?" Louis clears his throat. He was already anxious enough to get away from the situation. He didn't need the this.

The alpha rolls his eyes again and crosses his arms. "No," he says simply. "I'm hundred percent sure that you are not an alpha. And I will figure out what you are- maybe I'll ask Niall. You seem to be friendly enough with him."

"Go ahead," the omega says taking his chance. "He'll tell you the exact same thing as I did. I'm an alpha you should just accept that."

"How many times-"

"Sorry to interrupt but Nick is asking for you? Something about the morning run, I think? I didn't listen to him, sorry," Niall cuts off Harry's sentence. Louis has never been happier to see his blonde friend.

Harry sighs and leaves the tent without another glance toward the omega. "Thank you Ni," Louis says gratefully. "You really saved me."

The blonde glances outside before he comes fully in and closes the door. "Your welcome. We're lucky that Nick had something to talk to Harry about," he says humming. "We should get going though, so better change our clothes."

Louis nods and moves to stand up. "Yeah, let me just stop by my tent and change. I'll be back in like five." He says smiling.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Niall asks. "I'm almost ready, so if you just wait for me to-"

"No it's okay," Louis assures. "We'll be quicker if I go and change now. We'll meet here okay? Like I said, it won't take me more than five minutes and then I'm back."

Louis doesn't wait for Niall to answer before he leaves the tent. He wasn't as scared about his situation anymore. Harry clearly didn't believe that he was an omega, which was always a plus. And to add that, he clearly believed Louis to some point. Or at least didn't argue over the small things. Yes, he would still have to be careful, but it was comforting to know that he had his quick tongue at his side. He could do it for his family.

__

"How do you think that our baby is holding up?" Jay asks whispering as she and Dan were laying on their bed. The kids had fallen asleep a while ago, but the parents seemed to be unable to get any rest. They were reckless because of the unknown situation Louis was in. They didn't know if he was alive and well or dead.

Dan turns onto his side and moves to push some hair away from his mate's face. "I don't know," he says honestly. "Louis is a fighter. He has the personality that is needed for a fighter... but he is an omega. We know that he has his suppressants, but we don't know how long they will hold up. If they find out what Louis really is..."

Jay frowns deeply and moves closer to Dan. He needed to feel comforting touches from her lover. "Do you think that he's still alive?" She asks her voice breaking slightly.

"I can feel it in my heart that he is," Dan says quietly. "My gut says that he is in trouble, but he's alive. And that's the only thing that matters," he says softly to his mate's ear.

"I miss my baby so much," Jay sobs quietly, hiding her face to Dan's chest. It was heart breaking to hear your lover cry, and that's why Dan could feel some tears forming in his own eyes. He wraps his one true love into his arms and holds her close. He lets the tears fall down his cheeks as he whispers comforting words to Jay's ear.

"I know that you do love. I miss him too," he admits quietly. "But we have to just pray for him to come back home. I promise to you my love, our Louis will come home."

It was a stupid thing to promise, they both knew it. But it was the only thing that kept them going. They needed every small bit of hope they could have. They needed to believe that some day they would hold their son in their arms again. Because if they believed and trusted enough, maybe it would come true.

"I love you," Jay whispers as the tiredness gets too much. "Thank you for being here."

"I love you too, my love," Dan whispered back, placing a soft kiss to her temple. "Thank you for being here for me too. I couldn't imagine living without you."

Jay moves to intertwine their fingers and gives them a little squeeze. After that, she curls closer to her mate and lets the warmth lull her into sleep. While Jay is sleeping soundly, Dan stares at the ceiling with a pained expression.

"God, if you hear me, please let our Louis be okay. Send someone to help him- to guide him. Please bring him back to us alive," he whispers quietly.

Dan continues to lay awake for few more hours before falling asleep. And little did he know, he might have actually been heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thoughts? x
> 
> QUESTION: When is your birthday? :) 
> 
> Next update will be on the 2nd of June :)
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I want to thank everyone who has taken their time to read this story x never would've thought that I'd get 2000 hits 
> 
> The feedback has been so positive and you have all been so nice to me, thank you for that :) x

The day was ten times more demanding than the previous ones. Harry apparently wasn't satisfied enough with their progress and decided to push the alphas further. Louis had to bite his tongue so to prevent himself from snapping at the alpha. How far did Harry think that they would be in a week? No one could be in the shape that Harry desired in that short of a time.

First, they had run a longer morning route than before and with a faster pace. Then they had less time to hydrate themselves before the alpha was already calling them over. They had been given weighs and forced to another set of running, this time their usual morning route. Their dinner was cut short too, making Louis and Niall forced to throw out most of their food. After dinner, they did one on one fighting again. The fights were pathetic, seeing as everyone was so tired from the running. Harry wasn't having it though, making them run few more miles just for the fun of it.

When they were finally done for the day, it was almost completely dark outside and Louis' body was screaming for rest. His body wasn't meant for this kind of work, he knew it. He would just have to work with it somehow.

Louis was too tired to socialise so he and Niall just hugged briefly before going to back to their tents. Louis didn't see a point of staying in Niall's tent anymore as he had Harry in somewhat control.

The omega gets into his tent slowly, with a yawn escaping his mouth. He didn't care that it was most likely way too early to go to bed. He was tired and he wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him.

"Watch where you're going! You almost stepped on my tail!" A loud exclaim scared Louis, making him jump in the air and let out a small scream. "Oh be quiet," the voice says below him.

Louis looks down trying to find the source of the voice. He didn't have to search for long before he saw it. "Who are you?" He asks stepping around the red creature. "And what are you? A lizard?"

"I'm a dragon, idiot. Your ancestors sent me here to protect you. Or well, maybe it was your father- but they chose me either way," the dragon says. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Mushu and I'm here to make sure that you don't kick the bucket, so to speak."

Louis looks down at Mushu in disbelief. "Um, not to be rude or anything but why did they send you? Like, I'm a hundred times bigger than you? How could you protect me?" He was too caught up with the appearance of the creature, that he didn't even think of his father. His father who was behind this.

"Well aren't you an ungrateful thing," Mushu says huffing. "You don't have to be big to protect someone, you out of all people should know that," he continues his rambling. "And unless you've noticed, I'm more use to you if no one knows about me. Getting it now? If I was bigger, how would you explain the situation to anyone, huh? Hey, I'm an omega and this is my great protector," the dragon says sarcastically.

"Sorry, no need to be dramatic," Louis rolls his eyes. "Wait, my father sent you? How is he? Are the girls okay?" He asks with wide eyes.

"Oh so now you care? I see, first, you're rude until you realise that I can actually help you."

"Oh, cmon!" Louis whines. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm tired and you're right. I shouldn't have commented about your size. It's not like I'm huge either, so," the omega apologises with a sigh. "Can you please tell me how my family is?"

Mushu seems to perk up at the apology. "There we go. Was it so hard?" He asks with a smug face on his face. And seriously, what even was the dragon? Louis wondered. "Anyway, your family is fine. Your mother seems to cry quite a lot and your father is devastated. They still love you, don't worry. They didn't disown you, they just want you home - oh and Lottie has been sleeping in your room. I think that she misses you most of the kids."

The omega clings onto every word coming out the dragon's mouth. He is relieved to hear that his parents weren't mad at him, but hearing that his mother was crying broke his heart. And yet, he knew that he did the right thing.

"Thank you," Louis says sincerely. "So what's our plan? Are you going to train me? Use your magic and make me unstoppable? Or-"

"Okay I don't know who put sugar in your cereals but calm down," Mushu says holding his hands up. "I don't know what you have heard of dragons, but we don't have superpowers," he says rolling his eyes. "Straight up, we don't have a plan."

"What? How can you help me stay alive if you don't even have a plan to do so?" Louis asks louder than he intended to.

The dragon rolls his eyes again, moving to sit down on Louis' pillow, which. Rude. "I repeat, calm down. What I can gather you haven't gotten in too much trouble so far, so no need for a plan yet. Besides, I don't even know that how good you are. Don't you think that I should know that before we plan anything?"

"I would appreciate if you didn't speak to me like I was five-years-old, thanks," Louis sasses. "And you get to see that tomorrow. Right now I just want to sleep as long as I possibly can," he decides. "So, get off of my pillow."

"And where do you plan that I sleep?" Mushu asks raising his eyebrows.

Louis shrugs moving to lift his sleeping bag. "I don't know, but not on my pillow. You can sleep by my feet or something."

"Oh, so I'm a dog now? Not a chance," Mushu shakes his head in disbelief as stands up. "C'mon lay down."

"What?" The omega asks looking at the dragon. "And what are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to cuddle. Aren't omegas needy for cuddles?"

Louis actually drops the sleeping bag as he hears the dragon. "Okay, shut the fuck up. I admit I assumed things about dragons, but it doesn't mean that you can make me a walking stereotype. I'm not some needy little omega, thank you very much. Yes, I like cuddles but it doesn't mean a thing," Louis rants offended.

"Oh, sassy," Mushu says looking proud. "I think that you're going to make my job so easy."

"And why is that?" Louis asks crossing his arms. "Understood that I'm not your usual submissive omega?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Pretty much," the dragon nods. "Okay now that we are best buddies and everything, lay down. I had to travel all the way here in a rush, so I'm tired. Chop chop."

"As long as you stay quiet for the rest of the night," Louis says picking up his sleeping bag. He ignores Mushu as he moves to lay down. Before he can get comfortable though, he feels a blob next to his foot. He turns to look at his foot he sees Mushu curled against it, fast asleep. Despite being annoyed with the creature and tired, the omega doesn't have the heart to push him away. So instead, he moves around long enough for him to find a comfortable position. And when he does, he falls asleep quickly.

__

"Rise and shine sleepyhead! We have a long day ahead of us!"

Louis startles awake at hearing the loud voice. He looks around slightly panicked trying to find the source of the noise. Eventually, he spots Mushu sitting next to his pillow, holding a bowl.

"What is that?" Louis asks sleepily. "Also, what the fuck was that? Why did you yell at my ear?" He asks with a scowl as he moves to stand against his arms.

Mushu grins brightly and holds the bowl closer to the omega's face. "I tried to wake you up by poking, but you are a heavy sleeper," the dragon explains. "And this? Oh, this is your breakfast."

Louis watches Mushu place the bowl in front of him. "Where did you get oatmeal- wait, is that really bacon?" He asks his eyes widening. He quickly reaches for the bowl, pulling it close to his chest. "How did you get these?"

"I may or may not have stolen them from the biggest tent there is," Mushu says shrugging.

"What tent?" Louis asks warily. He had a bad feeling about the situation.

"You know, the one that reeks of alpha scent and is right at the centre of the field."

Louis' eyes widen and he looks at Mushu in disbelief. "Did you see the alpha? Can you describe him to me?"

"Some curly haired bloke," Mushu says shrugging.

"Fuck, I'm so screwed," Louis whimpers. "You just stole from the captain," he says. "He's already having an eye out for me. What do you think that will happen if he finds out? I can't exactly tell him that it was my dragon protector, now can I?"

"Bo hoo, it's so touching," Mushu says faking to wipe away a tear. "Just eat it we won't leave any evidence behind," he says pointedly. "So you do that and I can guard the door."

Too tired to argue over it, Louis does what Mushu said. He sits up and starts eating. He keeps his eyes on the dragon as he munches away the bacon. He might as well enjoy the food if he was going to get caught. And the odds were that Harry might not even think of him being the one who stole it. He could blame any other alpha there was in the camp. Hell, even Niall was more likely to steal food than him. The blonde was just too in love with food.

After he's done, Louis pushes the bowl away and stands up. He goes over to his bag and pulls out his suppressants. "Would you give me some water?" He asks from Mushu, glancing at him. "Or didn't you think of that when you stole the food?"

"You'd think that I would get a thank you for getting you breakfast, but noo," Mushu rolls his eyes. "Anything else I can get you, princess?" He asks sarcastically looking over at Louis.

"Don't get caught," Louis shrugs. "And thank you." He says sincerely. He didn't necessarily like the dragon, but he still appreciated the gesture. He hears the dragon mumble something under his breath as he leaves the tent.

Louis lets out a small laugh thinking about it as he moves to clean up his bed area. He refused to call it his nest even though his wolf seemed to love the thought. He wasn't even pregnant, he had no need to be nesting. While shaking his head and getting rid of the thoughts he moves to dress up. He finishes just in time for Mushu barging in.

They don't say anything as Mushu hands him the water. They don't say anything when Louis downs his pills with the help of the said water. They stay pretty much quiet for the whole time and soon enough it's time for Louis to go.

The omega doesn't know if Mushu was coming with him and he didn't ask. He walks out of the tent and towards Niall's, planning on walking with the blonde alpha.

As he reaches to the alpha's tent, he hears snoring coming from inside. Louis slips in and snorts at the sight. Niall is sleeping on his stomach, his other arm under his head and the other under his stomach. His sleeping bag is kicked off his body, only his legs are tangled up with it. Niall's face is against his arm and his lips move along with the snores.

"Niall get up," Louis clears his throat nudging the alpha's leg with his own. "Rise and shine," he tries again louder.

"A few more minutes," Niall mumbles as he rolls around to his side. "Just a few more minutes."

Louis rolls his eyes in a fond matter. He walks closer to Niall and pokes his cheek with his toes. He remembers how the blonde alpha complained about toes and how he hates them. Louis swears that he has a phobia or something even if Niall disagrees.

The plan works though as Niall quickly sits up, away from the toes. "Why did you do that?" He asks accusingly, wiping his cheek as if it had stained. "You couldn't think another way to wake me up?"

"I could've thrown water over you? Or yelled at your ear?" Louis says humming with a shrug. "Would've you preferred one of those methods?"

Niall scowls and stands up frowning. "No," he mutters. "Next time try petting my hair."

"Aw, you're like a cat Nialler," Louis says cooing. He enjoys the blush forming on the blonde's cheeks along with the glare. "Don't be like that, I was just teasing you," he says smiling.

"I'm going to make you pay," Niall mutters as he changes into his training clothes. He clearly didn't mind at all that Louis was still there.

Louis tried not to make a show out of not watching the alpha. Niall was his friend, he didn't feel the need to drool over his body. Even if his inner omega was cursing him for not taking advantage of the situation. They were friends and he didn't want to make their relationship weird by staring.

"We should get you something to eat before we go," Louis says humming as they walk out of the tent a few moments later. "You have to eat quickly though because we need to be at the centre soon."

"Oh, I already ate," Niall hums. He continues when he sees the confused look on Louis' face. "I woke up like three hours ago because I was hungry. So I sneaked into the kitchen and ate my portion already."

"That makes sense," Louis says nodding. "So should we get some water from the well or just go straight to the centre?" He asks humming.

Niall seemed to think about it seriously. His eyebrows are drawn together and his lips were pursed. Louis almost commented on it but decided against it. After waking up the alpha with his toes, he planned on being nice to him for the rest of the day. He might not succeed or anything, but at least he was going to try.

"I think that it'd be good to get some water. I don't think that I could run the same route as yesterday without water," Niall says eventually.

"Good point," Louis says approvingly. Yesterday they hadn't gotten any water with them, so it had been really hard to run. "Better be safe than sorry, right?"

So the two made their way to the well, taking turns first drinking and then filling their bottles. Louis wondered where Mushu had gotten him a bottle. Maybe he'd ask about it later when he got back.

After they were done, they walked to the centre. When they arrived, they were surprised to see almost everyone there already. Harry was standing on his usual stand looking over the crowd. This time he was looking angrier than usual, his arms crossed against his chest.

Louis and Niall barely have time to get into the crowd before Harry speaks up. "This morning I woke up to find that someone had been in my tent," he starts with a steady and loud voice. "Aside it being rude for someone to come in without asking, this person stole from me. Not only food but some of my clothes and the map of our pack area."

Louis listens to the words confused. He knew that Mushu had stolen some food, but clothes and a map? He didn't want to think that Mushu would've stolen all of it, but what were the odds for two people steal something on the same day? Pretty slim.

"So after we're done today, I will personally search everyone's tent for my belongings. And I won't just come in and look around, no. I will search your bags, your every single belonging," Harry continues. "This will not happen, however, if the thief steps forward."

The whole crowd is silent. Everyone seems to be trying to look anywhere else but at Harry. And Louis was no better. All he could think about was Harry founding his suppressants and what would happen after that. Would he be killed? Deported? He didn't care that much about himself, but he had his family. Would they be killed? Publicly ashamed? Louis couldn't handle that.

But he couldn't stand forward either. He didn't know if the missing things were indeed in his tent. He didn't know if Mushu had stolen them. He had been asleep when it happened for Christ's sake.

"No one?" Harry raises his eyebrows at them. "Very well. Let's start with the run then."

At first, it wasn't so bad. Sure they ran faster than usual and yes the route was even longer than the day before, but Louis had expected worse. Niall was surprisingly chirpy despite being woken up so rudely, wondering out loud who had stolen the things. If Louis had told Niall that he was an omega already, he could express his worries. Not necessarily in the middle of the other alphas but later when they were alone.

The water was their saving grace at the end of the run since they only had five-minute-break until the next part. While others ran to the well, Niall and Louis sat down in the shadow of a thick tree and drank their water in peace.

The five minutes went by too quickly and before they even knew it, they were already in a circle. In the centre of the circle, was Harry standing. No one had no idea what would soon follow. Everyone stayed quiet as they waited for Harry to explain things. It was the first time that there was no small talk at all going among the crowd. Everyone seemed to be too scared to even breathe loudly.

And while Louis was a bit scared too, he was annoyed of the silence. He hated to be in a big crowd that was eerily silent. Sure, he also hated being surrounded by yelling people, but at the moment he would rather be there.

Niall didn't seem scared or nervous at all. He was slightly swaying from side to side, his eyes glued to his nails. Louis found the act funny. Only Niall would be carefree enough to not worry over something like this. He was also sure that he hadn't stolen anything so he had no reason to be afraid of Harry.

Louis on the other hand.

"Today we will focus on your strength," Harry opens his mouth suddenly. "We will go through multiple exercises that are meant to build your muscles. I have only one rule for today," he says calmly. "You do not quit. I don't care if you are tired or you can't feel your legs. You will keep going as long as I'm telling you to. Every time I hear someone complain it means fifty push-ups for everyone. Do I make myself clear?"

No one dared to say a word. It was like straight from a movie, the only thing missing was the grasshopper sound. Louis noticed how Niall had stopped his swaying and was standing still now. He kind of wanted to make a joke or something to brighten the blond's mood, but he couldn't for two reasons. One, he would draw attention to them and he didn't want that. And two, he wasn't in the mood. He was already tired of thinking about it.

He knew that he had the disadvantage as his body was once again weaker than the alphas. His muscles wouldn't take the exercises well. But he couldn't stop. He wouldn't be the person who would earn bitter glances and mumbles.

"Fifty jumping jacks, now!" Harry yells and suddenly everyone is jumping.

Louis can already hear some muttering behind him. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from yelling the idiot. Just wait that Harry hears the idiotic alpha and they have to do push-ups. Push ups were the worst thing ever. He hated them with passion. He would rather run a mile or two than getting down on the ground.

After the jumping jacks, they did push-ups. After push ups they did sit-ups and after that, they did squats and then more jumps. It went on and on and Louis felt like dying.

Every round felt worse than the previous one. They didn't stop to breathe for once, they just kept going. The sound of people breathing heavy and quick was playing on repeat as no one seemed to get enough oxygen into their lungs. No one had complained yet, and Louis was grateful for that.

Sneaking a glance to Niall, he notices how the blonde was red and sweating. He knew that he was no better. He turns his attention back to the push-ups, knowing that he was about to break.

It was something he knew that he couldn't do. He couldn't break down, he needed to keep going. But it was also something extremely hard. He was out of breath, his arms and legs were shaking almost uncontrollably. Sweat was pouring out of every pore of his skin, drowning him.

Louis felt like he couldn't think properly. Everything got blurry in his vision suddenly. He tries to shake his head but it does nothing to help.

"Lou? Are you okay?" Niall asks panting, his eyebrows furrowed as he stands up to the squats.

The omega nods with a tired look on his face. "Yeah," he says standing up wobbly. "Just feel a bit weak, I guess," he says shaking his head once more.

"Are you sure? You look really pale," Niall presses. "I think that you should sit down."

"Really funny," Louis laughs shaking his head. "No way Harry is letting me do that," he points out. He believed that he could ignore being dizzy and keep going.

Louis didn't even notice that he had stopped moving. The sounds surrounding him were muffled out. He opens his eyes, not remembering that he had shut them in the first place. He blinks few times and notices someone standing in front of him. He has to tilt his head back to properly face the person, and when he does, he recognises the person as Harry.

"Why are you just standing there?" Harry asks his voice demanding and loud. "What did I say about stopping?"

"Why are you spinning?" Louis asks instead of answering the question. "Can you stop? It's making me nauseous," he says furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know what kind of play you're playing but you need to cut it off. Everyone fifty push-ups, now!" Harry calls, his voice ringing loudly in Louis' ears. He winces slightly at the sound and covers his ears. Deep down he knows that it's such an omega thing to do, but he can't help it. "Including you Tomlinson. Fifty push-ups, now!" The alpha repeats. The dominance was basically radiating from the alpha, seeking into Louis' senses.

"I don't feel that well," Louis finds himself saying. He moves his hands from his ears to his stomach. He really felt nauseous.

Harry steps closer, towering over the smaller figure. "Do I look like I care? Give me fifty before I'm making you do double," he threatens his voice cold.

Louis didn't doubt for a second that Harry wouldn't do that. He looks at Harry with clear distaste in his face before he moves to lower himself on the ground. Before he can do that though, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up expectingly.

"I changed my mind," Harry says out of nowhere. "Do a hundred burpees instead."

Disbelief was clear on Louis' face and he knew it. Not only was he nauseous and dizzy, the burpee was literally the worst thing to do. It was even worse than push-ups, most likely because it had it in the movement.

Louis bit his tongue and started doing it. He first jumped up, then onto the push-up position, going down and up and jumping in the air again. Harry didn't move at all. He just stood there with his arms crossed against his chest and looking at Louis.

On the fifteenth jump, he had to stop and stand up. He placed his palms on his knees and leant over, trying to catch his breath. He could hear Harry yelling at him, but he couldn't make out the words.

All of a sudden Louis looks up with unfocused eyes. "I think I'm going to faint," he says panting. Harry is yelling at him again, this time closer to his ear. He still can't make out the words. The corners of his visions were starting to blur up and it felt like his legs were starting to give up. And then, it all goes black.

The next thing he knows, he is laying down on something soft. He doesn't have the energy to open his eyes yet, but he knows that he is not in his tent. He feels restless thinking about it. His tent was the only place he was really safe out here. His mind relaxes a bit when he hears what he thinks is Niall's voice. It's coming from somewhere to his right, but he can't exactly pinpoint it.

Louis slowly opens his eyes and lets out a soft whimper. His whole body was aching and he didn't know why. "Niall?" He asks rising onto his elbows. His eyebrows furrow as he can't see the blonde alpha.

"Louis," Niall cries out getting on his knees next to the omega, at the same time coming into his line of vision. "Are you okay? You scared me."

"Where am I?" Louis asks confused. "It hurts like a bitch," he complains whining.

"Well I'm not surprised as you fell onto the ground," Niall says frowning. "We're in the medical tent. Harry was first taking you to his tent but it would've raised some questions so he brought you here instead."

Louis raises his eyebrows even more confused. "I fell? What happened?" He asks. He remembers being dizzy but not the falling part. "And why was he the one bringing me here?"

"You scared him by fainting or blacking out or something. You scared me too," Niall says. "Harry wanted to, no one questioned it. No one dared to because we were too scared to be punished."

"I fainted? Do they know why?" Louis asks somewhat curiously. "And if he brought me here, where is he now?"

"The doctor thinks that it was from dehydration. I don't get it why though since we drank before we started," the alpha answers shrugging. "I'm just happy that your skull didn't crack open or anything. And to answer your question, Harry was here but Nick needed him for something."

Again Louis had something to blame his nature about. Yet again, omegas needed more water than alphas. The sun and the heat weren't helping his case at all either. "How long have I been here then? Aren't you supposed to be at the training?" Louis didn't want to get Niall in trouble because of him.

"Don't worry about it, Harry gave us free time when he brought you here," Niall says calmly. "And then he came back to get me and brought me here. I think that he plans to end it for today."

Louis raises his eyebrows in shock. "Why would he do that? It's not like he'd have to do that or anything. I'm the only one affected right?"

"I have no idea. I assume that he wants to play it safe and make sure that no one else faints. It's pretty hot out there and not many had enough to drink."

"Great so we have a day from hell tomorrow then," Louis says groaning. "Wait. If this is the doctor's tent, then where is the doctor? Did they say when I can go back to my tent?"

"Just watch him make us beat each other till we're death," Niall says huffing. "The doctor went out a while ago, but I'm pretty sure that he'll be back soon. He didn't say and I didn't realise to ask him. Sorry."

"It's okay, I get it. If you were hurt the first thing that I would think of wouldn't be when you'll get out. More like if you're okay," Louis says softly.

Niall relaxes slightly at the words and moves to sit down properly. He pulls his thighs to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs. "So... do you want to play twenty questions or something to make the time go by faster?" The blonde asks huffing after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah that sounds okay," Louis says humming as he fixes the pillow under him. "So do you want to set some boundaries or just jump straight in?"

"Well I don't have anything to hide, so I don't need any boundaries. Do you want to set something?" Niall asks curiously.

Louis shakes his head. "No, I'm good. I trust you not to ask me some inappropriate questions," he says playfully. "You go first."

"Okay, hmm. What is your favourite colour?" Niall asks smiling. It was a youthful smile. It made the alpha look like he was five-years-old and just did something forbidden.

"Seriously? That's your question?" Louis asks deeply amused. "Well, I don't know, to be honest. I've never been able to pick one, you know? The other colours might feel left out so, I guess I should say all of them?"

After what seems like a lifetime of silence, Niall bursts to laugh. "What? You don't want the other colours to feel left out? You're so weird mate," he says between the laughing fits.

Louis sits up, scrunching his face at the sting on his body and crosses his arms offended. "Well, what is yours then?" He asks raising his eyebrows challengingly.

"I like black and orange," Niall says simply. "And I don't need to worry about the feelings of the other colours," he snickers.

The omega rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Your turn again," he hums.

"If you were an omega, would you ever date me?" The alpha's question comes out of nowhere. Louis almost chokes on his spit as he hears it.

"Are you serious?" Louis raises his eyebrows. "What kind of question even is that?" He asks. He was scared. What if this was Niall's way of hinting that he knew the truth? What was he supposed to say?

The alpha just shrugs like it wasn't a big deal. "What? I'm curious, it's not like I'm saying that you're an omega. Chill."

"I don't know, maybe? Like I don't know how you'd treat me," Louis says furrowing his eyebrows. "If I was an omega, would you ever date me?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Niall says as if he had waited for the question. "I like more submissive omegas and I feel like you'd be the sassiest there has ever been. Nothing personal."

"None taken. You think that I'd be that bad though?" Louis asks humming, slightly curious. Niall was more right than he thought.

"Not bad, just hard headed and like - I don't know, sassy."

"You seem to love calling me sassy," the omega points out amused. "It's okay, I know you're in secretly in love with me," he jokes.

The alpha pushes Louis' shoulder, frowning when the omega winces in pain. "I'm sorry," he says quickly. "I don't get it. Like yeah, you fell onto the ground and all, but how can you be that sore?" Niall wonders out loud. "Maybe your body thinks that it's an omega or something," he jokes.

Louis laughs awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Yeah," he hums looking down to his legs. "So the next question," he says trying to change the subject for the obvious reasons.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Niall smiles. "What's more important, truth or happiness?"

"Wow from egotistical curiosity to the big questions of life," Louis says biting back a laugh. "You're really something else Niall, you really are. But to answer the question. I guess that happiness is more important."

Niall hums lightly before saying, "I have to say that I'm surprised."

"Why?" Louis asks.

"I don't know, I just assumed that you were the type of person why values truth. Like the whole truth is the only thing that matters type of a thing."

"Really? Is that your opinion then? You'd choose truth over happiness?"

"I don't know. My mum used to say that a lie is a bomb wrapped in a pretty paper. Wait long enough and it'll explode. But I think that little white lies are sometimes the way to happiness, you know? Like if I know that a small lie won't hurt them but it will make them happy, then I would choose happiness. But then again I'd rather have people be honest with me and tell the truth rather than try and make me happy."

It's maybe silent for maybe a minute or two until Louis breaks it. "Wow. I agree with you, I didn't even think about it like that," he admits. "Who are you and what have you done to my Niall?" He asks teasingly, making the alpha blush.

"Oh shut up," Niall says in an almost shy manner. "It's just something my mate asked me a while ago and I guess I've been thinking about it," he shrugs.

"It's okay," Louis smiles. "Yay, it's my turn. What is your worst pick up line you've either used or know about?"

"You're the one to talk about going from zero to hundred," the alpha chuckles. "Hmm... I know too many bad ones, you know? It would be easier to tell you a good one."

"But that's not fun," Louis says playfully. "The worst ones are hilarious. You can tell me more than one if you can't decide which one is the worst."

"Wait I need to get in character," Niall says closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Louis studies the alpha amusedly as the alpha gets into his character. "I hear you're looking for a stud. Well, I've got the STD and all I need is you."

Louis keeps it together for ten whole seconds before he loses it. "You can't be serious? Oh my god, does that actually exist?" He asks. He didn't know if he should be worried where the flirting was going or just amused.

"It does," Niall says grinning. "My buddy told it to me once and I thought that it was the worst. I have another one, want to hear it? It fits you well, I think."

"Fits me? Oh please tell me," Louis says getting curious.

Niall goes through the same process as before, then continuing. "Are those space pants? Because your ass is outta control!"

"Niall! What the hell?" Louis asks scandalised. He moves to pull up the light blanket that was given to him even though his bum wasn't even on the show.

"What? Can I not appreciate a good bum when I see one?" The alpha asks innocently.

"Do you check my bum often then?" Louis asks squinting his eyes warily. He scoffs quietly as Niall answers with just a simple shrug. "I take that as a yes. Remind me to never walk in front of you again, you pervert."

"Hey, I'm not a pervert. It's not my fault that you have an ass that could win a competition against Kim Kardashian's. And it's not like I'm the only one who looks at it. Ninety percent of the alphas around here have at least glanced at it," Niall defends himself. "If anything you should be pleased that we appreciate your booty."

"I don't think that ninety percent of the guys have done that," Louis says humming. "And please don't ever call my bum a booty again. That sounds just, ugh."

Niall rolls his eyes as if Louis was being difficult. "Oh please. Half of the guys were ready to cry when Harry touched your bum at-"

"What?" Louis cuts off with a shriek. "He touched my bum? When? What the fuck- why did you let him to?" He asks offended.

"You were subconscious Louis. He had to carry here someway, and his hand just happened to press against your booty- sorry bum," Niall corrects when he sees the look on Louis' face. "But the point is that you have a great ass and I don't mind sharing it with you."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're secretly in love with me," Louis mumbles crossing his arms yet again. "I guess I can't be mad at Harry for touching me inappropriately."

"Louis he just touched your bum. It's not like you're an omega or anything. You're an alpha, remember? Or don't you slap your friends' bums sometimes?" Niall asks confused.

And it was the basic alpha behaviour. It was known that alphas and betas didn't care about the personal boundaries on the same level as omegas. While they could just slap their friend's ass or get up close and personal, omegas needed the connection. Yes, omegas were attention seekers most of the time and loved physical affection, but it was different. They usually sought comfort from other omegas. It was frowned upon if an alpha or a beta touched an omega without their consent.

So while Louis' reaction was natural for an omega, he understood why Niall was so confused. Alphas didn't react like that. Louis had to be more careful yet again.

"I know, I think that I got a little offensive from the whole bum talk," Louis says quietly. "Let's just move past it, yeah?"

Luckily, Niall didn't seem suspicious. "Yeah, do you want to hear more pick up lines? I could teach you few that work on omegas like a charm."

"I think that can wait a while," an unfamiliar voice cuts in.

Louis' whole body stiffens up as he hears the voice. It wasn't unfamiliar at all, he realises. He had heard the voice multiple times in fact. It brought back memories, good and bad ones. Louis' hadn't heard the voice in two years and still, he knew exactly who it was. He turns to look at the person and all his assumptions came true.

It was indeed Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter :) x
> 
> QUESTION: What is the worst pick-up line you know?
> 
> QUESTION 2: What do you guys think of Mushu? 
> 
> QUESTION 3: Am I repeating things too much? I suddenly got a feeling that I might be :/
> 
> QUESTION 4: Was this chapter length better than the previous ones? I usually tend to write around 4 thousand words per chapter and this was a little over 6 thousand. Let me know, I might not be able to deliver a longer chapter every time but if that's what you guys prefer I'm willing to at least give it a try :)
> 
> If you have anything you want to know about the story, something that confuses you maybe, don't be afraid to ask, I'm more than happy to answer :) x and if you need anything you want to talk to, I'm here x
> 
> Next update on the 16th of June on 7 PM UK time :)
> 
>  
> 
> All the love, S x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or do I have a thing for cliffhangers?
> 
> Also anyone interested on rping or talking on kik? Yes? No? Okay... (but if you are, leave a comment and I'll give you my kik or you give me yours)
> 
> Let's continue with the chapter, shall we? x

"Do you think that you could leave us alone? I have few more tests I want to run to see that Louis is fully getting better," Greg says to Niall. He held the same smile on his face as he did the last time Louis saw him.

"Yeah sure," Niall says getting up. "I'll be back to get you when you get out," he promises smiling.

Louis wants to beg for Niall to say but he knows that it would raise questions. So instead he just fakes a smile and waves the alpha goodbye. He can feel Greg's eyes on him as he lowers his hand and looks down at his lap. The alpha's steps are heavy as he approaches him, making him uncomfortable.

"Hello, Louis. Didn't think I'd see you here," Greg says as he settles next to the omega. He had glasses on which Louis didn't remember that he had been wearing years ago.

"Can't say that I was expecting to see you either," Louis says quietly, fiddling his fingers. "You didn't tell anyone, right?" He asks carefully, searching for answers from the man's face.

Greg had always been good at hiding his emotions. It always bothered Louis. "Of course I didn't," Greg says. "I just want to know what the hell is happening? Last time I checked you were an omega and this place is for alphas only."

"Shh! Niall is still outside," Louis shushes quickly. "I did what I had to do. I couldn't let my dad go, my sisters need a dad and he needs to see them grow up."

"So you thought that the best way to protect your family was to lie to everyone and come here? You do know that you might die? War is no joke," the alpha says sternly. "Does anyone know the truth?"

Louis shakes his head. "I haven't told anyone because I know the risks. I know that I might not get to go home anymore. I know that I might die even before we get out there. I know all that but I didn't have a choice. I did it for my family and I don't regret it at all."

"You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you," Greg says chuckling lightly. "You know, I almost didn't recognise you at first," he hums.

The omega furrows his eyebrows confused. "What do you mean? I haven't changed that much in two years."

"You haven't," the alpha agrees easily. "But I couldn't smell you. I was so confused because I remember how sweet you smell. I remember it so vividly and when I saw you I couldn't help but sniff the air. How do you even do that?"

"You're the doctor Greg, shouldn't you be the one to tell me?" Louis asks jokingly trying to lighten up the mood. When he sees the look of disbelief on the man's face he clears his throat and comes clean. "I'm on suppressants. I kind of stole them? Well not really... I-I went to five different pharmacies and got my two-month descriptions from all of them..."

Greg was looking unimpressed when Louis finishes his story. "You know that what you did is illegal, right?" The alpha says sternly. "And not to mention that the strong ones could make you infertile after a year of usage. Sometimes it doesn't even take that long."

"Oh, and pretending to be an alpha isn't illegal then?" Louis asks rolling his eyes. "I'm well aware that I've broken many rules to get here, but I don't regret it. I've given my sisters a chance to grow up with their father and that is all that I need to know."

"I guess me trying to talk you out of this would be in vain," Greg sighs. "I think that we should continue with the check up. I can hear steps getting closer by so the conversation isn't the safest," he adds quietly.

Louis looks at the alpha with a hopeful look. "So you won't tell anyone?" He asks again just to be sure. He could never know if the alpha would change his mind after hearing every law he had broken.

"I won't," the alpha promises. "Now tell me where it hurts." And just like that, the subject of Louis' real gender was forgotten. Louis let the alpha do his examinations in peace, hissing every once in a while when the grip was too hard on a bruise.

And, to Louis surprise, they didn't talk. Greg was completely professional for the time he spent touching his body. Which may have been something you'd expect either way, but Louis got really curious.

"Have you met anyone after, you know?" Louis asks when Greg moves to write down something on the small notebook he was carrying around.

The alpha looks briefly at Louis and shakes his head. "No," he says simply. "There was this one person but when the honeymoon phase wore off neither of us wanted to continue so."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Louis says softly. "You'll find someone surely, you're a great alpha."

"You didn't seem to think so," Greg mumbles so quietly that Louis is quite sure that he wasn't meant to hear it. "I would recommend you to have someone to wake you at night and make sure that you know where you are and everything."

Louis raises his eyebrows. "I thought that you only had to do that if you had a concussion?" He points out tilting his head to the side.

"Well, you did hit your head quite badly," Greg comments shrugging. "And it's more of a precaution than anything. Also, remember to drink a lot of water. I think that this all might have happened because of a dehydration. You need to drink Louis, remember that."

"I did drink, not just enough," the omega defends. "But I will make sure to drink... I hope that Niall can wake me up, I don't exactly have anyone else who I can ask that favour."

"I'm sure that he will. He seemed pretty worried about you when you were unconscious. He's a good friend," Greg says softly. "But if you don't have anyone else then I can do it for you," he adds as if it was an afterthought.

Louis shakes his head softly, "I wouldn't ask for you to do that. You need to sleep and have your rest- you're the doctor after all."

"And Niall is an alpha who has training tomorrow like everyone else," Greg points out. "Seriously, if something comes up, I can do it."

The genuine look on the alpha's face brings him back few years. It brings him back to the nights at the fancy restaurants and cheesy movie dates. To the times when Louis was still optimistic to find an alpha to grow old together. He remembers how he and Greg went on a dozen of dates before it suddenly stopped. He can't remember what made them separate but he had a feeling that it had something to do with the alpha's job. That and how they felt more like best friends than lovers.

All the kisses they had shared felt platonic and more like a routine than passion. They were quick pecks here and there, usually when they met and parted their ways. Louis kind of missed those days when everything seemed like it was going to work out. That he could actually follow the path that was expected from omegas and have an attempt to be happy. Funny how things had a way of turning around.

It was almost a shame that their thing didn't work out. Greg was nice looking and good at his job. He was also pretty gentle for an alpha and he didn't push Louis too much. Sure there were few things that they didn't see eye to eye, for example, should omegas work or not. Louis was strongly behind the thought that omegas should be allowed to work. On the contrary, Greg thought that the alpha should be the one taking care of the whole household.

So maybe it was better that they didn't work out after all.

"Thank you, Greg, I'll let you know if something comes up," Louis says softly, genuinely grateful. "Um, so I'm free to go? Like, I can go back to my tent?" He asks humming after a moment of just sitting there in silence.

"I think that it would be best to play it safe and have you stay here for couple more hours. You know, just to be safe," Greg says with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh, okay," Louis says quietly. He was a little confused why he had to stay if he was okay, but then again he wasn't the doctor, so. "Can you ask Niall to come back then? I'd like some company."

"Hmm I don't think that that'd be the best solution," the alpha says. "You should get some rest and I'm afraid that his company would just rile you up." And okay, _what_?

Louis frowns at the alpha and crosses his arms. "I'll be more riled up if you plan on keeping me here alone," he says pointedly. "His presence would just make me calmer. He makes me feel safe Greg."

"Who said that you would be here alone? I could keep you company," the alpha says. "All you have to do is ask."

"Can Niall at least come in for a second? I need to ask him to do me something," Louis asks. "It's a quick thing I promise." He didn't know why but he felt weird about the situation. Like, why Greg was so persistent to stay with him? Didn't he had anything better to do?

The alpha stays quiet for a moment before sighing. "Okay, I'll ask him to come in," he says standing up. "I'll give you five minutes, then he's out," he adds before leaving.

Louis looks after the man with his eyebrows raised. He was so confused. Luckily he didn't have to be alone with his thoughts for long since Niall walked in quickly after Greg had left. The blonde has a smile on his face as he plops down next to Louis, to the same spot he had sat on before.

"Hi, Greg said that you wanted to see me," Niall smiles, looking like an excited puppy.

The omega can't help but smile softly at the alpha. "Hi, yeah I did," he says softly. "I should be fine, but I might have a concussion... so I have something I need you to do for me."

"Okay, tell me," Niall says without batting an eye. That was the moment Louis knew that he did the right thing getting to know the blonde.

"Could you wake me up once or twice tonight? The doctor said that I need to be asked if I remember where I am and who I am," Louis explains. He felt weird thinking about calling Greg by his name with Niall. Niall himself had said the name, so it was clear that he knew it too. And still, Louis didn't want to risk anyone finding out that they had met before. Again it would raise some questions he wasn't sure he could talk himself out of.

"Of course Lou. You can sleep in my tent so I don't have to walk over to yours," Niall says softly.

"Thank you Ni," Louis says genuinely touched. "There is one more thing I'd like to ask you to do," he days quietly.

Niall hums softly and nods his head. "Okay, shoot."

"The doctor wants to keep me here for few more hours so could you go and check up on Darcy? I haven't fed her yet today and I want to make sure that she's okay."

"Of course. I'll go do that now and then I'll be back, okay? I'll bring you water and your pillow from your tent."

"You're not allowed to stay with me," Louis mumbles quietly with a frown shadowing his face.

"What? Why?" Niall asks, the smile turning upside down.

"The doctor is afraid that your presence will rile me up or something," Louis huffs. "Like, I told him that I'm more comfortable with you around. He takes the resting too strictly apparently."

"Is he going to stay here and like babysit you for the whole time?" The alpha asks furrowing his eyebrows. "Like he can't possibly watch you and make sure that you stay alone, right?"

Louis shrugs weakly, "I don't know. He said that he could keep me company if I got bored," he says. "You could always try and sneak back in? I don't want to be stuck in here for few more hours alone."

"Or I could just ask him if I can stay?" Niall suggests. "I doubt that he would say no straight to my face."

"Well technically he could, but I'm not against you trying. I might get company out of it after all so," Louis says humming. "You just need to make it sound like you have no idea what he had said and that it's your idea."

"And how do I do that?" Niall asks furrowing his brows. "There's not a way that I can say it and not sound like it was my idea."

Louis shakes his head, "No, there is," he says. "You need to say that you're coming back, not ask. If you ask it sounds weird but if you're like, hey, I'll be back in a sec, then it sounds natural."

The alpha blinks slowly. "Okay, I'll do that then," he says nodding. "Do you need anything else than water? Like, are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually," Louis hums. "If you don't mind an apple or something would be nice," he says softly. "Or anything you find really, I'm not that picky."

"I'll see what I can find," Niall promises moving to stand up. "I'll be back, okay? If nothing else, then I'll just bring you the food. I doubt that Greg would stop be from doing that," he hums.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," the omega says softly, looking up at the alpha. "Now go, Darcy needs attention."

Niall chuckles and ruffles Louis' hair before he walks out of the tent. Despite what Louis assumed, Greg doesn't come in immediately. Taking advantage of the empty tent, Louis looks around. The tent was just like any other tent, just larger than most. There were few light mattresses along the sides of it and a table in the middle of the space. The table had some sanitizers and needles on it, making Louis feel nauseous.

He wonders if the alpha that had gotten beaten up badly had been there. If he had been taken care of after making sure that he was okay. Now that Louis thought about it, he couldn't remember seeing the alpha around. It wasn't that surprising, considering that there were thousands of alphas around, but yet it felt odd. As if he had had to see him or something.

By the table, there are two chairs drawn back. The chairs look quite comfortable and Louis makes a mental note to give it a go sitting on one of them. He knew that the possibility of being able to do that was slim, but the boy could dream.

Louis' eyes wander back to the mattresses, falling onto one particular one. Unlike the others, the blanket was rumbled and the makeshift bed looked slept on. He couldn't help but wonder if that was where Greg slept. He couldn't detect the scent from the sheets from so far away so he couldn't make sure. And no, he wasn't going to be creepy and go over and smell it.

The approaching steps snap Louis' attention away from the bed. He looks at the source of the steps, surprised not to meet Greg.

"What are you doing here?" Louis can't help but ask, his voice cautious. He didn't imagine to see Harry standing there with his eyebrows drawn together. He didn't look as confident and arrogant as he usually did. He almost looked _nervous_.

"I came over to see that you are okay," the alpha says clearing his throat. "I didn't mean to push you that much. I thought that you were making excuses not to keep going."

"Is that an apology?" Louis asks raising his eyebrows. "Are you saying that you're sorry?"

Harry huffs quietly, looking straight at the omega. "Yes. I am sorry for pushing you that far," he says. "Even though I'm confused how you were the only one to faint when all of you did the same exercises."

"And here we go again with your conspiracy theories," Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I was dehydrated, you can ask the doctor for his statement," he says.

"I know what he said, I talked to him before I came here," Harry says bringing his hand to his face. "You know, he talked about you like he knew you. Funny, huh?"

Louis squints his eyes at the alpha, "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. I just said that he acted like he knew you," the alpha shrugs. "He was really clear when saying that I shouldn't be here for long. That I should leave you alone quickly."

"I need to rest," Louis says simply. "And he wants to give me the peace to do so."

"Yeah, but you see, he hadn't done anything like that with the other patients. There is definitely something about you that makes him change the way he acts," Harry says sounding sure of himself. "You aren't as badly wounded as the other patients were. You should be perfectly fine after getting some water."

Louis' heart races as he thinks about a way to get out of this mess. "Well, it is a good thing that he is the doctor then yeah?" He says humming. "I'm younger than the other patients so maybe he feels like I need to be taken care of."

And those words were a mistake. Harry's eyes got sharper when hearing them, as well as his stance. He suddenly got all of his confidence back. "That's funny, seeing as the latest patient was nineteen. Therefore younger than you," Harry starts. "Also alphas don't pity other alphas. They help each other, sure, but they don't develop a bond with each other. He wouldn't feel the need to keep you safe or protect you or whatever if you were an alpha."

"You got all that from the assumption that he knew me?" Louis asks keeping his voice slow and steady.

"No, I got all that from your odd scent and behaviour. Added to you just seconds ago saying that you suspect him having protective instincts on you, makes it all stand out."

"I would appreciate if you left my friend alone," Niall's voice suddenly fills the room. He is standing behind Harry, carrying a container and a water bottle. "He needs to rest and you talking to him like that isn't going to help it."

Both Harry and Louis turn their heads to look at Niall. Louis is the first one to speak. "Niall's right. I think that it'd be better for the best of us if we let the conversation go," he says calmly. "I accept your apology captain and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure," Harry says looking back at Louis. "I need to search your tent tonight, remember? Standard thing," he says. "I'll see you when you get out."

With that, Harry walks out of the tent, leaving Niall and Louis alone. The omega looks down to his hands while Niall walks across the room and sits down next to him. He hands over the container and the water bottle, which Louis gratefully takes and thanks him.

"What was all that about?" Niall asks after a moment, his voice quiet. "He was talking about your scent or something?"

Louis should've known that Niall would be confused to hear the conversation. He wished that he had told the blonde about the thing earlier so he wouldn't have to lie again. He was slowly getting sick of it.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I'm tired and I'd rather not think about the whole situation right now," Louis says quietly. "You understand, right?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll let you off the hook. For now," the alpha says. "I still want to know what is going on between you two."

"There's nothing going on between us, trust me," Louis says shaking his head lightly. "Just some stupid misunderstandings that's all."

Niall didn't seem to believe a word the omega said. But being a good friend he was, he let it go. Instead, he started talking about Darcy and how happy she had looked when he had fed her. Louis listens to the story with a smile on his face. Every once in a while he takes a small sip of the water or eating some of the food. He interrupts the alpha only two times, asking him some small details. Other than that he stays quiet and sends out a silent thank you that he had Niall there with him.

\--

When Louis got out of the "hospital tent" he wasn't surprised at all that Niall was with him. After all the blonde was spending the night with him. Niall was supporting him by his waist as they slowly walked toward their tents. It was already dark outside and despite laying down for few hours, Louis was exhausted.

When he had said this to Niall, the alpha had just chuckled and said that it must've been from the fall. He had asked how could a simple falling onto the ground make one tired. Niall had just shrugged and carried on with his story of some omega back at home. It was funny to see the alpha so blushy and shy. Well, maybe not shy based on the few word choices the alpha used, but blushy he definitely was.

Louis made an oath to himself to keep teasing Niall as long as he possibly could. He might end up with few bruises against his arms from the slaps Niall was so fond of but other than that he'd be fine.

When they get to Louis' tent, however, Louis is surprised to see Harry standing by the opening. Niall seems to be surprised as well, as his step falls short.

"Here to look through my stuff?" Louis asks when they stop close to the man. Harry turns his attention to the two and simply nods.

"Yes, but I don't see why Horan should be here as well," Harry says looking at the blonde. "Given the situation, I'd rather be alone with Louis for now. I'm sure that you understand where I'm coming from."

Niall throws Louis a quick glance before nodding slowly. "Okay then," he says quietly. "Just come and get me when you're done, okay? I'll go and pack my stuff," he says softly to Louis before bidding his farewell.

Louis watches his friend make his way to his own tent. He waits until Niall gets in before turning to Harry. "Why did you kick him out? What difference would his presence make?" He asks furrowing his brows. It seemed as if he had a habit of drawing his eyebrows together when he was with Harry. He blamed it on annoyance.

"That's because this is your tent and he doesn't live here," Harry says. "And when you're alone, there's a smaller possibility that you'll be able to hide things from me."

"I've got nothing to hide," Louis says stepping between the tent and the alpha. "And you'll get to see that too," he hums before turning around. He then walks into his tent, quickly noticing that Mushu wasn't there. He lets out a sigh of a relief and glances behind at Harry who has stepped in.

He moves to stand in the corner of the tent, giving Harry the space to look around. He quickly observes the alpha as he roams the room, looking under the mattress and the sleeping back. Louis notices how Harry was looking sort of disappointed not to find anything.

"Do you believe me now that I haven't taken your stuff?" Louis asks smugly, his eyes on Harry.

The said alpha looks at Louis and shrugs. "Guess you're not a thief after all," he says. "Although I haven't gone through your bags yet. We'll be sure after that."

"Hell no," Louis says before Harry can finish his sentence. "No way, uh huh. You can't just barge in here and turn my bags upside down," he shakes his head and crosses his arms. "You can come with a warrant and then we talk."

Harry looks amused as he steps closer to the omega. "You knew that this was a part of the search," he says calmly. "And I don't know if you knew this, but your reaction only makes you look guilty."

"Oh, so you would be okay with me going through your stuff?" Louis asks in disbelief. "Because I don't think so."

"No I would not," the alpha says as he takes another step forward. "And yet, someone went through them. So I think that it's okay for me to do the same for them, don't you think? An eye for an eye."

"But I wasn't the one who did it!" Louis exclaims. "Therefore you have no right to do it."

"I'm afraid that your opinion doesn't matter in this case. You can either willingly give me your bag or then I'll just take it with force. If you choose the latter, please note that you will suffer a punishment for disobeying."

"You sound like an answering machine message," Louis huffs under his breath. "Fine, look at it. But I will be holding it and showing you my things. You won't touch a thing, got it?"

"Fine," the alpha agrees. "C'mon then, show me what you're hiding."

Louis almost makes another comment how he isn't hiding anything, but decides to keep his mouth shut. Harry was already onto him and he didn't want to make it worse to him. So he drops to his knees and pulls his bag closer to him. He opens the zipper without looking at Harry and shows the open bag at him.

"Happy?" He asks raising his brows. "Now do you finally believe me that I don't have-"

"Empty the bag," Harry commands calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not stupid, I know that if you stole the stuff you wouldn't keep them on top. So empty the bag so we can be sure," Harry says strictly.

With shaky hands, Louis starts to take out his clothes one by one out of the bag. His mind is raising, trying to think of ways to keep his suppressants hidden. Maybe if he was really careful, he could lift them along with one of his shirts? Or he could leave the pills in the bag and pretend that there was nothing left. Neither of the ideas weren't good enough and he was almost at the bottom already.

He could feel himself starting to sweat as he removes the second to last piece of clothing from it. He looks up and meets Harry's eyes. The alpha gestures him to keep going before crossing his arms again. Louis sends out a silent prayer as he takes out the final shirt, leaving the bag empty.

Louis snaps his eyes down at the bag, staring at the bottom of it. His suppressants were gone. The familiar orange bottle wasn't there anymore. He could feel panic rise inside of him, as he frantically tried to think back to the morning. Where had he put them? He could've sworn that he had put them back in.

His raising mind was interrupted by the deep and slow voice. "We'll I guess it's settled then," Harry says. "I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"Yeah, see you," Louis mumbles, his thoughts on his pills. He doesn't even notice Harry's steps stopping by the door.

"Louis?" The omega looks up at the mention of his name and raises his eyebrows. "You should probably try and find some new underwear. If you end up dead, I'm not sure that your family would want to see their son in panties." And just like that Harry was gone.

Louis' cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he looks down at his clothes. Indeed there were few pairs of lace panties along with the mix. He quickly stuffs the panties to the bottom of his bag and covers them with the rest of the clothes.

Once again he had succeeded at making himself look un alpha-like. Alphas didn't wear panties, omegas did. Louis knew that he could play it that he had an omega back at home and that they had put them in the bag. Surely it sounded really weird and unlikely, but he didn't have much choice.

"And where the hell have you been?" Mushu's voice makes Louis look up from his bag. The dragon is standing almost directly in front of him with his suppressants in hand.

"What are you doing with those?" Louis asks ignoring the question. "I almost got a heart attack when I saw that those were gone."

The dragon rolls his eyes and throws the bottle to the omega. "I overheard the alpha's talking about someone going through your tents. I assumed that you wouldn't have time to hide them so I took them with me and went away."

"Thank you," Louis says, taken back. "I fainted and they took me to the medical tent," he answers to Mushu's first question. "They wanted me to stay for a while so that's why I took so long."

"Your welcome. See? This is why I'm here- to save your fat ass from trouble," Mushu says smugly.

It's Louis turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever. You need to find somewhere else to sleep," he says humming as he puts the pills away. "Niall is coming to sleep with me."

"You want me to leave so you can fuck an alpha? I thought that you had a little more respect for me than that-"

"No! What the fuck?" Louis exclaims. "The doctor says that I might have a concussion so I need to be woken up to make sure that I'm okay," he explains. "Niall doesn't even know about it."

Mushu didn't even seem embarrassed or ashamed by his assumptions. "Oh. Well then," he hums. "Wait, why didn't you ask me to do that?"

"Because no one knows about you either. And it's easier to keep it that way if I pretend that you don't exist," Louis answers simply.

"Okay, well then," the dragon says. "I guess I'll go see if the horse is any fun."

"You're going to sleep with Darcy?" Louis asks zipping up the bag. "She has a blanket in the small bag thingy. You can use that." Even though he didn't like Mushu that much, he was still grateful for his efforts.

"That's her name?" Mushu asks humming, looking down to his nails. "Then yes, I'm sleeping with Darcy. You better appreciate me."

"I do," Louis says honestly. "Even though you're annoying most of the time," he adds humming. The dragon just huffed and glanced at him. But before he could make some kind of remark, Louis continues, "You should go. Niall should be here at any moment."

To his surprise, Mushu doesn't say another word before he walks out of the tent. Louis enjoys the moment of quiet and pushes his bag to the feet of his sleeping back. He moves few things to make sure that Niall would fit next to him comfortably.

Soon enough there were steps outside of his tent. Louis smiles lightly to himself, ready to meet his blonde friend. With just a few words Niall could always make him smile, and he felt like smiling. His eyes are diverted to the ground when Niall finally steps in.

"There you are, I was thinking that you weren't going to come at all," Louis says playfully looking up at Niall. Except that the alpha wasn't Niall. "What are you doing here?"

"Why is Niall spending the night with you?" The alpha asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"I need to be awoken at night to make sure that I don't have a concussion," Louis answers furrowing his brows. He stands up and crosses his arms on his chest. "You didn't answer my question."

"I was just wondering why he needs to sleep here with you," Harry says pursing his lips. "Wouldn't that be the doctor's job?"

"Why do you care?" The omega asks confused. "You're acting like you're jealous or something," he comments. The alpha is taken back from the conformation. "And to answer your question, he is sleeping here because he doesn't want to walk back and forth between our tents in the middle of the night."

"Why would I be jealous of that?" Harry scoffs crossing his arms. "I just wanted to make sure that the alphas in my command don't have any sexual relationships with each other."

"What? You don't seriously think that we'd be having sex?" Louis laughs in disbelief. "You're really delusional, you know that right?"

This time Harry looks at least somewhat ashamed of his assumptions. "You two are really close- closer than anyone else in here," he says defensively. "And people talk, I was just worried."

"People talk?" Louis repeats raising his brows. "And what if we were having sex, huh? What would you do then?" He asks pushing the alpha further as he sees the frown deepen on his face.

"He doesn't have the right to touch you!" Harry suddenly snaps, crowding Louis against the tent.

Louis' breath catches his throat as he stares up at the alpha. His eyes widen and his mouth goes dry as the alpha's scent fills his senses. "And who does?" He asks quietly. "You?"

The alpha's breathing is heavy as he leans down, their noses bumping together lightly. "Yeah," he whispers lowly. "You drive me crazy," he says moving his hands to the back of Louis' neck. "So crazy."

Louis knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help but lean into the warm touch. "Feelings mutual," he mumbles closing his eyes.

"I-" Harry starts, leaning closer, making their breaths mingle. He snaps back quickly though when they hear Niall's happy voice.

"Louie! I'm coming, you can't believe what happened with Harry! He didn't even search through my tent- oh," he breathes when he comes in. He sees Louis standing against the tent and Harry on the other side. "Did I interrupt something? I can come back-"

"No need, I was just about to leave," Harry clears his throat. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Good night," he says before he quickly leaves.

Niall looks at Louis with his eyebrows raised, the confusion more than clear on his face. "Louis? What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. This chapter is maybe the worst one so far and I'm sorry- it's not even edited. I know that it's not an excuse but I've been through more in the past two weeks than I have in the last year combined. This has been affecting my life and way of writing. I'm sorry. I promise to try and focus on the next chapter more.
> 
> QUESTION: If I were to write a genius Louis would anyone read it? (asks as if hasn't already started) Also if you would, would you prefer A/B/O world or the reality? 
> 
> QUESTION2: Favourite tv-series? The House and Criminal Minds (and the classics Friends etc.)
> 
> Okay, about my update schedule. I created it so I could promise you an update once every two weeks. I'm not taking it back, I'm just asking you if you'd prefer this: I could update every time I have the chapter ready. Like If it's ready on Monday then you'll get the update on that day. And the next update would come not later than two weeks from that on (this case) Monday. Does that sound okay? 
> 
> Sorry, done with my curiosity and rant. 
> 
> If someone wonders why did I post the chapter already when I had two more days until I was supposed to. I would've rewritten the whole thing and still not have been happy with it. And this chapter reminds me of the situation (because I started this when it all happened) and yeah wanted to get rid of it. Sorry for the rant, love you all x
> 
> See you with the next update x
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace Robin, you will be missed :'( <3
> 
> Ps. I know that I'm going to get displeased reactions from this chapter and all I can say is sorry x

"Today we're writing letters home," the alpha says, standing tall in front of the mass. "Nick over here," he says gesturing toward the alpha standing next to him, wearing a proud smile. "He has come to me and said that he's been hearing some complains about being homesick. I don't want my soliders cry over something as juvenile as that, so we decided to try something. And that something is the letters."

A quiet conversations fill the centre, as everyone seems to have their opinions on the matter. Louis was having some mixed feelings about the matter. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be excited or terrified. He had left without a word, if the letters didn't count, and basically abandoned his family. He knew that a letter from him would peace their minds in the sense that they would know that he was okay. That he was alive. But still a small part of him was scared that it'd only make them hate him more. It would remind them of what he had done and how they could never forgive him. The larger part of his brain knew that he was being stupid and over dramatic, but he couldn't help his antics. Louis knew that he would write the letter to them no matter what just because he was selfish. All the overthinking came from being tired, he decided.

He hadn't slept that well as his mind was focused on what happened with Harry. He was confused over what had happened, but even more so for his own acting. He didn't know why he was so relaxed and pliant when being towered over by Harry. He didn't like the alpha, not at all.

So he had a bit of trouble to consentrare on the said alpha talking. All he could think about how Harry's lips would feel like against his.

"This is so cool," Niall says excitedly. "I miss my family so much, especially my nephew. Imagine how happy they're going to be when they get the letter."

Louis turns to look at his friend and nods with a small smile. "Yeah, I miss my family too," he says softly. "Do you know what you're going to write?" He asks curiously.

"Well, I'm definitely going to tell about meeting you," the blonde alpha says grinning. "And maybe something about the place and general. Not sure yet. Do you?"

"Not yet. I'll mention you too, don't worry. I'm sure that they'll be happy to hear that I've made a friend out here," Louis answers humming. And it was true, his parents would love to hear that he had someone looking after him.

"You have thirty minutes to finish them off. Then Nick will come to collect them and take them to the town," Harry says over the crowd. It was so weird yet amazing how everyone would shut up in a second when Harry opened his mouth. Well, everyone else but Louis.

The crowd goes quiet as the papers and pens go around, people taking one of each. Louis waits anxiously for his turn to get the supplies and when he finally gets them, he doesn't waste any time getting away from the mass. He wanders around the area until he gets to the small forest he and Niall had practised in a few days prior. He walks until he finds a big enough three to sit against.

And Louis just that. He sits down and leans his back against the body of the three. He pulls his legs closer to his chest and uses them as a platform to write against. He leans his head back against the three and sighs. He had so much he wanted to write but he didn't know where to start or how to word his thoughts. Eventually, after using his precious time, he starts writing.

_Hi, guys, it's me, Lou._

_I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I didn't want to do that to you guys, but I know that if I had told you, you would've stopped me. The letters that I left you, I meant every single word. I love you so, so much._

_I know that it doesn't make everything okay, but you'll soon get my "paycheck". They looked at me weirdly when I requested that they sent the money home, but I managed to make that happen. I wanted you guys to have something nice to yourselves._

_Dad, I'm sorry. I couldn't let the girls and Ernie grow up without a father. They need you more than me. I hope that my actions aren't casting shame on your name. That's the last thing that I want._

_Mom, I'm sorry for not hugging you tight enough. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the omega son you deserved. I really tried to make you proud and find a mate, but I failed. I'm sorry._

_Girls, I'm sorry for not being there for you guys. I'm sorry that I'm not there to scare away your future mates and not seeing you grow up. I love you all equally, remember that._

_Ernie, I love you too little man. I'm sorry for not being the role model you deserve. Take care of the girls for me, yeah?_

_My little sisters and my little brother: I love you and I want you to remember me as your one and only big brother. Even if I'm not the best one._ _If you want to you can have my room to have sleepovers in. I know that I've always been quite strict about that but as long as I'm in here, it's all yours to use._

_This sounds and feels so cliche, but this place is so big. There are tents everywhere (yes tents) and so many alphas around. The worst part of it is that there's only one well in the whole place. I get my share, don't worry, we just have to wait for it a bit longer._

_I've made a friend out here. His name is Niall and he has a blonde hair. He makes everything easier for me. He makes me feel safe- I'm sure that you'd love him if you met him._ _He's literally a ball of sunshine, always smiling and keeping up with my shit._

_I want to thank you for sending Mushu here for me. He has saved me from a rather bad situation that I'd rather not share. He's a pain in the ass, but it's nice to have someone to know about me and keep me safe. Though I'm curious, why did you choose him?_

_I'm running out of room to write, so I'm going to try and keep this short. Like I said, I love you guys so much and I'm deeply sorry for doing this to you. I know that the way I'm writing this makes it seem like I'm going to die or something. Maybe I will, but I'd like to believe that I'll come back home some day. I hope that you'll take me back if that's the case._

_I'll try to write you guys as much as I can and if you have opportunity, I'd love to hear from you. I miss you guys._

_\- Louis x_

There were tears gathered in the corners of Louis' eyes as he finishes the letter. The words filled the both sides of the paper, almost too much so. But if you asked Louis, you could still make out the words and read the letter without too much difficulties. He doesn't know how long he has been writing the letter, but he has a feeling that the time was up. So he moves to stand up and makes his way back to the centre.

He wipes his eyes subtly as he passes a group of alphas who are discussing about their letters. From what he could see, he was the only one who had written on the both sides. And who seemed to be emotional about it.

Louis finds Niall after he gives the letter to Nick who puts it into an envelope. Niall's eyes are slightly watery as well as he spots the omega coming closer. "Hi Lou. I tried to find you but you disappeared," the blonde says.

"Hi, sorry about that. I just preferred being alone, you know? It's easier to think when you're alone. Nothing personal," Louis says softly. He felt slightly bad for doing it, but he knew that he would live. They both would.

"It's okay, I was just a bit worried I guess," Niall shrugs dismissevily. "Anyway, did you have hard time thinking about what to say? I didn't know what to tell them."

"It was more like what I'm able to fit in there," Louis says smiling lightly. "I wrote the whole paper full. Both sides," he admits. "And still I feel like I could've written more, you know?"

"Did you mention me?" Niall asks biting his lip. "I mentioned you and how you're basically like my best friend. Someone who gets on my nerves, yes, but nonetheless."

"Aw thank you Ni," Louis says playfully, a genuine smile on his lips. "I told them about you too. I mentioned that you're keeping up with my shit," he chuckles. "So yeah, thanks for that," he smiles.

"Of course Lou," Niall smiles back, stepping closer. "You do know that this calls for a hug?" He hums playfully holding out his arms wide. Louis chuckles lightly as he mirrors the gesture and wraps his arms around Niall's neck. The alpha's arms find their way around his waist, pulling him closer. It might have looked a bit intimate, but it was purely friendly to them.

Louis relaxes into the hug fully, sighing in content. He loved the feeling of someone holding him close and tight. It made him feel safe and wanted, both something that made him melt from the inside.

Of course, the moment was over when he hears someone clearing their throat behind him. Louis and Niall pull back from their embrace and turn to look at the source of the voice. Who wasn't Harry, but Nick instead.

"When you're done, we have some actual training to do," the alpha says. "So if you mind, the others are waiting for you."

"Sorry," Niall says humming, "we'll be right there."

Louis hums and nods as an agreement, not finding it important to give a verbal answer. Nick nods courtly and turns around to walk ahead of them. He takes few steps before stopping and turning around. "And Louis?" He says looking straight at the said boy.

"Yes?" Louis raises his eyebrows in curiosity. He couldn't think of a reason why Nick would address him.

"The captain wants to see you after the training," the alpha simply says before turning around once more and walking away. Louis exhanges a look with Niall, finding that both of them were confused.

"What do you think that it's about?" Niall asks as they start to follow the alpha.

Louis shrugs, "I have no idea," he says. "Maybe I've done something that I haven't noticed?" He hums. And once he had said that, he had a feeling he knew what it was about. Harry's words from the night before rang in his ears.

_He doesn't have the right to touch you._

And there they had been, hugging, basically in the middle of the centre. Louis tries not to think about the possibility as they walk toward the mass. They stop to the very edge of it and listen to the alpha speaking again. Half of the words go unheard on Louis' part, but what he can gather, they are shooting today. And no, not each other but at targets. Louis follows everyone's eyes and notices the target boards shattered around the centre. How didn't Louis see them before?

They were given the permission to find a table to themselves. Louis and Niall walk toward two targets placed next to each other. There were tables placed between two of the targets, holding guns on top of them. Louis and Niall walk over to the table and look down to the weapons warily.

There were few hand guns as well as few bigger ones that Louis didn't know the names of. The omega settles for the smallest hand gun, since it looked the least intimitating out of the weapons. He watches how Niall picks up a hand gun as well, a slightly bigger one than his. There were also bullets in their little boxes shattered between the guns.

Louis reaches out for the boxes, opening it and pulling out few of the bullets. He examinens them at the same time he tries to figure out how to use get the bullets into the gun. He knew that he had to open the gun somehow, but he didn't know how.

"How do you place the bullets in?" Louis asks turning to Niall who has just taken few bullets himself. The blonde looks at Louis and purses his lips.

"I don't know. Do they actually assume that we know how to do this already?" Niall asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"Apparently so," Louis hums, nodding toward the table close to theirs. The two alphas standing by it were already loading their guns, clearly knowing what to do. "Should we go and ask for help? It would save us some time."

"Yeah-" Niall hums nodding, turning to look at the two alphas when he shuts up. He squints his eyes as if trying to see over better. "Is that?" He mumbles to himself taking steps closer to the table.

Louis furrows his eyebrows and follows Niall's footsteps confused. "Niall?" He asks gaining the attention from the blonde. "Do you know them?"

"I think that that's Liam and Zayn. You know the alphas I talked you about?" Niall answers, barely bearing a glance toward the omega. "I need to make sure," he mumbles before picking up again and walking to the alphas. Louis follows along not wanting to look stupid just standing there alone.

As they got closer, Niall's smile widened and his walking got faster. Louis struggles to keep up as the alpha enthusiastically jumps into the raven haired alpha's back. "Zayn!" Niall exclaims happily as the alpha, Zayn, jumps in surprise.

"Ni?" Zayn asks looking over his shoulder. "Oh god, we've been looking all over for you!" The alpha grins looking over at his bulkier friend who was smiling as well. "Liam thought that you were avoiding us."

The other alpha that Louis assumes is Liam, blushes slightly and shakes his head. "I did not," he defends. "I just said that we haven't seen the blonde yet and it's odd."

"Like I would ever be avoiding you," Niall says shaking his head as he jumps down on the ground. He then proceeds walking over to Liam and hugging him as well. Louis feels slightly awkward as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. He understands that the threesome hadn't seen each other in a while. But it still felt weird not to have Niall's attention on him.

"Who's your friend?" Zayn asks turning his attention on the omega. His eyes were golden brown, the stare sharp.

"I'm Louis, nice to meet you," Louis introduces himself with a light smile. "Niall has been talking a lot about you guys. Nice to finally see you."

"Hi Louis, I'm Liam and this is Zayn, nice to meet you too. Have you known Niall for long?" Liam asks curiously, seeming a lot warmer than Zayn.

Louis shakes his head. "No, we met on the first day in here when Niall asked me to be his tent neighbour," he says smiling quite fondly. "I assume that you go longer back?" He hums.

All of the three nod. "Yeah," Niall smiles. "I've known these two ever since middle school," he reveals.

"That's nice," Louis comments nodding. He felt awkward because of the way Zayn was looking him. He didn't know if it was because he was a stranger or because he was protective of Niall. Or it could be both. "We had another reason as well why we came over," he continues after a moment. "You see neither of us know how to load a gun."

"We can help you guys," Liam says smiling. "Can't we Zayn?" He hums looking over at the other alpha who just simply shrugs.

"I can teach Niall if you help him," Zayn says looking over at Liam, while gesturing toward Louis. It was clear who he was talking about. Also, Louis could almost swear that he was right about Zayn. The alpha didn't like him.

Liam agrees to the proposion, and just like that Niall and Louis learned how to load the guns. It was easier than Louis assumed that it'd be. Liam was clear with his directions and did the movements slow enough that it was easy to follow them. They even made small talk while working and over all it was nice.

Every once in a while Louis glances at Niall and Zayn who always seemed to be laughing. Not that Louis was jealous or anything, but he had a weird feeling in his stomach when Niall didn't acknowledge him. He knew that Niall, Liam and Zayn were old buddies so it was expected for them to catch up. The omega just wished that Niall wouldn't leave him alone.

They spend a good ten minutes with Liam and Zayn until bidding their goodbyes and walking back to their own targets. Niall is smiling brightly when he tells Louis how nice it was to see the two alphas. The blonde also aplogizes for Zayn's behaviour, explaining that he wasn't a people person. That he needed to spend time with them before being himself. Louis still had a feeling that there was something more to it, but he let it go.

Louis and Niall load their own guns and walk back to the marked are where they were supposed to stand while shooting. They make sure that neither of them are in any danger of getting hit before aiming for the targets. It felt weird holding a gun altogether, but especially when he knew that he was about to shoot. The thought was scary as this was training for the real thing. He might actually kill someone.

Louis had realized this already in the beginning, but it felt more real now. He puts his finger to the trigger and holds his arms straight in front of him. He aims the best he can and pulls the trigger. The sound and the kick from the gun makes the omega drop it onto the ground, making it fire again. He looks around in panic, noticing how everyone had stopped and turned to stare at him.

The scariest one of them all is Harry. The alpha's jaw is clenched while he walks toward Louis with long strides. Louis feels himself trying to make himself appear smaller when Harry stops in front of him. He must have looked like a scared omega, but he didn't care. He was scared and he was sure that most of the alphas would've been as well in his position.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry roars loudly, his eyes cold as ice as he stares down to the omega. "You will never, _ever_ drop your gun, understand me?"

"Yes," Louis says gulping. His legs were shaking the slightest out of fear. "I won't do it again," he promises quietly. He could still feel all the eyes on them, but he wasn't surprised. He would've been staring with them if he wasn't placed in the middle of the scene.

"You're right, you won't," Harry says quieter. "That's because you're done for today. You'll run the normal route ten times and then come and find me. We have a lot to discuss."

This time Louis doesn't even bother to scoff or make a sound. He just simply nods and ignores the pitiful look on Niall's face when he takes off. First he speeds off, not bothering to think about all the miles ahead. The first round isn't so bad. But the second half of the second round starts getting hard. Louis' breathing is uneven as he starts his third round. He can't help but slow down to jogging, even though it doesn't seem to do anything.

The length of the route seems to get longer and longer by every lap he takes. By the sixth round he is sure that he can't take it anymore. "No," he breathes to himself furrowing his eyebrows. "You can and you will do it," he says strictly to himself. "No excuses."

The mental pep talk seems to help him through the next two rounds a bit easier. He wonders if he's allowed to take a water break before stopping, but he doesn't dare the risk it. He'll rather run the following two rounds without water than take his chances and drink and be forced to run ten more. For the whole ninth round his legs are heavy, feeling like they could give up on any second.

But when he finally, _finally_ finishes up the last round, after what feels like years of running, he is so relieved. Louis immediately just falls onto the ground and focuses on catching his breath. The sun is shining right in his eyes so he throws his arm over them for protection. Luckily it wasn't as hot as the day before, otherwise he'd most likely be on the ground for other reasons.

Eventually his breathing calms down to normal and he stands up. He decides to stop by the well, drinking some water before going to search for Harry. The well is vacant when he gets there and well, he wasn't complaining. Louis takes his time getting rid of his thirst and after he's done he stays standing there for a moment. After being sure that he wasn't needing water anymore, Louis leaves.

Louis is not completely sure how long it had been, but he decides to head to Harry's tent anyways. Better to be early than late, he thinks. He doesn't see anyone as he walks through the campsite. It was quite odd considering that there were about thousand alphas around, but he didn't think that much of it.

Just when he's about to reach the alpha's tent, he spots few alphas walking toward the lake. "So that's where everyone are," Louis mumbles under his breath. He walks to the tent and peeks inside. To his surprise it's empty. He glances behind him and when he sees no one, he steps inside.

It was most likely dumb, but he was curious and he had a chance. Despite knowing that he was alone, he walks slowly and quietly around the tent, just looking around. He wasn't dumb enough to dig through the alpha's stuff. He's almost overwhelmed with the scent lingering around the place. It's rich and musky, with a hint of something he can't describe.

Louis didn't remember seeing the bed when he was there for the first time. He's too busy staring at the soft looking mattress to hear someone enter the tent. "You're in so much trouble."

The sound of Harry's voice makes Louis snap his head back in a flash. The alpha was standing by the opening of the tent, his arms crossed on his chest and his jaw clenched. He had something in his right hand, but Louis couldn't make out what it was. He looked almost the same as he did when he was in the middle of yelling Louis just hours prior. It wasn't all that good.

"If you're talking about the gun incident, I already apologised," Louis says turning around to face the alpha fully. "And besides, how was I supposed to know that I couldn't do it? You just told us to start shooting basically."

"Forget about the stupid gun, you have some greater explaining to do," Harry says lowly. He uncrosses his arms as he walks towards Louis. The omega could now make out the thing in Harry's hand. It was a piece of paper with writing on it.

"I have no idea what you're talking-"

"Shut the fuck up," Harry growls stopping right in front of Louis. "How the hell did you think that you could get away with this, huh? How did you have the _nerve_ to lie to me? To our pack?"

Louis stares up at the alpha, with his hands shaking slightly next to his body. "What I have been lying about?" He asks clearing his throat as his voice came out uneven. "You have to be more clear than that."

"Oh, so there are more things that you've been lying about? Other than your gender, huh?" Harry asks raising his eyebrows. It was clear that he was fuming on the inside.

"My gender?" Louis repeats, his eyes dropping to the paper Harry was holding. When he looked at it up close, he could recognise his handwriting. It was his letter. But he had been so careful. He hadn't mentioned his gender-

" _I'm sorry that I couldn't be the omega son you deserved_. Sorry for not being the omega-" Harry pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. "Did you really think that you could get away with this? Are you seriously that stupid?"

Louis opens his mouth just to close it again. He had no idea what to say. He had screwed up again, only this time he had no way out of it. Not that he has the courage to do so.

"I should just kill you right here," Harry mumbles moving to tug his hair. "Fuck- an omega? How the hell is that possible? No one can't smell you."

"I'm on suppressants," Louis says, deciding to just be honest. What harm could it cause anyways? "They block my scent and heats."

"But I searched your tent. I went through your bag-"

"I hid them," the omega cuts in. "I'm not that stupid," he says huffing.

"Clearly you are since you're standing right there," Harry huffs opening his eyes. "I really should just kill you," he repeats furrowing his eyebrows as if he was in a deep thought.

Louis gulps and breathes in deeply. "Then do it," he says whispering. "We both know that you hate me, just do it," he bites his lips lightly. "Just please let my family have the letter. I want them to know that I'm sorry."

"I should kill you-"

"Stop fucking repeating that and just do-"

"But you drive me crazy and fuck," Harry mumbles dropping he letter and cupping Louis' cheeks with his hands. He then leans in before Louis can react and presses their lips together. Hard.

Louis makes a sound in the back of his throat, taken back by the kiss. His hands find their way to Harry's bicep, clinging onto them for support. He closes his eyes and tentatevily kisses back. "Does this mean that I'm not going to die?" He asks against the alpha's lips.

"Yes," Harry says pulling back to stare down at the omega. "Because I have other plans for you sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened.
> 
> I will be travelling for a couple of weeks so I'm not sure if I'm able to update during that time. I will be back on 10th of July so I'll try to update then. I have an old one-shot that I've written way back and I thought that I'd publish it before I go so you will have something to read from me. If not before then my friend is maybe able to do so x NO PROMISES THOUGH!
> 
> QUESTION: If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would that be? I would love to visit Argentina, New Zeland, Australia and make a road trip through UK :) (and so much more lol)
> 
> http://popcrush.com/exo-vs-one-direction-2017-summer-fan-showdown-semi-final-round/ vote for our boys x
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your amazing support, I love you x
> 
> All the love,
> 
> S x


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your love and support on this story, it really warms my heart x
> 
> Fun fact, I had a "mental breakdown" and cut a bit over 20 cm of my hair so about 10 inches lmao
> 
> Anygay, enjoy!

"What do you mean by that?" Louis asks pulling away from the kiss. The words sounded ominous and Louis didn't have a good feeling about them.

Harry stares down at the omega for a moment, "Oh, no," he says shaking his head. "Nothing that you're just thinking."

"Care to tell me?" Louis asks, not wanting to let the matter go. "A minute ago you were ranting how you should kill me. So, excuse me for being a bit worried what you mean." The omega knew that it would've been better to stay quiet but when he did something he should've?

"I should kill you," Harry nods simply. "But I don't think that I could," he explains. He stays quiet after that as if trying to find the right words to say. Louis waits uncharacteristically patiently for the alpha to continue. "I'm not going to force you into anything. But."

Louis raises his eyebrows, "But what?"

The alpha captures his bottom lip between his teeth before saying, "But I'd like to make a proposition for you."

"What kind of a proposition?" Louis asks, his heartbeat picking up.

"We're going to be here for a long time," Harry starts, keeping his hands on Louis' waist. "And at some point, as an alpha, the need of um... intimacy is-"

"No," Louis says sternly. "I'm not going to be the camp's sex doll- hell no. You can take your proposition and stuff it up in your ass-"

"If you would let me finish my sentence you would know that that's not what I'm proposing," it was Harry's turn to cut the omega off with an eye roll. "I was going to propose that you help me out and I will return the favour."

And Louis couldn't help but be curious at that. "And what kind of favours are we talking about? I thought that you hated me or something," he points out humming. And well, it wasn't like Louis was the fondest over Harry or anything. The asshole was just handsome.

"Well I don't particularly like you, but no, I don't hate you," Harry says shrugging. "But my nature now knows that there's an omega around and wants it around. That means that I have a pull toward you. And what comes to the favours, nothing too bad. Just some cuddling and kissing..."

"And nothing else? That's it?" Louis raises his eyebrows. "We don't like each other and the way you want to get intimate with me is to cuddle? And maybe some kissing? Not even sex?" Louis asks, not sure if he was disappointed or not. Surely he was a virgin but he didn't think that it mattered that much. Yes, he wanted his first time to be with someone who truly cares about him, but then again he wanted to be ready for the right person.

"Well if you want to go further than that," the alpha responds with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't mind."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Sorry, but I think that I'll pass," he says. "There's one problem with this though as one might say," he hums.

"And what would that be?" Harry asks raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Niall," Louis says. "I mean I sleep in the tent next to him and walk with him in the mornings. He'll definitely notice if you come out of my tent or if I'm not in mine in the morning." Harry purses his lips at that and moves to lay his chin against Louis' head, but the omega stops him. "Try that again and you'll wake up without a knot."

Harry looks like he's holding back a laugh as he stares down at the smaller man. "I guess I won't do it again," he says almost playfully. "We'll be careful, I don't think that he'll see if you disappear in the middle of the night. You'll just have to leave my tent early, easy."

"And why do you assume that I'm the one who needs to sneak? Why can't you sleep in my tent?" Louis asks raising his eyebrows.

"Because unlike yours, my scent is something that fills the room. Don't you think that Niall would be able to smell me if I were to sleep in your tent?" Harry says matter-of-factly. He didn't sound cocky at all, more like he was pointing out something that should've been obvious.

It was a bad idea really. Like who in their right mind would say yes to this? It was clear by now that Louis wasn't in his right mind. "Fine," he says. "Am I free to go now? Mushu will-"

"Mushu? Wait- what is it? You wrote about it in your letter," Harry says furrowing his eyebrows. He pulls back enough to open the letter. " _He has saved me from a rather bad situation that I'd rather not share. He's a pain in the ass, but it's nice to have someone to know about me and keep me safe,_ " he reads. "Bad situation?"

Louis bites his lip and shrugs. Might as well be honest, right? "He was the one who hid my suppressants when you went trough my stuff," he says. "And Mushu is a dragon, who will chew my ass off if I won't go back."

"Wait so you have a dragon here with you? Wouldn't I have seen it?" The alpha asks.

"Well, he's not exactly the biggest. He's maybe the size of a lizard," Louis explains humming. "And he's not _it_ , he's _he_."

"Well, he will have to wait. I want you to stay with me for the night," Harry says while moving his hands back to Louis' waist. "It's really taking a lot of me not to just kiss you again," he admits.

Louis wills himself not to blush at the words. Like seriously, what was happening to him. Alphas had shown him attention and affection before and yet, it had never felt anything like this. It was his suppressants, the omega decides. "You can keep those lips to yourself," he says placing his hands on the alpha's chest. It was a defined chest Louis noted. "I have to go and let him know. I'll be back, maybe."

What he didn't expect to happen was to be backed toward the bed that his thighs were hitting the edge of the mattress. But what surprised him was that he wasn't afraid what would happen next. He didn't know what made him trust Harry when he said that he wouldn't force him into anything but he did.

"I would really like it if you came back," Harry says suddenly, his voice soft.

"I'll see what I can do," Louis finds himself saying and before he knows it he's out of the tent and walking toward his own. He tried to think what to tell Niall if he ran into the blonde. He could always just wait until he was asleep before leaving but that could take hours. And a part of him didn't want to wait that long.

Mushu would be easier to fool. He would tell him that he was sleeping in Niall's tent. Easy. And speaking of the devil, the dragon appears from behind Louis' bag as the omega steps inside of his tent. They're both quiet for a while, just looking at each other before Mushu raises his eyebrows.

"Why did I hear a rumour that you didn't take part of the shooting today?" He asks crossing his arms, reminding Louis of a mum that had caught her child doing something bad. Not that he had ever been in that kind of situation with his mother before. They were best friends and always sharing their things. God Louis missed her.

The omega shrugs, "I did take part of it. I just happened to drop the gun and apparently, you can't do that under any circumstances."

"Well duh, everyone knows that," Mushu says rolling his eyes. "Is that why you come here so late?" He asks humming.

"Harry wanted to see me and lecture me some more," Louis answers shrugging again. "So it took a while," he explains. "But anyways I'm just here to tell you that I'm sleeping in Niall's tent tonight so you can have mine all to yourself."

"Why would you sleep in his tent? Are you two fucking or something?" The dragon asks bluntly, making Louis flush slightly for some reason.

"No! I told you already that he doesn't even know about me," Louis says defensively. "Are you done with your accusations? Like can I go now?" He asks trying to make a clean escape.

"Whatever, go to your loverboy," Mushu huffs dismissively and waves his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Louis hums and waves back before leaving the tent. He walks to Niall's tent to see if he was there, only to find a piece of paper in the doorway. He picks it up and skims through the words.

_Hi Lou,_

_I'm hanging out with Liam and Zayn since you're nowhere to be seen- don't worry you're still my favourite! But yeah, I'll be back later so I'll see you in the morning? I'd say later but I have a feeling that you don't appreciate to be woken up._

_Niall_

Well if that didn't make Louis' mission easier he didn't know what did. He takes the note with him as he starts walking in the direction of Harry's tent, letting Niall know that he had gotten his message.

Now that he had no one to worry about Louis couldn't help but think what would happen with Harry. They would cuddle, that was for sure, but would they kiss? The kiss they had already shared had felt nice. Harry wouldn't try and force him into anything- it was all his decision. So what did he actually want?

On the other hand, he didn't know what harm would a bit kissing cause. But then again, his nature might betray him and get too excited. And that was something that Louis didn't want to happen. He hated the alpha after all.

It was odd how once again he didn't run into anyone when he walked across the centre. He assumed that the others were still by the lake or already called it a night. Whatever it was it made his life a lot easier. Like, how would he explain to some random alpha why he was going to the captain's tent? Sure, it was no secret that Harry had asked him to come over later in front of the others, but what if someone noticed how he didn't walk out? Yeah, it was kind of a long shot and yet, something he needed go consider.

Anyways, eventually, he arrives at Harry's tent. He looks both sides to make sure that no one was around and once he was certain that it was the case, he slipped inside. He closes the door and looks around, his eyebrows furrowing as he didn't see Harry.

"Harry?" Louis hums looking around. "Are you in here?" He asks walking further into the tent. He snaps his eyes to the right as he sees a shadow in the corner of his eye. He squeaks as a pair of strong arms wrap around his body and he feels his back pressed against a hard chest.

"You took a while," Harry hums pressing his nose against the crook of Louis' neck. "I hate that I can't smell you," he mumbles. If Louis could've seen his face, he would've assumed that it held a frown in its features.

"You couldn't answer me when I called?" Louis huffs, relaxing slightly to the embrace. "And I was quicker than I thought that I'd be. Niall wasn't there so I didn't have to explain anything to him," he hums. "Of course you can't smell me. I take my suppressants every morning so they block my scent."

"So I may be able to actually smell you when we wake up?" Harry asks, turning the omega around in his arms, pressing their chest tightly together.

If Louis didn't know better, he'd say that the alpha looked hopeful. "Maybe. If I wait until taking my suppressants then, I think so?" He says, not being sure. And this time Louis doesn't think that he's imagining that Harry's eyes light up like a child's on a Christmas day.

"Great I just have to push the training back tomorrow, let everyone sleep a bit longer," the alpha says humming, sounding serious.

"What? You can't just do that because you want to smell me- what's up with that anyways?" Louis asks, raising his eyebrows. He hated how he had to tilt his head back so he could see Harry's face properly. He wasn't short, Harry just happened to be gigantic.

Harry shrugs, "Well, I'm the captain so basically I can. They've deserved it either way," he hums. "And I want to smell you because there isn't any scent to you and it's driving me nuts."

"Nuts, huh? Maybe I should take my meds earlier and keep you on the edge a bit longer. Now that-"

The words die in his mouth as he feels soft, yet demanding, lips on his. He lets out a startled noise but doesn't pull away. Instead, he wraps his arms around Harry's neck and stands on his toes to reach the alpha's lips better. Harry lets out a pleased hum in the back of his throat and moves to walk them toward the bed. His hold is strong as he lays Louis onto his back on the bed and climbs after him. All this and not once their lips part. Louis doesn't know if he should be impressed or not.

Louis parts his legs and lets Harry lay between them. He feels how the alpha's arms leave his waist and travel to support his weight next to his head. He pulls back after a while, opening his eyes to look up at Harry. The eye contact doesn't last for long though as the alpha leans in again, this time pressing his lips against Louis' cheek.

"This doesn't mean that I'm up for any funny business, okay?" He says, trying to sound stern but his voice coming out breathless. Stupid kissing.

"Of course not," Harry breathes against Louis' cheek. "Now that we have that covered, can I kiss you again?" He asks moving to look at the omega in the eyes again.

Louis huffs, "You weren't kidding when you said that your nature is fucked up at the moment, were you?"

"Not fucked up, just excited to have an omega around," Harry responds grinning. "So about that kissing?" He hums smirking.

The omega responds by crashing their lips together again. He wraps his legs around Harry's middle as the alpha lays on him with more weight. The kiss deepens and it might be the most sexual thing Louis had ever experienced. No, it was definitely the most sexual thing he had experienced.

Their lips move in sync, easily mirroring each other's movements. Louis moves his hands to Harry's hair as their tongues meet in the middle. The omega naturally lets the alpha take the lead- because of his nature but also because Harry clearly has more experience than Louis.

Louis has no idea how long they've been there when Harry rolls his hips down the slightest. But despite the small movement, the omega notices it and pulls away. He takes a moment to catch his breath before opening his eyes.

"I told you, no funny business," he says furrowing his brows. "So, none of that."

"None of what?" Harry asks tilting his head to the side, remind Louis of a puppy.

"That," Louis repeats glancing down to their hips. "The whole hip rolling thing. Stop it, no funny business." He follows Harry's eyes as they move down too before he bursts to laugh. Louis furrows his brows and juts his bottom lip out slightly as he waits for Harry to stop laughing. "Why are you laughing?" He asks when it takes ages for Harry to stop laughing.

"Just because I changed my position, or rolled my hips as you said, I didn't imply for funny business," Harry explains after he calms down. "Have your previous partners went straight in though you've said no then?" He asks.

"My previous experiences are none of your business," Louis says huffing. As he goes for another snarky comment, a yawn escapes his lips. "Can we go to sleep? I had a tiring day with all the running," he says with a pointed look. It was Harry's fault after all.

The look on Harry's face as he listens to the omega is unreadable. Maybe something between amused and fond? But it couldn't be, like why would Harry look at him like that? "Of course," Harry says humming as he rolls off of Louis. The alpha moves to sit up and gets off the bed, walking toward the small closet Louis hadn't noticed before.

Turns out that the closet held Harry's clothes in it. Harry doesn't bother to ask Louis to turn around or anything before dropping his pants to the floor and throwing off his shirt. Louis is left there, on the bed, staring the alpha's naked backside. And no matter how hard he tries he just can't take his eyes off of him. Seriously, what's up with him these days?

"What?" Louis asks snapping out of it. Harry said something but he didn't hear it so he had to ask him to repeat himself.

"I asked if you wanted to borrow some clothes maybe?" Harry repeats his question, glancing back at Louis while he slips into a pair of clean boxers. Luckily, he was still facing the other way so the omega didn't see a glimpse of the- you know.

Louis looks down at his body before back to Harry. "Actually that sounds nice," he says nodding. "Thank you."

Harry flashes a smile before turning around, only to throw a pair of boxers and a t-shirt over his shoulder. "You're welcome," he says humming as he puts on a shirt as well. "Let me know when you are ready so I can turn around."

The omega nods despite Harry can't see him and stands up from the bed. He keeps his eyes on the alpha's back as he changes, making sure that he wasn't suddenly turning around or something. Once he is finished, he glances down to his body. He immediately takes notice how he was basically swimming in the clothes. The shirt came down to the middle of his thighs and the boxers were loose on his waist but tight on his bum and thighs.

"Okay I'm ready," Louis says humming as he sits down after folding his clothes. He watches Harry turn around and give him a once over. He subconsciously wraps his arms around his middle and raises his eyebrows at the alpha. "What are you looking at? No- why are you looking at me like that?" He asks.

"Huh?" Harry hums looking up at Louis' face. "Oh yeah, you just look good in my clothes, that's all," he says as he walks toward the bed. "So cuddles?"

"They were a part of the deal if I remember correctly, right?" Louis says with a nod. He was excited to be held if he was being honest, though he wouldn't tell that to Harry- no.

"Yeah but like I said, I wouldn't force you into anything," Harry points out as he moves to lay down on the bed. "I assume that you'll let me be the big spoon, but just to make sure, which one you want to be?"

Louis considers playing the alpha and saying that he wants to be the big spoon, but he decides against it. He wouldn't want to be stuck on the part on accident. "Little spoon for me," he says as he lays down as well. "Can we switch sides? I always sleep on the left," he asks, looking at the alpha with puppy dogs eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had done so, but now it seemed like a good time to do so.

With a sigh, Harry nods and only moments later they are laying on the bed again, this time Louis on the left side contently. "Okay you can cuddle me," he says humming as he snuggles to the pillow which was a hundred times better than his by the way.

"You're making it sound like it's the greatest honour of all time," Harry says huffing as he moves closer to Louis. "And before you make me say it, yes this is the greatest honour," he says as an afterthought while he wraps his arms securely around the omega and pulls him against his chest. Louis' body goes easily and the omega has to admit that it feels really nice to be held. Surprised?

"Shut up and let me slee- you can't smell me so please take a chill pill or three," Louis rolls his eyes as the alpha burrows his nose to his neck.

"Mhm I think that I'm getting something," Harry hums against Louis' skin, not making a move to get away. "Maybe it's in my head or something but."

Louis rolls his eyes once more but lets it go. "Whatever floats your boat," he hums closing his eyes. "Now shut up and don't snore," he orders accompanied by a yawn.

"I won't if you don't," Harry says softly. "Good night, sleep well little one."

"Never call me little again," Louis says opening his eyes. "Or I swear-"

"That I'll wake up without a knot, yadda yadda, I know the drill," the alpha says sounding amused. "Now go to sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow."

"Night," Louis mumbles snuggling his face to the pillow before shutting off Harry's voice and focusing on drifting to sleep.

Louis doesn't even remember falling asleep when Harry is already nudging him awake. He immediately notices how he has moved while sleeping, his head now laying on Harry's chest, his leg over the alpha's. He slowly blinks his eyes open to the bright room and yawns. Once again the alpha's nose is in his neck, but this time Louis can see that his eyes are open.

"Um? What are you doing?" Louis asks furrowing his eyebrows, his voice slightly scratchy from the sleep.

"I just woke up to something sweet and holy shit it's you," Harry says with wild eyes, pressing his nose closer as if to smell better. "Fuck the suppressants, you're not going near them again," he shakes his head slightly.

"Excuse me? And who do you think you are to order me around?" Louis asks huffing, sitting up. He doesn't know whether to be surprised that Harry sits up with him, tightening his hold on his waist as he keeps his nose in the crook of his neck.

"Huh? Well if we think about it, I am in a position to order you around. I'm the captain, yeah?" Harry says humming.

"Yeah well this isn't one of the things you can boss me around," Louis says trying to push the alpha away. "Can you let go? I need to go back before Niall comes to me, remember?" He asks.

Harry whines, actually _whines_ , as he pulls away from Louis. "Fine. Can I have you tonight as well? I don't think that I can cope without that scent that long."

"I'm pretty sure that you have to. I have to spend some time in my own tent, yeah? I have Mushu there and Niall would ask me where I was," Louis says humming. "So maybe not right away." It kind of hurt to say because he slept so well and Harry smelled so good. It was almost addicting.

"But you got away with it last night as well, right? You could use the same excuse- he wouldn't notice," Harry says, looking straight into Louis' eyes, still not loosening his hold on the omega.

"Only that Niall was out with Liam and Zayn and I didn't see him. So I didn't have to come up with excuses," Louis explains. "If you have some ideas, go ahead, but I'm pretty sure that they won't work."

"So you don't think that there's a chance that he'd be with them tonight as well?" Harry asks with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. He was looking slash acting like a little kid who knew that he wouldn't get what he wanted but still had to try. Quite amusing really.

"Considering that he calls me his best friend?" Louis starts with a shrug. "I don't think that there is." There is no way for Louis to know if the pout that appears on Harry's face is real or not. The said alpha is still holding onto Louis like it was his lifeline and if he was being frank, it was getting really hot in there. Temperature wise, not like "that". "Are you done with your snuggling? I need to go and get ready, sneak out and everything, remember?"

Harry loosens his hold on the omega for a bit, only to turn him around enough to give him a kiss. "You should go before I won't let you leave anymore. Your scent is fucking with my head," he says against Louis' lips.

The kiss goes on for a minute or two longer before Louis pulls away and wiggles his way out of Harry's arms and from the bed. They have a small argument over should Louis leave the clothes he borrowed behind. Louis wanted to take them with him just because he thought that it'd be weird if Harry kept them just for the smell as he put it. Eventually, the alpha gets his way though and so Louis leaves the tent with just his own clothes and the image of Harry sniffing the shirt in his mind.

This time there is already some alphas around the place as he walks, so he tries to look like he was out for a morning walk. He was probably worrying over nothing though as no one seemed to pay any attention to him when he passed.

When he gets to Niall's tent, he decides to peek in and see if the blonde was in there. Of course, he was, snoring with his mouth open and his cheek pressed against the pillow. A sight to behold. He's careful not to make any noise as he backs away and goes to his own tent. He assumes that he has maybe a half an hour before he has to be at the centre again, and he plans on making the best of it.

And that appears to be stopping by the well to fill two bottles for him and Niall and taking his suppressants. On the other hand, what did he have to expect? It wasn't like there was something super exciting or new to do. He did check up Darcy and made sure that she has something to eat.

After the thirty minutes was up, Louis made his way back to the blond's tent, this time Niall was awake. They walked to the centre together, Louis getting lost in the story of Niall, Liam and Zayn going for swimming. It wasn't the most exciting story, but something you could listen once and not be too bored.

When they get there, the centre is already filled everyone's eyes on Harry who was standing on his usual pedestal. The alpha was already speaking, so the two made an effort to arrive quietly and unnoticed. And yet, Louis had a feeling that Harry's eyes were following him as they settled to the back.

Since they came in late, Niall nudges one of the alpha's shoulder. "Sorry, but what are we doing today? We missed the start," he says as the alpha turns around.

"I swear that he's gone mad," the alpha says shaking his head. "He's giving everyone a day off- a day off do you hear me?" He says with wild eyes. "And not only a day off, we get to go to the city and spend the night! Only come back tomorrow morning and start the training later."

"What?" Louis asks shocked while Niall chimes in with an excited: "Really?"

"Yeah all but one unlucky bastard," the alpha continues nodding. "Says that someone here needs some extra training or something."

He has got to be kidding me, Louis thinks as he listens to the alpha. He really hopes that Harry hasn't gone absolutely mad and done something he'd regret. And yet, he had an awful feeling that it was the case. "Did he say who?" Louis asks warily.

The alpha opens his mouth to speak up when Harry's voice cuts through the mass:

"And that person is Louis Tomlinson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, yeah. That's what I came out within a few weeks of travelling. 
> 
> I have to confess that I did more writing than reading while I was there, oops? But can you blame me? I bought ten books (read them in 8 days lmao) and my family was always around so I couldn't write that much. Still on the road but finished this so decided to publish :)
> 
> QUESTION: Nike or Adidas? I'm kind of a slut for Adidas so
> 
> QUESTION 2: Collars, yay or nay? It depends 
> 
> QUESTION 3: Do you have any book recommendations? The Way To Game The Walk Of Shame by Jen Nguyen is the best novel I've read in a while and I recommend it (it's het). Also, Rainbow Boys is a really good one as well as Openly Straight (both of those are gay). And if you think of fics, then read pray for some sweet simplicity by delsicle, I promise you won't regret it. (It's so good that I'm scared of encouraging you to read it because you'll notice how bad and short my writing actually is lmao)
> 
> Well sorry for the long note and I see you with the next chapter!
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Once again thank you guys for your amazing support and love on this story x Love you guys :)
> 
> Warning: This chapter is not edited due to my personal health situation. Just my luck to catch something while travelling and having to be staying in the hospital. So this chapter is written fully on my phone so there might be some mistakes and I would really appreciate if you guys would point them out for me x I will most likely edit this once I get home, but until I hope you can look past the mistakes
> 
> Anygay, enjoy the chapter !

Louis was absolutely fuming, no scratch that he was absolutely livid. How could Harry be so stupid? Was he thinking at all? Clearly not if you asked Louis. And the worst part of it was that after Harry's little speech everyone and he means _everyone_ was staring at him. The whispers were heard everywhere and it drove Louis mad. Even Niall seemed to be bothered by the constant glances and whispers based on the way he wraps his arm around Louis and hugs him.

Niall keeps his arms around the omega even when they are given directions to get their overnight bags and be back at the centre in thirty minutes. Louis was given the same directions but without the overnight bag part. Not that he was planning on following them though but he still went with Niall to keep him company.

They didn't talk about the weird command for Louis to stay back and Louis was grateful for that. He didn't want to lie to Niall more than he had to, not that he could come up with something believable.

When they arrive at Niall's tent, the alpha opens his mouth. "Why do you think that he's making you stay behind?" He asks, looking at Louis with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know," Louis lies through his teeth. He looks away from Niall and to the ground. "Maybe it's a punishment for all my shit and for dropping the the gun," he shrugs. 

"But you already ran the miles for that one," Niall points out frowning as they enter the tent. "He must have something against you. Are you sure that you haven't done anything?" He asks quietly. He didn't sound like he was accusing him, but.

Louis looks at Niall with his eyebrows raised. "What do you mean? You've been there everytime I've done something and made him mad. You know that I haven't done anything to deserve this," he says a bit offended. If they were really particular about it then yes, he had done something, and that something was hiding that he was an omega. And that he had kissed and slept with the captain, but they weren't talking about that.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, it's just weird that he's making you stay here alone and you know it," Niall says squeezing Louis by his waist. "Do you want me to bring something to cheer you up?"

Louis sighs and cuddles more to Niall's side. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit annoyed to stay behind alone," Louis says softly. Niall was at least making an effort and he didn't want to be a bitch about it. "That would be nice if you find something."

"Well I'm sure that everything will be alright, mark my words," Niall says in a comforting tone and smiles down at him softly. Louis responds with a simple smile and nods.

Louis helps Niall to pick up the clothes he wanted to take with him and makes sure that he doesn't forget about anything important. They agree to let Niall take Darcy with him, so he wouldn't have to walk the whole way there. It would be also good for her to get some exercising to the contrast of standing all day long. And since Louis wouldn't need her back at the camp, it was no problem at all.

Luckily Darcy didn't seem to be scared of Niall and let him get on her back. She didn't trust many people to ride her so it came as a small surprise. Then again Niall had fed her a few times which might have been a reason behind the success.

In no time, Louis watches bitterly as the rest of the alphas leave the camp. Niall makes sure to waive at him the whole time until he's no longer to be seen. And even after they're all gone, no one to be seen, Louis still continues to stand there, his arms crossed on his chest. He hadn't seen Harry after his speech and frankly he wasn't planning on doing so.

Louis stands in the same spot for what feels like hours but in reality, it was just a few minutes. Eventually, he turns around and makes his way toward his tent. He would be alone there since Mushu was a betrayer and took the chance to go to town. The dragon should watch his back because of it.

He doesn't know why he really stays in there when there's nothing to do. Okay, that was a lie since he didn't have a reason for it but it didn't make it less stupid. But then an idea struck him. All the alphas were gone, so there were no one around. Which meant that the lake was unoccupied which meant that he could finally wash up. Alone.

And well, that was an idea he didn't feel like wasting. So he doesn't waste another minute laying around instead picking up his towel and shampoo and leaving the tent. He makes sure to make a small detour on his way, doing everything in his power not to cross roads with Harry. Despite it was nice to have the opportunity to wash up alone, which was all because of Harry, he was still pissed at the alpha for what he did.

The lake was desolated when he arrives just like he assumed. Louis smiles to himself as he strips down from his clothes and hangs them on a tree along with his towel. He didn't want them to get dirty by leaving them on the ground, he had limited amount of clothes with him after all. When he's sure that everything was safely where it should be, he dives in.

Well, that doesn't give the right image as he first dips his toe into the water to make sure that it wasn't icy. What? He didn't want to get sick or anything.

When he slowly walks into the water, he takes a notice how it's nicely chilly, not cold by any means, but giving a nice refreshing feeling as he makes his way deeper. By the time the water hits his armpits he decides to just go for it and dives under the surface. He stays there for a good ten seconds before pushing himself up. He had a weird habit of standing on his tiptoes whenever he was in water even of he could stand on his heels and still have his head safely on top of the surface. It was a habit he guesses.

As he surfaces he shakes his head like a dog and pushes his hair away from his eyes. He sighs happily and tilts his head back, his eyes closed and faces the sky. He breathes in once, twice before opening his eyes. The sun was bright in the sky, accompanied by only a few small clouds. It was warm, just a perfect contrast to the chilly water.

He slowly traces his hands down his hair and neck, bringing his palms to his shoulders, his arms crossed on his chest. He closes his eyes again and breathes in and out slowly before glancing to the shore. It was still vacant like he was expecting it to be. Louis' eyes divert to his shampoo bottle peaking from the sand and he decides to go and get it.

Once he has his shampoo and he's back in the water he starts to wash his hair. He makes sure to massage his scalp and get every single strand of hair washed before he dives under the surface to wash of the shampoo. When he resurfaces he reaches out for the bottle floating, his eyes snapping to the shore, his gut telling him that someone was standing there.

And his gut was right. Harry was standing there, right next to his towel and clothes, his arms crossed on his chest and his lips turned upward in a small smile. Of course, it was only a matter of time when he would find him, but Louis would've preferred it to come later. At least after he was out of the water and dressed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry speaks up before Louis can. His voice is curious as for if he was wondering why Louis hadn't come and searched for him the moment everyone was gone.

Louis can't help but roll his eyes, "I'm teaching blind kids to read- what does it look like I'm doing?" He asks raising his eyebrows at the alpha.

"While I don't appreciate you talking to me like that, I'm going to look past it," Harry says calmly. "I'm just surprised that you didn't come and seek out for me. Why didn't you, if I may ask? We don't have to hide, there's no one here other than the two of us."

"Why did you do that? Why did you send everyone else to the city but kept me here?" Louis asks bitterly, ignoring the alpha's words. "It didn't cross your mind that I would've enjoyed some time out as well, huh? Or that now everyone thinks that I'm weaker than them because you said that I need some one on one training," he huffs. "So forgive me for not searching you."

"You know perfectly well why I did it. I wanted to have some time alone with you. Like you said, we couldn't have had it if there were other people around," Harry says sounding unbothered by Louis' attitude. "And sorry but that was the only way it didn't sound odd that I only wanted you to stay behind. I don't understand why you are so upset by it. I was just thinking about-"

"Yourself," Louis says rolling his eyes again. "Don't even try to argue with me. You only thought about yourself and how you wanted someone to cuddle, kiss and smell in peace. Well guess what, I already took my suppressants so no smelling for you," he says, suddenly happy that he was on the damn pill.

"You are really pushing me to the edge here. I was actually thinking about the both of us," Harry says, his voice calm as ever. "Because you seemed to sleep pretty well last night if your drooling is anything to go by. Neither did you seem too bothered by my company or the cuddles. And I can actually smell you, even if it's tomorrow, the others come back around noon, so."

"Maybe I did, but it doesn't mean that I'd rather stay here alone with you than go out with my friends," Louis says not caving in. Sure, Harry was right about sleeping well but he wasn't going to kiss his feet for it. "And I do not drool," he says pointedly. He didn't know how he'd comment the smelling thing, so he plays it like he hadn't heard the alpha. "Now can you turn around so I can get out and dressed?"

The alpha raises his eyebrows at him. "Why do I need to turn around for that? I have no problems with naked bodies."

"Because unlike you, I have my dignity," Louis says huffing. "If you want me to even talk to you for the rest of the day, I suggest that you turn around and walk away," he adds, his voice deathly sweet as the alpha doesn't move.

"Mhm and just seconds ago you would've been fine with me just turning around," Harry comments with a smile playing on his lips as he turns around. "I won't peek, you can come out whenever you feel like it," he calls without looking back.

Louis was unimpressed to say the least but had a feeling that this was the best deal he would get so decided to bite his tongue. Surprising, he knows. He keeps his eyes strictly focused on Harry's back as he slowly walks toward the shore. Once he is standing to a point where the water is shallow enough for his bits to show he covers them quickly with his hands and continues to stare at Harry's back.

Eventually, he is out of the water and hurries toward his towel, all but yanking it down from the tree and wrapping it around himself. He also reaches for his clothes before walking past Harry without saying a word. He was dumb for thinking that the alpha wouldn't follow him, though it doesn't exactly come as a surprise when he hears steps behind him.

What did come as a surprise though was the fact that Harry stayed quiet. They walk in silence, the alpha blindly following Louis toward the omega's tent as if they had already agreed that he would accompany him. Louis ignores it at first, assuming that Harry would stop as they arrive at his tent, but when he follows him inside, he stops and turns around to face him.

"Why are you following me?" Louis asks, wanting to cross his arms badly, but unable to do so as he didn't want to drop his towel.

Harry raises his eyebrows as if he was more than surprised to be asked that question. "What do you mean?" He asks biting his lip. "You didn't say that I couldn't do that. And I thought that we agreed that we would spend some time together."

"I never agreed to anything like that," Louis says matter-of-factly. He felt like dealing with a lost child. Every since yesterday - God it had been less than 24 hours - Harry had seemed to lose his mental health. Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration but still, it was clear. "But," it was the look on Harry's face that made him change his mind, "if you let me change then we can spend the day together."

To say that Harry brightens like a Christmas light was an understatement. He nods eagerly, flashing a smile before turning around and getting out. Louis sighs after Harry is gone and runs his hand over his face. He was tired already and he hadn't even been with Harry that long. He was just confused. Why was Harry suddenly all over him? Could it be only for his scent? No- wait could it?"

Louis dresses slowly, taking his sweet time with the buttons of his pants and straightening out his shirt. He even cleans after himself and tidies his tent before accepting that he would have to go out. He didn't exactly know if it was his confusion or his annoyance that made him want to have a moment to himself. Just to maybe figure things out or something, if there were anything to solve anyways.

Eventually, Louis walks out and is met with Harry who is leaning against a tree right across him. The said alpha looks up when he hears Louis' steps and flashes a smile. "Are you ready?" Harry asks once Louis stops a few feet away from him. 

"Ready for what?"

"Some cuddling," Harry says smiling. "I thought that we could move my bed outside since it's warm- or we could even hang some hammocks and relax-"

"Nope, we are going to shoot something," Louis says flashing a smile. If he was held back because he was seen weaker, he would prove everyone wrong. Besides he would most likely get bored with someone clinging onto him for the whole day. "Or I am at least." 

"I thought that you wanted to have some time out?" Harry says biting his lip again. He looks at Louis as if he was the greatest mystery he had ever met in his life.

"I did and when you took the chance away from me I decided that I wanted to practice my shooting. You know, since last time I didn't have the chance," Louis says humming. "You in or out?"

"I can't leave you alone with a gun, now can I?" Harry asks, answering the question the same time as he leads Louis toward the centre. The omega didn't bother on commenting on the hand placed against the small of his back. He had a feeling that it would only cause some more lost looks from Harry and he didn't want that.

They walk in a silence once again until they arrive at the centre. The targets were still around the place as well as the guns and the tables. Which surprised Louis because wasn't that a safety risk? He didn't ask though, just simply walked to one of the tables and grabbed a gun.

When he gets ready to load it, he feels a body coming in contact with his back. Of course, he knows who it is, but he can't help but glance back out of natural reaction. "What are you doing?" He asks being calm.

"I'm making sure that you won't drop the gun again," Harry says humming as he moves his hands over Louis and straightens their arms.

"And you think that the best way to do that is to make a move on me?" Louis asks, trying to keep his voice steady but failing as his inner omega preens under the closeness of an alpha. An alpha who smelled really good.

"I'm not making a move on you," Harry says stepping closer.

Louis drops the gun onto the table and pushes the alpha away while turning around. "Okay back off, you're clearly doing that," he says flashing a smile and flipping his middle finger. Harry looks at Louis with an unreadable look on his face before speaking up.

"You better put that finger away before I will make sure that you're running laps the next week. You have disrespected me enough today with your talking back," Harry says sternly.

Louis keeps smiling as he curls his both hands into fists, his knuckles facing Harry, lifting them to the same level of his chest. He then knocks the sides of his fists together twice before pulling them apart and making an explosion motion. Harry blinks slowly, with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell was that?"

Louis just shrugs and smiles sweetly. "Oh it's just something I learned while watching Friends with my little sister," he says. Thank you, Lottie, for making him watch with her and Ross for coming up with the move.

"And what does it mean?" Harry asks raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, you don't need to know," Louis says smiling. "Let's get back to the shooting, yeah?" He says humming as he turns around and takes the gun back in his hands. "You can stand behind me, but keep your distance. No funny business."

"I don't, huh?" Harry hums as he moves back behind the omega, wrapping his arms around him like before. "No funny business," he says as he lifts their arms up again.

It was once again stupid how Louis' body reacted to the touch with a soft purr, not that he let it slip through his lips. He clears his throat to mask the sound and blinks rapidly to gain his focus back on the target. _Just don't drop the gun,_  Louis thinks as he aims for the middle ring. The arms around his tighten slowly, s if to remind him that he wasn't alone and that he could do it.

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes for five seconds before opening them and pulling the trigger. A loud sound echoes through the place, making Louis jump back. He would probably have dropped the gun if Harry's hands hadn't been around his, but you'll never know. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was unsteady. Despite knowing the source of the horrid sound, his nature wanted to run and hide somewhere safe.

Harry took a notice of his quickening body functions, immediately moving to place the gun down onto the table and wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. "Shh, it's okay, it's all okay, you're good," he whispers softly into the omega's ear, softly nudging his neck with his nose.

Before Louis can ever register it, Harry's scent is everywhere. His pheromones fill the air, making the omega whimper and calm down. He is confused what was happening until he feels some slick drip down to his boxers. Did Harry just _scent_  him?

Scenting was something that alpha's did when an omega, usually their mate, was in distress and needed to help them to calm down. It wasn't the most intimate way to do it, some parents even scented their small kids, but it was something that strangers didn't do. Once again Louis didn't know whether to be angry or grateful because he did feel a lot calmer, though a bit turned on. Trust his nature be a backstabbing bitch and preen under the delicious smell.

"There we go," Harry murmurs softly, nosing behind his ear. "Wha-" he breathes, pressing his nose closer to Louis' skin. He breathes in many times before growling softly. "I can- I can smell you."

Louis' eyes fly open at that. "What do you mean?" He asks his voice tight. His suppressants promised a full scent blocking as long as you took your pills on time. So being scented shouldn't be a reason for his scent blockers to fail, it just shouldn't. They should at least write it down onto the package if that was the case.

"I can smell you- just like in the morning," Harry says, sounding breathless. Which wasn't that weird since he had been breathing quite hard and fast for a while.

"That can't be," Louis says hopelessly, tilting his head subconsciously giving Harry more room to smell his skin. He was starting to feel this kind of high that he hadn't felt before. It made his stomach fill with butterflies and want, his head falling back against Harry's shoulder.

He could feel slick running down his thighs and ruining his clothes. And yet he couldn't find the strength to care. He lets out a content purr when Harry turns him around in his arms and guides his face to his neck. The scent is much more overwhelming like this, pulling another pleased sound from the back of his throat.

"Are you with me?" Harry asks softly, running his hands up and down the boy's back, his touch light and soft. It was rare but not unheard of for an omega to drop into an omega space after being scented. It usually happened it the omega had been stressed or being close to hear. Being overwhelmed could take its part on it as well.

Louis though was pretty sure that he wasn't dropping. "Mhm," he hums as he breathes in the scent. "Just um-"

"You're leaking," Harry finishes off for him, sounding like he was holding his breath. "God you smell do good little one," he growls quietly, pulling Louis flush against him. "I'd do anything to get a taste."

A low whimper escapes the omega's lips at the words, making him rut his hips forward against Harry's thigh. His head was getting more hazy with every second that passes, the only thing clear to him being Harry's scent. He didn't feel like dropping, more like getting lost in the feeling. "Please," he breathes mouthing the alpha's neck.

"Shh," Harry says softly pulling him along as he starts to move. "You're not thinking clearly so I'm not doing anything with you," he says to Louis who whines as a response. "I will kiss you and give you cuddles but nothing else. I won't use you."

Of course, Louis should be pleased to hear that he wouldn't have to be afraid of being used. But instead, he was disappointed that he couldn't get relief from the alpha. He basically clings onto Harry as the alpha moves them backwards until his back hits a tree. Harry moves his thigh in between his legs, pressing it firmly against his crotch. The pressure itself feels slightly overwhelming, making him want to press down.

Harry leans down and kisses the skin behind Louis' ear before whispering, "It's okay omega, you can do it." He didn't even have to say what he meant before Louis was already moving.

The omega breathes in Harry's scent as he moves his hips down against Harry's thigh, creating the friction he was craving. First he moves slowly but within seconds his movements turn more desperate and more purposeful. By then it gets too hard to keep his eyes open, so he lets the fall shut as he lets his head fall against the body of the tree. His breaths come out as short puffs as his cock start to swell up at the contact.

The friction feels so good though Louis can't help but feel frustrated thinking about how much better it would feel with Harry's hands on him, or his cock inside of him, feeling him deep. He bears his neck for Harry, giving him the space needed to mouth and kiss up his neck. Harry moves his hands to the omega's waist and pulls their chests flush together. The pleasure gets overwhelming and Louis can vaguely hear himself breathe Harry's name once before coming into his pants with a low whine.

Harry moves to kiss Louis' face softly while rubbing his thumbs gently against the omega's waist while Louis comes down from his high. Louis' pants were ruined with all the slick and the cum, making him feel disgusted even in his hazy state.

"C'mon little one, let's get you cleaned up," Harry murmurs softly, picking the omega up in a bridal style.

"I'm fine," Louis mumbles. Despite his words, he wraps his arms around the alpha's shoulders and nuzzles his face into his neck. The scent was just as overwhelming as it was before but it had a comforting feel to it. Maybe it was just in his head but he was clinging to it. Sue him.

"Clearly," Harry chuckles as he carries Louis toward his tent. "We'll wipe you clean, okay? I don't think that you have enough energy to go to the lake."

"I don't care, you promised me cuddles and that's what I'm getting," Louis grumbles quietly, tightening his hold on Harry. The alpha chuckles again but otherwise stays quiet as they move along

When they arrive at the tent, Harry settles Louis down onto the bed before getting a towel. He smiles softly as he notices the omega curling himself over his pillow, nosing the soft fabric under his cheek. "Do you want to clean yourself little one or do you trust me to do it?" He asks humming.

"I'm not moving and I don't care if you do it as long as you're quick, keep your hands to yourself and cuddle me," Louis says not opening his eyes. "And give me your shirt."

"Okay," Harry says softly, coming closer and getting on his knees next to the bed. He removes Louis pants, careful not to disturb the boy's nuzzling. He keeps it PG, focusing on getting the omega clean, though unable to help but appreciate the sight of his round behind. "I'll get you some boxers," he says after he's done, standing up and getting him a pair. He then gets back and helps the boxers on Louis.

The omega sits up as Harry offers him the shirt he asked for and slips it on. Once he's clean and dressed he lays back down and nuzzles his face into Harry's pillow. He was feeling out of control and overwhelmed, the only thing keeping him clear was the alpha's scent. "Cuddle me," he commands holding his arms out for Harry. He sighs in appreciation as he feels the mattress dip and a body settle behind him. The strong and warm arms that pull him back to a steady chest make him fall asleep.

Just before he drifts off he takes in the feeling of the alpha's breathing against his neck. He's never felt this good in the company of an alpha, but he didn't want to think about it. He had a whole lot of time to worry about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it noticeable that I don't plan my stories ahead that I just write what I feel like writing? Oops haha
> 
> QUESTION: Do you guys feel like I'm cheating with the comment number because I answer to you? I got a message from someone saying that I should stop. I just wanted to make sure that you know that I appreciate every comment I get and read them. But let me know and be honest! :)
> 
> QUESTION 2: How many languages you speak? I speak 5 though only two fluently. (English, Finnish, Swedish, Spanish and French)
> 
> Let me know what you think and I see you with the next update :) x
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much I struggled writing this one lol
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it though! x

Turns out that Louis indeed had something to worry about. When the alphas came back to the camp, something had clearly changed. When usually they didn't even spare a glance at him, today they were staring and whispering. Just like they were the day before when Harry announced that he would stay behind. The worst part was that Niall clearly had heard some bad things, or at least that's how it seemed as the blonde wasn't acting like his cheery self. He brought Louis a small stuffed animal and a t-shirt like he had promised but the hug they shared afterwards wasn't the same. And it truly sucked.

At the moment they were standing in the line to get food. They were instructed to eat before they would start the training of the day. Louis and Niall were standing beside each other, mainly quiet apart from the occasional small talk. It gave Louis the opportunity to think about the previous night, how he had almost completely lost control over himself. It was scary to think that he had been so vulnerable. Like what if someone found out and used scenting against him? He wouldn't be able to focus anymore and would most likely let the person do whatever they wanted to him. Of course first, someone would have to figure everything out, like that he was an omega, on suppressants and vulnerable when being scented. So yeah, not the most likely thing to happen.

What made him slightly embarrassed was that Harry had seen him naked when he had cleaned him up. He regretted his decision not to clean himself but there was nothing to do about it. He could only be grateful that Harry hadn't taken advantage of him.

But back to the food. Apparently the chef or whatever had forgotten to order more meat, which meant that they were only getting rice for the next couple of days. Sure it would make the hunger go away but it wouldn't give them that much energy. For once Louis held the advantage with this since he didn't need as much food or energy as the alphas.

Louis and Niall move with the people in line, getting closer to the food with every step. He could hear Niall's stomach grumble, making him jokingly nudge his side, "What beast are you carrying around love?" He asks playfully, watching as the alpha turns to look at him.

"It's not funny, I'm starving. I did more drinking than eating last night," Niall complains while rubbing his stomach. "I didn't even have time to eat breakfast, can you believe that?"

"Actually, no," Louis chuckles softly. "You can before me," he says smiling. The alpha glances at him and flashes a smile. He didn't need to say anything, Louis knew that he appreciated the gesture. "Can I ask you something?" He asks as they step forward again.

Niall nods, "Shoot."

"What did you hear back there?" Louis asks furrowing his eyebrows the slightest. "Like, you know, about me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Niall says quickly, his voice stranded as he looks down at his shaking hands. "Nope, no idea."

And if that didn't make it unbelievable the nothing would. "C'mon Ni, please. I can see the looks and hear the whispers, you know? Also, you barely even look me in the eyes anymore. So please, tell me what's going on."

"They made a bet that you're the first one to die."

The words were so quiet that if Louis hadn't been focusing on him or stood close, he wouldn't have heard them. But he had done both of those things and heard the words perfectly. And they hurt surprisingly much. Louis had learned to ignore people's words and bad behaviour but this one hurt. They were talking about his death after all. And yeah, Niall's silence suddenly made more sense.

"Oh," Louis breathes quietly, looking down to his feet.

"But Lou it doesn't mean anything! Let them talk, you can prove them wrong, I know you can," Niall quickly tries to cheer him up.

"I had almost forgotten about the war, you know?" Louis says ignoring Niall's words. "I had forgotten that I might actually die- that I may never see my family again. I might not be able to have kids..."

"Hey, none of that," Niall says softly, moving to hug the sad omega. "We both know that you're stubborn as fuck," he says as if it made everything better. "You know, stubborn enough to stay alive," he explains, taking Louis' silence as a sign that he hadn't understood what he was talking about.

Louis looks up from the ground and smiles weakly at the alpha. "Thanks, Ni," he says softly, feeling slightly better. The truth simply was that neither of them could predict the future. They could both die during a battle, starve to death or they could both live. They would have to be ready for everything, even witnessing their friend dying. Louis thinks that he'd rather die than see Niall suffer from a slow death in front of him.

"No problem," Niall says smiling at the omega. He keeps his arms wrapped around Louis as neither of them felt the need to pull away.

The time seemed to pass by slower than before their talk. It wasn't a surprise though as they both were silently thinking about the future battles. They would have to be ready at any moment. It didn't matter if they were ready or not, when the time came they had no choice but to fight. The thought itself stressed Louis out. He knew that he was behind everyone else. His physique was weaker than the others, he would flinch every time he fired a gun and he ran out of breath quickly. The last one wasn't his biggest problem as he had Darcy and there were some alphas that ran out of breath quicker. As bad as it sounded, he would just have to outlive them and try and get through the war.

When they finally reach the end of the line, Niall pushes past Louis and grabs his bowl of rice greedily. He doesn't even reach for a fork, trusting to his hands as he digs in. Clearly, he wasn't joking about being hungry, Louis thinks as he takes his own bowl. He smiles lightly and says thank you, before reaching for a fork and turning around.

As he does so, Louis bumps into the alpha behind him. He manages to catch his bowl before all of the rice falls to the ground, but some of it still goes on the alpha's chest and to the ground. Apology ready on his lips Louis looks up to the alpha, who beats him to speaking. "Watch where you're going dwarf," he snaps. "No wonder you need more training, you can't even walk without getting into trouble." A few of the alpha's buddies laugh at him, nudging each other and mocking Louis' facial expression, which was shocked.

Louis raises his eyebrows at the alpha. "Ex-fucking-cuse me?" He says. "You do know that if you weren't so close to me this wouldn't have happened, right? Like, I know that my ass is wonderful and all, but you can control yourself I'm sure," he huffs, moving to leave the scene when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at the alpha who had his jaw clenched.

"What did you say to me?" He asks stepping closer, crowding up in Louis' personal space. "I give you one chance to take your words back before I punch you."

Again Louis clearly didn't know what was the right way to go. Because instead of apologising like a smart person, he gives the alpha a look that screams _are you serious_ and speaks up. "You heard me, big boy," he says with a sarcastic smile, followed by a pat against his chest. He could've maybe gotten away with the words but the pat was too much.

Because before he knows it, his bowl hits the ground where his feet aren't resting anymore. His hands fly up to the alpha's wrists who's holding him up by his collar, his feet dangling in the air. His eyes are wide from shock.

"If I were you, I wouldn't run my fucking mouth like that. You'll end up dead before we get to the field," the alpha spits at his face.

"Oh, and you'll be the one to kill me?" Louis asks trying to hide the fact that he was scared. The alpha was like twice his size after all and clearly angry. "Because I don't think that it'd be the smartest move on your part. Not that you're the sharpest pencil in the case-"

The omega was cut off by a hand on his throat. His eyes widen even more if possible as he stares up at the alpha, trying to focus on breathing which was getting harder by the second. He was partly thankful for the hand as it kept him from whimpering from fright. And alpha's didn't whimper. "Keep that little attitude up and you'll wish that you were born as an omega," and oh the irony.

"Let go of him," Niall's voice comes from somewhere behind Louis. The omega almost cries from relief at the sound of his friend's voice, he wouldn't die after all.

"And what if I won't?" The alpha asks scoffing. He clearly wasn't afraid of Niall nor thinking that anything bad could happen to him.

"Then you can count on being in the first line as long as it takes you to die."

And no, that wasn't Niall. The alpha seems to realise this as well as he immediately lets go of Louis and turns to face the voice. Louis groans as his body hits the ground, his hands immediately going to his back. His back and bum took the biggest hits, but he wasn't about to rub his bum out in public, especially now that all the eyes were on them, the food long forgotten.

"Captain," the alpha says bowing his head, acting like nothing had happened.

Niall frowns as he helps Louis to stand up, his arms securely wrapped around his waist. "Can you walk?" He asks softly, pulling Louis' attention away from Harry and the alpha's conversation.

"I think so yeah, it wasn't that bad of a fall," Louis shrugs. He can't help but look over at Harry who looked angry. The alpha's arms were crossed on his chest and he had a stern look on his face. He wasn't yelling but you could see how he wasn't holding back with his words. Ever so often the alpha who had lifted Louis up flinched at some unheard words and lowered his head. "Can we go to my tent? I want to change my clothes," he asks while turning his eyes back at Niall. His clothes were fine, he just wanted to do something other than staying put.

"Of course," Niall nods before tightening his hold on the omega's waist as they start to make their way toward the tents.

"Thank you," Louis says as they are away from the crowd. He looks at the alpha with a light frown before continuing, "I'm sorry." The two sentences were pretty much the opposite of the other but it was the way the omega was feeling. You see, he was grateful for Niall for having his back but when doing so he had put himself to the line so to speak. Everyone saw how he was on his side and now Louis couldn't help but wonder if Niall would get similar treatment as he from now on.

"You're welcome. What do you mean you're sorry?"

"Like what if you're a target as well now? I don't want you to be looked down upon just because we're friends," Louis explains quietly.

Niall squeezes his waist and flashes a soft smile. "I don't mind. You're my friend, yeah? And he was a dick. I'll rather keep you around than hang out with dicks like him."

"Thank you for being my friend Ni," Louis says sincerely. The alpha really made the days easier. It was a shame that he couldn't be hundred percent honest with him over the things that really mattered. After Harry had found out he had been thinking about telling Niall more seriously. They were best friends, after all, he should be able to trust him, right?

"None of that," Niall says nudging his side. "Let's just accept the fact that I enjoy your company and nothing can change that, okay?" He says with a smile as they get to Louis' tent. "Now do you need my help or do you want me to wait here?"

"Wait here and I'll call you if I need help?" Louis suggests and Niall agrees. The alpha lets go of him as he walks inside and to his bag. He pulls out a shirt and some pants, changing into them without too much trouble. He takes few minutes to rub his bum however as it was still sore from the falling. But luckily nothing too bad he should be fine by two days.

Once he's ready he leaves the tent and smiles lightly at Niall as they make eye contact. "We should probably go to the well before we need to head to the centre," Niall comments.

"Yeah sounds good," Louis says nodding and so they're on their way again. "I'm glad that I'm not that hungry," he hums as they walk slowly. Niall's arm was hovering close to his waist in case he needed the support.

"Oh right, you didn't have the chance to eat," Niall frowns, his eyes looking down. "Do you want to go back and see if they have some left? I'm sure that after hearing and witnessing the situation they're willing to give you something to eat. I mean, I doubt that they'd let you starve for the whole day."

"Thanks, Ni but maybe later," Louis says humming. "I don't want to risk running into his buddies- it's better to try and keep down for a while, yeah?"

"That must be the best idea you've had this far," Niall chuckles shaking his head. "We'll get the food later," he promises after a beat. Louis flashes him a smile but keeps quiet, not feeling the need to say anything. They had said everything they needed after all.

They kept quiet for the rest of the way to the well and after when they made their way to the centre. When they passed a group of alphas, Niall stepped subtly closer to Louis as if saying that everything would be alright. Louis appreciated the gesture, smiling lightly as he kept his head facing to the ground. There weren't many alphas around when they made it to the centre. They looked around for a while before agreeing on waiting under the trees.

They sit next to each other in the shadow of one of the biggest trees surrounding the centre. Louis closes his eyes and relaxes against the body of the tree. The only sounds heard was the soft hum of the wind and the sound of it making the leaves shake. It was really calm, almost scarily so. Like calm before the storm.

The sun was up but there were no birds singing which was odd because on most days the chirping drove some of them to the verge of madness. It wasn't too bad though as the silence was a nice change.

"Lou, I think that we need to get up. There are people piling up," Niall's voice pulls him away from his head, making him open his eyes and look to the direction of the centre. True to his words there was now significantly more people around the place, clearly ready to start the day.

"Okay, let's go then," Louis nods standing up along the alpha. They walk towards the mass, their arms brushing against each other due to their closeness. It gave Louis comfort as he felt the eyes on them, the words clearly going around what had happened. It was not a surprise as it was the first "fight" that had happened. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that Louis had won Harry in a fight almost a month ago. Wow, the time flew fast.

They once again settle to the back of the mass instead of making their way to the very front. It was easier to go unnoticed if they stayed back and kept quiet. So that's exactly what they did, listening to Harry when the alpha finally arrived. Louis missed half of the things that he said, only focusing when he went over their practice of the day. They were going to learn how to make fire and knots.

A relieved sigh escapes Louis lips as he hears this. It would be a useful thing to learn and it was something that he would learn easily. Those things required brains instead of physical strength so it would fit well with him.

His step was lighter than before as they made their way toward the forest. The could see the pile of ropes lying between two large trees. He Louis couldn't see where the fire equipment was supposed to be, but he assumed that they would use the branches from the forest.

"It's nice to do something else than the physical stuff once in a while," Niall hums as they start forming a half circle around the ropes.

"I know," Louis nods in agreement. "Like making fire could be a life saver," he says humming. Not to mention how they could set up traps for the enemies if they were successful at finding out their whereabouts.

Soon enough they got to work, each pair was given a long rope to practice on. They were demonstrated on making different knots and directed on trying them. Louis and Niall are obviously a pair, so they get to work together, helping each other out if the other had a trouble of doing it.

It was quite fun actually, spending time with Niall while doing what reminded him of arts and crafts. And if it wasn't clear, he loved arts and crafts. So it was reasonable that he was a bit pissed when Harry came and interrupted their knot making.

"Can I have a word with you?" Harry asks as he stops in front of the two, his eyes on Louis. "Privately."

Louis exchanges a look with Niall before nodding with a sigh. "Fine," he says. "I'll be right back, okay? You'll have to show me how to do that one," he turns to Niall pointing at the knot he was in the middle of making.

"Okay," Niall smiles at Louis, before turning his eyes on Harry. The smile turns into a glare, "You better not upset him," he says, then focusing back on doing his work.

Harry looks at Niall with his eyebrows shot up in surprise, making Louis feel weirdly proud of his friend. It took a lot from him to stand against him. "Can we get over it? I'd like to get back to it," Louis hums as he stands up, spending a few seconds on wiping his bum clean.

Louis waves Niall goodbye as he follows Harry a bit further into the forest. Once they were out of hearing distance from the alphas they stop. "Are you okay?" Harry breaks the silence. His face screamed worry as his eyes roamed over Louis' petite body.

"I'm fine, it wasn't that bad of a fall," Louis says shrugging, crossing his arms over his chest. "You talked to him, right? What did you talk about?"

"I wasn't talking about that- I was talking about the bruise on your neck," Harry says with his eyebrows drawn together. "It looks kind of bad."

Louis' hand immediately flies to his neck, his eyes furrowed as he presses down. A light pain ensues when he does so. "I- I didn't even know that I had one," the omega says. "It doesn't hurt and I'm still okay, to answer your question. Which, by the way, you didn't answer mine."

"He told me what happened, though I immediately knew that he was lying as I saw the half of it," Harry says while running his hand through his hair. "What were you thinking? You're weaker than the others, so I wouldn't recommend you to pick up fights with them."

"Excuse me?" Louis asks sharply, stepping out of Harry's reach as the alpha reaches for his skin. "Did you just call me weak?" He asks biting back a frown. His already existing doubts about himself got more permanent in his mind due to the words.

"What? No- I just said that you're weaker than them. You're strong little one, just not as strong as the others," Harry says shaking his head, clearly thinking that his words fixed the ones before. They didn't.

"For your information, the fight or whatever wasn't my fault. Also, I'm not weak or little and I would appreciate if you backed the fuck off. I can handle myself," Louis says looking away. Harry had always made him feel like he was strong, that he was special. But not now and he didn't even know why it bothered him so much.

"Oh c'mon don't be such a drama queen. I was just stating the facts," Harry says rolling his eyes as he reaches for the smaller thing. "Give me a kiss."

Louis huffs, "You can kiss yourself," he says while flipping the bird and stomping away. He knew that he was in some kind of trouble for his actions later on but he didn't care. All he could think about was how he would prove everyone that he wasn't fucking weak.

__

It was quite dark, which was not surprising as it was a night time. Well, an early morning if you will. Louis assumed that it was around four am at the moment as he crossed the centre. He had thought of a plan after he had come back from his conversation with Harry. He had joked around a bit with Niall and after a while, their conversation picked up on the arrow and the pole.

Halfway through the talk, it came to him. He would climb up the pole and get the arrow. It would prove everyone wrong, right?

That was the plan at least as he stops in front the said pole, tilting his head back as he looks to the top of it where the arrow was. He was an okay climber, he admits but he wasn't so sure about the weights. It was odd how they had the straps connected to them.

Louis runs his fingers against the hard body of the pole, thinking of ways to succeed. He decides to just give it a go at first as no ideas occurred to him. So, he wraps the weights around his ankles and starts climbing. Only that he barely got off the ground before falling back, dragged by the weights.

_Clearly not around my legs then_ , Louis thinks to himself as he unties them and pulls them away. He then tries to tie them around his waist, proud of the idea all up until finding himself from the ground on his back and staring up at the sky. He groans as his back protests from pain when he stands up. His body was quite tired from the lack of good night's sleep but he wasn't going to let it stop him. He would succeed no matter what.

Louis spends the next two hours trying different ways to carry the weights, only to find himself from the ground every time. He was about to give up when an idea occurs him. He quickly stands up and takes a hold of the straps instead of the weights. And instead of attaching them to his hands, he wraps them around the pole and starts climbing.

It was really hard. The weights gave him some support but the smooth surface of the pole made it hard to have a good grip against his feet. The sweat drips down his back as he wiggles the weights up the pole with his hands before squirming the rest of his body there as well.

Half an hour later, after all, the struggling and sweat he is on the top. He almost falls as he yanks the arrow from the pole, managing to catch himself on the last second. He's so tired when he gets it off that he decides to carefully sit on top of the pole. He gulps slightly when he's seated as he looks down. It was a long way down and it made him feel slightly dizzy, so, he closes his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing up there?"

The voice startles Louis from his peaceful almost-slumber, making him tighten his grip on the pole. He opens his eyes and looks down where he sees Niall standing, looking up at him with a confused stare.

"I made it! I made it Ni!" Louis exclaims happily, waving the arrow around like a crazy. "I fucking made it!"

"How the hell?" Niall yells back laughing.

"I used my brain," Louis grins brightly. "Can you wait for me to get down? My arms are like jello so I'll most likely fall," he chuckles.

After Niall agrees and Louis starts to make his way down, there are quite a lot alphas around already. He tries his best not to shake as he lowers himself, trying to keep it looking like he wasn't tired. The point was to make it look like he was strong after all. And at the moment he actually felt like it. He had done the thing many had failed before him.

When he gets down he's met with Niall's warm embrace to which he falls easily. He can hear the alphas talking about him but he doesn't pay attention to them. It didn't matter what they said anymore, he had beaten them on some level and proud of it. Now all he could do was to wait for Harry to arrive so he could prove him wrong.

And who knows, maybe he'd get some pleasure out of it as well.

__

"Oh fuck, Harry," Louis moans rather loudly, pushing his bum back toward Harry's mouth, fisting the sheets under his fingers. The alpha pushes his cheeks apart, massaging the round meat under his palms as he licks a long stripe across Louis' hole.

Louis was already dripping, the slick running down the back of his thighs from the arousal pooling in his stomach. When he had thought about Harry being proud of him or telling him how he was wrong, he hadn't imagined to end up in the alpha's bed. Sure, maybe some kisses but nothing like this.

When Harry had arrived at the centre he had given a small speech how it was a good example that brain could win muscle. When they had begun their practice of the day, everyone had kept their distance. After the morning's incident, Louis didn't mind. And after? After they were done, Louis had gone back to his tent and hung out with Niall. And when Niall had excused himself to bed, Louis had sneaked his way to Harry's tent.

"Please don't stop," Louis begs as he feels a finger enter him. He didn't know what it was called but he definitely didn't care, it felt too good. His thighs shake as Harry suckles on his rim while thrusting his finger in and out.

"God, you don't have to ask me twice," Harry groans between the licks and sucking. "You taste even better than I thought- your scent doesn't give it justice. It's so sweet."

The omega bites down to his arm to keep back the whimpers as Harry pushes a second finger in. The stretch was so much more intense than when he was doing it to himself. The alpha's fingers were longer and thicker, penetrating him better than his ever would.

Harry licks around his fingers, occasionally sucking the rim and driving Louis mad with it. He had never been the one to enjoy giving a rim job, but something about Louis and the taste of him drove him on. He pulls back slightly, blowing warm air on the sensitive skin. He smirks as Louis' thighs shake wildly, leaning back in and pushing his tongue next to his fingers.

All that Louis is able to let out of his mouth after that is heavy breaths. His eyes are rolled back from extreme pleasure, his stomach tightening, signalling that he was close. His hold tightens on the sheets and he's so close to coming when they hear a voice.

"Harry? Are you in there?"

Harry pulls back like he had been electrocuted sitting back and shushing the omega. "Yeah! Wait, I'll be right there," he calls to Nick as he stands up from the bed.

Louis is still shaking as he rolls onto his back, his achingly hard cock curled against his stomach as he stares up at the alpha. "What the hell?" He asks panting. "You can't- you can't just leave me hanging like this."

 "Sorry little one, work calls," Harry winks at him as he adjusts his pants. "I'll be back so we can continue, yeah?" He hums, walking to the omega and kissing his lips lightly before leaving the tent.

Louis lays there, naked, utterly shocked what had just happened. He hears the two alpha's voices but he couldn't make out the words. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he knew one thing for sure. Harry was so going to pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it was :P
> 
> QUESTION: Your turn! Ask me anything and I'll be 100 % honest with you :)
> 
> QUESTION 2: Remember when I asked you about the genius Louis fic? Well, is anyone interested/willing to read what I have so far and give me their _honest_ opinion? It's a bit more than 6 k words, so nothing too bad. (I have a few things that I'd like to make sure that are understandable) Let me know :) x
> 
> Back to you and Dunkirk have given me life, thank you x
> 
> All the love,
> 
> S x


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after a writer's block, one break down, one visit to the hospital and a happy ending later here I am with the chapter! 
> 
> Thank you all once again for your amazing support on this story, I couldn't do it without you guys x
> 
> Also special thank you for my future beta who knows who they are for giving me some ideas for the story! 
> 
> Anygay, enjoy x

None of them were ready for this and everyone knew it. They had been at the camp for like, what- six or seven weeks? And now they were supposed to go out there and fight in a real war? It was more than certain that majority of them would be killed in a matter of weeks if not even days. The luckiest ones would probably survive for two or three months if you were optimistic about it. But it was their duty, after all, it wasn't like they could be like " _hey, I don't want to do this, I'm going home"._ Although at the moment Louis was pretty sure that every single one of them would do anything to be at home. He would think the same if he didn't think about his family and how it was all for them. So the thoughts were quickly gone.

The nervous energy was almost touchable as they were given heavy guns along with bullets. Earlier they had been given some military clothes, such as helmets, camouflage covered clothes, gloves- stuff like that. They had all been given some big and bulky backpacks as well, filled with dried food, empty bottle for water and some fire making equipment. There was also a sleeping bag on the bottom of it- so basically the backpack was like a small survival packet.

Louis hadn't seen Niall yet and it made him slightly restless. He didn't remember being called to the centre but yet here he was along with the rest of them. He didn't recognise the alphas around him but then again he probably hadn't even seen half of the alphas on the camp. His eyebrows furrow at their own occur as he holds the large gun in his hands.

The weight was unfamiliar and uncomfortable, to say the least. He couldn't even fire a simple handgun- how would he be able to do it with a machine gun or whatever? He didn't have time to voice his thoughts as he was pushed along the mass moving forward. Panic filled his mind at the thought of Darcy when he heard some alphas complaining about walking.

"What about my horse?" Louis asks turning his head around to look at the alphas. "What is going to happen to her?" He asks with his throat dry, only to be met with empty eyes.

"They're most likely going to make her carry all the heavy stuff with the other horses," Niall's voice comes from his left, answering his question. Louis turns around in the matter of nanoseconds, noting how Niall was dressed in identical gear to him, carrying a similar gun in his hands.

"I was looking for you!" Louis exclaims, wiggling his way to Niall and hugging him tightly. "I was worried that I wouldn't see you anymore," he says frowning.

"Wow, thanks for thinking that I'd be dead," Niall jokes as he hugs the omega back. "But nah, I was right behind you, but then I was directed to another line and I lost the sight of you. But I'm here now, so it's all good, right?"

Louis lets go of his friend and nods. "Yeah- though I didn't assume that you were dead. I thought that I would die before I could say bye properly. Like there are thousands of alphas here, it wouldn't have been easy to find you."

"I found you, didn't I?" Niall says with a soft smile as they fall into step with the mass. "Imagine how easy it would be just to disappear? Like you said there are thousands of us, we could just slip away and no one would even notice. And even if they did, they couldn't do anything about it because they would be too busy with the war and all."

"Have you been thinking about it? Like running away?" Louis asks quietly, trying not to attract any attention. It was basically a crime to run away from the war. If you were caught you'd be forced to go through a trial where they would decide if you'd die or not.

Niall shakes his head, "Not like seriously, but I can't pretend like it hasn't crossed my mind."

"I think that most of us have thought about it," Louis says glancing at the ground. "It's natural in this kind of situation I feel like," he continues humming.

"I know," Niall says humming as they continue walking. They stay quiet for a while, focusing on keeping up with the rest of them.

Since Louis wasn't blessed with the length he couldn't see over the heads of the alphas that were in front of him. Meaning that he didn't see where they were going or what was in front of them. He assumed that they were walking away from the town, and toward their pack's boundaries.

They walked what felt like forever, taking a step after other. And like, Louis knew that they were moving but he didn't feel like it. The surroundings looked exactly the same no matter how long they walked and he didn't feel tired. They must have been walking for at least two hours already and still, his legs didn't feel heavy at all. And it was weird considering that he was carrying a gun in his hands and had a backpack on his back.

And suddenly they stopped. It was so sudden that Louis ran into the back of the alpha walking in front of him. Louis groans as he runs his fingers over his nose, trying to feel if it was broken or not. Most likely the second option since he didn't crash into the alpha  _that_  badly and his back wasn't _that_  hard. Still, Louis enjoyed his dramatic antic.

"What's going on?" Louis asks, looking at Niall in confusion. He couldn't think of a good reason for their sudden stop.

Niall turns to look at him with an equally confused look on his face and shrugs. "I don't know. I'm sure that someone-"

"Duck!" Someone yells from the front of the mass just as a shot was fired. Louis doesn't waste any time dropping down with his arms over his head. He quickly glances to Niall whose eyes are wide and scared. If he could see himself he knew that he would look the same. He moves his other hand to Niall's shoulder, reminding him that he wasn't alone and that he was there.

The grateful smile on Niall's face doesn't last long as they are ordered to run and take shelter from behind the big rocks on both sides of the path they were walking. The two share a quick look before bolting to their right, keeping their heads down as they run for their lives. They duck behind one of the rocks, their breaths heavy as they lean against the cold and steady surface.

Louis makes the mistake to look at the path which is now covered with bodies. He quickly closes his eyes and looks away, unable to shake the feeling of nausea off. Just like that, they had lost soldiers. Some families had just lost their son, husband, brother, cousin or something else. He really couldn't help the tears filling his eyes as he tilts his head to the sky. He hears shots fired more frequently now as their men start to fire back.

"Are you okay?" Niall asks, his voice shaky as he turns to Louis and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Louis nods, not entirely sure if he was lying or not. "Should we?" He asks gulping glancing at the rock behind them. He didn't have to say it, Niall knew what he was talking about. If they wanted to stay alive and help their pack they needed to take part of the shooting.

There were no words needed as they stood up and loaded their guns. With one last look shared, they support their weapons against the surface of the rock and start shooting. Louis doesn't even know where he's shooting or if he's hitting anyone but he keeps going. His hands are shaking with every pull of the trigger and his throat feels tight. He's almost one hundred percent that this time he being an omega didn't have a thing to do with it. He was scared just like they all were and his nature didn't have a part of it.

The sounds of people getting hit echo the place, painful groans and cries loud in Louis' ears. He fires his gun every time the sound comes near him, regretting his decision to come here. The rational part of him knew that it was better that he was there than his dad, even if Dan was trained to do this and was good at it. Still, he couldn't risk his siblings growing up without a father.

And then something happens that Louis had prayed wouldn't. He gets down to reload his gun when he hears it. The sound of a person getting hit and falling onto the ground. Louis' heart stops beating for a second as he realises where the sound came from and why it was so loud. He doesn't even bother to hold back the sobs as he sees Niall's lifeless body there, on the ground just a foot away from him. Niall's eyes are still open wide, the bullet hole decorating his forehead dripping from blood and painting the ground under him. Louis can't close his eyes, he can't look away. The only thing he can do is sob violently and stare at his best friend's body.

He thinks of the moment when they met and how Niall was always making sure that he smiled. How he had talked his ears off, explaining why no one wanted to have their tent next to his. How he held Louis quietly when Louis broke down after fighting with Harry. How he made sure that everything was okay after Louis had lost his consciousness and let him share his tent. How he was the closest thing to a friend, no, best friend that Louis had ever had. And now he was dead. Niall had died right in front of him. The sight of his dead body forever in his mind.

"Please don't," Louis sobs brokenly, getting on his knees. "Please wake up- you can't be dead," he whimpers as he reaches out to take Niall's hand in his. It was still warm, just like was every time they had held hands playfully. He knew the truth but he couldn't help but hope that Niall would stand at any moment and joke how he scared Louis to death.

But the reality is what it is and Niall doesn't move. Louis hears someone yelling him to get himself together and move on but he can't do that. He looks up to the sky and screams from the bottom of his lungs. He gasps for air, cries and yells some more. It wasn't fair, it wasn't.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

Louis snaps his head up, the tears stilling for a moment in confusion. "Wh-what?" He sniffs, not seeing anyone.

"Louis wake the fuck up," the voice repeats, and suddenly he feels like he's shaken. Louis fights the feeling that feels like coming from inside of him. He's confused and scared, he tries standing up but it feels like his legs have a mind of their own. He looks to the side and almost screams again when Niall is now sitting up and staring at him. "Wake up."

Louis snaps awake, sitting up with his breathing heavy. He's sweating and he can feel his cheeks damp from tears. He looks around only to realise that he was in his tent and that Mushu was staring at him unhappily. It feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders as he realises that it was just a dream. He was still safe, Niall hadn't died and wouldn't in the foreseeable future. He lays back down with a deep exhale and closes his eyes. There was no way that he'd be able to fall back to sleep but he could try and relax.

Only Mushu had other plans, "What the fuck was that. I woke up to you sobbing and screaming," the dragon asks.

"I had a nightmare, nothing more," Louis answers with his eyes still closed. "And no, I'm not going to talk about it so don't even bother."

"I wasn't going to. I was going to ask you to shut the fuck up so I can sleep," Mushu says huffing as he gets to his makeshift bed, which is basically Louis' sweater. "So selfish." Louis opens his eyes to glare the dragon before huffing and laying back down. His mind was still tired as well as his body, so despite his tries to stay awake, he soon falls back asleep.

_

Louis and Niall were getting themselves into trouble and they knew it. It was kind of an idiotic thing to do anyways, escape the camp and run to the woods but, oh well. And the worst part wasn't even escaping the training, no. How they stole two guns each before leaving was the worst. Were they running away? No. They were simply just going to practise shooting.

After Louis had woken the second time he had gone to Niall's tent and asked the alpha to come with him. Niall hadn't asked where they were going while they stopped at the well, but when they stopped by the tables he had been confused. Louis had promised to explain everything once they were alone and Niall had trusted him enough to not ask questions.

However, once they were safely in the forest he had put his foot down. "Okay, tell me what is going on. Why did we take these?"

Louis stops as well, setting his stuff down and standing straight. "I had a nightmare where we were in the war and you got shot to death because I couldn't hit anyone," he explains quietly. "We both know how to tie the knots and how to start a fire. But I don't feel comfortable enough to hold the gun and I needed someone to train with me."

Niall's eyes go soft as he listens to him. "I don't know if I should be offended that you'd think that I would die so quickly or be emotional that you care about me this much," he says smiling lightly.

"Definitely should be emotional," Louis says nodding. "I was like full on sobbing when it happened," he admits with no shame what-so-ever.

"Aw that's sweet," Niall says playfully while nudging his side. "But I promise that you won't get rid of me that easily, yeah?"

"You better keep that promise," Louis mumbles trying to sound threatening while in reality coming off as pleading. Niall notices this and moves to pull him into a tight hug to which Louis falls easily into. They stay there for a while before pulling back and wordlessly picking up their things they had dropped.

They then continued their way for a few more minutes until stopping close to a river. They set their things down again, other than weapons of their choice. Louis stays safe with a small hand gun, wanting to be comfortable while holding it before continuing with the heavier one while Niall settled with the big one straight away. Not that Louis was entirely surprised as the alpha had actually had some training with it.

No words were needed while they begun. They kept their distance to each other while aiming and firing the guns at the trees. It was hard for Louis at first as he kept missing his target and jumped at the sound. He was determined though and after a good half an hour of struggling he finally managed to shoot without jumping and actually hitting the target. A bright smile paints his face as he turns to Niall who seems to be proud of him as well.

After that Louis feels more confident with each pull of the trigger, actually feeling like he could be ready. He changes the handgun to the bigger one once he runs out of bullets and goes through the same battle he did with the smaller one. It was so much different to hold the machine gun- it was nothing like in his dream or holding the small one. He had to actually focus on keeping it up which was harder than it looked like. The biggest surprise was the kick back though, as with every shot the gun came almost flying back against his shoulder. Louis was almost completely sure that his shoulder was bruised after multiple efforts of hitting his target with no luck.

"Do you want me to give you some tips?" Niall asks turning to Louis and placing his gun onto the ground.

At first, Louis wanted to decline and say that he could manage, but then the image of Niall being dead entered his mind and made him change his mind. "Yeah, please," he says softly. "I just don't know how to do it."

"It's not that hard once you get the hang of it," Niall says assuringly as he walks to the omega. "You just need to hold it close enough- like this," he hums taking the gun from Louis and taking his stance. "You need to keep your feet apart and slightly bent- it'll help with your balance," he says with his eyes on the omega. "And then just keep your eyes on the target."

"You make it sound so easy," Louis huffs as he gives Niall's stance a focused once over, memorising all the angles of his body.

"That's because it is," Niall chuckles softly standing up straight. He holds the gun out for Louis who takes it with a pout. He does his best attempt at mimicking the stance though failing quite badly. "Want me to help you?" Niall asks after watching the omega struggle.

"Please," Louis pouts lowering the gun. He didn't know why it was so hard but it was. The weight didn't settle on his hands at all and it was getting frustrating. Maybe he should just keep his focus on the smaller guns.

Niall moves to stand behind Louis in a similar manner as Harry had and helped him to fix his stance. He supports some of the weight of the gun and encourages Louis to relax. "If you're tense or scared of the weapon, it won't work with but against you."

"It'll work against me either way," Louis mumbles bitterly as he aims for the tree. He hears Niall's voice but he doesn't focus on the words as he moves his pointer finger to the trigger and pulls it.

The sound is already something that Louis has learned to expect in contrary to the hole he can see on the tree. He had hit the target. He had succeeded. In the realisation he decides to shoot again, hitting the same spot. A pure joy fills his body as he fires the gun one more time before lowering it. He turns around when Niall lets go of him and smiles idiotically wide at him.

"I did it," he says quietly, his cheeks almost hurting from the wide smile. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, now do the same thing without my help," Niall says smiling and nods toward the tree. "We want to make sure that your nightmare doesn't turn into reality," he says playfully, knowing that it would boost Louis into action.

And he was right because after a warning glare at the alpha Louis turns around and moves to stand in the stance he was just moments before. He does the same routine aiming and focusing before pulling the trigger. The first two shots go without a proper hit but just like they say, the third time is the charm and hits the target. After that, every shot fired hits the tree and after a half an hour he stops. He feels confident enough to end it for the day, settling the gun down on the ground.

He focuses on looking at Niall practising, jealous of how effortless the alpha looks while firing the gun. "You know, I think that my next nightmare will be about me dying instead of you. It's clear that you're better than me," Louis hums as Niall finishes up. "So on the scale of one to ten, how mad do you think Harry will be when he sees us?"

"I don't know," Niall says humming as he places his gun down as well and sits down across from the omega. "Do you think that there's any chance that he hasn't noticed us being gone?"

If Niall had asked that question in the first few weeks of them being there, he would've said that no, he probably wouldn't. But now, months in and considering the nature of their relationship, added to the fact how Louis had been actively avoiding him, he'd say that yes the chances were small. "After everything I've done, I have a feeling that he'll notice," Louis says humming. "So how about we enjoy the freedom we have if we're going to suffer the consequences anyway?"

"What do you have in mind?" Niall asks humming as he leans back against his arms. "There's like nothing to do in here."

"That's not true," Louis says pursing his lips. "We could build a tree house? Have a dip in the river? Play hide and seek?" Louis suggests playfully, furrowing his brows as he notices Niall's eyes widening. "What? Did you see a ghost or something?"

He turns his head back to look behind him to see if there was someone that scared Niall. But there was no one, to his surprise. "No, no ghosts. Just wondering how old are you. Like seriously, hide and seek?" Niall asks chuckling. "It's quite dumb if we play it alone, you know? So I'm rooting for the swimming possibility," he says shrugging.

The only problem was that Louis wasn't sure if it was the smartest move on his part. It was no secret that alpha's cock was marginally bigger than omega's and well Niall was an alpha and Louis was an omega. He should just have to trust Niall for not looking down to his crotch or have a backup story ready how he had a small one, so what? Well, he liked to think that his cock was rather big compared to the other omegas but that was beside the point.

"Okay, let's swim then," Louis says humming as he moves to stand up. "It'll take a while for us to get dry again but that's fine. We have time, after all, right?"

"That we do," Niall nods smiling as he stands up as well. "Let's go then," he grins, pulling Louis by his hand to the direction of the river. They almost fall over a few roots peeking from under the ground but they manage to get there without any major problems.

Once they get there, they start undressing. Louis keeps his eyes to himself as he pulls the shirt over his head and toes off his shoes. He moves to his pants while wondering if he should keep his boxers on or not. He wasn't sure if he should be asking Niall or just wait to see what the alpha was planning on doing. He decides to rather wait and see what Niall will do because the thought of asking him seemed too embarrassing and awkward. So, glancing at his friend he notices that Niall has decided to keep his boxers on.

After they're both undressed they race to the water. It's pretty shallow, the water hitting Louis' nipples at the highest point and it's kind of cold but it's refreshing. They spend a while just floating around, letting the water relax their muscles until Louis decides that he's bored. That's when he stands on his feet and turns to face the floating Niall. He smiles to himself as he moves his hands, splashing his friend at the process.

Niall scoffs a few times before standing as well and looking at the omega with a glare. "Oh you're on," he says before splashing him back. That starts a water fight which pulls the childish side out of both of them. Giggles fill up their surroundings as they try to get the other wet and keep dry at the same time. They weren't exactly keeping score but if you asked Louis, he'd say that he was definitely winning. Niall's hair was wetter than his, so that was basically his argument if Niall ever confronted him.

Neither of them notices the time passing by and by the time they stop it's already getting dark outside. They agree on getting out of the water, making a competition out of it. "I won," Louis says excitedly as they stop by their clothes, panting from the sprint.

"Uh huh, I got here first, therefore I won," Niall says matter-of-factly with his eyebrows drawn together.

"Uh huh, I was here first," Louis argues wrapping his arms around his middle and moving his weight from side to side to keep himself warm. He was stubborn at best, especially when it came to competitions. So what if he was there a second later than Niall? The alpha had a head start so if anything his victory was so much greater.

"I have to agree with Niall, he was here first."

And okay, Niall doesn't talk about himself in the third person. Louis turns around cautiously, ready to be yelled at. Although that doesn't happen, instead of Harry just looks between them, clearly noticing their clothes or lack of them more like. "So can either of you explain why I'm finding you in the forest with four guns when I'm certainly sure that I haven't given you permission for it."

"I can tell you," Louis says humming, glancing at Niall and mouthing,  _I got this._ "Why won't you Ni get the stuff while I explain everything to him, huh?" Niall looks confused when he obeys, turning around to make his way through the woods and to their stuff and really Louis couldn't blame him. "Wait," Louis calls after him at a second thought, rushing after him. "Call for me in like ten minutes, okay? I know what to do," he says quietly, making sure that Harry didn't hear him.

"Do I even want to know what it is what you're doing?" Niall asks equally as quiet.

"Not really," Louis says honestly. "It's nothing bad, just something that I've learned that makes him forgive me I guess," he hums, realising how bad it sounds. "Don't look at me like that. I just know how to push his buttons and use his words against him. Trust me, we'll be fine if you call me in ten, okay?"

Niall doesn't look too convinced when he nods and turns around to leave for real this time, but Louis can bother with that later. He waits for Niall to be out of sight before turning around and facing Harry who was still standing in the same spot with his arms crossed.

"So," Louis starts humming, stepping closer to the alpha who doesn't move. "How was today then, huh? Everyone played nice?" He asks innocently.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asks, ignoring Louis' words altogether as he stares at the omega. "First you ignore me for days and now this? Is this a punishment for the other night? Because I was just doing my job and saving both of our asses."

"Oh, you mean when you left me in your tent hard and desperate? Doesn't ring a bell," Louis says while shrugging, stopping to stand close to Harry. He tilts his head back so he can look at the alpha's face better. "Not everything is about you, you know?"

"Oh yeah? Because it kind of looks like it does," Harry says huffing. "You know that I have to punish you two for this right? Your absence didn't go unnoticed, especially now when everyone seems to love you," he says with an almost frown.

If Louis didn't know better he'd say that the alpha was jealous, but that was a conversation for another day. He had more important matters to attend to. "You wouldn't do that," Louis says smiling sweetly as he moves his hand against Harry's chest, pressing his palm flat against the hard surface. "Because if you do, you won't get my mouth on you."

"Is that so," Harry murmurs lowly, looping his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him flush against himself. "You looked pretty cosy with Niall over there, how can I be sure that you guys weren't doing anything before I got here?" He asks humming as he noses the omega's hair, pretty much the only part that still smelled the same even if on suppressant.

"Are you jealous?" Louis asks playfully as he pushes up on his toes and bumps their noses together. "Because there's no reason to be, I have my eyes set on only one alpha," he whispers against Harry's lips. He wasn't lying when he said that he knew how to push Harry's buttons, he was pretty much a master in it already.

"No," Harry growls lowly in the back of his throat before leaning forward and connecting their lips. Louis kisses back eagerly, enjoying the feeling of Harry's lips on his after what felt like forever. He lets the alpha back him up against one of the trees, tilting his head to let Harry deepen the kiss. If he got the time right, he had around five minutes before Niall would call him, and he hadn't even started with his plan yet.

"I want to suck you off," Louis says against Harry's lips, pulling back the slightest to see his reaction. Harry's pupils are slightly dilated when their eyes meet, his eyes looking a deeper shade of green than moments before.

"Fuck yes," Harry breathes before diving in for another kiss. It lasts for few moments before Louis pulls back and drops on his knees. He was fully aware that he was just in his boxers which were wet but he didn't pay much mind to it.

Louis looks up at Harry at the same time as he covers the alpha's cock with his hand over his pants. He enjoys the look on his face, the hint of pleasure sinking into his features as he moves his hand. He keeps the eye contact while he pulls his pants down enough for his boxers to show and when they do, Louis leans in and mouths the tip of his cock through the fabric. Harry moans lowly at the contact, moving his hand to Louis' hair and tugging the slightest.

Smiling wickedly at Harry, Louis pulls the boxers down as well and curls his hand around the half hard member. His hand doesn't fully wrap around it, making him bite his lip as he slowly pumps his hand up and down to bring it to the full hardness.

"C'mon wrap your pretty lips around it," Harry says lowly as he runs his fingers through the omega's hair. Louis nods sweetly before leaning in and leaving a light, open-mouthed kisses along the shaft. Based on the sound Harry makes, he seems to enjoy it, making Louis up his game and wrap his lips around the tip. His lips stretch wide as he sucks down on the tip, running his tongue around the cockhead and lapping on the forming precum. He enjoys the sounds Harry is making, getting the confirmation that his plan was working. He keeps working his hand up and down the shaft while slowly bobbing his head to meet his hand.

He feels Harry getting even more worked up, his cock now fully hard when Niall's voice rings through the woods. "Louis! Come here!" Niall calls out, just like Louis had asked him to. Harry doesn't seem to notice this however as he looks lost when Louis pulls away and stands up.

"What- what are you doing?" Harry asks with his eyes blown wide open. "You can't just- please continue."

"Sorry love, work calls," Louis says cheekily as he wipes his lips with his thumb. "No hard feelings, right?" He winks, giggling at the dumbfounded look on the alpha's face as he skips away. When Niall asks what happened, Louis just shrugs and says that he worked his magic and that everything would be okay. They wouldn't get any backlash and he got his revenge. Well, the first part of it at least.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the proudest of the chapter, but next time, yeah? x
> 
> QUESTION: If you could change one thing about this story, what would you change?
> 
> QUESTION 2: What's your eye colour? :) mine is green and brown x (have I asked this already?)
> 
> But yeah once again thank you for the support and I'll see you again with another update! x
> 
> All the love,
> 
> S x


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue, dialogue and some more dialogue :)
> 
> Enjoy x

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks sitting up on his bed and glaring at the person entering. "I was just about to go to bed so make it quick," he huffs. He doesn't care about his sleeping bag falling down to his naked thighs as it wasn't anything that the alpha hadn't seen before.

"I just wanted to see you," Harry says shrugging as he closes the tent's opening while he enters. "Can I join you?" He asks while pointing the makeshift bed Louis was sitting on. "I um- want cuddles?"

"And you think that I'm just going to say yes?" Louis asks raising his brows as he crosses his arms. "What if I don't want cuddles?" It was the biggest lie to say that he didn't want them. He had been craving for intimacy ever since the last time they cuddled. And that had been two weeks ago, he was getting pretty restless. It was odd considering that he had been just fine without cuddling but the thing was that he hadn't been able to cuddle anyone. Now that he had gotten the privilege he didn't want to let it go.

Harry purses his lips as he stands above the omega with his arms crossed as well. "C'mon, after what you did today you owe me," he says sounding almost like a petulant child.

"Fine," Louis huffs lifting the sleeping bag enough to give Harry some room to lay next to him. "But no funny business and you have to leave in an hour. I won't risk Niall coming in," he mumbles as he settles against the alpha's chest. The scent fills all his senses, making him sigh contently and nuzzle his face closer to the alpha's warm chest. Even with the shirt, he was wearing the scent was overwhelming.

"What's that about anyway? Like why is he glued to your hip every day?" Harry asks quietly, clearly displeased about their closeness.

"He's my best friend idiot. Of course, I'll spend my time with him," Louis says shrugging as he moves his body closer as well. "Are you jealous? Because you sound jealous," he points out with his voice neutral.

He feels the huff more than he hears it as Harry's chest abruptly fell as the air escaped his lungs. "Jealous? I'm not jealous, I was just wondering if you were fooling around with him too. Like friends with benefits kind of a thing."

"Excuse me? Did you just imply that I'm a slut?" Louis asks shocked, lifting himself up from the chest and looking down at the alpha. "If I were you I'd think my next words carefully. My knee is really close to your private bits and frankly, I'm not awake enough to control my legs at the moment."

"What? No," Harry says furrowing his brows. "I never said that you were sleeping with Niall, I just said that it seems like it sometimes," he tries to find the right words that would keep him from getting kneed in the groin. "I know that I'm the only one."

"You don't have to sound so smug when you say that," Louis huffs as he moves to lay down again. "You're lucky that I'm tired, otherwise I'd kick your ass," he mumbles his threat against the crook of the alpha's neck while smelling the musky scent.

"Sure you would," Harry whispers the amusement clear in his voice as he kisses Louis' temple lightly. "But just to make clear, I am the only one, right?"

Louis hums lightly and shrugs, "If I didn't know better I'd say that you have a crush on me or something," he says. "But yes you're the only one for me. And if you ever bring that up again, I'll make you suffer."

"Whatever you say little one," the alpha hums softly, squeezing the omega's hips as he pulls him closer. Louis goes easily, content with having his face pressed against Harry's neck as the alpha continues to rub his hips.

The time seems to pass quickly because before Louis even realises, he's being shaken awake with Harry looking kind of scared. Louis furrows his brows, looking at the alpha with confusion written all over his face. "What? What's going on?" He asks looking around the space. No one was around and he couldn't detect any danger from the outside.

"Niall saw us," Harry says once Louis looks back at him.

The colour drains from Louis' face in a matter of seconds. "What? No- he couldn't have," he says shaking his head. "I haven't told him-"

"He did and he didn't look too happy about it," Harry says with a serious expression on his face. "You need to talk to him before he goes and tells someone, okay?" He says sternly, all traces of fright gone.

"Niall wouldn't do that," Louis says defending his friend. "He just wouldn't."

"And how can you be so sure about that?" Harry asks quietly. "Because you do know that you will end up dead if he does? Just like I will get kicked us from the army."

"Yeah I think that my destination would be worse," Louis snaps at the alpha as he hurries to stand up. "I'll go explain everything to him," he says before leaving the tent and looking around. He didn't know where Niall was going, but he had a feeling that he'd find the alpha by the lake. He had no idea if he was right or not but it was worth the shot.

Louis keeps jogging all the way to the lake, not breaking into walking at any point. He is slightly panting when he arrives, only to be disappointed to see that Niall wasn't there. He breathes out in frustration before turning around and making his way to the forest. He thought that the alpha might be by the river as he had mentioned many times how much he loved to be around water.

He breaks to jogging again, arriving at the river in no more than five minutes. He is relieved to see his friend sitting by the river, propped up against a tree, his eyes to the water. There is a small furrow in the alpha's brow but he wasn't in the position to make fun of how serious he was looking. Niall was never like this and it made Louis feel really uncomfortable. He carefully approaches the alpha trying to figure out what to say.

"Hi," is the thing that Louis settles for as he stops by him. "Can I sit down?" He asks quietly. Niall looks up at him with an empty look before turning his eyes to the river again. He doesn't say anything so Louis takes it as yes and sits down.

They stay quiet for a while as Niall clearly was giving Louis silent treatment while the latter was trying to figure out words to say. He was just glad that the alpha hadn't walked in on them while they were fooling around. He looks down at his hands, his palms sweating. Only then he notices how he's still in his boxers and t-shirt. He didn't have time to put on any pants before he was already running after his friend.

"So... I guess I have some explaining to do?" Louis says while clearing his throat. Niall scoffs rather loudly at that, clearly indicating that he was right. "I should've told you before but I didn't know how. You're my best friend Ni, and I know that you feel betrayed-"

"Betrayed? You think that I feel betrayed because you didn't tell me sooner?" Niall cuts in with his voice hard.

"Y-you aren't?" Louis asks carefully, not prepared for Niall's outburst.

"Of course I feel betrayed Louis. I fucking thought that we were best friends. But last time I checked, best friends trust each other and it's quite clear that you don't trust me."

"I trust you Ni, of course, I do," Louis says quickly. "Remember when I took you up the hill? And said that I didn't want to get you in trouble?" He asks with his voice unsteady. "I meant it. You could go to jail if you're thought to be a part of this."

"What could possibly be worse than sleeping with our army captain huh? How long has that been going on? Months? Ever since we got here?" Niall asks bitterly, something bothering him greatly about the fact.

Louis bites his lip and looks down. When Niall put it like that it did sound like the worst thing ever. Only that it wasn't. "I'm an omega Ni," he says with his voice blank. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you, but I can't stand you being mad at me."

"Very funny, tell that to someone who will believe you," Niall says with a humourless laugh as he shakes his head. "How stupid do you think I am? Don't you think that I would've smelled you if you were an omega? You need to come up with something better than that."

Louis feels frustrated. It'd be hard to break Niall without any proof. He could always bring Niall to his tent and show him the suppressants but it wouldn't be set in stone that he would believe him. Then it hits him. He hadn't taken his pills that morning and he had spent the night with Harry, he would be leaking of scent by now.

"Smell my wrist," Louis says seriously, sticking his wrist to Niall's face. He would've laughed at the look on Niall's face it hadn't been such a serious matter. He sees how the alpha was about to argue with him, making him roll his eyes and cut it, "Please. Just smell it and you know that I'm not lying."

Niall is sceptical as he takes a hold of Louis' wrist and brings it to his nose. He takes in a deep breath in as well as the scent. Louis can see the exact moment Niall smells him because the alpha's eyes widen, his hold on his wrist tightens and he sniffs harder. "What?" Niall asks with wild eyes, looking straight at Louis.

"I told you," Louis says quietly. "I am an omega," he repeats with his voice steady and calm. He's confused as Niall lets go of his wrist like it burns and shuffles back. "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be here," Niall says shaking his head hard. "You could get yourself killed, you know that! Why don't you run? You're in danger!" He sounds almost hysteric as he yells at Louis.

"I'm in the same kind of danger as you are Ni, why would I run?" Louis asks trying to sound cool and collected and succeeding for the better half of it. "But now you know. Can we move past this and just go straight to making up? I hate fighting with y-"

"Do you seriously think that I'm forgiving you this easily?" Niall asks with his eyebrows drawn together. "You kept two secrets from me for god knows how long and now you made me a target as well."

"But you wanted to know! You-"

"Not if it means that I could end up dead because of you!" Niall exclaims. "I can't look at you right now," he says shaking his head as he stands up. "I can't think straight right now. I'm not even sure if I'll get over this."

"Niall," Louis says as he stands up as well. "You can't tell anyone about this. I know that it's something that I can't ask you, but please don't do it."

"I can't promise anything," Niall only says before leaving. Louis yells after the alpha but he's already gone. He wants to run after his friend but he doesn't want to make anything worse. If it could be any worse, he thinks to himself bitterly as he sits down on the ground.

He stares at the water flowing in front of him, wondering if that was his life. Just flowing around waiting for the end. And depending on Niall, his life could be over sooner than he had thought. The bigger part of his brain said that no matter how angry or disappointed Niall was, he wouldn't rat him out. If he did it meant instant death to Louis and he didn't want to think that Niall would do it.

But again there was the smaller part of his brain that noted the possibility that there was always the possibility that Niall would tell on them. He wasn't worried about Harry as he could always say that Louis' hormones threw him off. That's what Louis would do if he was in the same situation as the alpha.

Eventually, Louis forces himself to stand up and walk back to the camp. He had a bad feeling that the others were already ready for the day but he didn't care. He does a small detour on his way as he was still in his boxers after all and wasn't too fond of everyone seeing him like that. When he gets to his tent, he slips inside quickly.

"Where have you been?" Mushu asks him the second he's inside, his arms crossed on his chest. "And why does the tent smell like an alpha?"

"I could ask the same thing. You weren't here last night," Louis points out as he walks to his bag and opens it to get some pants out. He hoped that if he didn't comment on the scent thing Mushu would just forget about it and move on. An omega could dream, right?

"I was strolling around as I tried to contact the ancestors. They told me to make sure that you weren't doing anything stupid and all that."

"Why don't I believe you?" Louis asks raising his brows as he slides into his pants before glancing at the dragon. "Like, wouldn't they tell you something more specific than that?"

Mushu huffs and glares at the omega some more. "Who's the one in contact with them, huh?" He asks while raising his brows. "Me. That's who."

Louis was having a difficult time with not talking back as he was still tired and sad over losing Niall. Sure, it wasn't set in stone that Niall was angry with him, but that's what he felt like. "Can we just drop it and move on? I'm seriously going to be late if I don't get going."

While he speaks, Louis bends down to his bag again and takes his suppressants dry. He then hides the bottle and stands up straight, pushing the bag to the corner of the tent. He turns around to leave the tent, ignoring how Mushu huffs as he walks past him. Once he's outside he starts making his way to the well, filling his bottle with water before walking to the centre.

He's clearly late by the time he gets there so he just walks to the back of the mass and pretends to be okay. He smiles back at some alphas who have finally accepted him to their group. Ever since he climbed the pole the alphas had started being nicer to him, flashing smiles when passing and instead of whispering about him in groups they had actually started small conversations with him.

Right now, however, he was glad that no one paid much attention to him. He wanted to be alone and mourn over the situation and since he couldn't do it alone in his tent he would try to do it here. It would be hard to do it while focusing on training but he'd do his best with both.

They start with their usual jogging, starting up with an easy pace, heading to the mountain route. The journey felt longer than before. He felt alone even in the mass of alphas as he didn't have anyone to talk to. He keeps his eyes on the ground to prevent himself from looking around trying to find Niall. He needed to give Niall the time.

When they get to the top they don't stop before turning around and making their way back. Something about them needing to be able to run the path without any complaints or problems. In a few days, they would have to run it with equipment with them. If you thought about it it would've been smart to start demanding it from them in an earlier stage. Out there, in the war, they would have to be able to carry the heavy equipment through the whole thing.

They get back to the camp in an hour, instructed to come back to the centre in fifteen minutes. Louis doesn't move along the others toward the well as he had his bottle filled with water. He sits down to the ground, leaning against a trunk of the tree and closes his eyes. His throat feels tight as he catches his breath. He usually likes the silence because it's his own choice. Now, however, he hadn't chosen to be alone. It was to give his friend time to figure out if he wanted anything to do with him anymore.

Louis shakes his head slightly and opens his eyes with multiple blinks as he feels the tears forming. He opens the bottle and takes a long sip of the cool water. Willing himself to calm down he stands up, wiping his eyes. He wouldn't cry, not now, not later.

He jumps around slightly, trying to keep his head clear as the rest of the alphas came back. He smiles back at some of them, walking away from the tree and to the others.

"Today we'll continue with the one on one training. I know that some of you think that bombs and guns would be more useful but you'd be surprised how much this will push you forward," Harry says, his arms crossed on his chest. "Tomorrow we'll continue with the weapons but today I won't hear your complaints. Now partner up and let's get this started."

Louis looks around for a partner but it seems like everyone already has one. He had to fight the tears again as he thinks about how he and Niall used to practise in the woods. It had only been twice, once shooting and once one on one but still, it was their place. Now he didn't have that.

He felt idiotic for feeling so shitty over the situation but it wasn't like he could just turn his feelings off. He stays back while the others partner up, looking down to the ground as he sees Niall laughing with Liam as they settle face to face. Apparently, the alpha wasn't as heartbroken about them parting ways as he was.

"Are you without a partner too?" A small alpha asks, making Louis turn around to face him. The boy couldn't be older than eighteen with his small build and nervous energy. Louis immediately felt protective over him.

"Yes, I assume that you are too?" Louis hums lightly, turning around fully to face the small alpha. Or at least the boy was small to be an alpha, he still was taller than Louis was.

The young alpha nods and looks down at his feet. "Will you be my partner?" He asks quietly.

"Of course," Louis says nodding smiling lightly as the boy looks up. "Let's get started then, yeah?"

And they do, Louis taking the role as the defender, blocking the hits and kicks the alpha shoots his way. He learns in the midst of it that the alpha's name is Ethan and that his big brother is in the camp as well. He also learns that Ethan is nineteen years old and has a girlfriend waiting for him back home. The way the alpha talks about her really breaks Louis' heart as he can imagine how hard it is to the boy to stay apart.

Louis couldn't help but feel like Ethan would be one of the firsts to go due to his small figure and young age. He wasn't the strongest either, Louis could easily block his attempts of hitting him but the boy had some passion, he'd give him that.

One thing bothering him about the boy was how much he reminded him of his sister Lottie. Lottie had never been the strongest or smartest but she never gave up. She always kept going what ever the situation was and she managed. And Louis didn't doubt for even a second that she wouldn't keep doing that. She would keep her head high and be a great big sister to the rest of the bunch.

Just thinking about her made Louis feel more tired than before. The blocks weren't as quick or neat anymore but he was quite sure that Ethan didn't notice a thing. He knew that he should make them stop and switch roles but he didn't want to accidentally hurt the boy with his bunches. He wasn't in the clearest state of mind and it made him want to just smash something. He didn't want it to be Ethan.

So he kept their roles, letting Ethan practise and get better with his attacks. They go at it what feels like hours until Harry calls them to gather around. Louis pats Ethan's back as they walk to the mass, telling him that he did great, earning a small and shy smile from the alpha. He didn't mean to sound condescending but after he had climbed the pole it was almost like the alphas had started to look up to him- especially the younger ones. And it seemed like Ethan might be part of the admiring group as well based on his reaction.

Once again he misses the words Harry speaks to them, only snapping out of his thoughts when Ethan elbows him to his arm. "He said your name," the alpha says catching Louis' attention.

"What?" Louis asks despite hearing the words. "Do you know why?" He asks feeling slightly embarrassed. He hadn't paid attention after all and now he was making himself look stupid and ignorant.

"I think that you have to go up front. Something about the battles," Ethan says while nudging him forward.

Louis nods and mouths 'thank you' before turning around and walking down the opening in the middle of the mass. Once he's up front he hears another name to be called, a name that Louis had never heard before. He had thought that he'd be fighting against Harry again but clearly he was wrong.

A few seconds later a big alpha emerges from the crowd and settles next to Harry. This time Louis listens as Harry goes over the rules which are quite simple. If your opponent was unconscious you had to stop, no direct blows to the head or the genital area and fair game.

It feels like they move in slow motion, taking their places across one another while the alphas move to surround them. This was Louis' chance of getting rid of some of his frustration but he didn't know if he could. The alpha standing in front of him was twice if not three times bigger than he was and clearly thinking that he was an easy target. It was something that Louis could use as an advantage if he managed long enough to get any hits in.

Well, he kind of had to because he didn't plan on ending up to the hospital tent.

The second they are given a green light to start, Louis realises that it's perfect. He starts with a hard kick, aiming for the alpha's ribs but the alpha blocks him in the last second. After that, it's all blocking and dodging as he tries to get punches in at the same time. The tight feeling in his chest lets out a little once he's out of breath and lost in the fight.

For every hit or kick, he manages to land on the alpha he gets one in return. His body is hurting but he keeps going as he doesn't have anything else to do. At some point he remembers their crowd that stands around them quietly, everyone following their movements carefully and curiously. He can also feel a specific pair of eyes on him but he couldn't focus on that right now.

It didn't take long before Louis was growing tired, his moves getting slower and his hits weaker. He focuses on the fight with all he has and almost cries in relief when he gets a kick in. The relief is short lived he gets a hit to his shoulder as he's too slow to block it. He moves backwards, away from the alpha as his hand flies to his shoulder. The pain was throbbing down his arm making him scrunch up his nose and furrow his brows.

Moving to attempt another hit at the alpha when Harry cuts in. "This was enough for you two," he says stepping closer to them. "Thank you, you can go back."

Louis looks up at Harry before glancing at the alpha whose stance is now straightened up. They share a nod and a handshake before both of them go back to the crowd. The next two names are called up but again, Louis doesn't focus on that. He keeps walking away from the crowd until he gets to the lake. He kicks off his shoes and walks to the shallow water. He stops once the coldness hits his ankles and runs his hands over his face.

He was feeling frustrated and almost like on the edge of a breakdown. The rational part of his brain was scolding him for overreacting. He just felt like everything was happening all at once. Niall wasn't being his friend anymore, he missed his family and his head hurt.

When the first tears escaped his eyes he bent down and picked up a rock. He then stands up and throws it as far as he can watching it break the steady surface of the water before disappearing. He repeats this once, twice- ten times or more before he's basically out of breath and sobbing hard.

Louis is close to hyperventilating when he feels strong arms wrap around him. His first reaction is to break free but when he smells the familiar scent of Harry makes him fall into the embrace. He registers how the alpha whispers sweet nothings into his ear while picking him up. He's so out of it that he doesn't even care about people possibly seeing them.

He knows that he's being carried though he doesn't know where and he doesn't care. He recognises Harry's tent once they enter a few minutes later. His crying has calmed down a bit from earlier due to the familiar scent of the alpha. It was in his nature to seek comfort in the familiar senses after all.

Louis clings onto Harry as the alpha lowers him onto the bed, not letting go of him. "Please. Stay with me," he whispers between the sobs. He didn't want Harry to leave him as well.

"Of course, now shh, don't cry," Harry says softly as he lays down next to the crying omega and pulls him close to his chest. He runs his hands up and down Louis' back while pressing his lips against his temple.

The omega curls into a small ball trying to get as close to the alpha as possible. He lets Harry move his face to his neck, inhaling the stronger scent almost greedily. Louis purrs lightly as Harry pets his hair softly and squeezes his neck super lightly. The tears don't fall as frequently as before and he feels easier to breathe.

They lay there quietly for what seems like hours before Louis finally stops crying and pushes himself up. He looks down at Harry who stares up at him with a worried look on his face. They keep quiet until Louis breaks the silence.

"Do you have water?" He asks his voice tight and sore from crying. His nose was clogged and his face was swollen and red, and still, Harry didn't look disgusted by him the slightest.

"Yeah, wait a sec," Harry answers softly, sitting up as well as he reaches for the bottle next to the bed. He handles it over to the omega who flashes a barely noticeable smile before taking a long gulp from it.

"Can you just hold me for a while?" Louis asks quietly, his bottom lip wavering a bit. "Please?"

The broken words and the sad look on Louis' face doesn't leave an option for the alpha who nods. They lay back down together, moving into the same position than before, though this time Harry wraps a blanket around them. He doesn't comment as tears continue falling slowly down Louis' cheeks nor how his shirt is now wet and gross. He just holds him close and stays quiet, hoping for him to feel better soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take longer than before and the reason for that is that I'll be extremely busy for the next two weeks. The school starts on Thursday so that'll bring back some of the work. I also start working at some point this month. Also, the main reason for me being busy is that my best friend leaves to the USA to attend the exchange program and I help her to organise the farewell party. I'll, of course, try to update as soon as I can and I'll be working on the chapter on my free time :) x
> 
> QUESTION: Favourite meal? I love tortillas 
> 
> QUESTION 2: Tea or coffee? Both x
> 
> The next chapter will be in Harry's POV! Thank you for pinklipkisses for giving me the idea! :) (opinions?)
> 
> But yeah, I'll see you lovelies with the next chapter!
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't deserve all the love and support you give me

"Can you tell me about your family?" Harry asks softly, his voice quiet as he runs his palms against Louis' back. He had a hard time listening to the omega cry and be unable to do anything about it. Louis had been calm for an hour or two now and by the unsteadiness of his breathing, Harry knew that he was awake.

Louis stirs in his arms slightly and moves his head so he can blink up at the alpha. Harry's heart warms at the sight of the omega being all soft and sleep-warm. It was a contrast to the strong front that Louis kept on to appear bigger. "What do you want to know?" Louis asks quietly. His voice was tight from the crying but it still sounded more than lovely to Harry.

"Anything you want to tell me. I know you have sisters and a brother based on your letter," Harry says humming.

"I have five younger sisters and one baby brother," Louis says quietly, a small smile threatening to rise on his lips. "Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe, Daisy, Doris, and Ernest. I love them all to death, they're the light of my life," he whispers. "I'm closest to Lottie because they're closest to my age but we're all still close. My mom- she is the best. She's so strong and always puts us before her though we want her to take care of herself too," he bites his lip.

"She does what she thinks that is the best for you," Harry says softly, his eyes locking with him. "She wants you guys to have a good life. That's what mothers do."

"I know that," Louis agrees lightly. "I just wish that she would spoil herself once in a while. We're lucky that our father takes care of her," he says with a soft smile. "When I was growing up, he was rarely around so my mom had to raise me basically by herself. It wasn't my father's choice, he had a job to serve the pack leader, just like now, but back then it required a lot of traveling. When Lottie and Fizzy were born his position was changed by his request. He wanted to be part of the family."

"You sound sad," Harry points out frowning. Usually, when Louis mentioned his family he looked happy, carefree. But at the mention of his father, he seemed to be sad even. "Isn't that a good thing? That he wanted to be closer to you guys," he asks softly, moving a strand of hair away from the omega's face.

Louis shrugs lightly. "I guess I'm just disappointed with myself," he says quietly, turning his eyes away from Harry, breaking the eye contact.

"Why?"

"He gave up his position for the girls, no questions asked. But why didn't he do it for me? I was his first son, his first baby and he didn't try to make time for me, even though my mom needed him. It was hard for her to take care of me alone, considering that I'm an omega and a boy. People gossiped that my father didn't want me so that's why he focused on his work. And when he got the children he wanted he stopped," Louis explains his voice barely audible. Harry could hear how much the words hurt the small omega and that made him hurt. How could Louis even think that? On some level, he could understand why, but he didn't want to. Not when Louis was perfect.

He moves his hands to cup Louis' face, tilting it so he could see the omega's eyes again. "Hey, don't think it like that. I can't speak behalf of your father, but I seriously doubt that he didn't want you. Like you said, you're his first child, his flesh, and blood," Harry says his voice soft but words carefully pronounced. "I think that he was in the middle of something he couldn't just walk away from. After all, he worked in a high profile job, it would've been frowned upon if he had just left. And I think that when your sisters were born he was in the place with his work that he could do it."

Louis blinks up at him slowly, his eyes bright blue and so captivating. Harry had had his fair share of encounters with omegas, few relationships included, but none of them had captured his attention the same way. From the moment he laid his eyes on the small figure he was at his feet. It didn't matter that at the time he thought that Louis was an alpha- he had his attention. That's why at first he tried to break him. He thought that if he could do it, Louis wouldn't be on his mind constantly and throw him off. It was safe to say that the plan didn't work out.

And when he read Louis' letter and found out, it was like his whole life fell into place. It all made sense, from the way he couldn't shake off the touches they shared on accident to how he seemed to always know where he was. It was because they were meant to be and he was sure of it. The only thing that still threw him off was Louis' behavior. He thought that when the secret was out that the omega would be happier to be with him, but that didn't happen. Louis still continued to be sassy and mouthy in his company and didn't take his shit. And just like that Harry knew that he was falling and hard.

As stupid as it was, he knew that he was already halfway there.

"You think so?" Louis asks quietly, his eyes still staring at him with the curious glint in them that Harry had missed.

The alpha nods, "Yes, I do," he admits.

"Can you tell me about your family?" Louis asks softly while placing his chin against Harry's chest, making it easier for him to keep the eye contact.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asks humming, moving his hand to push Louis' hair out of his face. He barely managed not to coo when Louis pushed his head against his palm, the movement seeming subconscious.

Louis shrugs, "Anything. Everything," he says humming. "Whatever you want to tell me."

"Well just like yours, my father works closely with the pack leader. He's the captain of our main army in fact," Harry starts out with his voice quiet and steady. "He's in the battle right now. I have one big sister and her name is Gemma. She's an omega and mated to an alpha Michal, they're actually planning on getting married at some point this year."

"But if they're mated why are they getting married now?" Louis asks curiously. More often couples got married before mating as divorce was easier than handling with the aftermath of wanting to break the soul bond that is born between a couple who mate.

"They want to have a visible sign of their love, I guess," Harry says. "But yeah I feel like she has taught me so much over the years and I really love her. And then there's my mom, who's the strongest woman I know. Just like your mom, mine had to raise me and Gem alone for the most part. My father could help with money but other than that it was her against the world."

"What's your best memory with them?" Louis asks quietly, placing his cheek against Harry's chest and breaking their eye contact. He nuzzles into a more comfortable position before talking again. "Mine is when we celebrated Doris and Ernest's first birthday. Our whole family was gathered around the table, including our grandparents and we were singing happy birthday to the twins. When the song was finished the twins were looking around confused about what was going on. Then they discovered the cake and well, it got messy."

"How messy?"

"There was cake everywhere, mom had to clean for two days in order to get everything clean," Louis giggles lightly, before sighing. "But that wasn't the best part. The best part was after we had eaten we gathered up in the living room and in front of the fireplace. We were all wrapped up in blankets while we shared the most precious memories we had. I don't think that I've ever smiled and laughed as much as I did that night," Louis admits. "But you know what was the best part?"

"What?" Harry asks softly.

"Our father was there. He was home and relaxed, I can count all the times when he has been this relaxed with my two hands," Louis says quietly. "That was the best thing. I always want to see him like that, so carefree."

"The job he does is stressful," Harry says after a moment of quiet. "He has seen so many bad things that it's hard to let them go."

"I know that I'm just saying," Louis says shrugging. "But anyway, what is your favourite moment?"

Harry had to think about it for a moment. He liked to think that his childhood was great and despite his father not being around that much, he felt loved. There were a few moments that he remembered more clearly than the others, and he pondered which one he should tell.

"I don't know if this is going to sound weird, but I think that my favourite memory with them is our Christmas when I was seven. Dad was home for the first time in four months and that was one of the main things but- I don't know. There was nothing special about it. I got the same amount gifts as the previous year, the routine and the food was the same as well. And still, the year just sticks with me," Harry says furrowing his brows slightly. "Like I could've been just happy that day or something, but still," he says.

"That's cute," Louis smiles softly. "I don't think that it matters why you were happy. I think that the best part is that you have a happy memory," he says as he wiggles his body closer to Harry's if that was even possible. He basically settles on top of the alpha, not that Harry complaints.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry nods despite for the fact that Louis couldn't see him. "Lou?" He says softly, waiting for the omega to look up at him before continuing. "Do you want to talk about why you were almost hyperventilating when I found you?" He asks softly, afraid that his words would trigger something in Louis.

They don't. "I was tired and sad, that's all," Louis answers quietly, the light in his eyes dimming the slightest. "Niall won't talk to me anymore and I'm scared that he won't ever again."

"You need to give him some time, little one," Harry says softly as he traces his thumb over Louis' cheekbone. He almost beams when the omega pushes his face lightly into the touch. What? Just because it had happened already didn't mean that Harry couldn't be happy about it. "He's just taken back and confused right now. I'm sure that if you give him a day or two he'll come around," he says reassuringly.

"But what if he doesn't?" Louis asks frowning. "He's the only friend I have here. He's almost like family at this point." Harry didn't have the right to get jealous of the words but he still did. He couldn't help his inner alpha to get possessive over his future mate.

"Hey," Harry says softly, moving to pull the omega closer to his chest. "Niall won't abandon you. I've seen you two together and I don't doubt for a second that he wouldn't think you as a family," he says.

There was an unreadable look on Louis' face as he looked up at Harry and blinked slowly. "Can you kiss me?" Louis asks quietly, pushing his upper body upward so he could push their faces closer together. "Please."

"Are you sure?" Harry asks quietly, his voice soft as he leans to bump their noses together. He would be more than happy to kiss the omega but he didn't want to do it if Louis only wanted it as a distraction or was unsure about it. "You're not the one to make the first move when it comes to kissing with me."

"I'm sure. I want to," Louis whispers, closing his eyes and leaning even closer so they were breathing the same air.

That was all convincing that Harry needs before closing the remaining inch between them and pressing their lips together. His hand comes to the back of Louis' neck while the other stays in Louis' waist, keeping them flush together. Their lips move in sync, fitting perfectly against the other like puzzle pieces. The kiss was different from their previous ones. It was still as good as the rest, but it was a lot sweeter and devouring than before. Neither of them was taking it further than that, happy to be close and kissing.

It got warm soon as they were under the blanket and pressed tightly against each other. Harry's hand travels down to the hem of Louis' shirt before slipping it under to feel the omega's warm skin against his palm. "Can I," Harry mumbles against Louis' lips while pulling the shirt, hoping that Louis understood what he meant.

And luckily he did. "Yeah," Louis nods before pulling back to breathe. Their eyes lock once more as they strip their shirts and throw them to somewhere in the room. They then fall back into the kiss easily, Harry rolling them over so he was on top of Louis instead.

The omega didn't seem to mind though, he just parted his thighs enough for Harry to fit between them. And Harry does, carefully lowering himself over Louis, never breaking the kiss. He smiles lightly against the kiss as he feels Louis wrap his legs around his waist and pull him closer. Harry moves his hand from Louis' neck to cup his cheek as he deepens the kiss.

It still was more sweet than sexual, their tongues meeting in the middle in a shy manner. They make out slowly, their tongues memorizing the taste of each other. At some point a content sigh leaves Louis' mouth, making Harry eagerly chase it down. It wasn't supposed to be anything sexual, no, it wasn't anything sexual period. And still the sound, oh the sweet, sweet sound went straight to Harry's cock.

Harry traces his thumb over Louis' cheekbone as he begins to pull away. "Why- why did you do that?" Louis asks opening his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed. His blue eyes seemed more bright than before and not so sad anymore. Confusion was taking its place.

"I got a little problem," Harry chuckles lightly as he lifts his hips up a bit. "But it's all good, we should probably go to bed anyway," he says smiling lightly at the omega.

"But why?" Louis asks, his voice demanding. "I thought that we were going to make love?"

And oh, those were some words Harry never thought that he'd hear from Louis' lips. "What?" It's his turn to ask. "Baby, you're not ready, I know it. And even if you were, I'm not going to make love to you when anyone could walk in and when you're sad. I want it to be perfect, okay? Not when you need a distraction."

"Who says that I'm not ready or would use it as a distraction?" Louis asks with a tilt in his head. "You're just assuming."

"Maybe," Harry shrugs simply. "But even if I'm wrong, there's still the possibility that someone would walk in and I don't want that. I won't share you," he murmurs as he leans in to press a kiss on his lips.

"I guess there's no way of me to try and convince you?" Louis asks huffing, acting annoyed while kissing the alpha back. So much for the acting.

"No," Harry hums as he parts their kiss. "We both need rest so how about we go to bed," he suggests smiling.

"We're already in bed."

"You know what I meant," Harry chuckles and rolls onto his back, pulling Louis with him. They end up with Louis cuddled up against his chest and his arms around the omega. It was really comfortable. "Now good night love, I'll wake you up early enough," he whispers, leaning in to press a light kiss on Louis' temple.

"Good night," Louis mumbles with his face hidden in Harry's neck. He nibbles down on the skin under his mouth and giggles softly as Harry groans. "Okay sorry, good night," he whispers with a smile clear in his voice.

"Nuisance," Harry says fondly, squeezing the omega's waist lightly before closing his eyes. He falls asleep to the sound of Louis breathing steadily against his skin and the feeling of their naked skins pressed together. It might be the best sleep he has had in a while.

\--

In the morning Harry sends Louis away early as he wanted the omega to have enough time to eat breakfast and take his suppressants. And if that only happened after he had sniffed Louis' neck for five or so minutes, well. No one had to know.

Thirty minutes after Louis had left Nick came to his tent for their daily meeting. Harry had a bright smile on his lips for the whole time and at some point, during their conversation, Nick asked him about it. "I guess I'm just happy," Harry had said dismissively. The meeting was longer than their usual ones since Harry didn't have a clear idea for the day's training. He had been busy comforting Louis the previous night after all.

Eventually, they get their plans in line and exit the tent. They walk toward the centre, ready to tell everyone the plan. The plan was that they were going to divide the group in two. The other one would start with the shooting exercises and the other with one on one training. But before that, they would gear up and do their usual morning run.

Harry was only slightly worried about how Louis would do. Not because he was an omega, but because it was clear that he was still really upset over Niall. He felt bad because it was something he had no power over, he would just need to wait for Niall to come along. If he does.

When Harry and Nick get to the centre they walk straight to the stand. The silence that follows his appearance is something that Harry secretly loves. It gives a sense of his power.

"Okay, today we will start with the usual run, but this time we'll gear up. It'll give you a sense of what it will be on the battlefield. After that, we'll divide you into two groups. The other will continue one on one fighting with Nick and the other comes with me to shoot. We'll, of course, rotate so both groups get the same treatment," Harry informs the alphas. He's looking for Louis in the crowd but to his disappointment, he can't see him.

"So let's get started," he continues while clasping his hands together. "First you'll head out to the equipment tent and put on the gear on. Then you'll wait for me to come and we'll start the run. Any questions?"

The crowd stays quiet, signaling that they didn't have any. Harry nods before turning around and walking down from the stand. He hears hundreds of steps walking away from him, which was kind of the idea. When he turns around he sees Nick among the crowd probably making sure that the alphas did what they were asked to.

Harry moves to walk toward his tent where he held his own equipment. Sure he could've kept them with the rest of the equipment but he liked to have them near by just in case. When he gets there, he changes into his gear quickly, then making his way to the equipment tent where the alphas were ready and waiting for him.

As he gets there everyone is ready to go and so they do. Harry runs in the front of the group, setting the pace. He immediately notices a few of the alphas struggling to keep up. This was going to be a long day then.

\--

"Captain, can I talk to you?" Nick asks coming to him just after Harry was planning on letting the group have the rest of the day off. "It'll just take a moment," he says.

"Sure," Harry nods, glancing at the alphas around the centre. "Keep shooting, I'll be watching you," he calls out loudly enough for the alphas to hear. He wasn't expecting an answer so it didn't come as a surprise that he didn't get one.

With one last glance at the group, he turns around and walks to Nick who had his eyebrows furrowed. "So what's going on?" Harry asks humming as he stops in front of Nick. "Did something happen?"

It was irrational how fast his mind went to Louis. Louis had been in his group first and while Harry had tried to get a word with him, the omega wasn't on the same page. It seemed that whenever Harry was approaching him, Louis suddenly had something to do. Whether it was reloading his gun or chatting with the alpha next to him, they never got a second for themselves. And now Harry was worried because what he could see, Louis seemed to be stuck in his head.

"Yes and no," Nick says, fixing his stance so he was standing straight. "I heard the alphas talking," he starts with an odd look like he didn't want Harry to shoot the messenger. "And they weren't happy. Apparently, you aren't rewarding enough."

"What?" Harry asks chuckling. "You don't win wars with bribing? Do they think that I will give them prizes when ever they do something right? I'm teaching them how to stay alive, I think that they should be reminded of this," he says shaking his head. How could people be so stupid?

Nick was looking uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from side to side before speaking. "I think that you should reward them," he says clearing his throat. "Just hear me out, okay? I think that you should make it as a competition. Like the first five to make a fire and shoot a target gets a night off?"

"You don't get a night off in-"

"Of course you don't," Nick rolls his eyes. If the two weren't as close friends as they are, Nick would be laying on the ground in pain right now. "But you could try and motivate them," he reasons.

Harry thinks about it. He didn't want to give in just because the alphas were complaining. He didn't want them to think that this was the way to go. But on the other hand, Nick had a point. If they were motivated they'd be doing a better job at training. He just wanted the motivation to be staying alive and not a night in a comfortable bed.

"How do you suggest that we'd do it?" Harry asks crossing his arms. He was willing to hear what Nick had planned. He knew his friend, he wouldn't word his thoughts if he hadn't thought about the execution.

"There's so many of them that we can't keep an eye on everyone, someone might cheat for all we know. So we could divide them into ten groups and let the fastest move onto the next round. And when we have the ten fastest, we'll eliminate five so there'll be five winners. Does that sound good?" Nick asks, his voice hopeful as he looks at Harry.

The alpha nods, "Yeah, though I'd divide them into twenty groups. There's still many of them but we might get this over with before the sun sets if we start it now," Harry says. "And that way it'll give them a better chance and succeeding, right? It'll keep the motivation high."

"I like the way you think," Nick smiles and nods. "I'll go gather up the alphas and let them know that you'll be waiting here," he hums before turning around and walking away. Harry watches after him for a moment or two before doing the same.

"Listen up!" He calls out to the alphas, who turn around at the sound of his voice. "You can put your weapons down and gather up here. The rest of the group will arrive shortly and when they do, I will explain everything to you."

There are the usual whispers going around of what might be happening and if they were in trouble. It was fun in a way to watch the worried faces and the speculating. They deserved to be worried after complaining. Or something like that.

When Nick's group arrive at the centre, the volume picks up as there are now twice as much confused alphas around. Nick comes to stand next to him onto the stance patting his back for whatever reason. They let the alphas talk some more before they let them out of their misery.

"Okay so here's the thing," Harry says. "It has come to my attention that majority of you are not happy with the way I train you. So we came up with a solution with Nick that will hopefully make you more motivated. Here's the thing in short. There will be a competition in the lack of better wording and the five fastest will get a prize."

"So what's the prize?"

"I guess you'll find out if you win," Harry shrugs. "So first let's divide you into twenty groups- everyone who's name starts with a, on my left and so on."

"But there are more than twenty letters in the alphabets," Nick whispers to him when the alphas move around like they were instructed. "What are you going to do for that?"

Harry simply shrugs, keeping his eyes on the mass in front of them. "We'll see which groups have the least amount of alphas and combine them. Simple."

And that's what they do. They wait for the mass to be ready before ordering people to move around until the groups are pretty much the same size. They then direct them to follow them one group at a time, instructing each of them individually. They study the alphas as they work through the assignments, making fire and shooting the target.

Harry's attention breaks only once and that's because it was Louis' turn. He wanted more than anything that Louis would be the fastest and get on to the next round. He had faith in him as he had witnessed the omega make a fire in a matter of seconds while some of the alphas struggled with it for few minutes even. It was his strong point unlike shooting, well as long as he knew. He hadn't seen Louis shoot after their one on one training, but then again he knew that the omega had been practicing with Niall. He only wished that Louis could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't get it, I had such a good vision for this chapter and I just failed. Also, I know that this ended dumbly but I really want to write the competition part in Louis' POV. 
> 
> I'm sorry, I seriously am. I'm considering on keeping a break because I feel like I'm losing my touch with this story with every chapter. 
> 
> QUESTION: Instagram or Twitter? Instagram, bc my friends stalk me on Twitter lmao
> 
> QUESTION 2: Favourite 1D boy? Louie is my baby x
> 
> All the love,
> 
> S x


	15. I am sorry

I'm sorry that it has come to this, but I need a break. Like I've mentioned, I've been considering it for a while now, but now I'm sure. The last thing that pushed me into this is my dear grandma's surgery. 

You may wonder: why this, why the surgery? Well, she has always been here for me and encouraged me to do what I love. She's one of the biggest reasons why I published this. She has always had a bad back (like me) and the doctors decided to operate. The surgery went downhill because now she can't feel her legs. There's hope that she might be able to walk again, but it'll take a while. 

So I'm taking 4 weeks off. I'll keep this story completely out of my mind for the first two and after that I'll hopefully have a head fresh with ideas. I want to be happy with my writing again.

Thank you for everything, all the support and love. I hope that you'll stick around with my messed up schedules. 

I'll delete this when I come back with my next chapter.

All the love,

S x


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I read your comments to my nana who told me to thank you for her and send you all the love! She's doing better, she has been able to walk ten meters already (with a rollator) and she's not in so much pain anymore :) 
> 
> So for behalf of me and my nana, thank you for all the love! x
> 
> This chapter is a bit different from the others, meaning that it has some skips in it? Idk let me know what you think of it! 
> 
> Anygay, enjoy!

Louis hadn't been at his best today and he knew it. His defense was weak, ending with way more hits and bruises on his body than he cared to admit. His mind just wasn't in it to win it, so to speak. He was too focused on Niall and Harry and all things between. When it came to Niall it was clear what was bothering him, unlike with Harry. He found himself thinking about the alpha in a more loving way than before.

Like how Harry's dimples deepened when he broke into a slow smirk or how his curls were wild and unruly. How when he laughed he sounded like a donkey and how charming it was. Just weeks ago Louis found it the worst sound in the world. So yeah, it was getting out of hand. There was nothing wrong with how he felt, okay that's a lie, but the point was that he couldn't control it anymore. Harry was on his way to fill Louis' mind with images and not-so-innocent thoughts and well, Louis didn't know how to handle it.

That was why he avoided speaking to Harry. He knew that he was acting childish and confusing, especially after their night together, but he couldn't help it. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep it together and end up on his knees in front of Harry while everyone would be watching. So yeah, not so pretty image.

So he wasn't too confident when it was his group's turn to attend the competition. The directions were simple enough; they would have to light a fire and then shoot at the target. Louis knew that he was good at making fire and, thanks to training with Niall, he was also okay at shooting. But the thing was that so was pretty much every other alpha he could stop in his group.

Like Liam for example.

They had shared a small nod when they both moved into the group  _L_  but didn't speak any words to one another. Louis had a feeling that Liam and Zayn had picked up on his and Niall's fall out and therefore remained silent. Not that it was a major deal for Louis, noting that he hadn't spoken with the two more than once. So it was okay- well, at least he likes to think that it was.

After they were given the directions they move to take their positions in front of the targets. There are sticks of wood shattered on the ground along with some matches. And by some, he means two. It means that they have two tries at getting the fire to start before having to move to the difficult ways, like smacking two rocks together. What made it seem harder, was the lack of dry grass or anything they could use as a lighter. But just like in the matter of life and death, they couldn't rely on things like that.

Five minutes.  _Five minutes_  is all it takes before they're all working against the clock. Louis is quick lighting the fire, his hands moving in their own occur and before he knows it, there's a fire flaming in front of him. He stands up quickly, rushing toward the table before picking up the gun and loading it. He didn't know how close the others were and he didn't stop to figure it out.

Louis moves into his stance and straightens his arms in front of him. He closes his left eye, fixes his aim to the target and breathes in deeply before pulling the trigger with an exhale. The first try fails, so he quickly shoots again, this time getting it right. He knows that he won when he hears groans around him. He lowers his arms and looks around to make sure that, yes, he indeed won. He moves to put the weapon down onto the table and then walks away.

The rest of the elimination progress goes by in a blur and before he knows it he has to do it again. He makes it to the top ten, no time to rest before they are directed to take their spots again. Louis can feel Harry's eyes on him as he gets ready in front of the fireplace. On the last round, there are no matches given to them making it harder than before.

And yet, Louis feels more confident now than earlier.

As he should've considered that he did it. He made it to the top five which meant that he was going to have a prize of some sort. He could see the other four winners hugging their friends with huge smiles on their faces- something that he couldn't do.

His smile dims as he looks around the crowd and doesn't see Niall. He knew that he had to give the blonde time to process everything but it was so hard.

He misses his friend so much.

Louis tunes in again when Harry starts to explain their prizes. He misses a few words here and there but understands the bottom line of it all. They will get to go to the town, eat in a fancy restaurant and spend the night in a nice hotel. Harry would be coming with them as last time Nick had taken care of supervising the group while Harry had stayed behind.

He felt almost relieved that Niall wasn't coming with them. He wouldn't have to face the empty and disappointed looks that Niall would send in his way. Also, this would offer him the sweet distraction he needs plus he'd give the alpha some space. He'd also get to spend time with Harry, most likely even sleep in the same room with him, so it was all good.

Louis had been thinking about having sex with Harry. There had been this little itch under his skin for a while now but after last night it had only gotten stronger. He wanted his first time to be with Harry. He wanted to feel the alpha inside him and see him on top of him. Even the thought was making him bite his lip.

They had around ten minutes to go back and be back so Louis didn't waste too much time running back to his tent. He enters, ignoring Mushu as he does, and goes straight to his bag. He didn't have anywhere to put his clothes so he just grabs the whole bag and swings it on his shoulder. Louis turns around when he hears Mushu clear his throat.

"What?" Louis asks raising his eyebrows. He didn't have the energy to fight with Mushu, not today.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Mushu asks crossing his arms. It was like the dragon always had his arms crossed during their conversations. Weird. "If you're thinking about escaping, I'd suggest you think again because-"

"I'm not running away," Louis rolls his eyes and fixes the bag. "I won a competition and get to spend the night in a hotel," he says. "So I need you to make sure that my tent stays standing while I'm gone."

"What? I'm coming with you!" Mushu exclaims, seemingly shocked to be left behind.

"No you aren't," Louis shakes his head. "Last time you left me alone so this time it's your turn," he says matter-of-factly as he makes a show walking toward the door. "Bye!"

Louis exits the tent quickly before Mushu could make a point of telling him how he should treat the dragon better and all. He walks to Darcy who wiggles her tail when she sees him. She was such a dog sometimes. The omega greets the horse with a soft smile and a good pat on her side before he unties her rein from the tree. He then moves to her side and mounts her. He makes sure that she is all good and ready to go, before making a horse sound to guide her to move.

They arrive at the meeting place in a matter of moments and when they do, Louis takes a notice that they were the last ones to arrive. He doesn't let himself to be embarrassed about it, just focusing on keeping Darcy walking slow enough. It was slightly awkward to be the only one riding while the others walked, but he brushed off as his own intelligence. He was smart enough to rest- or something like that. Maybe he was just lazy. Louis could feel Harry's eyes on him for the most of the journey but doesn't react to it. If Harry was being too obvious he couldn't afford to be.

-

The hotel was really nice. The floor was made of white marble and chandeliers lit up the room. The reception area was huge, filled with comfortable arm chairs and couches. The main desk itself was made of marble as well, black this time, and polished to the prim. It was on the verge of being overly fancy but luckily the homey rooms balanced it out.

Louis' room was simple enough. There was a queen sized bed pushed against the furthest wall and in front of the window was a basic wooden desk and in front of that was a small chair. The TV was hanging on the opposite wall from the bed and the remote was on the bed. There was also an ensuite where was the usual toilet along with a bathtub. The omega couldn't wait to drown himself into the warmth.

Louis was in the middle of unpacking and changing his clothes when there was a knock on the door. He slips on one of his shirts before walking to the door. He opens it without looking who it was as the room sucked and he couldn't reach the peephole.

Behind the door, he finds Harry, who was smiling brightly and leaning against the doorframe. The alpha had his shirt buttoned only halfway up, the four top bottoms open. It wasn't exactly the kind of a shirt you'd think that a war captain would own.

"Nice room you have in here," Harry says grinning, interrupting the omega's train of thoughts.

"You probably have a suite or something, right?" Louis hums, crossing his arms as he leans against the open door. He was well aware that his legs were on full display and how Harry's eyes roamed his body.

"Actually, I do," Harry says shrugging. "And I came here to ask if you wanted to share it with me or not. I could move in here too if you want me to," he continues as Louis' facial expression doesn't change.

"Oh yeah?" The omega hums, pushing up on his toes before rocking back to his heels. "And why would I want to sleep with you?" He asks biting his lip.

This was nothing that he hadn't been expecting, honestly but it didn't hurt to play a little hard to get right? Especially as he was going to tell the alpha about his wants. He was positive at this point that he wanted to have sex with Harry. He didn't know if he was going to die today or tomorrow or even in twenty years. He was sure that no matter what happened he wanted Harry to be his first.

Harry shrugs, "I don't know, maybe because you get really grumpy when you get cold? And maybe I just want some cuddles," he says humming, his confident grin turning down a notch.

"Mhm, I do get grumpy when I get cold," Louis says humming, nodding along to his words. "But the blanket in here looks really fluffy and warm, I don't think that I would actually get cold."

"But cuddles?"

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't mind those," Louis says as if it was the first time he had heard the word that day. "Are the other alphas closer to my room or yours?" He asks curiously, already giving in.

And it was quite clear that Harry saw this as the grin on his lips came back. "I have the president suite little one, there's no one on the same floor."

"Do you have a bath tub?" Louis asks biting his lip. He was quite fond of the idea of being able to relax with some bubbles.

"Well it's more like a jacuzzi but I think that it works for whatever purpose you want it to," Harry says. "So will you grant me the honor of sleeping next to me?"

Louis pretends to think about it for a while before biting his lip and nodding. "Yeah, okay," he says smiling and steps back. "Get in before someone can see you."

Harry grins brightly as he steps in and closes the door behind him. He wraps his arms around the omega's waist and pulls their bodies flush together. Their lips meet in the middle in a matter of seconds in a sweet kiss. It only lasts for a minute or two however as Louis pulls back.

"You have to help me to pack," Louis says humming, licking his lips. "I still need to shower and change my clothes. Unless of course, you want me to come to the dinner dressed like this," he says biting his lip.

The look in Harry's eyes was an answer enough but he still spoke, "You wouldn't," he says. "Not when you're mine and I have no way of proving that to the hungry eyes," he says before leaning back in for a soft and sweet kiss. "Tell me you wouldn't."

The words,  _you're mine_ played on a loop in Louis' head as he lets himself to be kissed. "Yours huh?" He asks against Harry's lips. "Does that make you mine?"

Harry rumbles low in his throat, sounding like a content purr. "I'm yours as much as you're mine little one," he murmurs.

The kiss gets a bit more heated than a few moments ago, making Louis stand on his tiptoes and chase Harry's lips. Harry's arms wrapped around the omega's lower back, just above his bum. The wet sound of lips colliding filled the room, driving the two toward going mad. It even made Louis whimper in the back of his throat, causing Harry to pull back.

A pout found its way on Louis' lips immediately. "Kiss me," he whines like a spoiled child. "C'mon, please?"

To his disappointment, however, Harry shakes his head. "If I keep kissing you and you keep making those noises, we'll be missing the dinner," he says biting his lip.

"Who cares if we miss dinner? I don't think that anyone would mind," Louis says softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and trying to press their lips together again. Unfortunately with no luck.

"Don't you think that the others would get suspicious if we both missed it?" Harry asks raising his eyebrows. "I'll kiss you all you want after dinner baby, I promise."

Louis huffs and pouts before standing on his heels. "Fine," he mumbles. "But I'm holding onto that, you hear me? And I won't settle for the innocent pecks either," he says, trying to sound threatening.

"Your wish is my demand," Harry says amused as he kisses softly the omega's forehead. "Do you want to shower in my room or in here?"

"Your room, I'm too lazy to put on clothes right after I'm done so," Louis shrugs, peeling himself off Harry. "Now c'mon, let's pack. You can start with the ones on the bed."

So they pack Louis' stuff together, Harry taking care of the clothes on the bed while the omega pretended to be busy. If the alpha noticed he didn't say anything, which Louis really liked about him. And once they were done packing they slipped out of the door. They were careful while strolling the halls, making sure that one one saw them while they made their way to the elevators.

Once they were in the clear and in the elevator they could breathe again. They spend the ride up bumping their shoulders together like shy teenagers.

In just a few moments they were in Harry's, now their, room. Louis wandered around the spacious area while Harry carried his bag to the bed where he settled it. The omega could hear the sound of the bed dipping under Harry's weight but he didn't pay any mind to it. He was too busy being mesmerized by the view from the huge window.

He could see the ocean in the distance and all the small houses between the hotel and the shore. The taller office buildings caught his attention however as he had never actually seen one of those before. In his village, there was just smaller houses and homey cafés and restaurants along with the necessary shops. It was nothing fancy, especially not to this extent.

Not that he didn't like the simplicity of his home village. He loved it. Revelled in it to be more exact. It was just more exciting to see something that he hadn't seen before. That's all.

"How about the shower now?" Harry's voice brings him back to the present and into the room. "We have to leave for the dinner in an hour and I remember someone telling me that they don't like getting dressed right after showering."

Louis turns around and flashes a light smile at the alpha. "Yeah, okay," he says softly. He was feeling slightly tired so he didn't care about keeping up his sassy front or whatever. "Who ever said that is a genius though. I mean who would want to put on clothes when they're wet?"

"Mhm, oh yeah. They're the smartest and most gorgeous person I've ever met," Harry says smirking, making Louis blush softly.

"Yeah?" The omega hums biting his lip as he walks across the room, toward the towel laid out on the bed. "Maybe they think that you're not bad yourself," he says playfully while picking up the towel. "I'll be back," He flashes a smile before disappearing into the bathroom and locking the door. He had plans on what he was going to do.

-

Halfway through the dinner, Louis realized just how infatuated he was with the alpha. They were in a fancy restaurant, sitting at a table meant for eight people, leaving two seats vacant. And just like in their hotel, the ceiling was decorated with impressive chandeliers. The table was deep brown wood and the chairs really comfortably cushioned.

But that was not the point.

The point was how Louis' heart fluttered every time Harry smiled at his direction. How he was so polite to everyone, making sure that everyone had a chance to talk. How nice he was with the waitress that came to them, apologizing for their loudness and thanking her for the good service.

So it wasn't  _really_ his fault that he was feeling a bit frisky. His seat was right next to Harry, giving him the perfect shelter to place his hand on Harry's thigh. At first, the alpha didn't pay much attention to him, glancing him from the corner of his eyes before continuing with his story. It stayed like that until Louis found himself being a bit pouty from the lack of attention- which  _what_? Since when?

Louis captures his bottom lip between his teeth as he urges his hand upward on Harry's thigh, toward his crotch. His inner omega preened as this time he got a more direct look from the alpha. His fingers itched to get closer to the thing he really wanted but Harry stopped him before he could do it.

The alpha's hand came over Louis' smaller one and successfully made it stop. "What are you doing?" Harry whispers under his breath, only for Louis to hear as the others were listening on Brent, one of the alphas.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Louis whispers back innocently. He was planning on playing with Harry a bit, maybe teasing him slightly.

"You definitely know what you're doing. Stop," the alpha says before getting swept back up to a conversation with the rest of the group again.

The omega played nicely all up until Harry's attention was fixed on the conversation. He made sure that the alpha was really distracted, before making his move. He sneakily traveled his fingers to lay straight on top of the alpha's bulge that felt noticeable even under the jeans.

Harry's reaction was even better than Louis had hoped for. He thought that the alpha would maybe twitch slightly, maybe growl a little. What he didn't expect was for Harry to jump noticeably and snap his eyes on the omega. His eyes were wild and filled with lust, his cock fattening up under Louis' palm.

"Captain, are you okay?" Brent asks with furrowed eyebrows. They had been calling Harry by his name for the whole night, at the alpha's request, so Louis knew that Brent was confused.

Louis glances at the alphas smiling innocently before schooling his expression to confused as well. He looks at Harry with an innocent look on his face, waiting to hear for the alpha's answer.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thought that I heard a sound," Harry says with an awkward chuckle before clearing his throat. "Something that comes with war experience I guess," he shrugs. "But yeah let's keep the conversation light and fun shall we?"

The alphas didn't seem too convinced at Harry's little speech but didn't dare to speak up. Instead, they just nodded and started the conversation again, just this time neither Harry or Louis were paying any attention. They shared secret glances and sneaky touches, Louis palming Harry's cock through the jeans.

It was clear that Harry couldn't do much about it as he didn't want to draw too much attention to them. So he had to settle for just breathing deep and calm and keeping a poker face on. The omega could see the slight struggle Harry was facing and felt only slightly bad.

Harry was more than halfway to getting fully hard by the time they get their dessert. Louis pats the alpha's cock cheekily before pulling his hand back in order to eat. Even though technically he could've just eaten using just one hand, but oh well. He'd give the alpha some time to cover before they'd have to get up and walk.

Well, he'd mostly give the alpha some time to cover. And my mostly he means five minutes before moving his hand on top of Harry's crotch again. This time Harry does growl for a bit and leans further into Louis' side. "I will make you pay when we get alone," the alpha murmurs quietly.

Louis looks up at the alpha and sends him a wink. "I can't wait."

-

When they arrive back to the hotel, Louis is basically shaking with anticipation. On their way back from the restaurant, Harry had walked close to him, close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating from the alpha. Even the knowledge of the alpha being in his company had made him half hard, which had never happened before. He felt giddier than ever before, counting all the times he and Harry had done something and it was odd. Like be had been only touching Harry, not himself, and still, he felt like he could cry if he didn't get any friction soon. 

The group gets into the elevator, having to stand close to one another to fit in properly. They talked on their way up and on the fifth floor Louis got out with the other alphas in order to keep the suspicions under control. He says good night to the others when he reaches his old room, opening the door and slipping in.

He breathes in deeply before pacing in front of the door. He knew that he had to wait for the alpha for a couple of minutes in order for their plan to work. You see, they had agreed that Harry would come and get him when the route was clear. He hoped that the alpha would be there soon.

In the end, it took five minutes for Louis to hear the knock on his door. He basically runs to the door and yanks it open, all but jumping into Harry's arms. He doesn't have time to say anything however before the alpha is dragging him out of the room and into the waiting elevator. Once the doors close on them Harry pushes Louis against the wall, fitting his body against the omega's.

"Oh God, Harry-"

"You drove me crazy back there," Harry growls lowly, rolling his hips against Louis'. "I just wanted to bend you over and fuck you right there," he mumbles against the omega's neck, making him tilt his head back in pleasure.

"Why didn't you?" Louis asks gasping, moving his hands to Harry's forearms and digging his nails into the skin while arching his back. The words made his body react in more ways than one. He could feel his cock hardening and slick forming between his cheeks- it was just a matter of time before the elevator would be filled with his scent.

"You know why," Harry murmurs moving his arms around Louis' waist to pull them impossibly closer. "God can't wait to have you naked," he says just as the elevator dings signaling that it had arrived on the right floor.

Louis squeaks loudly in surprise as Harry picks him up and carries him toward the room. He wraps his arms around the alpha's neck, leaning up to kiss his jaw, itching to leave a bruise onto the skin. The alpha grumbles contently, sounding like a purring kitten, although Louis would never admit that out loud. He's impressed by the little struggle Harry faces while opening the door while carrying him. And if it makes him a bit hornier, well, no one gets hurt.

When they finally get into the room, Harry carries them straight to the bed, laying Louis down on his back. Together they get out of their clothes, eager hands tracing the skin under the clothing. Once they're fully naked, Harry mounts the omega, supporting his weight on his forearms and connects their lips.

The kiss goes straight to purposeful and dirty, their tongues meeting halfway in a familiar way. They rememorize each other's taste before Harry pulls away, their noses still touching. "What do you want little one?" He asks with his eyes closed and breathing slow but heavy.

Louis moves his fingers to Harry's hair and swallows before whispering, "Everything. I want you to make love to me," he says softly while parting his legs to give Harry space to get properly between them.

He has to open his eyes almost right after he's gotten the words out as Harry sucks in a breath suddenly. "Are you- are you sure?" Harry asks with his voice tight like he was holding himself back. "Like hundred percent sure? This is a big thing, Lou."

And really Louis can't let it slide. He bites his lip and moves his other hand slowly to Harry's cock, wrapping his delicate fingers around the girth. "Just like this," he whispers softly. "I'm sure Harry, I promise- I've been thinking about it. I'm ready. I want you to be my first," he says more seriously, tilting his chin up to connect their lips into a sweet kiss.

When Harry still seemed to be on the edge, Louis continued, "Please. I could die on the first day in the field- please alpha, fuck me."

The words seem to spur Harry to move. "Don't say that- never again, don't talk about you dying," he groans almost pained. "God I can't believe you're letting me have you like this," he mumbles leaning down to kiss the omega.

"I'm all yours," Louis breathes against the kiss as he pumps the heavy cock in his hand. The weight against his palm felt thrilling, the way it fattened up because of him. He could feel Harry starting to breathe harder, his arm coming under his waist to pull them closer together. "What are you doing?" The omega asks confused as his hand slips off the alpha's cock.

"This is about you," Harry says softly as he rolls his hips down lightly. "This is about making you feel good," he smiles lightly, pecking the omega's lips before trailing down to his neck.

Louis tilts his head to the side, basically purring at the feeling of Harry's lips against his skin and their cocks rubbing against one another. He wiggles against the mattress trying to get even closer but failing as the alpha keeps him down.

A gasp falls from his parted lips as Harry moves his fingers down and between his cheeks, pressing down against his rim. They didn't press inside, just teased the sensitive skin. He could feel more slick forming and dripping down the back of his thighs and onto the sheets.

"Please Harry," Louis whimpers frustrated as the alpha just seemed to be content teasing him. "I want you."

"Shh it's okay love," Harry murmurs as he pushes the first finger in slow and gentle. He captures Louis' lips between his as the omega breathes harder, trying to relax at the unfamiliar feeling. "Relax, I promise that it'll feel so good when you relax," he says softly while working his finger in and out.

And that's what Louis does. He focuses on the feeling of Harry's lips against his and the softness of his hands trailing up and down his side as light as a feather. The alpha was right after he relaxed fully the finger started feeling pleasurable, making him ask for another. Harry takes his sweet time adding it, however, wanting to make sure that the omega was fully ready for it. And when he does, Louis' toes curl up against the sheets in pleasure, accompanied by the soft whimpers against their kiss.

"You're so beautiful like this," Harry says while scissoring his fingers, working to open Louis up. "Always so beautiful," he basically purrs, lightly tracing his hand down Louis' waist all the way to his thigh where he stops. "Did you," he starts awed, "Did you shave for me?" He asks pulling away enough to look down at the omega.

"Yeah," Louis hums breathlessly, almost too gone with pleasure. "I wanted to be good for you- a good little omega," he slurs, the brain to mouth filter almost nonexistent.

"You're always my good little omega," Harry murmurs against Louis' lips and adds the third finger. The added digit lights something inside the omega, making his thighs shake and wrap around Harry's waist. His fingers lock tighter into the silky curls on the alpha's head, tugging with every brush against his prostate.

"Do you want to cum?" Harry asks softly moving his fingers deeper.

"No, wanna cum on your cock," Louis shakes his head, clenching down on Harry's long fingers. "I'm ready," he says biting his lip and opening his hazy eyes to look up at the alpha.

"In a bit, I promise love," the alpha smiles, working his fingers in and out at a faster pace now. Since Louis was a virgin Harry wanted to make sure that it was as painless as it could be. He wanted to give the omega a good memory- not a scar for life.

He may have had some more selfish reasons too, but they were meant to be said some other time.

Two minutes pass before finally,  _finally_ , Harry removes his fingers, making Louis whine at the sudden loss. "Shh, it's okay, I got you," Harry says as he sits back to pump his cock to release some tension.

Louis opens his eyes he hadn't even noticed closing and stares up at Harry while the alpha positions his cock against his entrance. His hands fly to Harry's forearms, the nails digging into the skin with his eyes wide open as the crown of Harry's cock pushes in. It was big, so much bigger than his fingers. Like sure, Louis had felt the length against his palm and even on his lips but it was nothing compared to the feeling of it splitting him open down there.

Despite planning on keeping his eyes open, he couldn't help but let them slip close when Harry pushed in deeper. "Are you okay?" Harry asks quietly, worry to be heard in his voice, stopping his movements.

"Mhm," Louis hums nodding. "You're just huge, that's all," he clears his throat. He was trying to play it off as a joke, feeling slightly awkward as it was his first time. "You can move," he whispers opening his eyes as the alpha seemed to be frozen.

Their eyes meet immediately, "Let me know if you're hurt, okay?" Harry says softly with a light smile. His eyes were filled with lust and if Louis could see himself, he predicts that he didn't look any better. Maybe even worse with all the flush on his skin.

"Okay, now move before I leave and find someone who will," Louis says tilting his head back. They both knew that it was an empty threat, but the alpha wasn't taking any chances. So he leaned in to press their lips together again and continued to push in before he was bottomed out.

The alpha traces his fingers up and down Louis' sides while the omega clings onto his shoulders and breathes in heavily. He felt like he was in heaven. He had thought that getting rimmed was the best thing but no. Being filled with ten inches of prime cock was definitely better. Especially as it was attached to the greatest alpha he had ever met.

They laid there in silence for a while, the only sound in the room their mouths moving languidly together while they got used to the feeling. Louis was, unsurprisingly, the first one to get impatient and to move his hips in hope to get Harry moving already. "Fuck me," he whimpers into the alpha's mouth when he doesn't seem to get the memo.

"No," Harry whispers in response, "I'm going to make love to you," he corrects the omega before pulling back an inch and pushing back in. Louis' heart fluttered at the wording, his body relaxing fully as the alpha continued to rock into him.

The silence was soon filled with grunts and moans along with the sound of Harry's balls and thighs hitting Louis' bum. Harry's thrusts were long and deep, packing force without being painful, making the omega slide up on the bed with every thrust. And Louis loved it. He loved the feeling of the alpha's thick and long cock filling him up in the best way.

"Can you- harder," Louis moans as Harry manages to hit his prostate dead on.

"Are you sure?" Harry pants above him, already picking up the pace and thrusting harder.

Louis nods and squeezes down around the alpha's cock and well. And that's when he starts fucking Louis in earnest. He fucks the omega hard and fast, hiding his face into Louis' neck, relishing in the sweet scent as he presses him down onto the mattress. He's encouraged to keep going by the sweet sounds Louis lets out, all the high whimpers and moans of his name.

The headboard starts hitting the wall in no time, only seeming to drive Louis even more crazy. Harry makes a bold move of removing Louis' hands from his forearms and pinning them above the omega's head with one hand.

The omega responds immediately with a high pitched moan and a squeeze of his thighs, rolling his hips down to meet Harry's relentless thrusts. The sounds coming out louder every time Harry hits his prostate, his eyes tearing up from the pleasure. He was feeling all sweaty and it would've grossed him out in any other situation, but not now.

Not when he was getting fucked so good that he felt like crying. If he had known that it would feel like this, he would've done this a long time ago.

He opens his eyes as Harry squeezes his wrists, not too hard but hard enough for him to know that he'll find some bruises there in the morning. "I'm about to come," the alpha says lowly, his hair matted out on his forehead with sweat. "And I need to know if you can take my knot," he says seriously. "It'll lock us together for a while and it'll stretch you more open-"

"I know what a knot is and does," Louis huffs out panting, trying to figure out how the alpha could have a conversation and still fuck him this fast. "I'm a virgin, not an idiot."

"Can you take it?" Harry presses with a few harder jabs of hips. "I need to know so I can pull out."

"I want it," Louis says confidently, holding back a loud moan to come off as trust worthy. "I need it."

"Then you'll get it," Harry promises before picking up the pace, even more, making Louis unable to speak. The omega could only let out high moans and whimpers, his lips permanently parted as if he just couldn't close them. He was so close to coming, just needing something to push him off the edge.

It was like Harry could read his mind and only half a dozen thrusts later Louis cums with Harry's palm pressed against his throat. His head is spinning, almost cloudy as he comes down from his high, feeling slightly sensitive as Harry thrusts in once, twice- three times before pushing in deep and staying there while his knot swells.

And seriously it was huge. Louis gasps for air, digging his nails into Harry's back as the knot fattens up, the alpha's tiny kisses on his mouth distracting him mostly. And once they're locked together, Harry lets out a long and deep moan and starts coming. The feeling of Harry filling him up in such a primal way makes Louis shake again and shoot between their chests, making him even more sensitive than before.

He whines sleepily as the alpha's knot pulls against his rim while Harry flips them around in a more comfortable position where Louis can curl up against his alpha's chest. "Are you okay?" Harry rumbles softly, licking the omega's neck lightly making an effort to soothe him while scent marking him.

Louis nuzzles his face into Harry's chest, purring at the loving gesture from the alpha. "I'm feeling great," he babbles, not directly answering the question. "Thank you."

"It should be me thanking you, little one," Harry murmurs, "You were amazing, just like I knew you would be."

"Shh don't speak, I'm sleepy," Louis groans pushing his bum back, making Harry moan. "Now can you go back licking me? It felt good," he mumbles frowning, nuzzling closer to Harry, trying to bare his neck to him.

Luckily the alpha does what Louis wants him to, licking the soft skin on the omega's neck. They stay like that for a while, waiting for the knot to go down and when it does, Harry shakes the omega awake. When Louis whines loudly, Harry scents him to calm him down before sitting up with his arms securely around the omega's waist.

"Let's go clean up," he says softly, standing from the bed and carrying Louis into the bathroom. He keeps him in his arms as he starts filling the jacuzzi with warm water. Once the water has filled the tub, they get in, Harry sitting down first and pulling the omega on his lap.

"We couldn't just sleep?" Louis asks raising his eyebrows, not feeling as tired as he felt a moment ago. He couldn't help but wiggle in the alpha's arms, getting into more comfortable position on his lap.

Harry tightens his grip on Louis' waist, stopping his movements. "I thought that I'd rather not get kneed in the balls when we wake up all sweaty and covered in cum," he chuckles lightly.

Louis shrugs slightly, knowing that it would be more than a likely possibility to happen. "Whatever," he huffs lightly. He rolls his hips down, feeling Harry's cock against his bum. So maybe he was getting a bit horny again, sue him. Oh well, it didn't matter as Harry tightened his hold on the omega once again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to make love to you again," Harry says softly, continuing quickly as he realized the bad wording. "I would love to- just not now."

"Why not?" Louis pouts.

"Because I want you to be able to walk tomorrow," Harry says, sounding smug as hell.

The omega rolls his eyes and huffs again, "Whatever," he mumbles. "Can I wash your hair then?" He asks his fingers itching to get in the alpha's hair.

Harry smiles fondly, squeezing the omega's hips lightly. "I would love nothing more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so yeah, I'm back :) the next update will take some time (around 2 weeks) because I'm busy with work, helping my nana and the upcoming six exams I have. I'll be back as soon as I can, like always x
> 
> So what did you think of the chapter? Were the skips okay, or just messing up the reading? If you read my fics, you'll see that I suck writing smut but I did my best, okay? 
> 
> QUESTION: How are you? I'm fine, or at least getting there :)
> 
> QUESTION 2: Single or in a relationship? Single :P
> 
> I also made a tumbrl to keep in touch with you guys, come says hi if you feel like it :) x https://www.tumblr.com/blog/murbss 
> 
> And just like always:
> 
> All the love,
> 
> S x


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We'll talk tomorrow, love you!" Funny how tomorrow was two weeks ago...
> 
> This one, well. This one is a bit different and I hope that it's not too confusing.
> 
> Also WHAT THE FUCK? 11k reads? Omg thank you so much, like I can't even- thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you x
> 
> Anygay, I hope you enjoy! x

"Press harder!"

"But if I do, he'll get hurt-"

"If you don't, he'll die!"

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. The voices around him were blurred like was listening to them under water. He felt like he couldn't breathe, adding up to the feeling of being underwater. He could feel a cold pressure on his chest like someone was pressing him onto the ground flat on his back.

"Louis, can you hear me?"

 _Yes,_ Louis wants to say, wants to open his eyes and react to the touch. His body felt cold like he was laying on ice. He could feel someone shaking his arm, his whole body moving with the force. All up until it suddenly stopped, then came back the yelling.

"Stop! You'll cause him to bleed harder!"

Who was bleeding, he didn't know. All he knew that he was getting really tired and powerless, and all he wanted to do was to sleep. Hopefully, he'd get to do just that soon.

-

_Earlier that_ _day_

Louis was feeling just as giddy as the night before. He had been awake for around five minutes now, enjoying the feeling of being pressed tightly against Harry and with the alpha's face tucked in his neck. Their fingers were loosely tangled together on Louis' chest, the omega smiling as he played with them. He was feeling the best kind of sore, every small movement reminding him of the amazing night before.

He manages to wait for another five minutes before growing bored and nudging the alpha awake. He smiles dumbly, rolling to his other side that he could see the alpha blinking his eyes sleepily open. It was almost his favourite thing to see.

"Hi," Louis whispers softly, kissing the pads of Harry's fingers. "How are you feeling?" He asks smiling.

"Hi," Harry whispers equally as soft, looking at the omega lovingly. "I should be asking you that," he murmurs lightly. "Though to answer your question, I feel amazing."

"Me too," Louis smiles brightly. "Can we order room service? I don't want to share you just yet," he admits blushing lightly. He didn't care about being forward anymore, he wanted to be honest with the alpha.

It was a risky move, to skip the breakfast, and Louis knew it but he was too smitten to care. And apparently so was Harry as he agreed to it without a question. It was like they both had suddenly realized how good they actually were together. Louis wasn't the typical submissive omega, just like Harry wasn't the typical dominate alpha. Surely they both had the traits but neither of them fell into the stereotypical mould made for them.

So they spend the morning in bed, feeding each other the delicious food they ordered. Oh well, more like Harry was feeding Louis as he seemed to be just content with smelling the omega.

Quite content actually based on how he didn't want Louis to take his suppressants in quite a while. "Baby, I need to take them before I have my heat early," Louis tries to reason the alpha.

"You'd have me to help you through it though," Harry hums with a simple shrug. "I don't see what the problem is."

Oh really? "Um, maybe the fact that I'm doing something illegal by pretending to be an alpha? And maybe because everyone would get a bit suspicious if we just hung out in your tent for three days straight. Not to mention the smell they would get a whiff of," the omega hums.

Harry groans, "When you say it like that, it doesn't sound as nice anymore." And after some grumbling he lets Louis get up and take his pill.

After that, the omega gets back to bed and cuddles against Harry's chest. He continues to play with the alpha's fingers ignoring the cooing coming from him. He found it easier to do all the things he secretly wanted when he ignored Harry.

When they eventually go downstairs they are pleasantly surprised to find out that none of the alphas had left their rooms yet. So the only rational thing to do is to make home at the comfortable armchairs close to the reception to wait. And oh boy did they have to wait. It took the alphas around two hours to come and when they did, they just left their bags at their feet and went to eat breakfast.

Not that it bothered Louis or Harry, as they got some alone time from it. They talk with soft whispers, sharing stories from their childhood and about their biggest dreams. And basically all things in between. It was like they were on the first stage of dating, wanting to know everything about the other. So in other words, honeymoon phase.

It's around two pm when they finally leave the hotel, Louis riding on the back of Darcy while the others walk. Harry walks close next to him, his head basically touching the omega's leg while he falls into step with the horse. The group walks slowly, seemingly still sleepy and relaxed from the good night's sleep. Louis found it almost ironic how everyone seemed to have aged ten years just because they had had time to relax. It should've had the opposite effect, he thinks. Luckily they were almost at the camp already, having to take a shorter road there.

It was impossible to see it coming.

It was so calm and quiet, even more so compared to a basic Sunday day with the lack of people strolling the streets. Okay, granted that they were out of the city already but some could've seen the sign of something being fishy. Although there was no way of predicting what was going to happen.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the shattering sound of gun being fired. It rings through the woods, making Darcy stand on two feet and let out a disturbing sound while Louis clings onto her.

"Run!" Harry orders loud and clear, gesturing the alphas to move their legs. Louis tries to calm his horse the best he can and luckily gets her to move. He rides Darcy in front of the group, the camp peeking from the distance as another shot is fired. He doesn't hear any of his fellow soldiers groaning in pain so he trusts that no one is hit.

When he gets to the camp there are alphas already geared up and armed, carrying similar backpacks as in his dream. An unsettling feeling fills his stomach as he jumps down from Darcy's back and rushes to the equipment tent. He gears up quickly, his hands shaking slightly as he can hear the guns going off much closer now.

Louis rushes out of the tent once he's ready, joining the group making their way carefully to the woods, their weapons loaded, aimed and ready to shoot. He looks around frantically, trying to see if Niall was there or not. He couldn't  _not_ do it, the alpha was close to him after all.

It was almost creepily silent again when they get deeper into the woods. The only sound he could fully hear was his heart beating loudly in his chest and Harry's voice in the distance giving people orders.

God how grateful Louis was for the night before. He would cherish the memory of Harry touching his skin along with his family until his heart stopped beating. He could only pray that the day wouldn't be today.

The silence was broken once again by a gunshot, followed by an ugly and heartbreaking sound of a lifeless body hitting the ground. One of their men was dead, just like that. Louis didn't have time to get nauseous or sad over it as they had to run to take cover behind the trees.

And just like in his dream, the shots were just getting fired over and over again. There was also a booming sound of soldiers yelling to each other, either guiding them or asking for help.

Louis, on the other hand, was quiet, shooting blindly toward what he felt like was the direction of their enemies. His eyes were filled with tears, stinging hard as he tried not to look at the growing number of bodies close to him. There was five already.

At some point, he doesn't know how long it has been but they stop. Someone yells that all the shooters are all dead, the comment coming from the enemies' side of the woods. Louis cries in relief and sinks onto his knees, pressing his forehead against the body of the tree. His hands were shaking even worse now, unable to hold the heavy weapon in his arms anymore.

That's when he hears his name being called. He snaps his head to his left, seeing Niall just twenty feet away. He stands up quickly, his knees shaking as he starts to make his way to his friend. Their eyes were glued to each other, both of them emotional and in need of a hug when it happened.

Something made Niall break the eye contact and just seconds later he was screaming a bloody murder. Louis was just about to ask what was going on when he felt it. An excruciating pain took over his body, hitting his chest before spreading all over his body. His back hit the ground at the same time his ears registered the sound.

Everything went back for a while before he could fee his senses coming slowly back, one at a time.

"Press harder!"

The command came way too close to his ear.

"But if I do, he'll get hurt-"

"If you don't, he'll die!"

Who's going to die? Was a question on Louis' lips though the words never got out.

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. The voices around were blurred like was listening to them under water. He felt like he couldn't breathe, adding up to the feeling of being underwater. He could feel a cold pressure on his chest like someone was pressing him onto the ground flat on his back.

"Louis, can you hear me?"

 _Yes,_ Louis wants to say, wants to open his eyes and react to the touch. His body felt cold like he was laying on ice. He could feel someone shaking his arm, his whole body moving with the force. All up until it suddenly stopped, then came back the yelling.

"Stop! You'll cause him to bleed faster!"

Who was bleeding, he didn't know. All he knew that he was getting really tired and powerless, and all he wanted to do was to sleep. Hopefully, he'd get to do just that soon. If he could just maybe rest his eyes for a while-

"No, no, stay with me! Louis don't you fucking give up on me," someone once again too loudly, the words blurred. The person didn't have to yell, he wasn't giving up on anything.

"We need to take him to the hospital if we don't-"

"Don't you even dare."

What did the person mean by dare, Louis didn't know. Everything went black before he could find out.

-

 _"Mom?"_ Louis asks confused when he opens his eyes again. "What are you doing here?" He asks quietly, sitting up. The room was really bright, almost overly so. He couldn't focus on that however as he was so taken back at the sight of his mother.

"Hi sweetie," Jay smiles, sitting next to Louis onto the soft and big bed. "I'm here to help you through this all," she explains softly, running her fingers through his hair.

Louis smiles back, tilting his head against her hand. He had missed his mother's touch so much, which is why it takes him a while to realize her words. "Wait, help me to get through it all? What do you mean by that?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Through the difficult decision you have to make," she says.

"Difficult decision? What are you talking about?"

"Darling, don't you know where you are?" Jay asks furrowing her eyebrows softly. "We're in the limbo between heaven and earth. You know what that means, right?"

"Am I- am I dead?" Louis asks his voice tight from shock and sadness. He didn't want to die, he wanted to see his family again. He wanted to kiss Harry for one more time. He wanted to do so much more- he wasn't ready.

"No sweetie, you're not dead," she says softly. "At least... not yet."

-

Harry looks down at the now unconscious omega on the ground. He swears that his heart has never been beating this fast, his palms sweating. He was having really hard time keeping his poker face on as all he wanted to do was cry.

Niall didn't look any better than him, worry clear in his eyes as he tried to keep Louis from bleeding out. They had sent four alphas to town in order to get some help. It was obvious that the medical tent wasn't good enough for this purpose. No. Louis needed a proper hospital with surgeons, doctors and nurses roaming the halls 24/7.

 _How did this happen?_  Was a question on a repeat in his mind. Why Louis? Why now? It was like some kind of sick irony with Louis',  _I might die on the first day_ , shit. Was this karma? Did the universe hate them? Harry knew that he was being dumb but he had already lost seven men- he wasn't about to lose Louis.

Which was exactly why he went along with the hospital staff when they arrived. He knew that it'd cause some wondering among the alphas but he couldn't find the strength to care. It was Louis that they were talking about, the one soldier he couldn't stand even the idea of losing. So he made quick orders to Nick to keep the camp intact before leaving.

At first, he didn't even hear the steps behind him. He goes on with his worrying all up until they arrive at the hospital. Only when Louis is being rolled in surgery he notices that Niall has come with him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks rubbing his face harshly as he paces in the waiting room. He had asked to go to the surgery with them but of course, he was denied that. He had known the answer before asking but he still had to try.

"Louis is my best friend," Niall says quietly, sitting on one of the plastic chairs. "And we were fighting- I can't forgive myself if he dies. I- I was so mean to him..."

Harry looks at Niall, not knowing what he should do or say. All he knew was how sad Louis had been about them parting their ways and now it looked like Niall was as well. "Everything will be okay," he says quietly. "He won't die and you have the opportunity to tell him how you feel," he continues, being hit by a feeling that the words were meant for himself.

Niall looks up at him, his hands rubbing together in front of him as he leans forward to support his weight on his elbows. "I am fully aware that I'm most likely stepping over some boundaries," the blonde starts with their eyes locked. "But I think that this has to be said-"

"And what exactly has to be said?" Harry cuts off raising his brows. They were the only two people who knew about Louis' true gender. They were also the only two who knew about the affair of Louis and Harry.

"I think that you care about Louis more than you're admitting yourself," Niall says, something in his tone unapologetic.

"I'm not downplaying my feelings," Harry rolls his eyes. "I know just how much I care about him," he says while pacing. The rational part of him knew that there was no way he could pace back and forth until Louis would come from the surgery but he didn't care. It wasn't in his priorities.

"Oh, so you can admit that you love him?" Niall asks humming, raising his eyebrows at him.

Harry groans annoyed. "Of course I love him- why would you even-" he cuts himself off with wide eyes. He  _loved_ Louis. He hadn't even realized it before he had said it out loud. The realization is what makes him stop in his tracks and stare at the wall over Niall's head.

He knew that his feelings ran deep, there was no denying that. But to realize that you're in love with someone, someone who might be dying right now, was stopping. He wanted to tell the omega how he felt.

-

"Not  _yet_? Mom- what do you mean?" Louis asks taking her hand in his and squeezing it. He was so confused and all he wanted was answers.

"Please calm down sweetie," Jay says softly, running her hand through his hair again. "I'll explain everything," she promises. "This isn't real, this is all in your head just like in a dream. Only this time you can decide whether you want to wake up or not."

"Wha-?"

"Love I need you to stay quiet while I tell you, okay? I'm sure that I'll answer all your questions shortly," she says soft but stern, only continuing when Louis nods. "So as I told you, you have a choice. At the moment you're in a surgery - you were shot in the chest - and the surgeons are operating while we speak."

"Am I-"

"You're doing fine, they've managed to stop the major bleeding and now they're trying to find the bullet. Your heart is beating but it's not strong.  they're worried that it's not strong enough," she explains. "And this is where your decision takes place."

"Why would you think that I want to die?" Louis asks quietly once it's clear that she wasn't going to continue. "I'm not ready."

"Because I know how much you miss Theo," Jay whispers quietly. "Now I don't want you to go, but this isn't about me. Me, Dan, the girls, and Ernie would miss you more than anything but we'd manage. We'd know that you're in a better place."

"T-," Louis chokes on the letter, "Theo? I- I could see him again?" He asks blinking his eyes clear.

Theo was a secret for Louis and Jay only. Well, not a secret but almost the same thing. Theo, Theodore by his full name, was Louis' little brother. He died at two years age to a sudden stroke. He had been a healthy little boy so a stroke shouldn't have been even possible. The doctors couldn't explain the tragedy. Theo had been the light of Louis' life. All smiles and giggles, spending nights in the same bed. Louis had been only five at the time and never got fully over it.

Lottie's birth helped to drown the sadness and over the years the pain had subdued to something more bearable. And after that, also the birth of the rest of his siblings, it had become a thing that resurfaced once in a while.

"You would never have to let him go again."

-

"Are you okay?" Niall asks when they've been in the waiting room for more than two hours and silent the most of it.

Harry was standing against the wall now, staring at his feet. "Why do you ask?" He asks clearing his throat while keeping his eyes down. He couldn't bring himself to look up. Despite the clear difference in colour, Niall's eyes were reminding him of Louis' eyes.

"You haven't said a word after your realization," Niall comments.

"It's not like you've been all that chatty yourself," Harry points out with a huff. He then closes his eyes and rubs his temples. He had a massive headache, most likely from the amount of stress he was suffering from.

"I thought that you maybe wanted to be quiet," Niall says. "Besides the idea of just chit chatting with my boss is weird to me," he adds as an afterthought.

Without answering Harry looks around the waiting room. It was quite vacant, only three people around besides the two. Two women and one man. The man was clearly a beta based on his build and one of the women beta while the other was an omega. The omega looked young, no older than thirteen. They were all looking pretty devastated, clearly having something big had happened.

He was pretty sure that he and Niall had been waiting there longer than the three, diverting his brain into selfish thinking. All he could think about was how Louis would be treated first. How he was or at least should be, the doctors' first and the only priority. His Louis.

Another two hours passed slowly, slower than the first two. Just like before the two were quiet for the better part of it, Niall staying seated while Harry stood. A bit over hour had passed before the three people left the waiting room with a nurse. Apparently, it hadn't been as bad as Harry had thought- he hadn't heard the exact words but something about a broken bone.

He was bitter, of course, he was. They hadn't heard a word about Louis. Every time a nurse walked past them, he asked about the omega with no luck. He only got some vague answers how the doctor would come to them or how he was still in surgery.

Harry was so close to just giving up and ordering Niall to go back to the camp when two doctors entered the room. He stands up straight and pushes himself off the wall. He turns his body to face the two men and takes a small step to them. Their facial expressions were clearly practised and used, giving nothing away as they approach. Both of their hair was matted to their foreheads, wet with sweat.

"The party of Louis Tomlinson?" The taller one of the two speaks up as they stop in front of Harry and Niall.

"Yes," Harry speaks nodding, crossing his arms and capturing his lip between his pointer finger and thumb. "Is he okay? Can we go see him?"

"In a bit yes," the other doctor says. "We've got him stabilized but there's still some postoperation risks. We couldn't get the whole bullet out so we need to operate him again in a few days. We would've of course done it all at the same time but he wouldn't have made it."

"Thank you," Niall says somewhere beside him while Harry gets lost in the words. Louis didn't almost make it. His Louis could have died if the surgery had taken just slightly longer.

"Can we go see him?" Harry asks clearing his throat, swaying his weight from side to side. He was impatient to see Louis, he needed to see him with his own eyes and make sure that he was okay.

"...Yes."

And really that's all he needs, like so what if he misses the words the doctor says- he can almost read lips. He smiles slightly at the two, thanking them multiple times when they walk toward the room. Before they step in, however, they are warned what to expect. They were told how Louis wouldn't look the same. How he would be a lot paler, looking sick and really small.

But despite all the warnings, he couldn't prepare for the sight he was witnessing. Louis was looking even smaller than he had thought. The bed seemed to be swallowing his body. He had multiple tubes all over his body. Or at least that's how he felt. In reality, he had the IV hooked on the back of his palm and the oxygen tube on his nose. The monitor next to the bed showed his pulse and the cardiogram. Usually the visual of as abrupt ups and downs would throw him off but at the moment he was the gladdest person on earth.

The doctor says something but Harry doesn't listen in order to get next to the bed. His fingers were twitching to touch his Louis to feel the soft skin against the pad of his fingers. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes the longer he looked down at him. He has to bite his lip as he sits down and carefully taking Louis' hand in his. The omega's skin felt really cold, scarily so.

"Hi little one," Harry says quietly, his voice tight with emotion. "I can't believe that you scared me like that," he whispers, tracing his thumb over the back of Louis' hand. "God, I'm so sorry that this happened to you..."

"If you need a nurse, just press the red button next to the bed," the doctor says before leaving the room. Harry barely even noticed it as he was too focused on the omega. Just like he barely even noticed that Niall had stayed with him in the room. 

"Doesn't he look weak?" Niall breathes out quietly. "Nothing like he usually looks like. He's so strong and to see him like this-"

"Please don't," Harry says lifting his gaze from the omega. "I can't think that- just not today," he says sadly. "Not when I almost lost him today."

"But you didn't," Niall says quickly, his voice soft. "We just need to thank God that he decided to let our Louis live," he says looking down at the omega.

"You're right," Harry nods, focusing back at Louis. A part of him was hoping for Louis to open his eyes and maybe smile at him. To squeeze his hand to let him know that he was awake and all okay. "We just need to breathe in and focus on what's the most important thing- why is his heartbeat dropping?" He asks getting panicked, standing up from his seat. He stares at the monitor, hitting it without a better judgement. 

It, of course, makes the heart rate to drop even faster. "Press the button!" Niall screams standing up as well. 

"I am," Harry says pressing the button multiple times. "C'mon, c'mon! Come already," he shrieks, staring at the monitor. There was no way this was happening. Louis was not crashing, his heart was still beating and he wasn't dead. He wasn't dying. His Louis wasn't dying. 

The doctor takes way too long to come and when he does he pushes the two out of the room. The last thing that Harry sees before the door is closed is Louis' cardiogram going flat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too confusing? I'm sorry if it was! Please let me know if it was so I can edit xx
> 
> QUESTION: Okay this is something I need help with. You see I have a friend, a good one, or at least she was a good one. We used to talk every single day and we were close. She's actually one of the people who introduced me to writing. Then she got a boyfriend and I'm cast away. Like she ignores my texts and when she does want to speak she only talks about herself or her boyfriend. She literally goes weeks without talking to me and when she does she pretends like nothing has happened. I'm always there for her and she's never there for me.. okay so should I just ditch her? She's treating me badly but I still hope that she'll go back to what we used to have. Or am I just overreacting? What would you do?
> 
> QUESTION 2: If you had to guess my age and sexuality what would you think? I'm curious haha
> 
> QUESTION 3: Which one is cuter: the stories of love on first sight or best friends falling in love? I like both but more the friends first aspect :) x
> 
> Wow this has been way too long and I'm sorry but yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and just like always:
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to be reunited with your old friend :)
> 
> This chapter is all over the place but please forgive me for it, yeah? 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm sorry there was nothing that we could've done."

"Don't say that- you're not serious."

"I'm sorry sir. His heart just wasn't strong enough," the doctor says with a sympathetic look on his face. Again, it was so clear that he had spoken the words so many times and learned to keep it cool. Harry was speechless.

"No- you don't get to say that to me! He's not dead, you said that he was okay!"

"I didn't say-"

"Yes, you did!"

"Sir, I need you to calm down-"

"Don't you dare to tell me to calm down! The most important person in my fucking life is dead and you tell me to calm down?!" It was clear that tables were about to fly, everyone in the waiting room could see it. That couldn't happen however as the security came in and stood behind the doctor.

The alpha immediately seemed less intimidating and more devastated. His eyes filled with tears and his hands moving into fists. He backs to the wall, slumping against the hard surface. That's when the first tears fell.

Niall comes to Harry and places his hand on the alpha's shoulder. He moves his thumb back and forth twice before stopping away from his personal space, his hand staying on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asks softly. "I know that you don't want to talk about it-"

"I don't," Harry agrees shaking his head. He really didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to even think about it, that's how simple it was.

"But we need to talk about it. Louis is not dead, the doctors are making sure that nothing happens," Niall says. "I'm sure that we're going to be called in soon enough..."

The rest of Niall's dialogue goes unheard as Harry focuses on the alpha being walked out of the room. Apparently, he was going to see the body of the love of his life. Harry could see himself in the alpha so clearly that he couldn't help but be focused on him. He couldn't- no, didn't even want to think about how hard it would be. How hard it would be to hear the doctors say those words to him. Niall was right, Louis wasn't dead. At least not officially.

The waiting was pure torture.

Every second felt like hours and the minutes eternities. Niall was standing next to Harry staying silent as he finally realised that Harry wasn't in the mood to talk. He'd have to send the blonde a fruit basket or something for being so understanding. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

An hour passed again before they were attended. Apparently, Louis' heart had stopped for a while, thirty seconds to be exact, but it was all under control now. They had taken him to the ICU, meaning that the two couldn't see him that night. They were sent home, promised that they would have better luck the next day.

There wasn't really any other choice but to leave the hospital. Harry was really tempted to just book a hotel room near the hospital and stay there. He, however, knew that he had his responsibilities with his soldiers and that he needed to go back.

So together the alphas walk back to the camp, taking their sweet time strolling. They were in no rush after all as no one was waiting for them. They walk in silence neither of them in the mood to talk. Harry couldn't speak for Niall's behalf but he had a feeling that they both were trying to gather themselves, trying to hide their weakness. Even though it wasn't a weakness, it was just simply something that humans did- they cared.

When they get there the first person Harry sees is Nick. The said alpha is standing by his tent, clearly wondering if he could enter Harry's tent. The wondering look on his face changes quickly as he sees the captain walking toward him.

"How is he?" Is the first thing that Nick asks once Harry is in the hearing distance. Harry can't help but glance at Niall who looks at him before looking down.

"I'll go see Liam," Niall says quietly before turning around and walking away. Harry looks after him for a moment or two before refocusing on Nick.

"He's at the ICU. After he got out of the surgery his heart stopped so they had to move him," Harry answers gesturing for them to go inside. He didn't know how much Nick had guessed or how much he was willing to tell.

"Did you get to see him at least?" Nick asks quietly as he takes a seat in front of Harry's desk, his eyes following the other alpha who sits down on the bed. "Like before his..."

Harry nods, "Yeah. I was in the room when his heart- his heart crashed," he says. The memory made his skin crawl.

"Harry," Nick starts. "We've been friends for a while now- what is it, like seven years?" He hums thoughtfully.

"Yeah seven."

"Seven years. And I'd like to think that I've gotten to know you pretty well in that time," Nick says, clearly building up to something.

Harry, of course, sees this and groans, "Can you get to the point already?"

"I know about you and Louis," Nick says simply. "And don't look that shocked. You've been staring at him for weeks and unfortunately being all that sneaky about it," he hums. "Then there's the one time I came to get you and you were really smelling like an omega. And before you ask me, I knew that it was Louis because I saw him sneaking out of your tent later."

The alpha looks at his friend with his mouth hanging open. He had no idea that Nick had known. He hadn't shown any signs of catching them so Harry had naturally assumed that they were in the clear. "I-" he starts only to be cut off by Nick.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone," Nick says rolling his eyes. "Geez thanks, mate, appreciate it," he huffs and shakes his head. "Anyways my bottom line is that why are you here? You clearly like him so don't even try to tell me that he's just a good lay."

"I have responsibilities and the army needs me," Harry says, his voice sounding weak even to his own ears.

And clearly to Nick's ears as well as the alpha moves to pull him standing. "I can handle some alphas. Now go," he says pointing at the doorway. "They won't suspect anything, they just think that you're worried over your best solder- which is quite true. I mean at least the part of him being the best. Like who would've thought? An omega manages better than the alphas."

"Are you sure?" Harry asks, already planning on how he was going to get to the ICU. He knew that visitors were forbidden and that's why he needed to sneak in.

"Yes, now go on before I drag you there myself," Nick says sounding only slightly amused as he pushes Harry. The alpha goes easily, thanking his friend multiple times before taking off. He stops by Louis' tent quickly before starting his way to the hospital.

Harry walks way faster than he and Niall had earlier, his steps almost turning into running at most points. He arrives at the hospital shortly, walking up to the counter. "Hi, I'm here to see Louis Tomlinson," he says to the beta behind the counter. She looks startled for a moment before gathering herself.

"Yes, just a moment," she says nodding as he types in something on the computer. Harry taps his fingers against the hard surface as he waits for her to get finished. "Oh yes here it is," she mumbles under her breath, clearly talking to herself. "Mr Tomlinson is moved to the private rooms on the second floor. Unfortunately, I can't let you go there as the visiting hours are over," she says at least trying to sound apologetic.

"But can't you make an exception? He's my mate," Harry asks trying to get his voice proper to a greaving mate. It wasn't too hard considering his feelings though.

The beta looks at him with a little bit more sympathy, then glancing at his screen. This was the point determining if Harry was going to have to sneak in or not. "I'm sorry but I can't do that," she says and okay. Sneaking in it is then.

He nods at the beta, humming as if he understands and walks two steps away. He then gets a better idea than before, turning around. "Hi um.. where are the toilets?" He asks sweetly, flashing his greatest winning smile.

"Oh they're right behind the corner," she answers, oblivious to Harry's planning, pointing behind her. "Next to the elevators." And seriously what were the odds.

"Thank you," Harry repeats, then walking toward the restrooms. He opens the door and holds it open while looking at the reception. When he doesn't see the beta looking, he bites his lip and slowly closes the door. He then walks carefully across the hall and presses the call button on the elevator. He keeps his eyes cast to the reception, praying that the beta won't get suspicious.

When the elevator finally arrives Harry gets in and presses the second-floor button. His plan was to go around the floor and see if he can find Louis' room. It would probably take a while as he only knew that the omega was in a private room. The elevator arrives at the third floor eventually and Harry steps out. He looks both ways before walking out, deciding to try his luck by taking a turn right.

He walks down the empty hall, looking at the rooms while trying to look as innocent as possible. He was surprised how easy everything had been so far and how there weren't nurses roaming all over the place. It was both good and bad at the same time as it made the sneaking in easier but on contrast, help would be further away.

When he takes another turn right he sees a nurse walking toward him. He couldn't smell the person so far away, so he could only hope that she was an omega. Omegas tended to be more understanding what came to mated couples. Harry flashes a smile when the nurse lifts her eyes from the folder in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" The nurse asks when she gets close enough for Harry to take a sniff. Oh, an alpha then.

"I'm here to see my mate? His name is Louis Tomlinson and I was told that he was moved to a private room?" Harry says while scratching his neck.

"You do know that it's past seven, right? The visiting hours are over," the nurse, Stella based on her name tag, says softly. "Did they let you up?" She asks looking slightly suspicious.

Harry studies the alpha for a few seconds before deciding to speak the truth. "No," he admits. "They didn't let me come so I pretended to use the toilet before coming here," he says biting his lip. "But I need to see my mate. He was shot today and I just have to hold him in my arms."

"As much as I appreciate your honesty, it's against our rules," the alpha says sincerely. "You can come to see him the first thing in the morning."

"Please," Harry says weakly. "I love him. Are you mated?" He asks trying to get some ground with her.

"No."

"Oh," Harry bites his lip furrowing his brows. "Please. I mean you have to know how it feels like to be an alpha. It's our job to keep our omegas safe. And now mine is at the hospital... please let me see him."

She keeps quiet, looking between Harry and the folder. The silence is thick between them for a while before Stella opens her mouth. "Okay," she says. "But you can't stay for long, okay? Just until I finish my rounds."

Harry nods eagerly even before she has finished her sentence. He could easily stretch the visit for few hours. "Thank you. Can you show me his room?" He asks politely, itching to see his boy.

Stella mumbles something under her breath before gesturing Harry to follow her. She leads him through multiple turns before stopping in front of a closed door. On the door was hanging a small whiteboard with some numbers on it. Apparently, it was Louis' patient number or something. Stella reminds him of his limited time and then walks away.

Harry doesn't bother looking after her, just taking a deep breath and entering the room. The sight of seeing Louis in the hospital bed was just as hard thing to witness as it was before. He closes the door and crosses the room, sitting down on the chair pulled up next to the bed. He reaches for Louis' hand, taking it in between his own, trying to ignore the coldness of it.

"Hi baby," he mumbles softly as he traces Louis' hand with his thumb. "You scared the living hell out of me. Again," he chuckles humourlessly. "But I forgive you. You know why? I love you. I love you and you didn't leave me. You fought because you're a fighter and God I love you so much."

It was a part of him was waiting for Louis to open his eyes and say the words back. It was what he hoped for at least. "You know at first they didn't want to let me see you," Harry continues, filling the heavy silence in the room. "But I begged for them and they said yes. Well, the nurse did- the beta at the reception didn't," he mumbles slightly bitterly. "I had to see you, you don't even know how much it hurt... but enough about that. I'm here to keep you company and hopefully be here when you wake up. I can't wait to see your beautiful eyes again," he says kissing the omega's hand. He then goes on talking about everything that comes to mind. He keeps going until his eyes grow heavy and his body slack. It doesn't take long before he's in deep sleep, Louis' hand still between his.

-

The first thing that he notices is the pain. It was bearable at best, the sting piercing through his chest. He groans heavily, his throat very dry and uncomfortable. He tilts his head when he hears some annoying beeping sound coming too close to his ear, wanting it to stop. When it doesn't he blinks his eyes open and looks around.

Louis doesn't recognise the place at all. It takes him a good minute to notice the IV hooked on his hand and realise that he's in hospital. He furrows his eyebrows as he notices Harry sleeping next to him, looking really uncomfortable on one of the plastic chairs. He looks down at their hands, a small smile raising on his lips as he thinks about Harry falling asleep while holding his hand.

He couldn't see the clock so he didn't have any idea of what the time was. There was a window in his room but the blinds were drawn closed, meaning that he couldn't see outside. He snaps his attention back to the alpha when he hears him make a sleepy noise. He looks at him fondly for a second before jumping slightly as his heart monitor starts beeping more rapidly.

And so does Harry, immediately sitting up and reaching for the monitor. He doesn't even realise Louis being awake, too focused on looking at the machine. And while Louis looks at the alpha he comes up with a funny plan.

When Harry does eventually look at him his eyebrows shoot up. "Hi baby," Harry says softly, reaching to touch the omega's cheek.

Louis pulls back from the touch, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to look as confused as possible. "Who are you?" He asks, his voice coming out horrible. It wasn't a surprise considering how dry and sore his throat was.

"Lou?" Harry furrows his eyebrows, moving his chair closer to the bed. "Love it's me. Harry," he says softly.

"I can't- I don't remember you," Louis says quietly. "I'm sorry." He plans on keeping it going for longer but the devastating look on the alpha's face makes him change his mind. "Okay, sorry Haz that was a stupid joke," he says biting his lip.

Louis sees the exact moment Harry realises what he's talking about. The alpha's face relaxes and a small and quiet sigh escapes his lips. "Never do that again," Harry says quietly, his words clear. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't," Louis says the biggest cliché ever as he reaches to run his fingers through Harry's hair. "C'mon here," he says as he moves to the other side of the bed. He wanted Harry to lay down with him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks sounding unsure as ever as he stands up from his seat. "I don't want to hurt you, love," he says softly. The words warm up Louis' heart, making him want Harry to lay down with him more than ever.

"I am," Louis nods softly, pulling the alpha closer. "Please," he says, knowing that it will spur Harry into action. And he was right because a moment later he was laying on the small hospital bed with his head on Harry's chest.

Their hands were linked on Harry's stomach, their fingers intertwined. They were quiet for a while, no words needed as they just enjoyed the other's presence. The omega smiles to himself when he feels Harry press a soft kiss on his temple, responding by squeezing the alpha's hand lightly.

"I was really scared you know?" Harry murmurs quietly after few moments pass. "So scared that I had lost you."

"I know," Louis says softly, moving his head so he could look up at the alpha. "But I'm here now. I'm here and alive-"

"I was in the room when your heart stopped," Harry blurts out, cutting the omega off efficiently. "Like literally, your cardiogram went flat," he says shaking his head and pressing another kiss to Louis' hairline.

Louis answers by cupping Harry's cheek and pecking his cheek with dry lips. He wanted to explain how, at first, he had decided to let go. To just give up and see Theo again. And he was going to go through with the plan all until he had a vision of Harry standing next to his bed. Holding his hand almost crushingly tight and tears forming in his eyes.

And then he just couldn't.

He fought his way back to the surface, back to the limbo to take back his decision. It had taken so long for his mother to come back that he had been afraid that it was too late. But it wasn't. And when Jay appeared with Theo, he held them both tight and as long as he could. And when he had to let go, he promised that he would see his little brother again.

This just wasn't the time. Not when he had found someone he could see himself falling in love with and caring for. Someone to take home and introduce to his family. He was so sure that his parents would absolutely adore the alpha, not to mention his sisters.

But he really couldn't say that without sounding crazy. So he just settled pecking the alpha's cheek over and over again.

"Could you get me some water? I feel like my throat is made of sandpaper," he asks softly, pulling back to look at Harry.

Harry flashes a smile. "Of course," he says sitting up carefully to prevent hurting Louis. "Should I call the nurse? Are you in pain?" He asks worriedly.

"A bit but I don't want them to come here yet," Louis says as he lays down again. He wasn't in the mood for answering questions and having exams taken from him. He'd rather hang in there and enjoy the privacy as long as he can. "Can you tell me what happened exactly? It's all a bit blurry."

"We thought- um, we were so sure that all the enemies had died," Harry starts with his eyebrows drawn together as he fully stands up. "And clearly they weren't. You were walking toward Niall when someone shot you... the doctors said that it's almost a miracle that the bullet didn't puncture your lung or hit any vital organs."

"Yeah I'm lucky," Louis says quietly, looking after the alpha. He knew that he was lucky. He had given a choice after all. He smiles brightly when Harry comes back to bed with a glass of water. He could feel butterflies flutter in his stomach when the alpha helps him to lift the glass to his lips. It wasn't necessarily needed but it was sweet regardless.

"Do you want to nap?" Harry asks softly as he lays down next to Louis. He pulls the omega against his arm carefully, shushing him when he whines. "I'm sorry baby. Do you need the nurse?" He asks worriedly.

"Nap sounds good," Louis says quietly, moving that his chest wasn't pressed against Harry's. He was so sore and the pain was getting more vicious. "And no. I can hang in there for a while longer, yeah?" He hums smiling.

"Of course," Harry says softly, pressing a kiss to the omega's hair. "I just don't want you to be in pain."

"I know," the omega whispers. "How about we take a nap and after that call in the nurse, yeah?" He suggests humming, his eyes growing heavy by the second. Who would've thought that he'd be so tired after being unconscious for so long?

"Sleep tight baby." Is the last thing he hears before the heaviness takes over him.

-

Louis was starting to regret his promise to let Harry call in the nurses. He had been pestered for two hours now. If someone wasn't taking his blood then they were asking how he was feeling. And if it wasn't for that then someone was listening to his heart which- hello. There's a cardiogram right in front of you thank you very much.

To see that Harry was regretting the decision as well made the omega feel slightly better. Even if he has to admit that the heavier dose of pain medication was doing wonders with the pain in his chest.

When the staff had first come in, they had asked for Harry to leave the room. Obviously that didn't happen and frankly, they had no other choice but to tell him to be quiet and out of the way. It didn't stop Harry from holding Louis' hand for the whole time though.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks softly when finally,  _finally_ they are left alone.

"Yeah I'm fine," Louis says quietly, licking his dry lips. "I'd be even better though if you gave me a kiss," he says softly, smiling lightly. He had gone way too long without feeling the soft touch of the alpha's lips on his and he wanted that.

A smirk finds its home on Harry's lips as he leans in and kisses the omega softly. It was nothing more than a soft press of dry lips together but it was enough for now. A giggle escapes Louis' lips as Harry pulls back and pecks his face all over. "Stop it," Louis whines grinning, finding the alpha too adorable. "I'm ticklish."

"Aw sorry," Harry cooes kissing the omega's lips once more. That's when someone clears their throat in the doorway.

They pull back from the kiss and look back to the person. Louis smiles brightly as he sees Niall, momentarily forgetting about their stupid fight. It comes back in pieces however when he sees the small crease in between the alpha's brows.

"Hi," Louis says timidly, offering a small smile.

"Hi," Niall answers quietly, closing the door behind him softly. "Happy to see your eyes again. I was worried that the last thing I'm going to see is you looking all pale."

"A month ago you told me that I could never look pale," Louis says playfully, the words bringing back the memories. "I guess you were lying to me," he jokes.

"I'll leave you two alone, okay?" Harry chimes in softly, tapping Louis' waist lightly to get his attention. "I'll see you in a bit, I promise," he smiles when their eyes meet, leaning in to peck his lips, once, twice. He then sits up and gets off the bed, careful again not to hurt the omega before walking out of the room.

Louis' eyes, of course, follow the movement before falling back to Niall. He gestures for the alpha to come closer and have a seat. He felt awkward with Niall just standing so far away. A relief washes over him when the alpha does make his way to his bed.

"Actually if I remember correctly it was more like that you could never be as pale as me," Niall says huffing as he sits down onto the chair. "You know, despite knowing about you two it's a bloody weird thing to see. Like he's the captain for god's sakes but with you, it's like he's forgotten. He just gave you a fucking kiss attack."

A giggle leaves Louis' lips as he studies the look on Niall's face. "It wasn't a kiss att-"

"Oh, it definitely was," Niall shakes his head. "With all the  _stop it, I'm ticklish_  stuff," he says amusedly. "But really I'm happy to see you awake again."

"I'm sorry," Louis says quietly. "For everything. For not telling you everything when I should've. For just dumping it all on you when I finally did. Sorry for dragging you into this and most importantly for not being the greatest friend... I love you as a brother Ni- I hope that you can forgive me someday."

"You're such an idiot," Niall huffs as he stands up and moves to hug the omega. "You almost die and you think that I'm still mad at you? You're lucky that I love you," he says into Louis' neck.

The omega responds by wrapping his arms around his friend and holding him close to his chest. "I've missed you so much," he whispers quietly, hiding his face to his friend's neck. They stay like that for a while, just leeching in the feeling of having their friend back.

After the pull apart a few moments later they start talking. They talk about everything, Louis telling stories of his childhood and what made him do it. He went deeper with the facts this time, also explaining the relationship between him and Harry. It seemed like Niall was more interested in their relationship than anything else. And like it was clear enough as they had been talking about them growing up before and the relationship was a new thing.

Niall in return fills him in with all the things that have happened at the camp. Considering that it has only been a day it's nothing much. Just how everyone seems to be at least somewhat concerned about his health. How no one seems to be suspicious of Harry hanging around the hospital with him. Weird, people can be quite blind sometimes.

He also tells how they have been getting ready to move their location now that it has been compromised. They have also given out shifts to guard the premises for the time being.

The two talk for ages, going back and forth telling each other things. When Harry comes back to the room two hours later he is amused and quite fond to see the two curled up together on the bed. Of course, he was slightly jealous of the sight of his omega laying in bed with another alpha but he knew about the nature of their relationship. Also, Louis would chew off his balls if he commented on it.

Not wanting to disturb the peace, Harry slowly walks to the bed and kisses Louis' forehead. "Sleep tight beautiful. I'll see you when you wake up, okay? Love you," the alpha mumbles softly before standing and walking out of the room. He might as well get some coffee now that he had the time while his precious lover was asleep.

But little did he know that Louis was actually awake and heard everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too bad? *hides under a rock* Just give me the word, I'll take this down and write it better ! x
> 
> To respond my own question from the last chapter, hi I'm 18 and I identify myself as demisexual which falls on the same spectrum with asexual. If you don't know what that means it's okay. This is how I understand it: I don't feel sexual attraction to a person if I don't have a strong emotional connection to. I feel super uncomfortable if someone I don't know well tries to hug or kiss or cuddle me- I don't have that with someone I'm emotionally connected to. Like I could never picture myself having a one night stand. But yeah you can google the real definition if you're curious.
> 
> QUESTION: How do you feel about Louis' new song? Personally, I maybe love it even more than Back to you. 
> 
> QUESTION 2: What's the best thing about you? Like what do you like best about yourself? I like my honesty like you rarely hear me lying. I'm also proud of myself that I don't judge people before talking to them. 
> 
> QUESTION 3: Should I stop doing these long notes and just let the chapter be? haha
> 
> Happy coming out day! If you're already out, I'm proud of you and you're strong! If you're planning on coming out or still in the closet and afraid, you're still just as strong and I'm really proud of you xx Spread the love x
> 
> My update schedule might get a bit looser? Like I might not update as often (if this can be called often) and I'm sorry. I just work too much at the moment and I still have my studies. I'll still try to update as often as I can, I promise x
> 
> All the love, you're all amazing! x
> 
> S xx


	19. Chapter 19

The three words were ringing in Louis’ head. A week had passed since the words had passed Harry’s mouth and yet, he didn’t seem to be able to let them go. He couldn’t help but wonder if the words were just a simple slip of a tongue or if they actually held truth behind them. The two hadn’t put a label on their relationship, so there wasn’t a way of telling it for sure, really. Like he could always try and speculate based on the alpha’s actions but that wasn’t completely reliable neither. So basically he was facing a dead end, so to speak.

Not only was he trying to figure out if Harry meant it or not, he was now also trying to figure out his own feelings. He was sure that he had some kind of feelings toward the alpha but he didn’t know if he was  _there_ yet. Not that the confusion was a new thing for him.

The lack of privacy he had been facing for the last week didn’t help his thought process at all. If Harry wasn’t with him, Niall was keeping him company from dusk till dawn. Not that it was a bad thing, he liked the company - it just happened to keep him distracted.

Now, however, he was alone for the first time in a week. He was lying on his bed, looking up at the TV. There was nothing interesting on the screen, really, so he was skipping through the channels more than watching anything. Yeah, he was having a blast. It was like he had suddenly forgotten how to act when he was alone.

If you thought about it, one of the downsides of being alone was that the nurses checked on him more often. He hadn’t even realised it before - mostly because he hadn’t been  _alone._ He assumed that it was most likely because the nurses were quite terrified of Harry as the alpha had made perfectly clear his hatred for the examinations. Or maybe the nurses didn’t want him to feel lonely. Whenever Harry had snapped at the nurses Louis had been annoyed and told him to cut it off, it was their job after all.

But the good news was that he was getting released soon. They hadn’t given him the exact date or anything but  _soon_  was the keyword. Louis was already getting tired of laying in bed all day, so to say that he was excited was an understatement.

And because apparently being  _alone_ was too good to be true, another nurse walks in just as Louis finally settles for a show. By the looks of it, the nurse was a young one and an omega by that. She smiles brightly as she closes the door and steps further into the room. “Hi, how are we holding up?” She asks softly as she comes closer.

Oh yeah, one thing that just couldn’t stick with Louis was how the nurses and doctors always said  _we_ instead of  _you._ Like were they trying to be sympathetic or something? Because to him it just felt really awkward. “Better. I can breathe steadier today,” he tells with a light smile. Previously he had had some trouble at breathing deep and steady so it had become a thing to compare his recovery progress.

“Well, that’s amazing!” The nurse grins, clearly happy for the news. “I'm just going to do some tests if that's okay with you?” She says as if he had a choice.

“Yeah sure,” Louis fakes a smile. This was the third time he had been asked to lay still to be poked with a needle. “Um, may I ask what kind of tests are you doing?” He asks while biting his lip as she pulls out some equipment from her bag. Seriously, how didn’t he notice the bag before? It was like,  _right there_. He should've known that something bad was going to happen when sheentered the room.

“Oh nothing serious, I’m just going to draw a little bit of your blood. We want to check your liver values to see if they have gotten any better. Nothing to be worried about,” she explains. “They won’t hurt a bit and we'll be ready before you even know it. And the best part is that I’ll send in your mate right after we're done here.”

“I don’t,” Louis furrows his eyebrows. He didn’t have a mate-  _oh._ “Harry’s here?” He asks smiling. “Why didn’t you bring him up with you?” He asks the smile slowly fading into a frown.

“As you know, he hasn’t been the most supportive of our attempts at questioning you or drawing your blood. So as unfortunate as it is we thought that it’d be easier to have you two separated before we’re done.”

Louis pouts. He had a feeling that the nurse wouldn’t respond well to the pouting. Call him manipulative but he wanted Harry there with him. He would never complain about his protectiveness again. “But he calms me. I’m more willing when he’s here,” Louis says pouting. “I feel safer when he’s around,” and okay, that might have been bullshit but little lying never hurt nobody, right?

It all seems to be working for a second or two, all up until she smiles sweetly and puts on examination gloves. “Sorry, maybe next time,” the nurse says. She then rummages through her bag, pulling out a sealed package holding the needle. She smiles sweetly as she opens it and reaches for a tube for the blood. After making sure that she has it all, she pulls out a strap for Louis’ arm, securing it right above Louis’ elbow. Louis listens to her hum lightly under her breath as she waits for his veins to become more noticeable.

And oh boy does it take a while. She has some trouble with finding Louis’ veins because apparently, he had  _really fine veins_ or something. If you asked Louis he thought that she was just new to this and didn’t know what to do.

When she’s finally done with the needle torturing she measures Louis’ blood pressure - four times. And no, not because she wants a proper average of the measurements but because she was curious if the results were similar when taking the pressure from his leg.His  _leg_. He had to sit there and let her wrap it around his calf. It wasn’t all that comfortable.

Roughly ten minutes later they’re finally done and the nurse leaves the room. When the door closes Louis all but sinks on the bed from relief. He had never been the one to flinch or cry when being examined but apparently there was a first time for everything. His arm was sore from all the poking - he would make Harry kiss it better or something.

Another five minutes go by before there’s a knock on the door. Louis sits up just as Harry enters without waiting for Louis to give him the okay, which. Why bother knocking then? Despite the so-called rude entry, he still lights up upon seeing Harry. He scoots on the other side of the bed to make room for the alpha to settle next to him. Harry complies with the silent order and crosses the room before laying down next to the omega.

“Hi,” Harry says smiling as he pecks a kiss on Louis’ temple. “You smell different today - really nice actually,” he murmurs softly, nosing the soft skin behind Louis’ ear where the scent was strongest. It tickled quite a lot but it also felt good so Louis kept it to himself.

“So you’re saying that I usually smell bad then?” Louis hums playfully. He curls against Harry contently, making himself comfortable while lying almost completely on top of him.

The alpha huffs amused and nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck. “No, you always smell nice. You just smell really good today,” he says simply, pecking soft kisses to the unmarked skin. “How was your day? They told me that they ran some tests on you.”

“Yeah they took my blood and blood pressure, nothing more,” Louis says humming softly. “She got a bit excited but nothing bad happened,” he chuckles. He could almost feel the curiosity radiating from Harry without even having to look at him.

“How did she get excited then?”

“She wanted to see if she could take my blood pressure from my calf,” Louis huffs. “And before you ask me, no, I don’t know why it crossed her mind.”

“From your calf?” Harry chuckles lowly, squeezing the omega’s hips. “Oh darling, I’m sorry, you’ve been tortured this morning,” he says teasingly pushing Louis’ buttons.

“I know,” Louis sniffs dramatically. “I guess that you have to kiss it better now,” he says sighing, looking for an eye contact with the alpha. “I mean that's the least you could do,” he says batting his eyelashes for good measure.

“I guess it’s my duty as your  _mate,_ ” Harry winks leaning in and kissing Louis sweetly, cupping his face gently.

“Mhm I bet you like that, don’t you?” Louis hums smiling, closing his eyes as the kiss deepens. He was right, Harry’s company was really a thing to cheer him up. “You love it when they call you my alpha. You love it when they think that I’m yours.”

“I love it,” Harry admits simply. “And they are not just  _thinking_  because you are mine as much as I’m yours. And  _you love it._ ”

“I do.”

-

“You smell weird,” is the first thing that comes out of Niall’s mouth when the alpha enters the room. “Like sweeter, I don't know, it’s confusing,” he says, noticing the same confusion on Louis’ face.

“Um is that a bad thing?” Louis asks furrowing his eyebrows slightly. What was going on? First Harry and now Niall? Shit, he must be smelling. “Like why does everyone suddenly comment it today?”

“What do you mean  _everyone_?” Niall asks chuckling as he crosses the room and sits at the foot of the bed. “Oh right, Harry was here before. Where did he go? Did he say something?” He asks curiously, his eyes practically lighting up. Louis tries not to get jealous of how Niall seems to be more interested in Harry than him. Of course, that wasn't the case. Their relationship was just the shiny new toy for Niall to love.

Louis rolls his eyes, “No, not  _everyone,_  you know what I mean. Like the two only two people that visit me, comment on my scent. It seriously makes you feel like you stink badly.”  
  
“Well now that you mention it, you could really use some showering,” the alpha chuckles, clearly being playful. “No, but seriously when was the last time you had a shower or washed yourself?” He asks humming. “Like hasn't Harry offered his assistance on the matter?” He asks teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows for a good measure.

“Oh God shut up! It’s getting creepy how invested you are in our relationship,” Louis says playfully, holding back a laugh. “But seriously speaking I can’t even remember. Maybe when we were at the hotel? So like a week ago? And to answer your previous question Harry had some things to talk about with Nick. He came over to drag him away.”

It had been quite amusing to see Harry pouting like a reluctant child when the nurse came over to let them know that Nick was waiting outside. It had been all  _no I don't want to go_ and  _give me_ one  _more kiss_ before Harry had finally left. Although Louis couldn't lie he was really curious why Nick had come all the way over to get him to talk. He would definitely ask about it when Harry came back.

“Why don’t you just shower then?” Niall asks raising his eyebrows. “Are you not allowed or something?”

Louis rolls his eyes, “I am allowed, just not alone. And I’m not about to get naked in front of some random nurse and let them rub me clean. I can wait a bit longer.”

“I can shower with you.”

Louis’ eyebrows fly to his hairline in the fraction of a second when he hears those words. “What the fuck Niall? No! I’m not showering with you - are you insane?”

“No I didn't mean it like that,” Niall says looking as disturbed by the thought as Louis. “Just like help you to the shower and back? Not seeing you naked or scrubbing you,” he says humming. “Like do you seriously think that I would do that? With Harry murdering me if I even  _thought_ about you naked?”

The omega can't help but giggle. “He wouldn't _kill_ you. He would just hurt you severely so you couldn't ever walk again,” he says teasingly. He was joking on the most part, even though there was a small voice in his head saying that he was most likely right.

“Yeah right,” Niall huffs before bursting to laugh. “No but seriously I wouldn't mind helping you,” he says after the laughter dies down. “You're my friend after all.”

Louis flashes a smile and pats Niall’s shoulder. Proper friend the alpha was. “Thanks but I think that I’m going to ask Harry to help me. You know to make sure that nothing does actually happen to you.”

“A good idea,” Niall says nodding. “Hey, I have a few jokes for you. Ready for them?”

“Are they any good?” Louis asks raising his brows. “Because if they are something like  _why did the rabbit throw a clock out of the window? Because it wanted to see the time fly,_ then no, I’m not ready for them.”

“Damn, that was going to be my opening joke,” Niall says playfully. “I promise they're good.”

And the promise held up. Louis found himself laughing quite hard at most of the jokes, having to even wipe his eyes once or twice. It was a nice and refreshing and it really lifted his already good mood. He even took a chance to tell few of his own jokes, enjoying the way Niall seemed to genuinely love them. He should really consider a career in comedy.

Once they ran out of jokes they switched to riddles and  _damn_  how hard Niall's were. Like who the hell could even think stuff like  _I am taken from a mine, and shut up in a wooden case, from which I am never released, and yet I am used by almost everybody._  What the hell is that? Louis asked the said question for almost ten times before Niall finally caved and told him the answer. A pencil lead. A fucking  _pencil lead._ Who even - let's just say that Louis didn't get that one.

Despite being bitter for not getting any of the riddles right, he was sad to see Niall leave. He understood that the alpha had his duties but it didn’t stop him from wanting him to stay. At least until Harry came back. It had been three to four hours since the alpha had left and Louis still didn't know where he was. He wasn't all that worried per se just feeling lonely.

And to top it all, the same nurse came back to do some more tests. Great. And no, they weren't the simple ones, of course not. He was rolled to the MRI and forced to lay still while they scanned his body. Lay still and listen to a horrible elevator music he may add. And because it was the same nurse than before, they had to do it  _three times_ before they got any clear shots. And if one failed attempt was because of Louis, well, he wasn't going to admit it.

Two hours after Niall left Louis is rolled back to his room. He immediately reaches for the TV remote, turning on the TV as a signal that he wasn’t in the mood to talk to the nurses. Luckily they got the memo and left with slight nods. A sigh escapes his lips when the door closes and he’s alone. He had been feeling slightly off for the whole day, sick even. He was sweating under the blanket while earlier he had been freezing. His skin was burning but apparently not noticeable enough for the nurses to catch it. Or maybe he was just getting paranoid after being so long in hospital.

He pushes the socks off his feet and pulls his thighs against his chest, careful not to tangle his IV. He wanted to be held - he seriously wanted to be held. It was something that he wasn’t all that needy about usually, but now he felt like crying if no one was going to cuddle him. Or more specifically if Harry wasn’t coming to cuddle him soon.

-

“Sir you need to stand back-!”

“Don’t you dare to order me around-”

“He’s our patient,  _stand back-_!”

“He’s my mate!”

Louis is basically shaking in his bed, whines escaping his lips now frequently as slick pours onto the bed between his legs. He stares at Harry with need and lust burning in his eyes, trying to get him over. There were two nurses rustling around him, patting him with wet towels in order to try and get his overheated skin to cool down. He couldn’t focus on that though, not when Harry was right there.

“Alpha,” he whimpers pathetically, squirming on the bed. “I - I need you,” he hiccups, pushing the nurse’s hands away from his shoulder. He wanted Harry’s touch and Harry’s only.

What happens next happens in a matter of seconds. Harry rushes to him, picking the omega from the bed and running to the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Louis clings onto the alpha who keeps him supported against the door with his body while the staff bangs on the door. Everything is hazy to the omega as he tries to take off Harry’s shirt without pulling back from where he has his face tucked into Harry’s neck.

“Open the door!” One of the nurses orders loudly, making Louis whimper.

“No! I need my alpha. My Harry,” Louis whines, scratching down on Harry’s chest. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Harry whispers the promise to his neck as he hosts him up. The banging on the door just keeps creasing, making the alpha growl lowly. “Go away!” He yells as he carries Louis away from the door, not wanting him to get hurt.

Louis purrs softly when Harry pushes him against the shower wall and pulls his pants down. He ruts at his best ability against the alpha's hips, craving for the friction on his neglected cock. Harry luckily understands his needs and presses them closer, slowly and torturously rolls their hips together.

“ _Alpha,_ ” Louis meowls clinging onto the alpha with all he has. “I need you - I need,” he blabbers trying to get his hospital gown off. He needed to get naked so Harry could get on with it and fuck him. “Fuck  _me._ ”

Harry lets the omega down, basically ripping the gown off Louis, his hungry eyes roaming the omega’s body. Louis almost whimpers under the intense stare, slick pouring down his thighs. He looks at the alpha as he takes off his own clothes. And before Louis even realises it he’s facing the shower wall with Harry on his knees behind him. He can feel the alpha's breathing against his lower back.

The first lick against his hole makes him cum immediately, shooting to the shower wall. He breathes - or more like pants as the alpha pushes his cheeks apart to get more leverage. He’s already growing hard again by the time Harry enters his fingers inside him. He tries to take a hold of the wall, of anything he can really, trying to support him upward. He ends up pressing his cheek against the cold wall, the coolness feeling amazing on his overheated skin.

Before Louis can open his mouth and demand Harry to fuck him, the alpha pulls back, taking his fingers with him. “Are you okay?” Harry asks as he stands up and massages his bum.

Louis looks back to the alpha over his shoulder. “Peachy. You know what would make me feel even better?” He breathes as he pushes his bum back against the touch, craving for it. “If you put your cock in me.”

There were many possibilities of what the alpha would say, but cackling wasn’t one of them. He chuckles lowly, planting a kiss on the omega’s neck before pressing the tip of his cock on Louis’ entrance. Louis can’t help but push back at that, crying out in pure relief when the tip slides inside him.

A growl passes Harry’s lips as he pushes in and tightens his hold on the omega’s hips. He keeps Louis still as he fully enters his body, his hips meeting the round flesh of Louis' bum. “Feel like a virgin,” Harry mumbles hazily as he rocks lightly, giving Louis time to adjust.

“I would be if it wasn’t for you,” Louis pants, his eyes closed tightly. He moves his hand on top of Harry’s linking their fingers together. “Now move. If you don’t I’ll go and find someone else.”

Harry doesn’t even wait for Louis to finish his empty threat before moving. The alpha bites down on Louis’ neck hard enough to leave a mark as he fucks into him slow and deep. Every thrust is so deep and well angled, making the omega whimper pathetically every time Harry’s hips meet the curve of his bum. He has to support himself by planting his palm against the cool wall when the alpha picks up the pace, making it harder to stay standing upright.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, moans and grunts echo from the walls, making it feel like they were in a porn shoot. And the weirdest part was how Louis loved it. He loved how filthy they were, fucking in a hospital bathroom with someone just outside of the door, listening. The thought itself made him moan even louder, spurring Harry to pound into him faster.

The breathing was getting heavy, falling off his lips and right against Louis’ neck, making the fine hairs on his skin to raise. Harry’s warm hands on his waist feel amazing, grounding as he fucks him just right. “Oh  _God,_ ” Louis gasps loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure as he cums once more, painting his stomach white.

“You’re so hot,” Harry moans into his skin, fixing their position that he can penetrate deeper. “So fucking good,” he mumbles against his skin, biting down and fucking harder.

Louis tries to think of an answer but the cock inside him feels way too fucking good. How he feels Harry everywhere, inside him, around him and in his head. It was like he was all he could think about. And could you blame him? Harry was all consuming and that was one of the things Louis adored about him.

He bites down his lip to keep him from screaming out loud when Harry finally brushes against his prostate with a well-aimed thrust. The angle was also making his stomach bulge a little - okay that might have been something that Louis was just imagining. “I swear that I can feel you in my stomach,” he pants between the high pitched moans, guiding Harry’s hand lower and pressing down. The pressure did something magical for the both of them based on the loud moans that soon followed.

“Fuck, I can feel myself,” Harry groans, picking up the pace if even possible and thrusting harder, with more intent. “Don’t hold yourself back love, let me hear those pretty little noises you make.”

And well if his alpha told him something, who was he to disobey?

It should’ve been embarrassing how loud Louis was being but it wasn’t. Not when he literally had to hold on for his dear life while Harry pounded into him from behind, not showing him any mercy. Just like had asked for it.

It doesn't take the long to cum, Harry following Louis’ lead as he comes the third time with a pathetic whimper. He was starting to feel sore as his cock was finally going limp. The knot forming on the base of Harry’s cock, however, wasn't painful the least. It was the opposite really, making his cock twitch once more. And that's when Harry starts cumming.

Louis can feel the warm liquid filling his body, making his omega preen under the idea of being full of the alpha he loves. He purrs softly, tilting his head back against Harry’s shoulder, giving the alpha room to lick his neck. The gesture was adorable and domestic to some extent and well it did wonders for him. It reminded him also of the first time they had slept together and how loving Harry had been for the whole time. He had really picked the right alpha it seemed.

It takes longer for Harry's knot to go down this time, almost as twice as long, and when it does Harry doesn't let go. He sits down on the floor and pulls Louis into his lap and hugging him close. He lazily licks the omega’s neck and face while warming him up with his own body heat. It doesn't take long for Louis to fall asleep, feeling safer than he had ever felt.

-

They had to sedate him after they got Harry away from the room. He was too emotional and apparently in shock to be alert and awake so they had sedated him. And right after that, they had pumped him up with drugs to keep him from falling back to the desperate state of mind. So technically Louis should be grateful for them. Instead of having to suffer five whole days for being horny, he only had to survive one and a half. And the half was when he was sleeping so it wasn’t that bad.

The nurses had been quite shocked to hear that Louis had been on birth slash heat control and the heat was caused by the lack of medicine in his body. He had gotten shot so he would think that they would forgive him for forgetting about taking his pills, which by the way were still in his bag. What had happened to his bag, he wasn’t sure. He remembers putting it on Darcy when he was riding so maybe the alphas had moved it to his tent after the accident. Hopefully without looking inside of course.

One thing he was worried about was Mushu. He had no way of really telling him that he was alive and okay. Like he could always tell Harry and force him to go tell the dragon but for some reason, he didn’t like the idea that much. It might have something to do with the fact how Mushu seemed to be the most unempathetic creature on the planet. He didn’t want the dragon to bad mouth him to the alpha he loved.

Oh another thing, he had decided that yes, he loved Harry. It had just come to him after they had been forced apart and just before he was being put under. Now all he had to do was to wait to see Harry again and maybe even say the three little words back to him. And of course, hope for the best that he wasn’t just saying shit and actually meant it.

But anyways, the bottom line was that he should’ve been grateful how he didn’t have to suffer from long heat, but he wasn’t. Not when he woke up with the worst headache, which apparently was normal for the drugs, and slightly confused. It had taken him for about a half an hour to fully realise where he was and what he had happened. So yeah, he wasn’t too happy about it thank you very much. Also, the nurses wouldn’t let him see Harry before his scent would wear off or whatever. Like what did that even mean? It had been three days already, you’d think that it had worn off or something.

He didn’t ask so he didn’t get any answers.

And of course, there was another thing bothering him. Because of the heat his release date had been postponed. Something about the staff wanting to run some more tests and giving him some new suppressants. Louis hadn’t been listening all that carefully when they had gone over it. Oops. Which might have been a smart thing to do, considering that the hospital staff was basically breaking the law. Well not really, but they were going to give him more suppressants than it was legal, so. They were also going to help him lie about his true gender… Yeah, the listening part was sounding more important by the second.

He was once again flipping through the channels when a nurse came in. Louis didn’t get the chance to get annoyed before he saw Niall coming behind him and rushing to the bed. They share a good two-minute hug before pulling back.

“So I heard that you went into heat and Harry fucked your brains out,” Niall states bluntly once the nurse leaves the room, giving them some privacy. Louis almost chokes on air at the comment, coughing slightly with his cheeks red.

“What the - the nurses definitely didn’t tell you about the second part,” Louis says looking up at Niall, hoping that he was right. Like who would do that, especially someone who had patient confidentiality. If that had happened, oh boy would Louis sue someone. Well not actually seeing as he was the one breaking the law here and broke but still.

“No they didn’t, I just assumed,” Niall says with a knowing smirk on his lips. “And based on your amazing reaction I’d say that I was correct,” he chuckles as he sits down on the bed. He can sense the discomfort Louis has with talking about it so being the good friend he is he changes the subject. “So have they poked you with a needle already?” He asks humming.

“Of course they have,” Louis huffs. “The first thing they did when I woke up. Something about my last sample and how they wanted to make sure there were no mistakes. What do you think that it could be? They wouldn’t tell me when I asked.”

Niall purses his lips and furrows his eyebrows, looking like a thinking cliché. “I don’t know, I’m not a doctor,” he says eventually with a hum. “I’m sure that it’s nothing bad. Like what has happened while you’ve been here? Nothing if you don’t count the sex. Unless you fell during it,” he says jokingly.

“No I didn’t fall - Harry had a good hold on me for the whole time,” Louis answers simply. He even had some fading bruises to back up his words. “And besides how would falling change my blood values?”

“I was joking,” Niall says shaking his head with a smile. “Where is he by the way? I would've thought that he wouldn't leave your side after your heat,” he asks looking around as if he was waiting for Harry to appear behind the corner or something. “And I don’t know how it would affect it, I’m not a doctor,” he says dismissively.

“They won't let Harry come and see me before my scent wears off or something,” Louis says frowning deeply at the thought. “It has been three almost four days already. You’d think that the scent would've worn off by now.”

“I would think so too if I wasn’t able to smell you,” Niall says shrugging as he steals the remote. “You still smell different although it's more settle now.”

“Ha ha, very funny Ni,”Louis says rolling his eyes yet again. “I don’t smell any different. I want to see Harry,” he mumbles pushing his toes under Niall’s thighs. “And please no cooking shows. I’m hungry as it is.”

“I thought that you hated the food here?” Niall chuckles, keeping his eyes on the tv as he searches something to watch. The omega was having some serious deja vu moment while watching his friend. It had been what he had been doing when he was alone after all.

Louis hums, “I do. It doesn't mean that I can’t be hungry,” he says matter-of-factly. “Oh leave this on,” he swats the remote from the alpha’s hand and takes it into his. He stares at the screen his mouth slightly open as he watches the screen. The screen that held a news report on the furthest village of their pack territory, or more like, what was left of it.

The whole village was burnt down on the ground, there was nothing left. You could almost see the smoke flying over the burnt ground, creating devious spirals. The scene was horrifying. Louis had thought that they had more time. That they wouldn't cross their territory in weeks. And yet that's what had happened. The enemies were there and based on the scene, a couple hundred soldiers of their own had passed away.

They watch the screen silently, both of them speechless. When they finally do talk is when the news turns into something positive.  _And here's a story of a rescued panda that…_

“Can you believe it?” Niall asks quietly his eyes drawn to the tv. “They are really coming.”

“No, I can't,” Louis whispers back, pulling the blanket more around himself as if it was going to guard him against all things bad. He opens his arms when Niall looks back and the alpha responds by getting under the blanket and pulling the omega into a hug.

They cuddle silently, holding each other tightly. The time passes by in an eerie haze before yet another nurse comes in to pull them away from it. “Mr Tomlinson, we have your tests results back,” he says with an uncomfortable look on his face.

“Tell me,” Louis says bluntly, keeping his head on Niall's shoulder. He wasn't moving even with a gun on his head.

“Um, I think that you would rather like to hear this news alone?” The nurse clears his throat and gestures toward the door. Niall huffs lightly before making a move to stand up before Louis stops him.

“I’m going to tell it to you anyways,” he says to his friend before turning back to the nurse who’s now closing the door. “Just tell me. It can't be that bad.”

“You're pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has been more than two weeks and I'm sorry. Due some personal health issues and problems, the next chapter might take longer as well. I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> QUESTION: Opinions on Louis being pregnant? Do you think that he really is or am I just messing with you guys?
> 
> QUESTION 2: What would /you/ want to happen next? I'm curious. 
> 
> QUESTION 3: How many of you would still be interested in the genius Louis fic? It'd be abo and omega Louis and I'd hopefully start updating it this year. 
> 
> I can't thank you guys enough for your support and love on this story. Your comments make my day better and motivates me to try my best at writing the best I can. I owe it all to you. Thank you x
> 
> I want to start vlogging but my English sucks and I don't want to do it in Finnish lmao.
> 
> Anygay, I love you guys, I see you with the next update!
> 
> All the love,
> 
> S x


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!
> 
> Take a shot every time you see the word, privacy, water or tent, lol.
> 
> All the mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! x

Three days later Louis got a green light and was discharged from the hospital. He had a major temptation to flip the whole staff off for keeping him in the hospital for so long but Niall kept him from doing so. Harry wasn't able to be there for his discharging so Niall had been sent to be with him. On the other hand Louis was happy that it was the blonde instead of his lover seeing as he wasn't ready to see the alpha. He wasn't sure what he would say. He had made Niall promise that he wouldn't tell a living soul about the unfortunate news and the alpha had done it. A pinky promise to be more exact.

When they're finally able to leave the hospital, Louis is more than happy to see Darcy waiting for them. He runs up to his beloved horse and pets her mane. He lets Niall help him on her back before following suit, letting Louis be the one on the front.

They ride the horse in a slow pace, letting Darcy decide the speed. They don't talk too much, letting the soft wind brush through their hair. Talking wasn't necessary as they both knew what the other was thinking. Ever since finding out about the enemy attack they had been on the edge. Soon they were going to face them. They didn't know exactly when but it was more than sure that it was going to be in a matter of days instead of weeks. They had been trained well but just like with everything else some extra training wouldn't do anyone anything bad.

They weren't sure if the rest of the camp knew about it, as Louis was too distracted to ask Harry when the alpha had finally gotten a green light to see him. He had been gladly focusing on the shower experience with the alpha. But now there was no escaping the fact anymore.

When arriving to the camp the first thing that Louis notices is how much he had missed the place. The feeling surprises him genuinely, especially with how strong it was. The alphas were gathered at the centre, some doing some shooting exercises while the others did one on one training. It was something familiar and it did magic on Louis’ beating heart.

The doctors had directed him to stay clear from fighting and heavy physical workout due to the obvious reasons but the omega was nothing but stubborn. He had argued with them long enough before they had given him a permission to do something. And by something they had meant something easier on the body like running etcetera. Not that he was going to follow the rules but it was good to have the permission anyway.

They are spotted almost immediately, some even going as far as stopping what they're doing and staring at them. All the eyes on them made Louis a bit uncomfortable. They knew that he was alive, so why were they looking at him like he was a ghost? For a moment he was afraid that they would be able to smell him but it went away quickly after he remembers that he had gotten some scent neutralizers. As he wasn't in need of protection in regards of sex he had gotten pills to hide his scent. They were the only thing Louis was grateful for after the long hospital visit- that and for the fact that they had saved his life. But that part wasn't a big deal or whatever.

No one comes to them however as they make their way to their tents. Not that it was surprising seeing as they were in the middle of training. When they get to the tents they get down from Darcy's back and tie her reign into the tree. Louis pats her back a few times, giving her mane a pet as well before turning around.

It had been two weeks since he had been in his tent and it felt like forever. “Has anyone been inside?” Louis asks quietly, keeping his eyes fixed on the tent.

“No- well actually I did after they found your bag,” Niall says standing right next to Louis. “I thought that you might not want some random person to go there,” he says softly.

Louis turns his head to look at the alpha. “Thank you. I appreciate it,” he says smiling lightly. “I think that I want a moment alone. Is it okay? If I come and get you when I'm ready?” He asks carefully almost.

“Yes, of course, Lou,” Niall says smiling, placing his hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be right over there if you need me,” he adds softly pointing at his own tent before stepping away. Louis watches as the alpha slowly walks to his own tent and disappears inside of it. He lets out a soft breath of air before turning his attention back to his own one.

“You can do this,” he whispers quietly to himself as he takes the first step forward. It didn't make sense how he was so nervous about going in. Nothing bad had happened in it or even around it and he was still nervous. Maybe it was just the hormones or his mind playing some tricks with him. He should be just fine once he eventually enters.

And once he finally does he can breathe fully again. All the nervous energy flies away as he enters, closing the door behind him. Everything looked the same, his bag was next to his sleeping bag and his pillow was thrown to the foot of it. It was comforting. He’s so focused on the peace of it all that he doesn't even notice when something red approaches him.

He lets out an embarrassing squeak as the dragon clears his throat at his feet, looking up at him angrily. “And where the hell have you been?” Mushu demands loudly, crossing his arms. He looked like a disappointed mother who had just caught his son sneaking back into the house in the middle of the night.

“I was at-”

“No actually don't tell me,” Mushu cuts him off with a glare. “Do you realize how scared I was? You know that your ancestors will _kill me_ if _you_ die, right? So stay alive!”

“I am alive Mush-”

“I can see that now but-”

“Enough Mushu. Just listen to me,” Louis cuts him off loudly. “Chill. I was shot-”

“You were shot-?!”

“Yes now shut up. I was shot and taken to the hospital where they fixed me,” Louis says trying to keep it as simple and short as possible. He didn't want to talk about the whole drama behind the hospital stay.

“Don't you dare to yell at me,” the dragon grumbles as he takes a seat on Louis’ pillow.

Louis rolls his eyes as he strips down from his dirty clothes and reaches for his bag. He wanted something big and warm to wear, preferably something Harry's. He does find a jumper from the very bottom of it, smiling to himself as he slips it on. He continues to change his pants as well before standing up fully. He spears one more glance at Mushu before walking out of the tent and making his way to Niall's.

He doesn't bother saying anything before entering the other tent and sitting down next to the alpha who jumps slightly at his presence. They don't say anything for a while as Niall just wraps his arms around his friend and pulls him closer. “Do you want to talk about it?” Niall asks quietly, running his hands softly up and down then omega’s shoulder and down his arm. “I'm here  if you do.”

Louis shakes his head lightly. “No, I don't want to talk about it,” he whispers. “And I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone,” he almost begs. “Especially not Harry, I can't- he… I don't want him to know about it.”

“Are you sure?” Niall asks with a quiet voice, sounding surprised.

“Yes,” Louis says simply, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't bear to tell the alpha, he just couldn't. He couldn't risk losing him, not because of this.

“Okay, I won't tell then,” the alpha whispers the promise into Louis’ hair and squeezes him close.

“Thank you,” Louis breathes out thankfully. They sit there, on the sleeping bag all cuddled up for a while before slowly laying down with Louis’ head on Niall's chest. It wasn't anything like cuddling with Harry but he felt warm and cared for and it was all that he needed that moment.

He wasn't ready to face Harry yet. He wasn't ready for all the kisses and questions if he knew why they weren't allowed to see each other. He wasn't ready for it. So that's why he hung out with Niall. That's why he hung out with the only person who knew the truth asides him. For now.

They somehow end up hiding in Niall's tent for the rest of the day, only leaving to get some food and water. And even that part Niall did alone while Louis stayed and kept the bed warm. They ate together in silence, perched under the sleeping bag sitting side by side. There was no need for talking as the food took most of their attention. He hadn’t even realised that he had been so hungry.

Once they finish up eating they lay back down again with Louis’ head on Niall's chest. “Can we go swimming?” Louis asks quietly, staring at the light brown wall of the tent. He was feeling quite bored and in need of a wash. It wouldn't be as great as the shower back at the hospital but it would be good enough.

“Are you sure?” Niall asks sounding confused. “I mean no one can see you and you're the one who said that Harry would kick my ass if he found out that I’d see you naked.”

“He wouldn't have to know,” Louis huffs, fixing his position so he could look up at the alpha. “Please? I'm bored,” he says looking at him with puppy dog eyes and pouts.

Niall rolls his eyes, “Don’t even try,” he says with a stern look. Louis keeps pouting and looking up at the alpha with his big blue eyes, not giving up. He would keep doing it until Niall would give up. “Oh c’mon,” the alpha groans. “Fine! But if Harry catches us I’m blaming you.”

Louis drops the act and grins brightly. “Yay! Nothing’s going to go wrong,” he smiles as he pushes himself up into sitting. “Can I borrow your towel? I don’t have the energy to get mine.”

“So you have the energy to swim but not to go and get the towel?” Niall asks unimpressed, making Louis just shrug simply.

“That’s right,” Louis says smiling as he stands up. “Now love get up, up up,” he hums.

It takes them ten or so minutes to get ready and leave the tent. They walk toward the lake, sneaking around as they did their best to go unnoticed. They do end up running into a group of alphas whom they stop to talk to. They answer questions such as _How was it?_ or _Did you get a cool scar?_ and so on. Louis answers them trying to be as polite as possible seeing as he understood the whole interest they had on the subject. To be honest he would be curious about it too if it was for someone else being hurt. What surprised him however, was how interested they were in Niall’s POV as well. They were like children on a Christmas morning when they told the story together, gathering the bits and pieces of their experiences.

After chatting for a while the twosome excuses themselves and continue their journey to the lake. It was basically a miracle that none of the alphas asked them where they were going or if they could join - a miracle that Louis happily accepted. When they get there, Niall stays a bit behind for a look out, giving Louis privacy to get off his clothes.

The omega undresses slowly, taking his time with pulling Harry’s clothes off of him before laying them carefully on a tree branch. He didn’t want the clothes to get messy as he was planning on wearing them after he was done. Once naked, he walks to the water, hissing at the coldness of it. He turns around once the water covers his ribs and calls out for Niall. “You can come in now!” He yells grinning brightly. He was feeling so much better than before, enjoying the rather harsh coolness.

“I don’t like this, I don’t like this at all. Something’s gonna go wrong,” Niall mutters once he’s close enough for Louis to hear him. “Maybe I should just stay here, yeah? Make sure that no one sees us and stuff.”

Louis rolls his eyes and gestures the alpha to come on. “You worry too much, nothing will go wrong,” he says reassuringly. “C’mon I don’t want to swim all by myself.”

“This is such a bad idea,” Niall complains as he takes off his shirt. He was quite pale, his muscles lean and almost feminine. They weren’t all that noticeable but they held a hidden strength within them. Louis would know as he had been fighting against the alpha. “I will so blame you for this,” the alpha threatens as he goes to pull down his pants.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Louis says jokingly, turning around to give his friend privacy. He goes a bit further into the water, standing on his tiptoes as he water reaches his collarbones. Without looking back to see if Niall was ready or not he takes in a breath and dives in. He revels on the feeling of the water surrounding him fully before resurfacing. Turning around he pushes his hair back and opens his eyes, smiling to Niall who was also in the water now.

Niall wasn’t looking all that happy with his arms wrapped around his middle and his eyebrows drawn together. “I don’t-”

“Like this, I know, you’ve told me,” Louis says biting his lip. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m really happy that you joined me,” he says innocently. He knows what’s coming before it even happens. Niall huffs and splashes water at him. The omega manages to barely dodge the water, gaping at his friend before sending some water flying his direction.

It starts a chain of events, creating a water fight to put it simply. They giggle and laugh loudly and freely as they splash water acting like a pair of five-year-olds. It was all fun and carefree all up until the moment that they hear voices coming toward them. Voices that indicated that there were many people coming.

They share a look of fright before making a move to rush to the shore but it was too late. The sea of alphas come into view, most of them naked already. Louis blushes hard, looking away when the figures come clearer. It was in his nature to be bashful when around alphas, some naked alphas to be more exact, so it wasn’t his fault. He grimaces as they eventually get in and notice the two of them.

“We need to get out,” Louis hisses under his breath as the rowdy alphas come swimming toward them. “Oh god, this was such a bad idea! Why did you let me talk you into this?”

“What- no this is not my fault! Like you said you talked me into it,” Niall hisses back.

“You could’ve said no,” Louis growls, turning away from his friend as the alphas came close enough to almost touch. “Hi,” he clears his throat.

“Hi, glad to see that you’re alive,” one of the alphas, Alex if Louis remembers correctly, smiles warmly. “We were worried about you over here. The captain was acting odd,” he chuckles, drawing an awkward laugh from Louis as well.

If he only knew.

“Yeah happy to be back,” Louis says smiling lightly. “I’d love to catch up with you guys but I’m quite tired and should be heading back. I need a good night's sleep so I can kick your asses tomorrow,” he adds jokingly to soften the blow.

“C’mon, just a little while,” Alex says trying to convince him. “At least show us your scar, I bet that it looks cool. Omegas will be falling down at your feet,” he grins while few alphas holler behind him, clearly agreeing.

Louis chuckles uncomfortably, glancing at Niall for some support. “I don’t know maybe tomorrow?” He shrugs, ready to leave when he feels a hand on his arm. He looks up shocked to see Alex holding him.

“Are you scared or something?” The alpha asks tilting his head studying the omega. “Do you have something to hide?”

“No-”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t,” Louis starts, trying to find a good excuse when Alex suddenly yelps and let’s go of his arm. He watches confused as the alpha jumps around, realisation dawning into him as he sees Mushu surface. They share a brief eye contact before Louis turns around and hurries to the shore. Niall is hot on his heels snickering as he hears the alphas behind them freak out about a “ _snake_ ” aka Mushu.

Niall covers Louis’ body the best he can as they hurry for their towels, yanking them down from the tree. Louis is quick to wrap the towel around him and take his clothes in his arms. “Shit that was too close,” Louis shakes his head as they start walking toward their tents. “Way too close.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Niall says huffing as he wraps the towel tighter around his body. “We are never doing that again,” he shakes his head.

Once more Louis is cut off by the red dragon, “Oi, idiots! Yes you two,” Mushu yells after them walking toward them with an unreadable look on his face. “What the hell was that? No wait I don’t want to know. You owe me so much for biting his hairy ass,” he grumbles as he reaches them. “I need to wash my mouth.”

“Thank you Mushu, I really appreciate it,” Louis says genuinely.

“Shut up,” Mushu huffs rolling his eyes. “Now just go to the tent and hide for the rest of the night, okay? I don’t want to suffer from another heart attack,” he says sounding a bit more relaxed than he did just moments ago.

“Can I spend the night in Niall’s tent?” Louis asks humming. There wasn’t really a reason for him to ask him about it as Mushu wasn’t his father or anything, he just felt like it was needed considering the situation.

“Just don’t fuck up,” Mushu says before walking away sassily. If the dragon wasn’t so annoying, Louis could see them being quite good friends. But since he was annoying and basically parenting him during the whole war thing it wasn’t all that likely.

Niall and Louis glance at each other sharing a look that said it all before continuing their journey. They manage even joke around a bit about the situation even if it was maybe too soon for some. It was what they needed though, the feeling of the other understanding them and saying that it was okay, that neither of them was angry. Before they pass the center and go to the tent, they stop in the woods in order to change their clothes. It was Niall’s idea as he didn’t want Harry to see them naked together. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t get an opportunity to explain anything if that was the case.

They give each other privacy and space, hiding behind separate bushes as they get dressed. Louis finds the situation amusing seeing as they were friends after all and adults, both facts supporting the idea that they should be able to see each other naked. Not that he had a major desire to see the alpha naked, but it should be possible.

He’s ready in a minute or so, coming from his hiding space. He stops far enough from Niall’s bush to give him privacy and time to get dressed at his own pace. When the blonde comes into view, now dressed, they keep going.

They are almost by the tent when they hear voices coming from Harry’s tent. Their feet stop at their own occur, trying to listen what was going on. Louis could make out Harry’s voice but not the person’s who was with him. It was like their brains were linked as they both took a step closer to the tent at the same time, being as quiet as possible.

“-I don’t get it. Just a few weeks ago everything was fine.”

“That’s the key word, _was_ fine. Now they need us on the battle field.”

“How long?”

“Tomorrow, we’ll tell the soldiers tomorrow and take down the camp. We’ll leave before dawn.”

“How do you think that they’ll take it?”

“I have no idea. Like soldiers, I hope.”

The conversation continues in the safety of the tent but neither one of the two listens to it anymore. They were going to face war, there was no escaping now. It didn’t matter if they were ready or not, it was happening. “Let’s go Lou, like you said you need sleep. We both do,” Niall says quietly, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist. The omega looks at him and nods. He didn’t know what to say so it was better to keep quiet. No reason to push the mood any further. They both needed sleep and hopefully they would be blessed with it that night.

-

Louis was still avoiding Harry the next morning when they wake up. He skips getting breakfast which means that Niall is kind of forced to get him some food as well. Just like the day before they eat in silence, leaning against one another. When they’re done Niall tells the omega that they had been instructed to go to the center around noon. People were confused why the slow morning but didn’t comment on it in the food line. The alpha also tells him that Harry had been looking for him or at least that was what the crowd was talking about. When Louis starts to panic he calms him down by saying that they were still thinking that the only reason why Harry was looking for him was because he was the best soldier. The omega still couldn’t believe the odds. So yeah he might have been avoiding the alpha but at least Harry didn’t seem to notice it.

When Harry eventually does find them, or him to be more exact, Niall is playing with Louis’ hair while the omega puffs out even breaths. He has his eyes closed and only opens them when he feels a touch on his left leg. He looks up to see Harry standing there, his immediate reaction of course being to smile. His inner omega recognised his alpha, driving him to sit up with the unnecessary help from Niall and make grabby hands toward his lover. He had taken a nap after breakfast so he was feeling groggy and maybe even kiss-depravated.

He purrs in content as the alpha lifts him up in his arms and gives his neck a good nuzzle. It was clear that the alpha had missed him at least as much as he had. He adores the way Harry’s warm arms wrap around him and pulls him even closer into the loving embrace. Only when Niall clears his throat, Louis blinks his eyes open and pulls back slightly. Harry mirrors the movement, searching Louis’ eyes with his own. “Hi there,” the alpha says softly, moving his other hand to the omega’s neck, thumbing the skin gently.

“Hi,” Louis answers quietly with a shy smile. He wasn’t sure if Harry was disappointed at him or not so he was a bit nervous. He didn't want him to ask him why he hadn't searched for him or why they hadn't been able to see each other back at the hotel. “I missed you,” he says honestly, hoping to distract the alpha.

Harry grins from ear to ear leaning down to miss the omega’s lips softly. “I missed you too pup,” the alpha says equally as quiet. “I was a bit disappointed though that you didn't come looking for me when you got out,” he murmurs, clearly trying to keep the conversation as private as he could in a tent with other people in it.

“You were busy with the training and I didn't want to bother you,” Louis says shrugging, planting a kiss on the alpha's wrist. “And besides the others can't know about us.”

“I know,” Harry sighs, tracing the light hairs on Louis’ neck. “I still wanted to see you though. I have something I need to tell you.”

“Does it have to do with the announcement you have today?” Louis asks softly, looking up at Harry expectantly. If that was the case he already knew what he was going to say but he needed to hear it said to his face. It was different from hearing it while eavesdropping, more real.

The alpha glances at Niall before back at him and nods. “Yeah it has something to do with it,” he agrees biting his lip.

“Okay tell me,” Louis says preparing himself for the worse. Maybe Harry would share some details about the whole thing. “Niall can hear it too, he’ll find out anyway,” he says as he sees the alpha glancing at the other alpha in the room.

“Okay,” Harry says nodding, focusing on the omega. “So the situation in the field is a lot worse than we thought. Um… like really bad. We have to go and help the army fight- they need men,” Harry struggles with finding the words and it's clear. “And we need to give it to them fast. So we're taking down the camp tonight, and moving on,” he says looking down.

“Is that it?” Louis asks biting his lip. The words surprisingly didn't make him feel as bad as he thought they would. They still hurt don't get him wrong but not as bad. He had been waiting for them after all.

Harry nods, “That's it,” he agrees.

“Great,” Louis clears his throat, putting on a brave face. “Now I guess that we have to just go pack huh?”

-

It was real now. They had taken down their tents and packed everything up for leaving. There was basically no evidence there to backup their word that they had been there. Nothing. Not even the tent spots were noticeable. It was all real now. The atmosphere was quiet and sullen, which wasn't all that surprising. They were going to face death in a matter of days and there wasn't a way to prepare for it. Louis stands next to Niall, holding Darcy's rein as they give their silent goodbyes for the camp.

He thinks about the speech Harry had kept in front of the whole camp. How his words were carefully thought and well rehearsed. How the alphas had clung to every single word, taking them in. It really showed the depth of respect they had for their captain and it was really a fantastic thing to see.

Louis snaps out of his thoughts as Niall nudges his shoulder. He looks at him, smiling lightly and turns around. “Okay I’m ready to go,” he says humming. They share a look and it's all they need before moving on.

It's almost creepy to see all the soldiers marching forward with their bags on their shoulders and pushing wagons with the tents on them. It was creepy in a way that Louis couldn't wrap his head around it. He just couldn't find the words he was looking for. Not that it was even needed seeing as he wasn't going to say or admit that to anyone. He could always tell Niall or Harry but not in a crowd like this. Not when there was barely any conversations to be heard around them.

So Louis kept the weird feeling inside and focused on walking. It was already quite late in the evening seeing as they had to take everything down and make sure that they had it all under control. Not only that but they also had eaten before leaving to make sure that everyone had enough energy to walk for a while. The plan wasn't to walk that long on the first night. Harry hadn't explicitly said how long or how far they would be walking but _not much_ was what he had admitted. And so far they had walked ten or so minutes so it would take a lot longer.

An hour into the journey Louis notices how their steps have synced, creating a rather joyful beat. He doesn't look around to see if anyone is watching before starting to hum a melody under his breath lightly. He didn't know if it was in his nature or just his hormones but at some point he noticed his head moving into the beat. He carefully looks up when he hears a deeper voice joining him, smiling as he sees that it's Niall.

He turns his head back look at his feet, enjoying the way their melodies synced. He dares to hum louder, happy to hear how Niall does the same. It doesn't take long for another voice to join them, accompanied by yet another. Soon it was multiple, twenty at least, different voices joined in the harmony. Louis dares to look up to look around him and jumps slightly. There are eyes fixed on him and this time they weren't mad or jealous. They were happy almost or at least something reminding of the feeling. It was… nice and surprising and he found himself enjoying it.

The most surprising part was by far though how suddenly one of the alphas started singing.

“For a long time, we’ve been marching off to battle. In our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle,” he sings making some laugh at the wording. “Like the pounding beat of our aching feet aren't easy to ignore. Hey, think of instead an omega worth fighting for! That’s what I said, an omega fighting for!”

And then another one chimed in, “I want them paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars. My love will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars.”

“I could care less what they'll wear or what they look like,” another one commented. “It all depends on what she cooks like, beef, pork, chicken,” making all the surrounding alphas go _mmm._

Louis almost laughs in the midst of it when someone wraps their arm around Alex's shoulder and sings, “Bet the local O’s thought you were quite the charmer. And I’ll bet they love a man in armour. You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war! What do we want? An omega worth fighting for!”

The alpha next to Louis slings his arm around his shoulders, making his stance to wobble. “My O will think that I have no faults, that I’m a major find-”

“How 'bout an omega who’s got a brain, who always speaks their mind?” Louis joins the sing-along only to be cut off.

“My alpha ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill them!”

“He thinks he’s such an omega killer,” Niall sings lowly under his breath after nudging Louis’ shoulder for attention. He can't help but giggle slightly at that as it was so true.

Louis almost coos as one of the bulkier alphas start to sing. “I've got an O back home who’s like any other.”

Only to be ruined by Alex. “Yet the only O who’d love him is his mother,” the line earns way more snickers than it should in Louis’ opinion. Luckily the alpha in love didn't seem to mind. “But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door! What do we want? An O worth fighting for! I wish that I had- an omega worth fighting for!”

And that was pretty much end of it as no one came up with more lines. It was slightly awkward after that, everyone staying quiet. It made Louis snort. Apparently, alphas were sensitive as hell and didn't want their egos to be bruised. If you asked the omega, he thought that if someone's ego bruised because of a song it was a rather fragile ego, to begin with.

Louis looks at Niall, their eyes locking as the blonde was already looking at him. “You didn't sing,” Louis comments quietly. “Like you didn't join in.” It was a subtle way of asking _why._

Niall shrugs, “I don't need an omega to get me motivated. I know that I'm serving my pack and my family and that's enough for me. It should be enough for all of us,” he says simply.

“You're one hundred percent right,” Louis says smiling. He had really chosen his friend wisely, no doubt.

-

Louis was exhausted. His legs were killing him and he swears that if he has to carry the backpack for a minute longer his back will snap. They had stopped by a meadow five hours into walking and decided that it was a good place to spend the night. So they had taken the tents and started to put them back up. That had been an hour ago and Louis was still struggling with his tent. You see they hadn't gotten their own tents so he had no idea how this one was working. He got why they didn't spend any unnecessary time searching for their own tents but it didn't mean that he liked it.

Niall had offered his help but Louis had declined. He would get the tent up even if it took him a year to do it. Luckily it didn't take a year like he was afraid, only an hour and twenty minutes. Once he was done he didn't waste any time getting in and laying on his back. He almost cries in relief as he gots the weight off his legs finally.

He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. If someone was here to see him, they would probably ask him why he was doing yoga breathing. And if someone was there to ask, he would ask them to fuck off. He was feeling nauseous and frankly, he didn't like it. He didn't get morning sickness but night sickness instead. Like yeah, he wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy but he liked to blame it on it anyway.

Louis would've loved to stay there forever but he knew that he had some work to do. So he gets up and leaves the tent, careful not to get noticed by Niall. He trusted the alpha but not with this one. He walks across their newly put up camp, nodding and sharing smiles with alphas passing as he searches for the medical tent. The order of the tents weren't the same as it was on the previous camp so it took him a while to finally find the right one.

When he does he doesn't knock or even clear his throat before entering. Luckily Greg was the only one inside. The said alpha turns around in his seat when he hears, or smells, Louis’ presence. He looks confused for a split second before smiling and standing up.

“Louis, what a pleasure,” Greg says as he walks toward the omega with his arms open for a hug. “What gives me the honour to have you here?” He asks while pulling the smaller figure into a hug.

Louis falls into it easily, breathing in the familiar scent. “I have something I need to talk to you about,” he says quietly, hiding his words into the alpha's chest.

“Oh, of course,” Greg says pulling back to look down at Louis. “Is it something serious? Like does it have something to do with the shooting?” He asks with furrowed eyebrows. “You're not dying, are you? Please tell me that you aren't we were concerned about you enough when you were in the hospital.”

“We? Don't you mean _you_?” Louis asks playfully.

Greg rolls his eyes, “Me among the others yes,” he says playfully groaning. “But don't change the subject please,” he asks softer.

“Okay but first I need you to promise me something,” Louis says looking at the alpha seriously. “I need you to be my doctor and not my friend. I need the doctor-patient confidentiality thing.”

“Okay now you just have to tell me what's wrong you're scaring me, Louis.” 

Louis drops his eyes to the ground and takes a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_ , he this to himself before looking up at Greg, his doctor, with a poker face. “I need an abortion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts? I'm really sorry that I took this long updating, I've just had so much going on. And I'm sorry and kind of embarrassed to say that it will take a while to update the next one as well because I have exam week coming up... I'm sorry, I truly am. And a cherry on the top is that I didn't have time to edit this as much as I would've wanted to, so there are most likely some mistakes. 
> 
> QUESTION: Honest opinion on the story? (like updating, word count on the chapters etc)
> 
> QUESTION 2: Christmas lover or hater? Absolutely Christmas lover
> 
> QUESTION 3: Biggest dream?
> 
> I'm going to see Ed Sheeran on 19th of May 2018 in Dublin! You have no idea how happy I am about it!
> 
> Thank you once again for the amazing support, I truly appreciate it, you guys are the best x
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you throw this story fully away, just read till the end, okay? I promise you that you won't hate me for it! x

“I need an abortion.”

“W-what? You’ve got to be kidding me,” Greg says with his eyes widely open and shock written all over his face. “What do you mean you need an abortion? Abortion means that you’re going to end your pregnancy- you’d have to be pregnant in order to need one,” he says furrowing his brows. So much for the famous doctor’s intelligence

Louis rolls his eyes and huffs, “I am well aware what abortion is,” he says pointedly. “And I know that I, in fact, need one.”

“But how? Who’s the father?” Greg asks, still as confused as a minute ago. Louis wasn’t a doctor or any kind of a specialist but he’d say that the alpha was in denial. A major one by the looks of it. “I thought that you were on suppressants and that no one knew about your gender.”

“I was yes, but I had to stop taking them when I was in the hospital. I didn’t have them with me, so it would’ve been hard to do so,” Louis answers calmly. “And no one knew about it the last time we spoke. Now there’s few who know.”

“So you got pregnant at the hospital? But that’s impossible. The staff wouldn’t be reckless and violate their vows and the only alphas that came to see you were Niall and Har-,” Greg’s eyes widen in the middle of the sentence comically. “You had sex with the _captain_?” He hisses through his teeth, keeping his voice down. At least he was being sensible enough for that. “What the hell is wrong with you? Does he know?”

“Of course he knows that I had sex with him,” Louis rolls his eyes. “What? Did you think that-"

“No does he know that you’re _pregnant_?”

“Wait, did you just ask _what’s wrong_ with _me_ ? _Excuse me_?” Louis asks perplexed. He hadn’t been expecting Greg to react this way, not in a million years. “What made you think that it’s Harry? I mean you just told me yourself that Niall visited me as well. Why did you automatically assume that it’s our captain out of all people?” He can’t help but ask. He had to make sure that they weren’t being that obvious around other people.

It was now Greg’s turn to roll his eyes, “Because I have seen how you act around both of them and I can assure you that there is no sexual tension between you and Niall. Between you and Harry, however… a blind man could see the tension- hell you could almost touch it.” And oh shit, not the answer he was looking for.

“If it was that obvious then why did you even ask?"

“It’s not I wanted it to be true,” the alpha comments shaking his head. “I’m not- I don’t want to talk about it any more okay? You didn’t answer my question, does Harry know that you’re carrying his child?”

Louis breaks the eye contact and shakes his head. It shouldn’t matter if Harry knew or not, what he was going to do was his decision after all. “No, he doesn’t and it doesn’t matter. It’s _my_ child _I’m_ carrying it,” he says defensively. “The decision is mine to make, not his.

“But don’t you think that he has the right to know?” Greg asks. “He is the father after all. I mean wouldn’t you want to know if someone was carrying your child? Because I could swear that you would.”

“Well that’s invalid question seeing as it wouldn’t happen because I’m an omega,” Louis says matter-of-factly. This was taking too long, he was supposed to get in and out in less than ten minutes and it had already been longer than that. Niall would be curious to know where he had disappeared any minute now. “Are you going to do it or not? I need an answer,” he sighs eventually and crosses his arms. He didn’t come here to fight, he just wanted answers.

The alpha looks troubled at the direct question. “I need time to think about this, okay? Abortion is not a thing to take lightly. I’ll let you know in a few days, that’s the best answer I can give to you right now,” he says calmly, making eye contact. He was being serious then.

“Fine,” Louis says and goes to leave but is stopped by Greg continuing.

“You should really tell Harry, he has the right to know.”

“I’ll think about it,” the omega says mockingly using the alpha’s words against him before leaving. He didn’t get what he wanted but at least the alpha would think about it. It was better than a flat out no after all.

He walks across the camp with a heavy heart, avoiding eye contact with the alphas passing by. Was he a horrible person for not wanting Harry to know? He didn’t want Harry to feel different about him- that was reasonable, right? Like he was carrying the child and it would be his responsibility after the war if he managed to stay alive through it. They weren’t even in a relationship, he didn’t want to even think about all the rumours that would go around in his village. And the worst part was that they would drag his whole family into it. The little ones would be bullied in school, Fizzy and Lottie would be seen as easy lay- they would be harassed and there would be nothing he could do about it.

And what about his parents? There would be talk about how his mother raised a whore, an omega who didn’t respect and value the old traditions. They were old for a reason if you asked Louis. Dan would be looked down upon seeing as he was a man of power and his son was like this. A disappointment. He didn’t want to be a disappointment to his parents, not now or ever. He couldn’t do that to them.

He couldn’t talk about it either. Niall would be sympathetic and try and cheer him up with fake promises he couldn’t bear to hear. He couldn’t go to Harry because he wasn’t even aware of the pregnancy. Greg was out of the picture as well since he would persuade him to do what he thinks is for the best. Which would be having the kid and well, it wasn’t what he wanted.

It was in vain to think about it right now seeing as he was in need of a sleep. He needed to go to his tent and just rest in order to be strong tomorrow. So that’s what he does, goes to his tent and straight to bed. He makes himself comfortable, tugging the corner of the sleeping bag close to his face and snuggles against it. Just as he’s about to fall asleep, he can see some light peeking through the crack of the door. His heart starts beating faster at the sight, only calming down when he sees the small red creature coming in. A smile finds its home on his lips involuntarily as the creature curses walking across the tent before laying down by his feet. Maybe Mushu didn’t hate him just as much as he had thought.

-

“I hate walking,” Louis groans loudly, dragging his feet lazily. “How long we’ve been walking?”

“Like two hours, I think,” Niall hums, his step as light as a butterfly. How? “Why are you looking like you’re about to pass out? Did you eat before we left?” He asks furrowing his eyebrows at the omega.

“No, I didn’t,” Louis says pouting. “I didn’t feel like eating in the morning if you know what I mean,” he says with a pointed look. His appetite wasn’t the best after puking all the contents of his stomach into a bush. And here he had been thinking that he didn’t get morning sickness. Well didn’t that just come to bite him in the ass? “And no I do not want to talk about it, I’m fine. Peachy even. I just need something to eat sooner or later and I’d prefer it to be sooner.”

Niall looks at the omega with an unimpressed look on his face. It seemed to be the only facial expression he knew when it came to Louis and the pregnancy. “You’re unbelievable. If you don’t feel like eating when you wake up then you take some food in your bag just in case or something,” the alpha says quietly, looking around to see if anyone was looking at them. “But I think that Greg might have some food with him, doctor’s privilege or something. You could always ask him if he would share? You two know each other right?” Niall suggests once confident that no one was paying attention to them.

“So you think that I should ask him?” Louis asks humming, basically repeating the alpha’s words back at him. “Okay, yeah I’ll do that. Do you know where he is?” He asks while looking around. Not that he could see anything as there were a thousand people there, but at least he tried.

“I think that he’s walking in the back. You know like if someone falls over he gets there faster or something,” Niall explains. “Do you want me to come with you? I can if you want me to.”

“Okay,” Louis says shrugging. “Just stay far enough for me to talk to him alone. Don’t ask why because I won’t tell, just do it,” he says grinning, not giving Niall the time to question him. And with the same idea, he doesn’t let him time to answer either before turning around and walking in the other direction. He sends apologetic smiles to the alphas as he pushes through them. He could see the confusion on their faces but he ignores them. That’s what he does best, after all, ignores people.

It takes a while, around ten minutes to be more exact before he gets to the very end of the mass. He doesn’t have to look around for long before spotting Greg and making his way to the alpha. He was walking alone so Louis didn’t have to worry about interrupting something possibly important.

“I need food,” Louis says loudly as he stomps toward the alpha. “And a little birdy told me that you had some so give me,” he demands, his eyes locked with the alpha’s who looks slightly taken back.

Greg looks around before stopping in his tracks in order to get them behind the group. “You do realise that you have no power or right to talk to me like that,” he says with an authoritative voice. Louis had only heard him use the tone when they went on dates and the food hadn’t been good. It brought back memories.

“I’m sorry,” Louis says trying to sound as sincere as possible. “I’m just really hungry. I was nauseous in the morning so I couldn’t eat,” he pouts.

“Have you thought about it?” Greg asks instead of giving the omega any food like he had asked for. “The thing we talked about,” he says with a pointed look. The omega appreciates the way he didn’t say abortion out loud when someone could overhear them.

“Yes I have and I still want it,” Louis says, almost tripping over his feet as the alpha starts walking up again in order for them to keep up with the rest of the group. “And right now I want food so please give me?”

“Are you sure? Think about how happy your mother would be to have a grandchild, or how much you’ve always wanted a family,” Greg says softly. “No you haven’t told me that, but I can see it in the way you are with your siblings. You want a family of your own.”

Louis purses his lips, trying to think of a smart comeback. It was true, he wanted a family as much as the next person but he had never thought about it further. Mostly because he had imagined for someone to be by his side for the whole process of it. He didn’t want it like this. “I’m sure,” Louis says quietly. “We’re in a war for god's sakes and this is not the time or the place for raising a kid. You’re my doctor you should understand that,” he says looking at the alpha while playing with his fingers. “Now can you please give me some food? I’m starving.”

Louis purses his lips, trying to think of a smart comeback. It was true, he wanted a family as much as the next person but he had never thought about it further. “I’m sure,” Louis says quietly. “We're in a war for God's sakes and I don't have time to do this. You're my doctor you should understand that,” he says looking at the alpha while playing with his fingers. “Now can you please give me some food? I'm starving.”

“Are you sure that there’s nothing I can do to change your mind?” The alpha asks already reaching for his bag where Louis assumes that the food is.

“No, so you might as well stop trying.”

The alpha sighs defeatedly, letting the subject go. “Do you want a banana or an apple then? I might have an orange somewhere here as well.” He asks as he looks down to the bag.

“Banana thank you,” Louis says smiling and holds out his hand. To his fortune, Greg just sighs again and hands him the fruit. Louis smiles like a child on a Christmas morning as he dives in, moaning out loud when he bites down and chews. He opens his eyes he hadn’t even noticed closing as Greg clears his throat. “Wha?” He asks with his eyebrows furrowed and mouth filled with food.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t moan while eating a phallic-shaped food,” the alpha says with a tight voice and a matching smile.

Oh boy, could Louis have some fun with this. “Whatever, Harry seems to love it,” he says with a wink before sauntering off to Niall who’s waiting for him.

The blonde looks at him with his eyebrows raised in curiosity as the omega falls into step with him. “What did you do or say to get him look that flustered?” Niall asks amusedly.

Louis shrugs as an answer, a smug smile on his face as he takes a bite of the banana. He could sense all the questions on Niall’s mind even though the alpha doesn’t question him further. He seemed to realize that Louis wouldn’t answer even if he did. Louis was a bit mean that way but it was a part of his charm. As far as he knew anyway. 

-

“ _You_ , get out, _now_ ,” Harry says with a low voice, pointing at Niall as he enters Louis’ tent out of nowhere. They had been in the new camp for a couple hours now. Louis and Niall have spent the whole time in the tent laughing and playing different kinds of card games. Louis was winning FYI.

Niall places the cards down and looks at the angered alpha in the doorway. He stands up slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s the whole time. “I’ll see you around Lou,” he says softly as he slowly walks out, closing the door behind him.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes with his eyebrows drawn together in confusion, lowering his cards over Niall’s. He had no idea what he had done wrong or why Harry was so angry. He didn’t even know if he was angry at him or with someone else and just wanting to talk about. He watches his lover as he steps in further once they’re alone in the tent. “Hi love, is everything okay?” He asks softly, patting the space next to him on the bed.

Harry doesn’t move, doesn’t even flinch. “You’re pregnant,” he says bluntly, his eyes falling to stare at Louis’ stomach. “You’re pregnant- fucking pregnant _with my child_ and you didn’t fucking tell me? What the fuck is wrong with you Louis?”

Louis’ eyes widen more than he thought was even possible. He had never heard Harry curse that much- but that wasn’t even the point. How the hell did Harry find out about his pregnancy? He had been taking his scent neutralizes religiously and hadn’t even been close to the alpha. How the- Greg _that fucker._ “I-”

“ _No,_ you don’t-,” Harry says clenching his jaw. “You’re carrying my child and you weren’t even going to tell me about it? And not only that but are going to _abort_?”

“But-”

“No, I need to know why the fuck I had to hear about this from _Greg_ out of all people. I didn’t even know that you knew him. You have been avoiding me because of this, haven’t you? You’ve been acting like a child for this entire time while carrying one. Why? Please help me understand why you did that- why didn’t you tell me? Why Louis?” Harry asks with his voice louder with each word. It was clear that he had just heard the news and hadn’t had time to process it.

“But you-”

“I know, just tell me. I need to know.”

“I- we’re in a war. This is not the time or the place to have a baby and we both know it,” Louis starts with an unsure voice. “I didn’t want to give you anything to stress about, you already have so much on your plate. Not to mention that no one can know about my gender and me being pregnant would definitely expose me. You don’t know that I wasn’t going to tell you, you just assume that.”

“Harry rolls his eyes and huffs, clearly unimpressed. “I have so much on my plate? Is that the best you’ve got? And Greg told me that you weren’t planning on doing it.”

“But it’s the truth, and that wasn't my only reason,” Louis says confused. “And excuse me but why are you believing Greg-”

“Of course I believe him because you haven’t proven me wrong. As far as I can tell you weren't going to tell me,” Harry says simply, sounding bitter as hell. “Were you scared that I would snap or yell at you, weren’t you? You were scared of what I would think,” he accuses.

“How would you know how I feel? You haven’t given me the benefit of the doubt,” Louis says clenching his jaw. He wouldn’t be the submissive little omega on this one. “And maybe I wasn’t going to tell you because it’s _my_ body and it’s _my_ child-”

“Actually it’s _our_ child, I’m the father. The baby is half me.”

“Okay our child, but-”

“Good we’re on the same page, you’re keeping it. Actually, _we_ are keeping it.

“What? That doesn’t even make any sense-”

“Of course it does-”

“Will you let me finish my sentence for fucking once?” Louis snaps loudly. “You haven’t let me speak up for myself so shut the fuck up,” he stares at the alpha as if to say that he was serious. “We are not mated and you’re not my alpha so you have no say in this. It doesn’t matter that you’re the father- it’s my body so it’s my decision. If you had a say I would’ve asked your opinion but I didn’t, right? It would be careless to bring a child into the middle of the war, not to mention that they would kill me on the spot for my crime. So no, you don’t get to order me around or tell me what to do. I’m going to get an abortion because it’s the right thing to do.”

“I’m not your alpha, huh? Then why did you call me that when I was inside you then? Or when I was holding you close when you were sad? Or even when you were in the hospital and you wanted to see me? So you might not see me as your alpha but I’m the father of your child so that gives me the right to have a say in this, no matter what you think. And you are fully aware that I would never let them lay a hand on you so don’t even bring that up,” Harry says with a low voice.

Louis rolls his eyes trying his best to ignore the flaming blush on his cheeks and neck. The alpha had no right to use the words he says in the middle of sex against him. He makes sure to tell that to Harry as well. “And it’s not like you could stop the pack leader from doing what he wants,” he points out. “Can’t we just move on?”

“I can’t move on, not when you want to kill my child,” Harry says frowning deeply. “If we lived in a different era you would ask my opinion. I am the alpha after all and you’re-”

“Stop. Are you seriously trying to use the fucking alpha card on me?” Louis asks with his eyebrows raised unimpressed. “You might as well get the hell out of here right away. Get out,” he says looking away. He knew that Harry wasn’t an alphist but he didn’t appreciate the attitude the alpha was carrying.

“Louis?”

“No just go,” Louis says shaking his head glancing at Harry who was looking back at him with concern. “I’m just an omega, right? Therefore I’m below you, why waste time on me right?” He says, holding his hand up to silence the alpha. “Don’t.”

Well, the alpha does anyways. “Louis you know me, you know that I’m not like that love,” he says softly, all the anger tossed aside as he gets closer the omega. “You know me,” he repeats.

“No, I thought that I knew you but apparently I don’t,” Louis says quietly. “Because I thought that you would never play the fucking alpha card on me- not the Harry that I love. He would never say something like that. So can you please go?”

The shock and surprise are clear on Harry’s features as he registers the words. Only then Louis realises that he had just admitted his true feelings for the alpha. Well damn. “No you don’t get to say that you love me and tell me to get out, that’s not how it works,” the alpha says shaking his head. “You can’t do that."

“I guess I just did,” Louis says quietly. It hurt him deeply to fight with the alpha and ask him to leave when they were both sad but he couldn’t let him stay. “Now go or I will.”

Harry chooses the right option, sighing and walking out of the tent. Louis keeps his eyes on the leaving figure, every fibre of his being screaming at him to get him to come back but he keeps it together. Just like he said, he needed time alone, truly alone this time. No Niall, no Mushu, no no one. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. The only exception, the only person he really wanted to see at the moment was his mother and he couldn’t do that. He could write her, however.

With this idea in his mind, he sits up on his bed and pulls out some pen and paper. He doesn’t waste time thinking about what he wants to write, he just lets his heart pour on the paper.

_Hi mom, it’s me, Louis._

_I know that this is the worst time to tell you this but I’m pregnant mom. I’m pregnant and scared because we’re in the middle of the war and I might die. I know that you don’t want me to think like that but it’s true, we have already lost some of our soldiers. What am I supposed to do mom? I want an abortion because it’s not right to bring a child into a such a horrible world or a home with no father. I don’t want you guys to suffer because of me. I don’t even want to think about what horrible things would happen._

_What am I supposed to do when the father of the child wants me to keep the baby and the doctor doesn’t want to be the one to end the pregnancy? I would do anything to be able to see you and talk to you. You always know what to do. So please tell me what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to go with my heart or with my head?_

_Because things get hard if I go with my heart. I don’t_ want _to abort mom, I feel like I have to. I know that that sounds odd because I first said that I want to but I didn’t mean it. I want a family. I want to hold the small creature growing inside of me close to my chest and protect them. I want to build a future with the father and love him and the child forever. If I go with my heart I might break._

_I don’t want to abort but I feel like it’s the right thing to do._

_I know that this is really stupid for me to write you and ask for an advice as we’re moving every day and there’s no way of you getting me a letter back, but I don’t care. I need your advice and I need to know what you think. Please tell me. Am I dumb for wanting this so much and still doing the opposite?_

_Please tell the young ones that I love and care for them and that I think of them every day. Same goes for you mom, I love you deeply and unconditionally. I hope that it goes both ways. Tell Dan that I'm sorry and my love extends to him as well._

_I miss you,_

_Louis x_

-

It had been two weeks since the two had spoken to each other. Two whole weeks. It was the longest that they had gone without talking and Louis really missed the gentle alpha. He had been so close to apologising so many times already but every time when he was about to do it, something inside him made him stop. He wasn’t sure if it was the so-called alpha card or that he was scared that he had messed up or both. There wasn’t a way to know he could only speculate. He knew that Harry hadn’t meant it but he had still said it and that’s what was on his mind.

In the two weeks, they had travelled far, further than Louis thought that they would go. They were seeing snow which was something really rare in his eyes. You see Louis’ village was located south which meant that there was no snow around. And now they were so far north that the snow was sticking to the ground, leaving it covered with a white fluffy mattress.

Due to the low temperature, the weather was brutal and cold, especially for the omega. His body wasn’t built for coldness, his nature trusting for an alpha to keep him warm. He didn’t have that. Niall did the best he could to help though. He lends him clothes, always warming them up by wearing them first to make sure that they were warm and comfortable. And Louis appreciated it, he really did, but it didn’t feel right to be surrounded by another alpha’s scent when his own was angry at him.

They had yet to cross the enemy line and quite frankly Louis wasn’t thrilled to see it come. He wasn’t ready to die. The mood among the alphas was dropping with every step they took, not even the chirpy songs able to lift it. It didn’t stop Louis from trying though.

Louis gathers the jacket around himself tighter, shaking in the forceful breeze. The day was nearing its ending, the sun setting low on the sky taking the warmth with it. He was walking alone at the moment as Niall had been curious to find out what the alphas in front of them had been talking about. The alpha had disappeared from Louis’ sight a while ago so it was just him. Louis just assumes that he had heard something more interesting further on and went to listen- it wouldn’t surprise him.

He kicks some of the snow as he walks, staring down at his feet. Since the snow was something so rare and unique for him, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of it. It was so beautiful, yet brutal. Kind of him in a way. While he looks down at the snow he can’t help but think about the letter he sent out. He almost didn’t as he was paranoid that someone would read the letter and turn him in. But then he just thought, fuck it and sent it anyway, he would survive. The letter, however, wasn’t the most light-hearted thing in the world so he was kind of worried if he had poured his heart out too much. He didn’t mean to worry his mother, though now when he thinks about it, that’s exactly what he had done.

His fretting thoughts are interrupted when Niall joins him again, looking disturbed. “Is everything okay?” Louis asks softly, looking up at the alpha with his arms wrapped around himself. He wasn’t trying to make himself look weak or anything, he as just freezing.

“I don’t know,” Niall says with his eyebrows drawn together. “The enemy line isn’t far anymore, we might pass it any moment now,” he explains, being the good friend he is. “And we don’t know where’s a safe place to set up the camp. It needs to be somewhere out of sight and somewhere where we can see the surroundings at the same time. That’s not an easy task to accomplish.”

“Do they have a plan?” Louis asks, surprising himself with how calm he sounded. “I mean it’s not like we’re going to fight tonight, right?”

Niall bites his lip and shrugs, “Anything is possible so we might. It’s not the most likely scenario but we need to be ready for it if it happens,” he says.

“Yeah of course,” Louis says nodding. “So the plan?”

“Oh yeah right. Um, I think that the plan is to walk to the gorge and set a camp there, but I’m not sure,” the blonde answers. “It’s a bit risky since we’ll be out in the open but then again there’s a lot of hiding places if needed.”

“Okay,” Louis nods. “Hey, do you know if they have gotten any word from the army? I’d ask from Harry but, you know,” he says biting his lip. He had, of course, told to Niall about the whole fight and drama that had taken place. Niall had taken it pretty well, not trashing Harry for something stupid like Louis had worried that he might do.

“Shit, I totally forgot,” Niall groans smacking his forehead with his palm. “You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up because I know that you don’t sleep that well-”

“Just spit it out Ni.”

“The second line has fallen,” Niall says simply. “The enemies managed to corner them- they had no chance…”

“That’s awful,” Louis says frowning, placing his hand automatically on his stomach. It had become a natural reaction whenever he heard something sad or terrible.

“I know,” the alpha agrees. “That’s why we had to change our route.”

Louis blinks twice. “We changed our route? When? How did I miss it?”

“You’ve had better things to worry about,” Niall says shrugging. “But yeah instead of going to the border we’re trying to catch them before they get to the city.”

“Okay,” the omega says without knowing what to think. It sounded like they were going to be the group attacking the enemies in the front line and that wasn’t what he signed up for. Like the fully trained soldiers should do that part, right?

The conversation falls flat after that, the words seeming forced in the moment. One thing that had changed after the fight with Harry was that Niall was with Louis more. That might sound odd seeing as the two were basically attached to the hip but this was different. This was being there emotionally as well as physically- almost like Niall had suddenly developed a sixth sense regarding Louis’ needs. It was creepy and cute at the same time. Like it came in handy when it came to the omega being cold or hungry but when he seemed to know when Louis had to pee it got weird. Really weird.

The two had gotten closer with Liam and Zayn as well. The duo had apparently forgotten their hate for Louis after a few minute conversation with Niall and Louis really liked it. Liam and Zayn were actually very nice and funny once he got to know them. He learned that he and Zayn were actually quite similar in terms of characteristics with their mutual love for sarcasm and all things surrounding it. Louis himself might not be the most sarcastic person ever but the raven-haired alpha definitely was one of them and it was amazing.

With Liam, he shared the passion for football and children. He was really surprised to hear that the alpha who looked like a puppy sometimes was a kindergarten teacher. Well, not _that_ surprised anymore when he saw how Liam treated Niall when the blonde tripped Louis over and made him apologise. It was actually a quite amusing thing to witness if he was being honest.

Louis had also found out that Liam and Zayn actually lived next to each other and had weekly dinners within a week after getting to know them better. It distantly sounded like they were dating when they first told about it, but now it had become something natural to see them act like a couple. They were just close Niall had explained when Louis had curiously asked about it. To say that Louis was a bit disappointed wasn’t a lie. You see, alpha-alpha marriage was something legal in their pack but it was almost a tabu of some sort. It was almost shameful in the majority’s eyes so not many alpha couples came out. Maybe Louis wanted to hear that he wasn’t the only “rebel” in the group.

Despite getting to know the two alphas Louis and Niall agreed not to tell about Louis gender since neither of them knew how they would react. It was better to play it safe. There had been a few close calls so to speak, with Zayn walking in when they were talking about the baby or with Liam curiously asking about Louis’ relationship with Harry. Louis had almost peed himself when the question had left the alpha’s mouth until he had realised what he meant with it. They had been more careful after that.

But just because they had become good friends it was almost like an unwritten rule that they walked separately. Louis with Niall and Liam with Zayn. There wasn’t any deep reasoning behind it, it was just a habit they had grown into after a while. Not that Louis minded as he was still a bit jealous whenever one of the two alphas made him laugh harder than him. It was stupid he knew it but it wasn’t like he could help it. It was, once again, part of his nature.

-

It was like karma was actually real with how everything happens. First, some strange alpha yells in the crowd for everyone to get their gear ready and keep low. Everyone seemed to be confused and frozen for a moment before getting into action. Niall helps Louis with his gear, making sure that the backpack is tight and secure around him and that he has the bullets within reaching distance. Then, they get down. They walk with careful steps, heads turning every second to memorize the surroundings. It was brutal to know where to take cover if and when needed.

Louis is subtly impressed how fast everyone is. They all have their gear ready and weapons in hand in less than a minute. Admit it, _impressive_. Slowly but surely they walk as one, Harry leading the troops- at least as far as Louis knows. The omega’s stomach was close to turning, making it harder to focus but he makes it.

They make it to the gorge before they run into any real problems. A shot is fired as they make their way further into the gorge, the sound bouncing off the rocks. Louis stops quickly, pulling Niall with him behind one of the rock walls, pressing their backs tightly against it. They both had enough instincts to stay perfectly still. They listen how another shot is fired followed quickly by another. They share a look before loading their guns and turning around. The sound was coming from somewhere high, so that’s where they aim their weapons. Some of the alphas get the hint and pull out their weapons as well.

After waiting to make sure that they had everything they needed they load their guns and pull the trigger. The kick of the gun is greater than Louis remembered, taking him by surprise but not stopping him. Louis and Niall move almost in perfect sync, firing the guns few more times before taking cover. They load and wait for an opening before repeating.

They are ordered to move forward so that's what they do. Some alphas cover them as they run and they return the favour after getting safe. Adrenaline flows through Louis' veins as he runs, feeling almost unstoppable. He almost shoots Niall who comes behind him from the sheer force of it.

“You can't do that,” he hisses as he stays down. He didn't want to get shot after all.

“But I have something for you,” Niall says holding something black. “I forgot to give it to you earlier.”

Louis’ eyes fall to the thing in confusion. “What is it?”

“It’s a bulletproof vest. Harry gave it to me so I can give it to you,” the alpha says already trying to get it on the omega. “And he had a spare one before you go all cranky on me, he’s fine,” he says struggling at getting it on him. The omega wants to argue but it wasn't the time or place so he keeps his mouth shut and helps Niall. He huffs slightly as the vest is in place but moves on.

Once the scene is over they refocus on the task. Orders were yelled from both sides, everyone trying to out yell the other. Louis focuses on the closest voice to him, shooting and getting low when said. And then comes a moment they're ordered to move forward.They wait for the right moment before doing just that, quickly running in the right direction.

There's no way of telling which one of the hundreds of fired bullets hit him but he can feel it. Louis feels short of breath and more winded than he should after such a short sprint. But he couldn't afford to wait. He grabs one last gulp of air and keeps running. When they take cover again Louis leans against his knees and breathes deeply. He could feel Niall's eyes on him so he stands straight and turns to him.

“Did you get hit?”

“Just to the vest- barely even felt a thing,” Louis lies the last part. He needed to have Niall at his best, they all did.

“You sure?”

“Yes-”

“Stop your fucking tea party some of us want to stay alive,” an alpha snaps at them while loading the gun.

“You heard the man,” Louis says turning around to focus again. He couldn't risk getting distracted- none of them could. “Let's go,” he grasps Niall's wrist and gets to moving.

They follow the soldier across the gorge, hiding behind every available surface when needed and then continuing until they get to where Harry is gathering the troops. There was a group unloading the explosives and another one setting them up for use. The third group is responsible for covering them as far as he could tell. Louis doesn't waste time asking where he's needed. He rushes to the carriage and helps to unload it. Niall joins him soon enough and helps him- well, them.

Orders are flying around again, this time the loudest being Harry. That's when the first explosive is fired to the mountaintop. The top was covered with white, the rocky texture barely in sight. Louis couldn't see what they were firing at until he could. He notices the black figures coming to view in the landscape, way more than he thought there would be.

“Oh shit,” someone says, confirming that Louis wasn't the only one thinking that way.

“Just keep firing until every last fucker is dead,” Harry orders loud and clear, taking an aim himself. No one dares to say anything back or disobey- meaning that more shots are fired in a matter of seconds.

But it was clear that they were outnumbered. Yeah, there might be a thousand of them but there was at least twice as much on the other side. It was almost hopeless to fight against them. That wasn't on their minds, however. They were there to defend their pack lands and their pack leader, they wouldn't just give up. Sooner or later they would run out of ammo though and it was clear that everyone knew it. They just didn't say it out loud.

And neither did Louis. He just focused on keeping his aim on the small figures that were slowly coming bigger in his sight. He feels numb with every shot he takes, almost like his body didn’t want for admit that it was real. Though he will take the numbness over a mental breakdown any day.

They keep shooting and aiming but there's just way too many people to kill. The enemy line gets closer by the second and they're running out of ideas. Louis looks around desperately while reloading his gun. At first, he sees nothing. Just rocks and snow- nothing useful. That's until he sees the small peak covered in heavy snow. That's when he gets the idea. He doesn't stop to wait. He gets up and sprints to the explosives, picking one up before running. He couldn't get a clear view of the peak so far so he needed to get closer.

It was most likely the dumbest thing he had ever done but there was no stopping now. He keeps as low and small as possible as he drops to his knees in the snow and settles the explosive. There are a hundred voices screaming at him to get back, telling him that he's an idiot. And maybe he was but he needed to do this.

Less than ten seconds after he has the aim right, leaving him with the need to fire the damn thing. That's when it hits him. He didn't bring a lighter. Just as he was about to dwell on his death a figure drops down next to him with lighter in hand.

“Thought you might need this one,” the young looking alpha says as he gives the lighter to Louis. “Now be quick, I don't want to die,” he says trying to sound playful but failing.

“Thank you,” Louis says, words genuine. He didn't have time to pour his heart out so he just keeps the aim and lights the fuse. He lets go and covers his ears just as it fires, not wanting to be deaf. He watches as the explosive flies through the sky before landing where he aimed. He smiles in victory even though nothing happens yet. But he is so sure that something will happen.

“Um was that it?” The alpha asks sounding nervous. “I thought that you had an amazing aim.”

“I have,” Louis says smugly pointing at the mountaintop where the avalanche is starting. “We should probably get back,” he says as he stands up. They didn't have much time to get out of the way.

The alpha doesn't fight him on this, standing up as well before running in the right direction. Shots are still fired on both sides and all they can hope is not to be hit. They run for their life, landing behind the first rock wall they manage to reach.

“Are we just supposed to wait then?” The alpha asks breathing heavy from the run.

“Do you have a better idea?” Louis asks, his breathing matching with the alpha's. It was a long run okay?

The alpha chuckles and shakes his head as an answer. It takes a long time, longer than Louis would’ve thought before it’s quiet. The silence doesn’t last long though before the avalanche reaches them. The moving snow makes a hell of a sound as it washes over them. They are safe behind the rock wall though, so all they get is some snowflakes dusted on their hair. It’s a miracle how none of their own soldiers gets washed away with the mass of snow, everyone sane enough to keep cover.

A relieved and shocked laugh escapes Louis’ lips as he pushes himself off the wall and moves from behind it. He turns around and all he can see is the white snow all around. It was over now- at least this battle. Louis is just about to throw his hands up and cry in relief when his name is being called and some force is pushing him aside. That’s when the sound of a gun being fired echoes through the gorge.

Louis hits the ground hard with a thud, waiting for the excruciating pain, but nothing comes. He sits up and looks behind him. The alpha who helped him is laying on the ground with his hand against his chest which is turning red. Louis’ eyes widen as he quickly rushes to him, dropping to his knees.

“No, no no,” Louis says shaking as he presses down on the wound. It was already over with how much the alpha was bleeding but he needed to try. “Stay with me, don’t die. Don’t you dare die after doing that,” he says, his voice turning almost hysteric.

“It’s okay,” the alpha says weakly, colour draining from his face. “It doesn’t even hurt, I’m okay.”

“No you’re not okay,” Louis argues immediately. “Why did you do that? You don’t even know me,” he says. He needed to know.

“I have no one. No family or anyone I love,” the alpha says quietly. “My parents died when I was little and I never trusted anyone to get close to me. But you- you have a family and you’re going to have a baby,” he says trying to flash a smile.

“H-How- how did you-?"

“I overheard you and your friend’s conversation, but don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” he says with a weak smile. “You have to promise me something,” he says quietly before coughing some blood. He looked so weak like he only had a few more seconds to live.

That image alone made Louis’ eyes water. “Anything,” he promises.

“Don’t abort. Keep the child and love the baby with all your heart. Promise that you will.”

“I promise,” Louis says without a second of doubt. “What’s your name?” He asks. It felt like the right thing to do. He also wanted to know the person’s name who saved his life.

“Miles,” the alpha answers, his eyes getting hazier. “Promise me that you won’t forget me. I don’t want to die only to be forgotten.”

“I won’t forget you, Miles,” Louis says with a tight voice, his eyes filled with tears. He reaches for Miles’ hand as the alpha’s breathing gets more ragged and difficult. “I promise,” he whispers just as the alpha takes his one last breath. Miles’ hand falls limp on Louis’ and his head falls to the side. He was dead.

Louis reaches over and closes the alpha’s eyes. He didn’t cry. He couldn’t- not with all the alphas coming to them one by one celebrating. Maybe they had won this battle but they had also lost some of their own. He didn’t feel numb anymore. The ironic part was that now he would’ve given anything to feel nothing. Karma was a bitch.

 

-

Louis didn’t know what he was doing here. He wasn’t able to fall asleep so his legs had carried him here. He was mentally so tired of everything so he just gives in. He doesn’t say a word or make a sound as he enters the tent and walks straight to Harry’s bed. The alpha has his back turned to him, his side raising and falling along his deep breaths. Louis thinks that he’s asleep for a moment until Harry snaps his head to him. The omega flashes a forced smile as the alpha sits up and stares into his eyes.

“Hey,” Harry says softly, his face revealing the confusion that his voice hid. “What are you doing here?” He asks, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Before answering, Louis walks to the bed and sits down. He lets his head fall against Harry’s naked shoulder and wraps the alpha’s arm around himself, curling into the touch. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly, his voice barely audible. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too baby,” Harry says softly, pulling the omega closer to him. He plants a light kiss on his hair as he runs his fingers up and down his side. “Do you want to lay down with me?”

Louis agrees with a nod and lets Harry pull him down with him on the soft mattress. They end up with Harry on his back and Louis on his side curled close. Louis’ head rests on the alpha’s chest, listening to the calming beat of his strong heart. They stay quiet for what seems like forever until Louis opens his mouth, “Miles is dead.”

“What?”

“Miles. He’s dead. He’s dead because he saved my life. He saw the shooter and pushed me aside, taking the bullet,” Louis says with a sad voice. His eyes were filling with tears again, but this time he didn’t hold them back. He let them fall freely. “He’s dead. He didn’t even know me but he saved me anyways.”

That’s when the crying starts. Harry is a true gentleman through it all, holding the omega close while whispering sweet nothings into his hair. It was weird how much just the scent of Harry could relax Louis and calm him down. It didn’t stop the tears though, but Harry didn’t seem to mind all that much, content with just holding him close.

When the tears do actually dry down, Louis feels like he needs to tell Harry everything. So he does, telling him about the letter to his mom and how he’s scared and doesn’t really want to abort. He also tells him about Zayn and Liam and how they have gotten closer. Harry didn’t seem to like the idea as much but he didn’t comment on it any more than with a huff. He also tells him about the conversation with Miles and the promise he had made.

“So does this mean?” Harry asks when Louis finishes, looking like he was about to throw a feast.

Louis nods, “I won’t abort.”

Harry smiles brighter than ever as he kisses the omega passionately on the lips. He kisses him over and over again before pulling away. Louis almost complains loudly before he notices what Harry is doing. The alpha moves down to lay between Louis’ legs, his face on the same level with Louis’ belly.

“Hi there,” he speaks softly, his eyes trained on the non-visible baby bump. “Hi love, it’s your daddy talking. I just want you to know that I already love you so so much and I can’t wait to meet you. Don’t tell your papa but I will spoil you rotten, you will have everything you want, I promise…”

Louis’ eyes water again, this time with happy tears. Laying there listening to the man he loves talking to their baby in a soft voice just does something for him. In that exact moment, he knows that he did the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? x
> 
> I've decided not to care. I lost my passion for a while because I was so stressed. I was too worried to let someone down that I forgot why I'm doing this in the first place. This story is as much for me as it is for you guys. So if I don't meet someone's standards then I don't. I won't put myself down for it anymore. 
> 
> QUESTION: Do you actually believe in Larry or just ship it?
> 
> QUESTION 2: Sexiest language you know? French, definitely French (or Spanish maybe)
> 
> I know that my updating schedule sucks majorly but I promise that I'm working on it xx
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


	22. Chapter 22

It was fucking freezing. Louis wraps his jacket tighter around his shaking body as he tries to hold onto Darcy's mane for support. It was getting darker by the minute and he still had a long way to go before he could get any sleep. He had only been riding for two hours now and he was just about to get to the gorge where the horrific battle had taken place. He really didn't look out for it. He regrets not being more careful. He regrets not letting Niall give him the warm fuzzy blanket he had offered. His leg had luckily stopped bleeding a while ago but it was still stinging like a bitch. At least he didn't have to worry about bleeding to death anymore. Mushu was sitting behind him, his arms crossed over his chest and mumbling something under his breath, the words landing on death ears. Louis didn't want to listen to him or comment on his words, he didn't care. He also regrets not taking any food with him- but most of all he regrets dragging Harry and Niall into this whole mess.

Darcy lets out a tired and distressed noise a moment later, pulling Louis back into the freezing reality. He frowns and pats her neck. "I'm sorry darling, but we have to go just a bit further, okay?" He murmurs softly while he pats on the cooling fur. He needed to get to somewhere warm soon, but he couldn't bring himself to push Darcy to go any faster as she would get too tired. So the only option was to keep going slow and hope for the best.

He can't help but wonder where the army is if they have already found a place to settle in for the night. They had been travelling toward the city, meaning that they were far, far away from Louis' village by the time everyone found out and Louis was made to leave. They hadn't found out at the same time, of course not. It had happened almost like in slow motion. Louis had dropped his bag while he was struggling with lifting his tent to the carriage, too focused on the task to notice this. An alpha behind him had seen this however and being the nice fellow he was, he had gotten down to pick it up. And just because the universe hates him, apparently Louis hadn't closed the zipper fully causing his belongings to fall to the ground.

Louis had turned around and tried to get to his things before the alpha but with no luck. Nothing else would've mattered for the alpha to see, except for his pills. His scent neutralizers had been in the alpha's hand before he could even open his mouth and stutter out any words. It had taken the alpha less than ten seconds to realise what the pills were and when he did, well, that's when pretty much everyone else found out as well. He had started yelling, his face turning into pure disbelief as he towered over the omega. Louis hadn't gotten a word in before the alpha had already demanded his execution. Nice, right?

Around fifty alphas had joined in that thought, cornering him against the carriage while the rest just watched. It had been more than obvious that his heart had started beating faster from the fear he was suffering from. He had been seen as the strongest fighter but there was no way he could've fought fifty alphas by himself. So instead of even trying he had just dropped to his knees and prayed for the best. The sickening sound of a sword being pulled out from its casing had found Louis' ears and made him shiver. "Please," he had begged, glancing at the alpha in front of him. "Please, don't."

"You don't get to beg for your life," the alpha had spat at him, raising his sword high in the air. Louis had curled in himself, scared and defeated, waiting for the deadly blow. That's when Harry had found them and had started to yell. He had demanded to know what was going on and had barely even waited for them to finish before already denying everything. Saying how stupid they were and how they had no real evidence to actually think that nor accuse Louis of it. He had sounded so sure, been so sure that they were just imagining it all, but that had gone away as the alpha had pulled out the pills. Louis hadn't been able to look and see all the feelings on Harry's face, so he had stood up quickly just as the mass had turned their rage towards Harry.

"Stop!" Louis had screamed. "He didn't know about it okay? He had no part in this- like seriously he's the fucking captain. Don't you think that he would've already killed me himself if he had found out? So instead of wasting your time blaming him, why won't you just kill me already like I know you want to?"

"No!" Harry had cut in with barely concealed crazy eyes. "I-"

"You didn't see it, so what? It's not your fault. I managed to hide it from everyone, don't blame yourself," Louis had said simply and turned his eyes at Niall. "I'm so sorry Niall, I know that you must feel betrayed," he had apologised and gotten back on his knees as the alpha with the sword came to him. He had lowered his head and gotten ready for the deadly blow when Harry had, of course, raised his voice again.

"No! He's the reason why we're all alive," Harry had called. "And as the captain, I command you to let him go. He will go home in shame, knowing that he has brought shame to his whole family."

"That's not good enough," the alpha had growled and swung the sword, hitting Louis' leg.

So yeah that had been the whole catastrophe in all its shortness. He doesn't want to think about how Harry had almost attacked the alpha- he probably would have killed him even if Niall hadn't stepped in and stopped him. An hour later they had parted ways and Louis was left alone. It had only taken that long because there had been fights. Fights that Louis would rather not think about.

So far Mushu hadn't been all that helpful, just mourning because of something he didn't want to share. Not that Louis was in the mood for that conversation anyways.

It had been quiet for an hour now, so when a bird lets out a loud, horrified sound, it echoes. Loudly. Louis lifts his gaze from the ground and looks around, sadly not seeing anything. The sound is heard again and he can't help but be curious, pulling on Darcy's mane in order to change the direction they're going. They move just as slowly as they did before but somehow it feels like they were getting there faster, even if Louis didn't know where there was. Louis' eyebrows furrow as they get onto the cliff, the sound of the bird getting clearer. He gets down from Darcy's back, crying out as he puts weight on his damaged leg. He's too far to give up though so he just bites his lip and twists his face in pain as he drags his leg behind him, walking toward the edge.

When he gets there, a gasp escapes his lips and he drops down, biting his knuckle to keep him from screaming in pain. "This is not happening, they're all dead, this can't be real," Louis chants to himself, closing his eyes as he wiggles his way toward the edge, looking over it. There was no way, but it turns out to all be real, standing in the mass of snow was a group of people. Sure, they could've been pretty much any random group but based on how they were holding weapons and talking in rage, Louis could identify them. The rogues. He didn't dare move, pretty much frozen in place, all up until the rogues start moving. It takes him a while to realize where they were heading, but when he does he immediately takes action. He rushes to Darcy as fast as he can and pulls himself up on her back.

Louis had to get to the city before the rogues and warn the army what was coming to them.

 

-

 

The city was much greater and bigger than Louis had originally thought. The buildings were tall and had huge windows plastered on the sides of them. He momentarily gets distracted by them seeing as he had never seen anything like that before but gets over it in a while. He has to stop to ask directions more often than he would've wanted to but he’d rather do that than just wander around aimlessly. When he finds the pack leader's mansion, castle, apartment or whatever it's called he is stunned. It's, just like the city, its bigger- much bigger than he had originally imagined it to be.

There were people everywhere the whole square filled with enthusiastic alphas and omegas alike celebrating the victory. Louis tried to tell a few alphas that he came across about the rogues but none of them listened. "Shut up, we're celebrating! Go home to your mate and pups." And well since that was the response he had no choice but to make his way where the army was standing in the huge staircase, waiting for someone. If Louis had to throw a wild guess he'd say that they were waiting for the pack leader.

Louis jumps down from Darcy's back, biting back another wave of pain as he ties her rein onto one of the poles. The only reason he did this was that it was harder to manage in such a big mass with a horse than on foot. So after making sure that she was okay, he starts making his way through the mass, repeating sorry so many times that it becomes more of a habit than an actual apology. It's a long way and by the time he gets to the stairs he is slightly out of breath. He holds onto the railing like it was his lifeline as he climbs up, stopping every so often to catch his breath. If walking on a steady ground was hard, climbing was even worse. There is, of course, some screaming at him, telling him to get down but he ignores them and keeps going.

It takes shamefully long for Louis to get to the top where the army is but it takes even longer for the alphas to realise that he's there. Like seriously he was halfway through to get Harry when the first one notices him. "Hey!" He calls out, eyes turning to him.

"I have something important to tell you," Louis tries but they don't listen. He won't listen to them either though, doesn't take in all the horrible things they call him- he just moves on. He gets pushed a few times but he keeps going until he gets to Harry. "I have something I need to tell you," he says placing himself in front of the alpha.

"Not now Louis," Harry says to the omega's surprise. Call him stupid or naive but he had thought that Harry would be happy to see him. "Go home."

"But I need to-"

"Go home, Louis."

Louis pouts slightly, turning away from him and glancing at the crowd. He sees Niall, Liam and Zayn standing close to him and in a split second he makes a decision and walks toward them. Liam and Zayn move closer to Niall as if to protect him but the blonde shakes his head at them and steps forward.

"Why did you come here?" Niall asks quietly, his eyebrows drawn together. "You shouldn't be walking with that leg."

"I saw them, they're coming here, they're not dead," Louis says quickly. "The rogues, I saw them," he adds when it becomes clear to him that Niall had no idea what he was talking about.

"Are you sure?"

"You know I am," Louis says. "Just be careful and have an eye out for them, okay?"

Niall nods and moves closer apparently to hug him but is interrupted by the horns. They all turn around to see the pack leader come through the large double doors. He was wearing a white cape, apparently trying to seem festive when he actually looked like a priest or a pope. Louis lowers his head as he makes a move to walk away but Niall stops him. "Don't draw attention to yourself," he whispers quietly, the words barely audible over the loud cheers.

He had a point so Louis stilled and looked at their leader. That's when the whole victory speech started, how brave the alphas were when defending their pack and how they could sleep peacefully again. It took everything in Louis not to yell that they were still in danger that the rogues would be here any moment. He knew his place.

Louis tunes in again when the pack leader invites Harry to come to him, presenting a sword. Apparently, it wasn't just a normal sword due to the increase in sound when the sword was presented. Some of his fellow soldiers even gasped quietly and mumbled something under their breaths. He wants to ask about it, but he doesn't want to come off as an idiot seeing as the alphas already basically hated him.

So he stays quiet and watches his boyfriend (?) go up to the leader and take the sword presented to him. He watches Harry bow his head and hold the sword away from his body and that's when it happens. Out of nowhere an eagle flies through the sky and grabs the sword from Harry. Gasps are heard all over the place when the bird takes it to someone else. Louis follows the bird with his eyes and covers his mouth when he sees him. One of the rogues from the gorge. It was like the time had stilled, everyone staring at the strange alpha holding the sword. They were so focused on him in fact that they didn't even notice how the rest of the rogues came from the sides of the stairs and ran to the pack leader.

When they did notice this, it was too late. The rogues held weapons to the army while dragging the leader into his mansion and closing the double doors.

"Now do you believe me?" Louis asks turning to the alphas before rushing to the doors along with many other alphas. He watches them gather around one of the heavy poles and trying to pick it up while the rest of them were trying to break through the door with their bodies. "That's not going to work," Louis whispers to himself as he looks at the mess. There was no way they would get to the leader in time.

He looks around, trying to get an idea what to do. Niall appears next to him, panting from the sprint. "Do you have a plan?" The alpha asks with his eyebrows drawn together. "I know that you have something in mind, you have that look in your eyes."

"I think that I might have an idea?"

 

-

 

"No fucking way, no I'm not doing this."

"Shut up Liam this is for the pack leader, suck it up."

"But-"

"No buts Liam."

Louis has to bite back a laugh as he looks at the three alphas, dressed in traditional omega clothing. Liam looked the worst by far, seeing as the clothes were way too small for him and he had to wrap a silk cloth around his waist. And even that didn't help all that much as he couldn't tie it- meaning that he had to hold it in his hand. They had also borrowed Louis' scent neutralizers in order for the rogues to be only able to smell him. The neutralizers shouldn't be working so fast but they were already dampening their scent- you couldn't smell them if you didn't come close.

"You look just fine Liam, you should maybe pinch your cheeks a bit to make them redder. You know to make it look like you were blushing," Louis suggests clearing his throat when the alpha glares at him. "What?"

"Shut up. You're more of an alpha than omega in my eyes," Liam says. "Why should I do what you say?"

"Because he came up with the plan and he has been an omega for his whole life. Trust him," Niall cuts in. "If not for the pack leader then do it for me," he says huffing. "How do you plan on us to get there?" He then asks turning back to the omega.

"Hmm," Louis bites his lip and looks around. He notices the silky-looking ropes all around the entrance and that's when the idea hits him. "Okay so this might seem crazy, but remember how I climbed the pole back in the camp?" He asks, already moving towards the ropes. "We could definitely use these."

"Wait are you serious?" Zayn asks coming closer. This was the first time he had spoken since Louis had gotten there. "Are you sure that we can? I mean you're the one who did it in the first place."

The omega turns to look at him. "We're soldiers- you guys are soldiers. We survived the battles, I bet that you can climb with me," he says reassuringly before turning around to finish the task at hand. He rolls his eyes lightly when he hears the quiet murmurs behind him, the three alphas wondering about his mental health. Well that was a story for another day, right?

Standing on his tiptoes, Louis undoes the knots on the ropes and pulls them down until the ends hit the floor. He repeats this four times before he gets ropes for all of them. When he turns around it seems like Niall has been able to cheer the other two alphas at least a bit, their frowns gone. No words are exchanged when he gives each of them a piece of rope nor when they get ready to climb. Just as he's about to do that though there's a gentle tap on his shoulder and when he turns to look he's met with Harry.

They don't say anything, the alpha just shows him a rope of his own and takes a place in front of his own pole. Louis nods at him slightly before turning his complete focus onto the pole. He knew that his leg was injured but he still felt pretty confident to climb. It would hurt and be hard as hell, don't get him wrong, but he would definitely handle it like a champ.

Not even a minute after, all five of them are climbing up, everyone so focused on getting there that they don't even see the others. Louis was probably the worst of them in that area. He momentarily forgets about the bigger picture as he struggles with every inch he climbs. He has to rely on his hands more than he would like to but it's not like he has a choice or anything. Fortunately, the way up wasn't too long though he was still panting and sweating by the time they got to the top.

Without having a great conversation about it, Louis takes the lead, walking down the halls. He was acting like he knew exactly where he was going while in reality he couldn't have been more lost even if he tried. His luck turns though when they hear conversation bouncing off the walls. They slow down to make less sound as they walk toward the source of the sound. Less than a minute later they are hiding behind a wall, peeking ever so often to see if the guards were there. And yep with every look, they were. They needed a plan and they needed it quick.

"Okay do you guys have any ideas? I have one or two but I have a feeling that you won't like it," Louis whispers.

"Just tell us I'm sure that it's fine. I mean your plan has worked so far, yeah?" Niall whispers back looking something between excited and confident.

Louis looks between the three other alphas as if asking if they had something to say. Since no one says anything he assumes that no one has an idea. "We need to go over there and seduce the guards so Harry can sneak in," he says lowly, just waiting for them to argue with him. And almost like clockwork they do.

"What?"

"No way I'm flirting with an alpha!"

"No way I'm watching _you flirt with an alpha_."

They all turn to look at Harry who doesn't seem to realise what he just said. Niall bites his lip and looks at Liam and Zayn and Louis does the same. Surprisingly neither of them faints or anything, they just stare at their captain with confusion. "Well, this is our only chance. Anyone against this?" Louis clears his throat, looking at Harry with a pointed look.

Harry purses his lips but doesn't say anything. They end up going along with Louis' plan, the three alphas and the omega walking toward the guards with fake coy giggles. At first, it seems like it won't work but then one of the rogues turns his eyes on Louis and flashes a flirty smile. His friend nudges him but when the first rogue points at the omega he flashes a similar smile. Louis giggles as if he was enjoying the attention, fluttering his eyelashes at them. He felt a bit sick while doing so but it was all for the plan.

"Are those his mates?" One of the rogues whispers, clearly assuming that they wouldn't hear him.

"I think so, though only one of them is hot," another one answers before clearing his throat. "What are you doing here loves? Shouldn't you be cooking?"

"We were worried about our mate," Louis says, keeping his voice a bit more high pitched than he usually went for. "Have you seen him?" He asks, once again fluttering his eyes. The first rogue is about to answer them when Liam sneezes and accidentally lets go of the silk, his shirt falling open. And yeah it wouldn't have been all that big of a deal if Liam didn't have a tattoo on his chest and if omegas were allowed to get tattoos. Unfortunately, Liam did have a tattoo and omegas weren't allowed to get any.

"What the-"

The group doesn't waste time pulling out their weapons and forcing the rogues to raise their hands up. They didn't want to shoot them if not necessary. "On your knees," Louis says while pointing his gun at one of the rogues head. "Get on your knees and don't even think about pulling out your guns I know that you have in your back pockets."

One of the alpha tries but Liam shoots him on the spot and after that, the rest are too scared to even try. When Liam goes to tie them to one of the poles with their ropes he kicks a few of them out cold, while grumbling about being forced into omega clothing. And well if the rest of them laugh at his attitude a bit, then that's okay. Hell, even Louis kicks one in the face when he makes a comment on his bum being huge. Like, it was huge there was no way of denying that but he didn't want anyone else looking at it but Harry.

Once they're sure that all the rogues are tied tightly and there was no possibility for them to escape they move to the double doors. Harry takes the lead and kicks them open, revealing another staircase to a large balcony. They run up the stairs - the alphas do while Louis does his best - and are surprised to see that there was only one rogue with their leader, standing close to the railing. The two are talking, so deep into the conversation that they don't even notice the group approaching.

Harry gets to them first tackling the rogue while Liam and Zayn pull their leader away from the edge. Liam soon joins Harry keeping the rogue down though and Niall takes his place in making sure that their pack leader was okay. "Go take him down," Louis says pointing toward the open doors.

"Sorry sir," Zayn apologises before doing the unexpected and lifting the leader into his arms before running down the stairs with Niall hot on his heels. Louis doesn't focus on them long though, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the rogue.

"It's over now," he says, getting his attention. "Just don't make this any harder than it has to be."

The rogue flashes an ugly smile before doing something admittedly incredible. One moment Liam and Harry are holding him down and the next thing he knows they both are on their backs, groaning in pain. The rogue stands up, patting the dust off his clothes and smirks at the omega. "What's your name sweetie?" He asks with a sickening voice. "I remember you. You're the little bitch from the gorge, where's your friend?"

Louis clenches his jaw and takes a better stance. "Louis," he answers. "What's yours then?" He had no idea why he was having small talk with the ugly thing but something in his bones made it feel necessary.

"Michael," the rogue answers. "Remember that name."

"Why the hell would I want to remember your name?"

"Because I'm going to kill your lover just like I killed your friend," Michael says while stepping closer to Harry. "Oh sorry, I mean the father of your child, how stupid of me."

The blood runs cold on Louis' face. "How did you-"

"I study people and Louis, you're one simple case. The blonde one, he's your closest friend, right? You trust him, that's why you wanted him to be the one to take your precious leader away from here. I could smell your pregnancy the second you stepped into the room."

"No, no way," Louis shakes his head, his gun moving with the alpha. "Don't you dare touch him, I will shoot you, I will."

"No, you won't-"

"It's me who you want to kill," Louis blurts out. "Like you said, it's me from the gorge, right? I'm the one who blew up your whole army and killed your friends," he says, watching how with every word Michael turns a bit redder.

"Louis, what are you doing?" Harry asks coughing. "Don't be an idiot."

Louis doesn't focus on his lover, instead lowers his gun onto the floor with his eyes fixed on Michael's. "See, I'm unarmed. Come and catch me," he says before kicking the gun toward the edge, flinching slightly as it falls from the balcony. His eyes widen and the only thought in his head is fuck when Michael smirks again and takes his first steps toward him.

It was the shittiest plan he had ever had, Louis decides as he turns around and starts running with his messed up leg. A panic starts to set in when his speed starts to fall the longer he runs the mazey halls. In this state of mind he couldn't remember where they had walked just moments ago, so he just keeps running. He hears steps behind him but he doesn't dare to turn around and look how close the alpha was. He keeps running until he doesn't hear any steps anymore, only then glancing behind him to see no one. Confused, he slows down, only to run into something steady and hard.

His heart stops beating for a moment when he looks up and meets Michael's eyes. "Boo," the rogue smiles pulling out a sword from behind his back. The one the eagle had stolen- how the hell did Louis miss that?

He doesn't waste time ducking when the sword swings, rushing into the other direction in terror. This was definitely not in his plan he decides as he has to climb another flight of stairs in order to get away from the alpha. Luckily he was smaller and quicker on his feet, otherwise, he'd be dead by now. He ends up getting on the roof, his feet feeling wobbly when he balances himself on the unsteady ground. He looks around frantically. He had only moments before Michael would find him and then it would only be the matter of time before he was dead.

"Tell me that you have a plan."

Louis actually jumps at the sudden sound, looking down to find Mushu. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asks whisper-shouting at the dragon.

"Making sure that you don't die," he says huffing. "Tell me how I can help you out of this mess," he all but demands the omega.

"I don't have an ide-" Louis cuts himself off as he sees it. Forty meters from his position was a small tower filled with fireworks. "Mushu, fly there and fire as many fireworks towards me as you can, go."

Mushu's eyes widen. "What? No, the plan was to keep you alive."

"You asked me for a plan, here it is. Go now!" Louis orders shouting, watching how the dragon takes the hint and flies away. He tries to position himself at the best possible angle when he hears a creak from the other side of the roof. He turns around to see Michael standing there with his sword in hand, staring at him, the smug smirk long gone.

"You're a dead bitch, you know that right?" He says, sounding slightly out of breath.

Louis takes in a deep breath and takes his stance. He would have to fight long enough for his plan to work, he could do it, he had to be able to do it. "Bring it on," he says, his voice coming off stronger than he felt. He gulps when the rogue approaches him, trying to calm his racing heart. He makes the first move when they're close enough, he kicks Michael's stomach as hard as he can, his leg throbbing like hell but it's all worth it when the rogue wobbles slightly. He dodges the sword swung directly at his head, kicking the alpha's hand making the sword drop. He flings himself down to get it and when he succeeds he stabs it in the rogues leg.

Michael screams in agony, looking down at the omega. "I'm-"

"Going to burn in hell," Louis finishes his sentence while working his body down the roof. He watches the rogue's features turn into confusion before he glances to the side as if by instinct. He sees the fireworks coming but he doesn't have time to react before they already hit him.

Louis doesn't stay there to watch the outcome, instead rushing down and covering his eyes just in time to hear the explosion. He feels sick at the thought of the alpha blowing up, so he rushes away, he didn't want to stay here any longer. He runs down the stairs blindly, not even noticing at first that he had ended up outside. When he does, he looks around searching for something. It only becomes clear what he was looking for when he sees Harry. Before his brain can catch up with him, his legs are already taking him toward his lover.

They meet halfway, their lips finding each other while their arms wrap around the other. Louis is the one to pull away from the kiss though in order to bury his face into Harry's chest and hug him tighter. "You're so dumb- such an idiot and I love you so much. I swear that I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again."

Louis chuckles wetly, pulling back enough to look at the alpha. "I love you too, to the moon and back," he says smiling. "I love you."

Someone clearing their throat makes them pull back fully and turn around, only to find the pack leader standing in front of them with an annoyed look on his face. "Louis Tomlinson, I have heard a lot about you," he says coolly.

"Sir-"

"The oldest child of Jay Tomlinson and also the only known male omega in the family line. It makes me wonder, what are you doing in the army lines, Tomlinson? I'm quite sure that I sent the invitation for alphas and betas only."

"I-"

"Whatever the reason is, I do not want to know," the pack leader cuts in again. "You're one of the bravest soldiers I have ever seen and not only that but you saved our pack. You saved me tonight with your bright mind."

"How did you-"

"Your friend is really chatty when he gets nervous," the pack leader chuckles slightly, nodding toward Niall who is blushing. Louis can't help but chuckle as well at the pure sight of it.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Louis asks almost shyly, ready to be interrupted again though it doesn't happen, not this time.

"Why would I kill the greatest omega I've ever met?" The leader rolls his eyes playfully - yes you heard right - before reaching for his pocket. Louis' mouth falls open when he pulls out a golden necklace, their pack symbol carved on it. "I want to give you this, so everyone will know what you did for your pack," he says, holding the jewellery sermonically before placing it around Louis' neck.

"Thank you so much," Louis breathes, his eyes wetting slightly. "Thank you, sir," he says bowing his head.

"You're more than welcome. Now go home and let your family know that you're okay. Oh and Louis? Take care of the baby, I bet that they will be as brilliant as you are," the pack leader says with a gentle smile before turning around and walking back toward his house with his servants right behind him.

Louis stares after him with his mouth hanging open. "Is there anyone who doesn't know about my pregnancy?" He asks looking at Harry. The alpha seems to be just ask shocked, which brings him a bit comfort.

"I have a feeling that the answer is no," Harry says clearing his throat.

"I didn't know," Zayn says, bringing the attention to him. "And neither did Liam- when the hell did you guys have time to fuck?"

"Okay Zaynie, maybe not the question you actually want to ask," Niall joins them, wrapping his arm around Zayn's shoulder. "I know everything, I'll tell you later," he whispers to the other alpha, earning a sharp look from the omega.

"Yeah no way that is happening," Louis huffs walking toward Niall, who lets his arm fall to his side. "I will miss you so much," he admits as he wraps his arms around the blonde. Niall squeezes him hard as well and lets the omega place his face to his neck.

"I will miss you too Lou. We don't live that far apart, right? You have to promise me that we will see each other again, okay?"

"Well duh, you're going to be my baby's godfather so you'd better be in the picture," Louis says as he pulls away to see Niall's reaction. And oh boy does he get one. Niall's face almost splits from the huge smile he flashes and suddenly he's being swung around laughing.

"You bet that I am the godfather- I will be the best godfather anyone has ever seen," Niall laughs.

"I'm sure you will," Louis smiles as he's being put down. "I'm going to go now. Just remember our deal and remember to write me every once in a while, got it?" He says trying to put on a stern face but it comes off as sad.

"I promise," Niall says softly, giving the omega one last warm hug before turning around and walking towards Liam and Zayn who are waiting for him in the crowd.

"So," Harry says suddenly, stepping in front of him and blocking the view to his friend. He has a soft smile on his lips as he looks down at the omega. "How about we go home so I can meet your family?" He asks playfully, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.

"Only if you carry me, my leg is killing me," Louis says, dramatically putting his weight on his other leg. Harry frowns at this and before he even knows it, he's in Harry's arms being carried bridal style. "I'm getting really clear views of how our wedding would be," he says teasingly.

"First baby and then marriage, how about that?" Harry suggests humming, his eyes on the ground as he tries to keep them from falling.

"You're promising me a life with you? Like a mateship?" Louis asks, his voice barely audible with all the emotions he was feeling. He loved the alpha but he hadn't ever thought that they would be together. But now his lover was talking about raising the baby and getting married, and frankly, it made him emotional.

Harry looks at him, "Of course I am. I love you and you love me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You want that too, don't you?"

Louis flashes him a watery smile before leaning in to kiss his lips. When he pulls back he looks straight into Harry's eyes when he says: "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one took a while (20 days) to post and one of the reasons was that I'm still trying to figure out how to end this fic. The end is coming, and it's really close you guys. 
> 
> QUESTION: Do you want one more chapter and an epilogue or would you be pleased with just an epilogue?
> 
> QUESTION 2: Christmas is tomorrow! Who's excited? ME!
> 
> QUESTION 3: How are you, how's life? I'm just fine, all the drama from the past week or so gone :)
> 
> I will post my genius fic's first chapter tomorrow, so everyone who's interested, stay tuned ;)
> 
> Once again, I'm really grateful for every single one of you. Rest if you have the holidays off, eat well and take care of yourselves x I will probably be writing something on my break but I'm not going to lie, I'm taking a bit of a vacation from writing like four days? So yeah it might take a while for the next part to be published (no surprise there, right?) but hold on x
> 
> Happy holidays and happy new year! x
> 
> All the love,
> 
> S x


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short as fuck, but you wanted a chapter before the epilogue so here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also Happy New Year! xx

“Are you fine?” Louis asks biting his lip as he fixes Harry’s shirt. He tries to make it look like he hadn't spent months in war as if something as simple as straightening one’s shirt would do that. “Like you're about to meet my parents, are you nervous?”

“I feel like you're more nervous than I am,” Harry chuckles wrapping his arms around the omega. “It will be okay, yeah? I don't know if they'll like me but you can be sure that I will enjoy meeting the people who raised you. They can't be awful.”

Louis flashes a soft smile before standing on his tiptoes and presses a kiss on the alpha's lips. “I love you,” he smiles against the kiss. “And that's why I reckon you should wait before telling them about knocking me up, yeah? I want them to look at you as a whole instead of a person who stole their son's virginity- no wait my mom knows,” he says suddenly as he remembers the letter he wrote a few weeks ago. Well shit. “Which means that Dan most likely knows as well because they share everything… Are you positive that you don't want to just run for your life? I get it if you do.”

“Oh c'mon like I would ditch you now,” Harry rolls his eyes and pulls him closer. “I’m in this one hundred percent and more. You're carrying our child- your parents won't scare me away, I’m a big boy.”

“Yeah, you say that now but when you witness my mother's death glare you want to run to your own mom for protection,” Louis says teasingly, his words holding some truth to them. Jay's unimpressed look was something truly terrifying. “But I’m glad that you feel that way,” he murmurs kissing Harry's wrists.

Harry says something softly under his breath, the words going unheard as he plants a kiss on top of Louis’ head. “Are you ready for me to meet your parents, love?” He asks softly, looking down at the omega.

With a nod and a few shared kisses, they turn to the door and knock. Louis laces their fingers together as he hears some steps nearing the door. His family had no idea that he was coming home, they didn't even know that he was alive. He was nervous to see them though because he had, after all, just left without a word. Like sure he had left the letters but that wasn't good enough, he realizes it now.

It feels like the air is knocked out of his lungs when the door finally opens and he’s faced with his mother. There’s no obvious change other than her hair being slightly shorter than the last time they saw each other, but even that didn't feel like anything. The nervousness leaves his body the second Jay wraps her arms around him and squeezes him so, so tight.

“Hi mom,” Louis breathes against her shoulder, letting go of Harry’s hand in order to hug her back. “I missed you so much.” There were tears threatening to fall down but at this point, he didn't care. He was home.

“I missed you, darling,” she says, her voice filled with emotion. “I can't believe- you're alive and back home.”

“Mom who’s at the door?” Lottie’s voice carries from the house, making Louis open his eyes just in time to see his little sister in the hallway. He can't get the words out before she is already running, crashing into them with force. And after that, one by one ended up in the group hug. Louis even tried to stare down Harry to get him into the mix as well but he just shook his head.

He doesn't know how long they stay in front of the door huddled up together but it must be a while because when they pull apart his feet are killing him. “Can we go inside?” Louis asks softly, wiping his mother's tears from her cheeks with his thumb. God, it was so good to see them.

Jay doesn't say anything, just wordlessly leading them all inside. They go sit in the living room, Louis and Harry sitting on the love seat while the rest of the family goes to the main couch. Louis doesn't know if he should be the first one to speak if he should apologize or not. He’s suddenly very happy that Harry is here with him, especially when the alpha intertwines their fingers and pulls them on his lap.

It’s quiet for a while, Jay leaves the room at one point before coming back with a tray full of teacups. They pass them on until everyone has a cuppa in hand, minus the youngest set of twins. Louis takes a sip of the beverage almost greedily since it had been a while since he had last had the joy to enjoy a cuppa. He glances at the alpha next to him, flashing a private smile as their eyes meet. Then there’s a clear of a throat, turning his attention to the person doing it.

“I think that we all would like to know who’s the alpha with you,” Lottie speaks up, looking between them suspiciously. Oh yeah, he had forgotten that his family didn’t know Harry for a moment.

“Oh yeah, of course, sorry,” Louis mutters blushing lightly for some reason. “Um everyone this is Harry. Harry this is everyone,” he says gesturing between the couches. “And um, we’re kind of together?” He says unsurely while Harry scoffs lightly under his breath, muttering something.

“Yeah I think that we all gathered that much,” Lottie scoffs before looking at Harry. “So what’s your deal then? How did you woo our Louis?” She asks with a strict glare.

“Why don’t we give them a moment to breathe?” Jay cuts in softly, looking at the couple thoughtfully. “You two must be tired from the journey, would you like to rest? I’m sure that your story won’t change even if you take a small nap.”

“Thank you, ma’am, a small nap sounds lovely,” Harry says smiling genuinely, his dimples on full force. “Louis needs some rest,” he says almost as an afterthought as he glances down at the said omega.

“I’m fine-”

“Harry is right, you need the rest,” his mother cuts in again, more strictly this time. “Now go and get some rest. I’ll make sure that the food is ready by the time you wake up,” she says, watching the two get up. Louis shakes his head slightly because he had missed his mother so much and walks over to her, pulling her into another hug. “No funny business young man, the twins are most likely going to eavesdrop,” she whispers into his ear. “We’ll talk at some point, alone.”

Louis pulls away from the hug and nods, “Of course mom,” he says before taking Harry’s hand again and leading him out of the room. He could hear his siblings complain about the decision and suddenly he feels bad. “Should we stay up for a moment longer? I mean I haven’t seen them in so long.”

“I think that they’ll like it more if you’re awake and alert when you eventually spend time with them. But now our baby needs the rest as well as we do,” Harry answers quietly. “Trust me, your family is happy that you’re here. They won’t get mad if you get some sleep.”

The omega sighs lightly but doesn’t fight it. He leans his head against Harry’s shoulder and leads them into his room, closing the door behind him. A wash of nostalgia hits him as the familiar scent of the laundry detergent hits him. He smiles to himself as he leads the alpha to his bed, pushing him down before following suit. They get comfortable on the small bed, Harry on his back and Louis curled against his side. “I love you,” Louis whispers as Harry wraps a blanket around them. He even emphasizes the statement by nuzzling his face to the alpha’s chest and sighing contently.

“I love you too sweetie,” Harry whispers back and kisses his temple. They don’t exchange words after that, falling into sleep soon after.

-

Okay so remember how Louis was all happy and excited about telling Harry about the child and taking him home? Yeah, he takes it back. They had been at Louis’ for a week now and frankly, Harry was getting on his nerves. Like Louis hadn't been able to shower alone (meaning that the second he exited the room Harry was there. They couldn't shower together, thanks to his mom) or dress himself up. Harry was always there offering a hand. It had been cute and fine at first but not it was just plain annoying. The worst part about it was that Jay adored what Harry did. She was so happy that Louis had found an alpha who would take care of him, even to this extent. And who was he to break her momma's heart?

So he sucked it in and let it happen.

When he gets really annoyed by it, he thinks about the first night that they had spent there. How it had been awkward around the dinner table for about ten seconds before Harry was already cracking jokes and making everyone laugh. It had melted Louis’ heart to see how effortlessly the alpha had fit into the mix. It’s not like his family was a hard crowd to please, safe from his parents, but it was still a success nonetheless.

A week into living back at his parents, Louis’ pregnancy hormones has been kicking in. Like  _really_ kicked in. He was still in his first trimester but it didn't stop him from being horny as hell. He wasn't kidding, he would get turned on by the sound Harry’s laugh or speech, sometimes even over the sound of the telly. It was getting out of hand. And it wasn't like he could do something about it. He couldn't confront Harry because there was a strict no sex rule in the house when the little ones were there. Not to mention that the twins would follow them basically everywhere so there wasn't even time or opportunities to kiss. To say that Louis missed Harry's lips was an understatement.

And it didn't help at all that they weren't allowed to sleep together. His mother had made a bed on a mattress in the guest room and they were really strict that the alpha should sleep there. And Harry being the little dick he was, he wouldn't give in on Louis’ begging to just sneak in at night.

That's what they were fighting about right now actually. “Why can't you just do it? Don't you love me?” Louis asks huffing, crossing his arms as he sits on his bed. Harry is standing on the other side of the room as he had just entered.

“Don't play that card on me, you know that I love you,” Harry rolls his eyes crossing the room. “I love you and I plan on being here for a lifetime. Is it so bad that I want your mother to like me?” He asks softly.

“But I’m so horny,” Louis whines pouting. “I get hard with just looking at you,” he complains. “Why the fuck are you smirking, this isn't funny.”

“I don't think that you can blame the pregnancy on that one,” the alpha says amusedly and winks for a good measure.

“Nevermind I’m divorcing you,” Louis sniffs dramatically. “I’ll call Niall and he can adopt the baby and love me.”

“No you're not, you love me way too much for that,” Harry says huffing as he walks toward the omega and sits next to him on the bed. “I'm the best thing that has happened to you just like you're the best thing that has happened to me. We complete each other baby.”

“Did you get that from a movie?” Louis asks with his voice flat. “Because that's the cheesiest shit you’ve said to me,” he accuses though they both know that it’s not true.

“Of course not, I always speak from my heart when it comes to you,” Harry says playfully as he leans into peck the omega’s lips. Louis huffs lightly because well, just because, before kissing the alpha back. He moves closer, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and moving on his knees. He pulls their chests together, tilting his head for a deeper kiss, following Harry’s movements.

It was still on the verge of being PG-13 so Louis dared to climb on Harry's lap. Harry’s arms come to wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer and holding onto him tightly. Louis’ hips move at their own occur against Harry’s creating some delicious friction he had missed for weeks now. “Lou,” Harry moans against the kiss, his hold tightening around Louis.

“Come into my room tonight,” Louis pants as he pulls away from the kiss, his hips still moving. “After everyone is asleep. Come here,” he mumbles leaning close to press their foreheads together. He had repeated those words several times already, without any luck but he wouldn’t let that hold him down. He wanted it, he needed it.

The fact that Harry doesn’t say no right away is a surprise in itself. Usually, he was the one pulling away and shaking his head in denial. Because he doesn’t do that now, Louis pulls him back into a kiss, deepening it from the very beginning. He continues to roll his hips to tease the alpha, continuing all up until he feels the hard length pressing against his bum. He bites back a smile as he pulls back and removes Harry’s arms from around him. “What are you doing?” The alpha asks confused, his lips red from all the kissing. “Why did you stop?”

“Because if you want more, you’ll come into my room tonight,” Louis says teasingly, standing up from the bed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and help my mother set up the dinner.” And after that Louis walks out of the room and downstairs hoping that his plan worked.

-

“Have you thought about any baby names?” Jay asks once the evening rolls on by and they are sitting in front of the fireplace. The kids have gone to bed a while ago, the only people gathered in the living room, Jay, Louis and Harry. Dan was still awake but he was locked into his office, focused on his work.

Louis is leaning his head against Harry’s shoulder, tilting his head to see the alpha’s face properly at the question. “No, not yet,” Louis answers honestly, smiling lightly at his mother. “We don’t even know if they’re a girl or a boy. Oh yeah that reminds me, we need to book a time for an ultrasound,” he remembers suddenly, glancing at Harry. “Do you want to come with me?”

“Of course sweetie,” Harry smiles softly, pushing Louis’ hair back and kissing his forehead. “And I actually have a few baby names that I’ve thought of,” he admits almost sheepishly.

“Oh let's hear it then!” Jay says enthusiastically, smiling brightly.

“Um, Anna? I really like that name, also Emma, I think that Emma is my favourite,” Harry says softly, glancing down at Louis. “Or Lexie, we could call her Lex,” he smiles. “And if they're a boy, I don't know why but I really like the name Peyton for some reason? Also, Aaron is one of my favourites and Toby, I don't know why I like the name, Toby.”

“You’ve been thinking about baby names?” Louis asks delighted, his hand immediately going to rest on top of his stomach. “That's so cute.”

Harry blushes a little at the mention, almost shying away. “Ever since you mentioned that you were pregnant I found myself doing that whenever I had the time.”

Louis coos on the inside, feeling himself fall a bit more in love with the alpha. “I like Aaron and Lexie,” he admits softly, linking their fingers together on Harry’s lap. “It’s sweet that your girl names are really close to Anne and Gemma, I don’t blame you,” he whispers, quiet enough for it to go unheard with Jay.

“I didn’t even notice,” Harry answers with a thoughtful look before turning to Jay. “Have you thought about baby names? We’d love to hear your thoughts,” he smiles.

“I have a few,” Jay nods. “Allison was one the choices when I was thinking of names for my girls. But I could somehow see you raising a little girl called Marie or Lea.”

“Marie?” Louis smiles looking at Harry. “That does sound adorable, doesn’t it?”

“It definitely does,” Harry agrees wholeheartedly. “Where did you get the idea?” He asks turning to Jay curiously. It was really hard to come up with names to give to your first child after all. They would have to live with it for the rest of their lives.

“To reveal that secret I’m going to need more tea to my system,” she answers laughing and well that’s what they end up getting her.

-

“Thank god you took your head out of your ass and came,” Louis moans against Harry’s lips, his fingers tightly tangled in his hair. The alpha had sneaked into the room five minutes ago and well now he was two fingers deep into the omega, laying naked on the bed. “You can add another.”

Harry adds another finger in easily, “Couldn't help myself, you were so damn hot lounging in the kitchen in my shirt. You look so fucking fine in my clothes,” he almost growls as he kisses down Louis’ neck, sucking a mark on the skin. “You need to be quiet sweetheart, don't want your family to wake up.”

The alpha moves his fingers in and out slowly, making sure that his boy was comfortable and relaxed, being the gentleman he was. It didn't matter if Louis begged him to go harder, he wouldn't listen, focusing on his task. He kisses down the omegas withering body, kissing the small bump forming on his stomach. The feeling makes Louis’ cock twitch slightly at the thought of their love child growing inside of him. When Louis lets out a sound of pleasure, Harry follows his lips back on his and wraps his free hand around his cock.

Louis gasps against the kiss as Harry wraps his hand fully around his cock and gives it a few lazy strokes. He holds back a whimper when Harry scissors his fingers, the stretch feeling greater than before. Nothing as great as Harry's cock but still good as hell. “I thought that you came here to fuck me, not treat me like a virgin,” Louis groans, biting down on Harry's bottom lip as a try to get him riled up.

It works to some extent.

“I'm not going to fuck you like you're a dirty hoe just because we've had sex before. I'm not going to hurt you,” Harry whispers softly, stilling his fingers. Louis thumbs the space behind his ear lightly as he looks up to his bright green eyes. “I want you to enjoy it.”

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Louis asks with a lazy smile, biting his bottom lip lightly. He was very lucky.

“You don't have to tell me, I already know,” Harry smiles kissing him softly. “I love you too. Now, are you ready to take my cock?”

“I was born ready love,” Louis smirks at him, watching the alpha as he pulls his fingers out and reaches for the lube. He didn't know where Harry had gotten it from but he didn't care enough to ask. He parts his legs as Harry lubes his length generously and settles back between his legs. “C'mon I’m not getting any younger-” he starts but instead gasps as the alpha decides to push in at that moment.

“Shh love,” Harry whispers, rubbing soft patterns into his skin. “Can you be quiet for me?” He asks humming, rolling his hips in slow figure eights, driving the omega crazy.

“I’ll be mute for the rest of the week for all I care, just fucking move,” Louis growls, rutting his hips up, trying to fuck himself with Harry's cock. “Now do it before I find someone else to raise this child with me.”

And clearly, Louis was supposed to use their child as the weapon all a long seeing as the second he finishes his sentence, Harry pulls back and starts fucking him in earnest. Louis’ breath hitches and his pupils dilate as Harry picks up his pace. “Fuck don't stop, keep going,” the omega moans, digging his nails into Harry’s back. His whole body moves forward with every well-angled thrust, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall simultaneously.

The bed squeaks under them, almost drowning under the sound of skin colliding with skin fills the room, accompanied by their heavy breaths and constant moans. Louis whines louder when Harry stops altogether. “What the fuck?”

“The bed is making too much noise,” Harry groans quietly, his breathing heavy and his face looking desperate. He hated the situation as much as he did. “Sorry love, I can suck you off? Take the edge off?”

“No roll over,” Louis huffs pushing his shoulders until the alpha pulls out and rolls onto his back. He looks at Louis in confusion as he straddles his hips, his back facing his face and lowers himself back to Harry’s cock. He lets out a satisfied moan and rocks his hips back and forth. He flicks his hair away from his face with his wrist before moving properly.

Harry grabs Louis by his waist and plants his feet against the mattress to gain more leverage to thrust up into his boy. “Shit-  _baby._ You should see your ass- god fuck you should see how it bounces,” Harry moans, making his point further, landing a light slap onto the luscious cheek. “You're so gorgeous love, so lucky to have you.”

“You're just saying that because you're balls deep inside me,” Louis laughs panting, tilting his head back in pleasure. There was a sheer layer of sweat on his skin, some droplets forming on his upper lip. His hair was glued to his forehead, wet and disgusting.

“No I’m saying it because I love you,” Harry says breathing hard as he glides his hands to the omega’s cheeks and squeezing slightly. “Goddamn,” he moans. “Why haven't we done this before?” He asks while pushing the cheeks apart and pressing his thumb against Louis’ stretched rim.

“What happened to making sweet love?” Louis asks amused, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Harry's hands move from his ass to his hips and stomach, almost as if he was trying to touch every single part of his body. And yeah he was pretty much in ecstasy.

“Never said anything about that,” Harry comments before _really_ starting to move. He uses his leverage to meet up Louis’ bounces, moving his hands on his waist to hold onto him. Louis falls forward at the mix of force and newfound pleasure, placing his hands between Harry's legs. He arches his back to get the perfect angle and when he does another moan escapes his lips.

“So close,” Louis whimpers squeezing his eyes shut. “Harry.”

There's a hand on his cock, cock in his ass and a mouth on his neck when he finally comes, his moans muffled with his own hand. Harry follows him over the edge quickly, his knot fattening up inside of Louis. Harry circles his arms tightly around Louis’ middle, pulling them flush together, sitting up. Louis covers the alpha's arms with his own and leans against him fully, relaxed and satisfied.

Not long after Harry moves to lay them down, so he was spooning his lover. They lay there in the quiet room, Harry's head pressed against Louis’ neck the latter giggling softly as the alpha lathers his neck with tiny kisses. It takes a while for the knot to go down, a long while, and when it does Harry pulls out carefully not to hurt Louis. A small whine escapes Louis’ lips but it quickly dies down as Harry captures his mouth in a kiss.

He rolls onto his side, immediately tilting his chin so he could kiss Harry again. He smiles lightly as the alpha pulls a blanket over their bodies to keep their warm, snuggling in closer. They link their hands between their bodies, creating another level of intimacy between them.

“I love you, Harry. I might not say it that often- okay I definitely do, but I hope you know that I mean it.”

“I love you too Louis William Tomlinson. So so much and I can't wait for our perfect little baby to be born. Can't wait to start a family with you,” Harry answers with a soft murmur, kissing the tip of Louis’ nose.

“Do you think that we will be okay?”

“I know that we will, how couldn't we? We are Louis and Harry, we're meant to be fine.”

"Harry?" Louis hums after a moment, looking up at his lover. "I really loved the baby names. I think that we'll be great as parents," he admits sheepishly.

"Me too love," Harry whispers. 

They share a soft kiss at that and silently agree that it was the time for cuddles and the cleaning up could wait. And it does take them a while to get to that point as they fall asleep peacefully, safe in each other's arms. And for that moment everything was absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just an epilogue left... Is it normal that I feel like crying lol? The reason why this chapter is this short is that I ran out of ideas just like I was scared I would. Hopefully, this didn't suck that bad. 
> 
> QUESTION: When does your school start/When it started (if you're still in school)? Tomorrow :/ not cool
> 
> QUESTION2: Suggestions for the baby names? Do you think that it'll be a boy or a girl?
> 
> QUESTION3/selfpromo: My new fic GeNiUS is out! Have you already taken a look?
> 
> Fuck I don't want to let this story go but I feel like I have to. You guys are the best readers I could ever hope for, thank you for everything. I will write some long thank you note with the epilogue, so no need to worry about it just yet haha. The next two weeks will be really hectic in my life so the epilogue will probably take a while. I also want to take my time with it so I can make sure it's just what I want it to be. 
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


	24. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, this story has come to its end. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope that you enjoy this epilogue x
> 
> Enjoy x

“Harry you dick! I swear when I catch you, you're dead meat!” Louis yells after his mate, one hand on his pregnant belly and the other on his hip. He has a death glare written all over his face as he stares at the stupid alpha just a few meters away from him. He had chased the alpha for five minutes now and he was getting tired, the heavy baby bump taking a large slice of his energy. But that wasn’t the point, the point was that the dick had done at again and Louis wasn’t having it. 

“But baby listen to me,” Harry says, his hands up in a defence and the lovesick look on his face. It was his "Louis face" as Lottie put it. “I love you-”

“Nuh uh, you don’t get to play that against me. You loving me has nothing to do with this,” Louis huffs taking a step forward. “You can love me all you want but you don’t get to do that.”

“But I want to marry you,” Harry all but whines, clearly ready to pout if it comes down to it. “I want to see you dressed in white in front of our friends and families with our little ones watching,” he says almost dreamily like he had been dreaming about it since forever. 

Louis huffs, “You can marry yourself, I’m not putting myself in white.” The thing was that Louis wasn’t actually as against the thought of marriage than he made it seem. He didn’t get the idea behind it seeing as they had already mated for life but it was cute in a way. He just wanted Harry to propose him properly. 

“I want to marry _you_.”

“You trying to choke me doesn’t really scream loving now does it?” Louis raises his eyebrows. They had been in the middle their dessert when it had happened. Apparently, Harry had gotten the idea from a movie, hiding the ring into his brownie. Louis had been so into the taste that he hadn’t even noticed the fucking ring before swallowing it. The only problem was that it had gotten stuck in his throat, making him choke a bit. Harry had given him a form of Heimlich's manoeuvre and gotten the ring out. And yeah, Louis wasn’t going to say yes to that. 

“I wasn’t trying to choke you, I was trying to be romantic!” Harry gasps exasperatedly. It was clear that he was trying to find a way to get to Louis. “Why would I want to choke the love of my life who’s carrying my babies?” And oh yeah, they were expecting babies as in multiple. 

The story behind how they found out went something like this;  _it was their fourth ultrasound, and Louis was approximately five months pregnant, give or take few weeks. The nurse had been very cheery and bright, of course, annoying Louis in the first two minutes of the appointment. He had only let the frown go when Harry had reminded him that they were about to see their baby again. The start had been normal, the nurse had spurted some gel onto his bump and them rubbed it around with the ultra stick. And it had been fine, the heartbeat coming our loud and clear, immediately bringing tears to Louis’ eyes just like every time. Not that he would ever admit that out loud if someone asked him, of course.  
_

_“Oh hi,” the nurse had suddenly said, moving the stick around some more and squinting at the screen. “There wasn’t a mention of another child on your file,” she had hummed sitting back.  
_

_“What-”  
_

_“Another baby?” Louis and Harry had been shocked, to say the least. “Are you sure?”  
_

_“Yes, there are two heartbeats,” the nurse had smiled, showing them both to them.  
_

_“There’s a third?!” Harry had exclaimed loudly, the colour escaping his face as another heartbeat comes to the screen. “What the fuck! Louis, how did you manage to create three fucking people? I-”  
_

_“Relax sir, that’s the heartbeat of baby one,” the nurse had cut in. “You are having twins, congratulations.”  
_

_Harry had gladly taken the couch after his outburst, grovelling at Louis’ feet for a whole week. He even managed five days without sex and that’s basically all thanks to Louis for being way too horny to actually withhold it._

“Well I don’t know, why did you try to choke me?” Louis raises his eyebrows. He just couldn’t - no wouldn’t let that one go. He was deeply traumatized. Or at least that’s what he pretended to be because it always led to amazing sex or to a good foot rub. At the moment the later one sounded more perfect. “I’m giving birth in two weeks you can’t assume that I can take it all,” he says dramatically, mostly just wanting Harry to fucking come over to him and hug him. He needed a good hug after the day he’s had. 

“I'm sorry love,” Harry says softly, clearly in sync with Louis’ feelings and needs. “Can I come over there? I promise that I won't try to choke you ever again.”

Louis huffs the way he always does when he is about to give in and holds his arms out for a hug. He was counting down seconds for Harry to come over, aware that the alpha didn't know about it. He wasn't going to make it easy for him after everything he did. Harry, being the sweetheart he is, immediately comes to him and wraps him in a warm hug. Louis immediately falls for it, snuggling his cheek against the steady chest and sighing in content. One of the downsides of being eight and half months pregnant was definitely the big stomach. Like he hadn't been able to see his toes in two months and if you had asked him those months ago if he could miss seeing his toes he would've said no. But now he would actually admit it if someone asked him. 

They stay like that for a while, just standing outside in the cool air of May. Or well it might not have been that cold or anything, seeing as Louis got cold with twenty-five degrees celsius outside. “Can we go inside?” Louis asks looking up at the alpha. A few months ago they had bought a house together close to his parents. He had been worried that Harry would want to move closer to his family, but it had been in vain. Harry had explained that his sister lived close by and they could always travel to them. He had also been living alone for a while so he didn’t have the same kind of attachment to his family as Louis does. 

“Sure love, wouldn’t want my babies to get sick, now would we?” Harry hums softly, taking Louis’ hand in his and leading him back into their house. The candles were still burning in the dining table when they pass the kitchen, making the omega scrunch his nose up. He loved candles don’t get him wrong but they reminded him of the horrible trauma. He was pregnant, he had the right to be as dramatic as he wanted to be, okay?

They move to the living room, taking seats on the couch and cuddling together. At some point Harry opened the television, flipping through the channels, though it was looking like the only thing showing was some boring reality shows. Like who cared about watching a family fight the whole time? It wasn’t all that interesting but Louis was curled under Harry’s arm and that was all he needed. 

-

Louis woke up with a ring on his finger. That was the only thing he could think about, how he woke up with a fucking ring on his finger and Harry nowhere to be seen. It didn’t matter that he was in a hospital gown with a lot a pain, being rushed into delivery because his babies wanted out, no. All he could think about was Harry and the ring. The bastard was freaking out even more than Louis was even though the omega would be doing the whole thing. Did he already mention that he thought that Harry was a fucking bastard? 

Okay, maybe not so much because the alpha let him hold his hand and squeeze it almost to death. Like it hurt so bad, the contractions destroying his senses. Well almost, he wasn’t still over the ring. He was disgustingly sweaty, and panting and so ready to get the babies out of him. Since he wasn’t a female he couldn’t labour naturally- they had to do a c-section in order to have the best outcome. He was already fretting about the huge scar but he was promised that it wouldn't be that bad. The new technique would prevent the scarring, a fifty percent chance of leaving the table with no marks at all. Louis wasn’t all that convinced.

The labour itself went by in a big blur, the last clear thing he remembers is the anaesthesia being lathered on his belly. He remembers looking at Harry the whole time and hearing crying at some point. They didn’t know the sexes of the babies yet, wanting to be surprised when the time came. He wouldn’t be finding out anytime soon though as he had to be sewed back together. The visual image of the sentence wasn’t pretty but it was pretty much what was happening.

Harry is in the middle of petting his hair and kissing his forehead and whispering sweet nothings into his hair when the two swaddles are brought to him. He pushes himself into a better position, smiling wetly as the babies are handed to him. He supports them against his chest, feeling like he could cry from happiness when he sees the two faces. People always say that newborn babies look like potatoes but Louis disagrees. His babies are perfect, nothing like potatoes. 

“So here we have a baby girl and a little baby boy. Congratulations,” the nurse says smiling, bringing a small towel for the omega. “I’ll give you some time with them but when we leave this room, we have to get them to the newborn section for the checkup.”

Louis nods with his eyes trained on the babies. “Harry?” He whispers softly, glancing up at his mate who’s crying happily. 

“Yes, darling?” Harry asks leaning closer, settling so he can wrap his arms around all three of them. 

“I want to name him Miles,” Louis says softly. “Miles Aaron Styles,” he hums biting his lip as the baby stretches with a small upturn on his lips. “I think that he likes the name.”

“Of course he does,” Harry nods, leaning down to kiss the baby’s forehead lightly. “God they’re so beautiful… What should we name our little girl?” 

“Lexie? I think I want to name her Lexie,” Louis says quietly, looking up at Harry. “What do you think? Lexie Anne Marié Styles.”

“You would name her after my mom?” 

“I think that it fits her. I hope that she gets her kind nature,” Louis admits looking back to his little girl. 

“I think that our Miles could be Miles Aaron Jae Styles. Jae like Jay,” Harry suggests, tracing the curve of Miles’ swaddle. “Can I hold one of them?” He asks softly, looking at Louis as he doesn’t comment on the name thing. Louis hopes that Harry isn’t taking it in the wrong way. He loved the idea but he was getting too emotional to answer. 

“Yeah, of course,” Louis agrees with his voice full of emotion, letting go of Miles as Harry picks him up. “They’re so perfect,” he says biting his lip as happy tears roll down his cheeks. “And Harry?” He says clearing his throat as he looks up to the alpha. “I love it. The name, let's do that,” he whispers. He sees the soft look on Harry’s face just before he turns back to his baby. “I need you to be a good girl, okay Lex? Papa has to get himself checked and the kind nurses have to do the same for you and your brother. Oh don’t cry love, I promise that we’ll see shortly,” he says softly to the small baby, kissing her forehead. 

He turns to look at Harry who is murmuring something softly to Miles before mirroring Louis’ movements and kissing his forehead. After a moment the nurse comes to them and lets them know that it’s time to let them go for their check-up. It was by far the hardest thing Louis had ever had to do, to see his babies being taken away. Luckily he’s being rolled into an exam room shortly after, the only downside is that Harry wasn’t allowed in for some reason. 

“Hey, Harry?” Louis clears his throat and wipes his eyes just when he’s about to leave the door. Harry turns to him and raises his eyebrows. “I will marry you,” he promises, loving the way the alpha’s whole face lights up. Yeah, maybe he made the right choice. 

-

The first year with the babies was amazing. Lexie and Miles were such charmers, making everyone fall in love with them within seconds at seeing them. They were also such little angles with how they stopped waking Louis and Harry up in the middle of the night after four months. The parents couldn’t possibly stay mad at the two for long, with a single smile from them everything was forgotten. Even Niall had threatened to kidnap them for being so cute. Louis had just laughed at that comment admitting that he would probably do the same. They both had dark curly hair like Harry, a fact that Louis was definitely pleased about and he wasn’t shy to admit it. And while Lexie had gotten Louis’ piercing blue eyes Miles had developed multicoloured eyes, meaning that his left eye was blue and his right green. Their friends joked that he was a true love child and well, the parents didn’t care to fight them on it.

Founding godparents for twins was hard at first, but finally, they settled with Lottie, Niall, Gemma and Gemma’s mate, Michal. The foursome took care of the duty with both of the twins since they couldn’t decide what would be the best. And really it worked for them so it was all good. And when a year later Gemma and Michal had a baby girl called Ava, Louis and Harry took the responsibility to take care of the duty. 

And now three years later, it’s finally the day of Louis and Harry’s wedding. They had planned to get married faster but with the twins being so small and just not finding the right time they had had to postpone it quite a bit. But not anymore, this is the day. The day that they get married. Sure they were mated and to Louis that was more important than any kind of marriage but the thought of belonging together with every aspect of the word was thrilling. 

Louis and Harry had agreed that they wanted their children to be a part of the ceremony so the natural decision was to make them as the flower children. The idea had been great at itself but seeing as neither of them seemed to be all that interested in their job. It had taken a lot of serious talking, Louis taking care of Miles and Harry talking to Lexie. Louis had managed to bribe Miles with a chocolate bar and a promise for him to stay up late that night, the conversation happening over a cup of hot chocolate. And while Louis was playing adults with Miles, Harry had sat down with Lexie and had a princess tea party, while wearing a fluffy pink tiara. When the omega had witnessed this, he had had a hard time to hold back the grin. It had been so adorable. Usually, it had been Louis throwing the tea party while Harry played with Miles so it was a nice to see the roles reversed.

In the end, both of the twins had agreed to their role, making both of the parents happy. After that, there was only one more problem to solve- who would walk down the aisle. You see Harry insisted that it was Louis, seeing that it was traditional for the omega to do it. But because Louis was, well Louis, he demanded that since he was agreeing to the wedding in the first place, Harry should be the one to do the walk. It had taken a lot of talking and a well-needed shag before Louis had agreed to it. He blamed it on his post-orgasm haze. Since the kids, they hadn't had that much time or opportunities for sex and to say that it sometimes reflected in awkward boners, not with the kids though because they're not paedophiles. 

But all that aside because it was their wedding day. It was the twentieth of May and despite the weather forecast, the sun was bright in the morning sky. It was nearing eleven o’clock, meaning that there was an hour till the ceremony. Louis stands in front of the mirror, still in his dressing gown as he rocks Lexie on his hip. She had insisted to help his papa to get ready even though she didn’t even realise what was actually going on. Her curly hair was pulled up into an adorable bun, his bright blue eyes shining just like Louis’. In the background was his family, the wholesome gathered on the couches brought into the room. A comfortable and relaxed chatter echoed the room as his family gushed about the day.

“How are you feeling?” Jay asks softly, pulling Louis from his thoughts. “It must be exciting.”

“It is,” Louis admits smiling, his eyes meeting her’s in the mirror. “Can you believe it? I’m getting married. I bet that you and didn’t see this day coming,” he says jokingly, turning around to face the family properly. 

“I definitely didn’t,” Lottie snorts before laughing. “You were so hopeless with the other alphas so it’s a miracle that Harry actually wanted to marry you.” He knew that she was joking, but still, something about the words made him pout slightly.

“Are they talking about Dada?” Lexie asks poking his cheek, demanding attention. The twins were basically polar opposites, Lexie getting Louis’ wit and dramatics while Miles was more of a gentleman and goofy. It was kind of adorable, to say the least. “Why are you pouting?”

“Nothing sweetie, auntie Lottie is just being playful,” Louis hums, kissing her temple. He had noticed how he and Harry seemed to be always kissing or cuddling their children. He had mentioned it to his mother who had just laughed and said that it was completely normal. 

“Okay,” Lexie hums nodding, letting the subject go. Oh how easy they were, Louis thinks to himself, smiling lightly. He never wanted his babies to grow up and leave him alone. 

“Now would you like to help Papa to get dressed?” He asks with a goofy voice, grinning brightly as she squeals excitedly and nods. Yeah, he definitely didn’t want her to ever grow up. 

-

If Louis was nervous before the ceremony, all traces of it went away when the first sounds of the wedding march started. A smile was plastered on his face as he followed after his beautiful children, watching in joy as they threw rose petals on the white carpet rolled onto the floor for them to walk on. He had a bouquet of blue lilies in his hand and Jay and Dan on his both sides as they slowly walked toward the altar. It took him awhile but when his eyes met Harry’s it was like everything was put into place. Harry looked perfect in his black suit, his hair swept back beautifully and his green eyes shining so bright when he saw him. And based on the look on the alpha’s face, Louis knew that he appreciated the omega’s looks as well. The walk wasn’t long but it felt like forever until he reached the alpha he loved and adored. Dan let go of his hand and gave it to Harry ceremonially while Louis kissed his mother’s cheek. 

After that, all the guests took their seats and focused on the couple in front of them. It was a small wedding, only the closest friends and family invited, creating an intimate set of thirty or so people sitting in the room witnessing their love. It was everything Louis had wanted and more and he was more than sure that Harry felt the same way. When the priest starts talking Louis tunes out. It’s not intentional but he just can’t help himself. He’s too caught up with the feeling of Harry’s hands in his and the way he looks at him, with so much love that it almost, just almost hurts. At first, they had opted for an outside wedding and right now Louis was slightly disappointed that it wasn’t the case. He would’ve loved to see the wind brush against Harry’s hair. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off his mate, his heart fluttering every time Harry’s dimple deepened. It was quite clear that neither of them had been listening to the priest and his words. The thought made him want to giggle but he held back his urges. He would definitely joke about this with Harry after the ceremony was over. 

“-and now for the vows.”

Louis snaps his eyes to the priest at the sound of those words coming out of his mouth. He then looks at Harry as if to ask who would be going first. It was the only thing they hadn’t talked about you see, that who would be the first one to say their vows. 

“I’ll go first,” Harry says softly, bringing Louis’ hand to his lip and kissing the back of his palm as light as ever. He then winks playfully before letting go of Louis’ left hand in order to be able to take out the piece of paper he had written his vows on. His hand is slightly shaking as he straightens the paper and squeezes Louis’ hand softly. He makes eye contact before starting. 

“Louis, you are my dream come true,” Harry starts out softly, his voice echoing in the room as the priest holds the microphone close to him. “You are my world, the joy in my heart and the air that I breathe. Today, I take you as my best friend, my partner in my life and my one and only true love. I promise you my deepest love and my fullest devotion through not only the pressures of the present but also through the uncertainties of the future.

“I promise to be forever by your side, to always sleep with you in my arms and to be forever faithful to you. I promise that I will always be there for you, and our children, when our love is simple and when it takes an effort. Though that has never happened yet,” he says jokingly, his voice slightly wet. Louis has to wipe his eyes as he wasn’t willing to cry. “I promise to laugh with you in good times and comfort you in bad. I promise that you will never have to face anything alone, I promise to be your rock. I promise to cherish our love and to love you more each day than I did the day before.”

“That’s a lot of promises,” Louis chuckles, his voice full of emotion as he wipes his eyes. Harry looks at him fondly before continuing as if Louis hadn’t said a word. 

“I promise to trust you, respect you and protect you. I give you my hand to hold and my life to keep. May we never forget how we felt when we shared our first kiss or the three magical words. May the bond we share today never be broken and may it only continue to grow stronger for the rest of our lives. May our children grow happy and feeling loved like we know how to love. May them find love like ours and trust that it will last. May our love to be the strength that binds us and our love until the end of all eternity,” and okay Louis was basically crying right now. “I love you so much Louis William Tomlinson, the father of my children. We made through the war together and there’s nothing that could ever stop us. We are fighters and there’s no one as perfect for me as you are. God, I love you so much,” Harry’s voice nears a whisper with the last words. “These are my solemn vows to you.”

There are tears rolling down Louis' cheeks, happy and emotional ones as Harry pulls him into a warm hug. They stay like that for only a minute as they still had Louis vows to go through. “I don’t know if I want to say mine anymore. They’ll sound so dumb after that,” he chuckles into the mic lightly as he takes his own piece of paper and holds Harry’s hand with his other one. 

“Today I give myself to you. My love, as we stand here on our wedding day, I can’t possibly describe how fucking happy I am,” Louis says, biting his lip to keep his emotions at bay. He knew that he probably shouldn’t curse but he didn’t care. “We’ve gone through so much together and every step has only made me love you more. The obstacles have only made our love stronger- and c’mon if the war couldn’t separate us then nothing will,” he earns a few laughs at that. “I’m not going to act like this was love at first sight because I don’t believe in that, but I believe that the faith has brought us together.

“You are so kind, thoughtful and you have the sweetest heart. Your terrible sense of humour and your wit make me fall in love with you more every day. I love that I am sometimes the only one laughing at your jokes because it shows just how connected we are. I never thought that I would find someone who would love me just the way I am, but you proved me wrong. The way you love me is something I’ve always dreamed of but didn’t think I could achieve and I’m forever grateful to you for that,” he says, appreciating how Harry kisses the back of his hand. 

“I promise to encourage and inspire you. To laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times as well as the bad, no matter what life throws at us. I also promise to cherish you, to always hold you in the highest regard and to never take you for granted. I genuinely think that love like ours only happens once in a lifetime.

“I can’t promise you that dark clouds will never hover over our lives or the future will bring us many rainbows. I can’t promise you that tomorrow will perfect or that life with me will be easy. I can promise you my everlasting devotion, my loyalty, my respect and my unconditional love for a lifetime. I can promise that I will always be here for you, to listen and to hold your hand, and I’ll always do my best to make you happy and make you feel loved. I can promise that I will see you through the crisis, dream with you, build with you and always, cheer for you and encourage you. I can promise that I’ll willingly be your protector, your advisor, your counsellor, your best friend, your family, your everything because I know that you are all those things to me. I promise that you get all of me.

“Harry Edward Styles, I love you more than words can describe. You and I are meant to be forever and so is our love. We will fight everything that comes in our way, for us and for our children. We will make it because we’re meant to be. Your arms are my favourite place to lay in. I love you Harry and I promise to love you until the stars stop shining.”

“And you said that you didn’t want to read them,” Harry shakes his head, pulling him into a tight hug. “Can we hurry with the ceremony, I need to kiss my mate.”

The priest seemed to detect the urgency behind Harry’s words, smiling lightly as the last words fell from his lips, binding them together. They shared the rings with as much patience as three-year-olds who were promised candy, but what did you expect? They were in love. The priest barely even got to finish his permission for them to kiss before Harry was already kissing Louis. He even went as far as dipping Louis in front of everyone, earning loud cheering from the audience. “I love you,” Harry says against the kiss, keeping his strong arms around Louis like he was his lifeline. 

“I love you more,” Louis grins, pulling back. 

“I guess I love you the most then,” Harry says playfully, pecking his lips once more before standing up straight, pulling Louis with him. Louis goes easily as he always does, his eyes filled with tears of joy and his mouth stretched in the widest smile he could muster. They turn to their family and friends, lightly shrieking when rice is being thrown over them. As they run down the aisle and toward the doors, Louis turns his head and looks at his mate, his husband who looks just as happy as he does.

Yeah maybe marrying Harry was the right thing to do. 

-

“We’re married,” Harry grins in awe as he’s trying to get Louis out of his suit quickly. Half an hour ago they had said goodbye to their families and friends before getting into the limo that was destined to drive them to their hotel for the night before they would fly to Hawaii for their honeymoon. The destination of the vacation had been a secret kept from Louis until the night before and to say that the omega was pleased with the trip was an understatement. 

“I know, right? Still hard to believe,” Louis agrees breathlessly as he focuses on getting Harry out of his pants. The second the door had closed behind them the clothes were coming off, though it had been a close call that they didn’t start making babies in the elevator on their way there. “C’mon babe, take my clothes off,” he rushes his mate, his husband as he manages to strip him of his pants. 

Harry huffs acting offended before spinning Louis around and pulling them flush together. He leans down to kiss the side of Louis’ neck softly, making the omega shiver in pleasure. His fingers trace soft lines against Louis’ naked hips and stomach while his lips grace his heated skin. “You’re mine,” he breathes against his neck before biting down gently, erupting a soft moan from the omega. 

“And you’re mine,” Louis whispers, his eyes lulling shut as he tilts his head. He bites his lip as Harry proceeds to get him undressed, marvelling in the feeling of his lips against his neck and his hands on his body. It had been a while and damn did the wait make everything so worth it. When they’re both naked, Harry gently pushes him onto the bed, soon following and getting on top of him. They kiss passionately, naked skin against naked skin, Harry finding his home between Louis’ parted legs. Their hands are like wildfire, running all over the other’s body, memorizing every curve, every dip of each other. 

Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s middle, pressing their bodies tighter together. He has to loosen his grip though as Harry’s lubed fingers enter his heated body, opening him up in the most delicious way. Harry moves so he has his weight on his left elbow, carrying his weight so he didn’t squish Louis too much. Always so concerned. Louis’ head falls against the bed, a smug smile quickly finding its way onto his lips as Harry comes down with him, not letting their lips part for a second. They rock into each other like hundreds of times before, Louis’ hands itching toward Harry’s hair and staying there. It was all so familiar and comforting and the funny part was that before Louis might have gotten worried etc. about it but right now he felt so happy that he could have something like that with someone. 

It takes longer than usual for Harry to add the third finger and if Louis had to throw a guess, he’d say that the alpha was trying to make their wedding night something right out of the books. It was cute and amusing at the same time. Another moment of heated kissing and passionate touching passes until Louis gets squirmy and commands Harry to get on with it. 

It starts out slow as usual, Harry guiding his cock into Louis with a certain confidence that came from habit, pushing until his hips meet the omega’s bum. They pull apart from the kiss, green meeting blue and for that moment it’s all silent. “I love you,” Louis speaks first, tracing the soft skin behind Harry’s ears with his thumbs. “And I meant every word on my vow.”

“I know you did,” Harry smiles. “Because I mean my words too and because I love you so much.” He leans down for another kiss and starts moving. His thrusts are slow and shallow, easing them both into the feeling again after few weeks. Louis was body immediately started conforming the alpha’s movements, moving his hips down to meet every thrust. Their lips meet in the middle in a sweet kiss, Louis’ legs tightening around Harry as he picks up the pace slightly. 

A soft groan falls from Louis’ lips as Harry wraps one of his arms around his middle, pulling their sweating bodies flush together, changing the angle of his thrusts simultaneously. The alpha seems to be spurred on by the sound, claiming his mouth even more passionately and making sure that his thrusts were amazingly angled. It was different from their previous times, seeing as Harry didn’t focus on pulling as far back as he usually did, but instead pushing deeper as if to get as deep as he physically could. And damn did it feel amazing on Louis’ part. 

Harry pulls back from their kiss in order to trace small kisses down to his neck, sucking and biting the mark permanently decorating his neck. Louis’ lips part from the pleasure, his hands tightening on Harry’s hair and his cock twitching trapped between their bodies. His breathing is close to panting now, euphoria making his heart beat just a bit faster. “Harry,” he breathes, followed by a soft whimper from an, especially deep thrust. “Please can you- hic!” 

They both freeze at that, Harry stilling his movements as he pulls away from his neck to stare down at his husband with laughter in his eyes. “Did you just…?” He asks biting his lip as Louis’ body decides to let out another hiccup at that. The alpha starts laughing from the bottom of his heart, his whole body shaking while Louis tries his best to pout. 

“It’s not -  _hic_  - funny,” Louis whines trying to act all offended but failing as a smile is threatening to take over. “Make love to me,” he starts laughing in the middle of the sentence, unable to help himself. Harry keeps laughing as well even as he continues his movements moving in and out. It’s all very amusing and even though he tries he just can’t help giggling. The hiccups keep coming and everytime one appears, another laughing fit starts. “I can’t believe - _hic_  - that you’re laughing while balls deep in me.”

“I can’t believe that you have the hiccups and that you’re laughing when I’m balls deep in you,” Harry says fondly even with all the laughing. Touché Louis thinks biting his lip as the alpha nails his prostate four times in a row. 

“I’m close,” Louis admits whispering, his legs tightening even more around Harry as he holds onto his shoulders for support. He has always been a lover of so-called hard sex, but now he might have to change his preference in slow and deep. Hell, add laughter and he thinks that he’s found it, the perfect way to have sex. It gets even better when Harry picks up the pace for real this time, pushing him over the edge without a touch on his aching cock. He moans loudly Harry’s name while he comes, clenching down to help him over the edge as well. 

“Are you going to get offended if I say that, that might have been the best sex we’ve ever had?” Harry asks, as his knot locks them together and he starts to come. Louis wiggles around a bit and clenches down again, knowing that it did mad things for his lover.

“No, because I think so too,” Louis hums, lifting his chin up to press their lips together. 

Harry pulls back and raises his eyebrows at him. “What about that one time I tied you up with my tie and fucked you on your hands and knees?” 

It’s a really hard not to blush at the memory. “That was amazing, but I think that I like the married sex more,” he says almost teasingly, biting his lip as Harry snorts. 

“Of course you’d say that when I had to almost force you to actually marry me.”

Louis didn’t argue as it was more or less true, settling for an easy shrug. 

“Since we’re going to be here for awhile, what do you say if we play twenty questions? I heard Niall play it with Michal the other day and I got intrigued,” Harry asks. “It’s basically that we ask twenty questions from each other and the other has to answer honestly.”

“We basically know everything about each other already love, but go ahead, ask me something your heart desires to know,” Louis says sweetly. He was all post-orgasm happy and relaxed, he could play the childish game with the love of his life. 

The brightening in Harry’s eyes makes it worth it even before they start. “Okay so if we had to get a pet, would you want a cat or a dog?” He asks enthusiastically, shifting slightly that he was holding most of his weight on his shoulders and elbows. 

“I don’t see myself having a pet,” Louis starts just to make it sure to Harry that it was not going to happen. They already had two children to take care of. “But if I had to choose I would take a cat. A Persian cat to be more precise. And can I say that I think that you’re wasting your questions.”

Harry raises his eyebrows at him challengingly. “Okay well go ahead and show me some real question then,” he says humming. “And by the way, not that it’s going to happen, but I would totally get a cat too,” he adds smiling like an idiot in love. He was Louis’ idiot in love though so it was okay. 

“Before me, how many times have you had sex?” Louis asks bluntly, keeping his voice neutral even though he was dying to know. He had been meaning to ask it for a while now but it never seemed to be the right time. Now that Harry had promised to be completely honest it felt like the right time to ask it. “Like with how many people more like, I don’t need to know if you’ve fucked one omega twelve times or once. That’s way too many details thanks.”

Stirring confusion within Louis is the way that Harry blushes immediately the question is out in the open. Oh, shit, there’s at least ten of them, he thinks to himself, bracing his emotions. He was mated and married to the alpha, it wouldn’t matter anymore. “Um, do I have to answer this? Can’t we have like a veto power here?” Harry asks biting his lip as he looks at Louis ashamed. 

“I will still love you no matter how high the number is, I promise. I just need to know, that’s all,” Louis says softly, kissing his forehead as a reassurement. 

Harry takes a deep breath before saying, “You were my first.”

“What?”

“You were my first. I haven’t had sex with anyone other than you,” Harry says quietly, breaking the eye contact, and what? Why was he acting like this? Why was he acting like he was ashamed? Louis moves his hands so he can tilt Harry’s head to an angle their eyes meet. 

“Don’t hide from me love,” he says. “Now tell me why are you acting like this? What’s wrong?”

The alpha shrugs, “I feel like as an alpha I should be experienced for you, you know? Like I’m supposed to know how to make you feel good and stuff. And like you’re my only one so how am I supposed to be more experienced than you when we’ve had the same amount of sex?” 

And of course, he would be nervous about something like this. “You’re such an idiot. Haven’t I been doing a good enough of a job with showing you how much you make me spark? How good you make me feel? I don’t care if you’re supposed to be more experienced than me. I like it that we’re each other’s firsts and the lasts. That’s more important to me than your stupid idea that you should have experience just to make me feel good.”

“I really love you. And I know what you mean, I like that we’re each other’s only ones too,” Harry admits smiling almost shyly. “Is it okay that we let that one go and never talk about it again?” He asks chuckling and when Louis nods he lets out a small breath of relief. “Okay, so my turn again… Who do you love more, Lexie or Miles?”

“That’s not fair! You know that I love them both equally!” Louis gasps offended, smacking him on the head. 

“Okay, okay sorry! Um… If you could change one thing about me what would you change?” 

And oh that is a hard one. Louis furrows his eyebrows as he looks into Harry’s eyes and thinks. Nothing comes to mind at first seeing as they were perfect for each other in every way. But he knew his alpha and he knew that he wouldn’t like the answer. Then one small thing hits him. “I would change the way you like to sleep with your socks on,” he says. “There’s nothing wrong with it before you stick your smelly feet close to me.”

“Really? You would change that out of all things?” 

“Well, I’d like to think that we’re perfect for each other so I kind of love everything about you.”

“Aw, now your turn before I get all sappy.”

“Okay, do you have a pregnancy kink?” Louis raises his eyebrows at the alpha. “Because you absolutely loved it when I was carrying the twins and even after that you’ve been quite obsessed with me being full of you as you put it.”

Harry blushes again. “Why do you have to ask me sex questions?” He asks a hint of curiosity in his voice, meaning that he wasn’t all that reluctant on the subject. 

“Actually pregnancy kink can be more than about sex,” Louis hums. “Now tell me. Do you?” He lets Harry think about it for a while even though he already suspected the answer. Like seriously, Harry had been obsessed with his round tummy when he was pregnant and more than once he had caught him staring at it when he thought Louis wasn’t looking. 

“I do,” Harry admits after a while, immediately going for another question, not stopping even though Louis was laughing at him. That was how the rest of the time being linked together went, forcing each other answer questions more embarrassing than the previous ones, even Harry stepped up his game and came up with pretty bad ones. And when they fell asleep, tangled together and wide smiles on both of their lips, Louis knew that he would have the greatest life as long as Harry was in it. 

_Three years later_

Louis fiddles with the shopping bag slightly, trying to get it look like he had just thrown onto the counter. At first, he had just thrown it but then his OCD - as Harry called - kicked in and he just had to fix it. So now he was on square one basically. He wasn’t nervous per se so he didn’t know why the hell he was acting like he was. The twins were having a sleepover at their friends tonight so they had the house for themselves. Time had passed in a blink of an eye and before he knew it the twins were already in kindergarten and two years had passed from their wedding. He couldn’t believe that his little ones were already five. 

Despite the fact that he was a horrible cook, he had made dinner for them to eat when Harry came home from work. Since the kids didn’t eat anything meat related except chicken and fish, that was all that they had in the fridge. So he made some chicken with mashed potatoes since Harry had once mentioned that he liked the meal. He wasn’t the greatest chef and everyone knew it even though they made quite the effort to hide it sometimes. Which was quite sweet in Louis’ opinion. 

He’s just making some finishing touches on the table when the door opens and Harry enters the house with his usual “Honey, I’m home”, cliche. It was a cliche that made Louis’ heart beat a little bit faster though. “I’m in the kitchen,” Louis calls back, straightening just in time for Harry to enter the room. He was looking tired but content, just like he did most of the time after he came home from work. He had taken after his father’s footsteps, working straight under the pack leader. But unlike he, Harry was working more with the strategy aspects of their army and not the fighting. Sure, he helped from time to time but he was happy to do what he did. 

“Oh, it smells nice, what’s the special occasion?” Harry asks humming as he walks closer and pecks Louis’ lips. Still, even after more than five years they still kissed each other whenever they parted or met again. It was kind of gross. 

“Mhm, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I cook all the time,” Louis hums as he pulls away, acting like a housewife. 

“Yeah sure you do,” Harry chuckles. “I’ll go change into something more comfortable, yeah? I’ll be back in a sec.”

Louis hums as agreement and watches him leave. He finishes setting up the table, pulling the best cutlery they had and replacing them with the ones currently laying on the table. He looks down at the table trying to figure out what was missing, eyeing the food and everything. It hits him when his eyes fall on the bottle of red wine standing tall in the middle of it all, still unopened. He bites his lip as he turns around and fills his glass with water, bringing it back next to his plate. He takes a seat and leans against his elbows while he waits for Harry to come back. 

When he does Louis flashes a smile, a nervous one maybe but a smile nonetheless. Harry seems to be wrapped in his own thoughts that he doesn’t comment on it as he takes the seat. They share the food and drinks, falling into a soft conversation about their days and what they would watch from the telly after they were done. While Louis sips on his water, he takes notice that Harry doesn’t seem the slightest bit of suspicious of the lack of wine in his glass and it was a good sign. He would definitely surprise the alpha then. 

Harry makes sure to compliment the food multiple times while they eat, adding few nice things to say about Louis’ looks as well. Since Louis started working from home, his tan had gotten slightly paler seeing as he wasn’t out as much. Harry could see that it made him disappointed so he made sure to compliment all the other features on him to make him feel better. The alpha was seriously the best. 

“Oh I dropped by the store today,” Louis hums as they clean up the table. “I found some cute shirts for the twins, do you want to see them?” He asks glancing at the alpha. Harry wasn’t looking at him just yet, focused on balancing the cutlery and glass on top of the plate. 

“Sure honey, but you know that I don’t have the best eye to that kind of stuff,” Harry answers once he has his hands free, which means two minutes later. The two minutes of which Louis spent nervous and wondering if he should just splurt the words out already. 

“That’s okay, I just want to show them to you. Look into the bag they’re there,” Louis says, biting his lip as he leans against the counter and waits for Harry to get to the bag. His pulse starts rising as Harry grabs the bag and pulls out the shirts, one pink and one blue. At first, there’s confusion on the alpha’s face as he reads the print on the shirts. He glances at Louis for an explanation before turning back to the fabrics and reading it over. 

He can see the exact moment the realisation hits Harry, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling slightly open. “You,” he says in awe, looking at the omega. “Does this mean?” 

Louis nods, “Yes,” he says grinning. “Surprise!” He laughs as Harry slides over and pulls him into a tight and warm hug. 

“How long have you known?” Harry asks as he spins Louis around the kitchen, joy forcing through his voice strongly. 

“Three days, I was trying to figure out the perfect way to tell you,” Louis admits as Harry set him back on his feet again. “And then it just hit me and I thought why not.”

Harry spins him around a few more times before dipping him into a sweet kiss. “We have to celebrate this,” he says against the kiss. “And I know how.” 

“Mhm, we're going to watch the movie first though. I wasn't kidding when I said that I really want to see it,” Louis hums as they pull away. “But after that,” he starts with wiggling his eyebrows for a good measure. “We will celebrate for real, yeah?” 

“Can't wait.” 

Hand in hand they walk to their living room and cuddle onto the couch right after they get the movie on. Harry’s hands caress Louis’ belly every once in a while and his lips come in contact with Louis' neck even more than that. It was calm, warm and peaceful and quite frankly he could imagine one more kid running around their house. After all their two kids were perfect so he didn't have a doubt in his mind that their third one would be any different. While the movie plays on the screen Louis wonders if he should use the t-shirts while telling Lexie and Miles as well. After all getting a shirt that reads “The world's best big sister” or “The world's best big brother” would break the news gently. 

And even if it would end in tears or in temper tantrums, they would get through it. Of course, they would, they were Louis and Harry, they would get through everything. As long as they were together. 

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this is over. It took me almost a year to write this fic, can you imagine, I've been working on this for a year and now it's over. This has been an amazing journey and I have been enjoying every second of it. It has been hard at times, of course, but right here, right now, I regret nothing. I've had the absolute pleasure to have you guys as my readers and when I say that you have made me so much more confident, I mean it. I haven't even met anyone of you and yet you have managed to change my life. And I thank you for it from the bottom of my heart. This story began as an idea to write a few silly chapters but then I got passionate and you people started coming in and commenting and I just couldn't stop. I always dreamed of making one or two people smile or enjoy this story and I hope that I have reached my goal. Thank you for every single one of you that have read my story. It doesn't matter if you have been from the very beginning or only started reading after you saw that this story is finished. I don' care, thank you. I love you guys x
> 
> A final round of questions, shall we?
> 
> QUESTION: If you could get anything in the world, what would you want? I would want a loving family and a steady job when I get older.
> 
> QUESTION 2: Between books and movies, which would you choose? Books, definitely.
> 
> QUESTION 3: Do I have any Ed Sheeran fans here? 
> 
> Once again thank you for all the support and love you have sent me! x
> 
> You might wonder, why I have posted one more chapter after this one, as this one is the epilogue after all. Well to answer that, while I was writing this (the epilogue), I wrote a few scenes that I didn't either fit into the whole thing or I couldn't make them long enough. So I thought that I would post them anyways, that way you have a few hundred words more from me x
> 
> Stay amazing, yeah? :) x
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S xx


	25. A few short snippets of Larry and the twins

“Yes love, say papa. Pa-pa, you can do it,” Louis talks to Lexie with his baby voice, the widest smile on his lips. She had almost said, papa, that morning when Louis was warming her milk and when he had heard it he almost dropped the bottle of milk. Okay so it had been more like  _paa_ than a real word but it was the closest thing she had said in her four months of living so it was big. “Say papa for me,” Louis repeats, cooing as she pouts her lip slightly. He lifts her from the highchair, rocking her in his arms as he walks toward the living room.

Apparently, Miles had woken up first and before he could have woken Louis up, Harry had been a true gentleman and gotten up to keep him company. When Louis had woken up some period time later he had found Harry on the couch, his eyes closed and sleeping baby Miles on his chest. The sight was maybe the cutest thing he had ever seen and he didn’t want to disturb it so he had carried Lexie to the kitchen. That was an hour ago though so he decided that it was time to get Harry properly up as well.

It turns out that Harry had actually fallen asleep with Miles on top of him seeing as when Louis enters the room, Miles is wide awake, pulling at the alpha’s hair while the said alpha just groans. “Wakey wakey love, our little one wants to see his dada’s eyes,” Louis says gently as he sits down next to him. He smiles brightly at the other twin who squeaks adorably when he sees his other dad. He makes funny faces at him while Harry slowly opens his eyes and stretches lightly, careful not to move Miles too much.

“Good morning,” Harry yawns tilting his head to the side and flashing a tired smile at the omega. “Our boy here decided to wake up at eight only to fall asleep fifteen minutes later using me as a pillow. This is the fifth time this has happened, should we be worried?” He asks humming softly. Louis knew that Harry was just being worried and wanted the best for the twins but hearing him suggest that there was something wrong with their baby made him frown slightly.

“I’m sure that it's normal for babies to sleep better with their parents,” Louis says, not interested in fighting. He leans in to kiss Harry's lips softly like he does every morning, softly giggling as the twins squeal. They always seemed to be squealing whenever someone kissed around them. It was really weird and super cute at the same time. “And I would be happy that he fell back asleep after fifteen minutes and didn't demand your attention,” he points out.

Harry hums thoughtfully and shrugs lightly as if to say that he agrees. “So what should we do today?”

“Park maybe? Miles always gets so excited when he sees the ducks in the pond,” Louis suggests, leaning more into Harry’s space, careful not to squish the babies. “And besides I think that getting out would be a good idea. We could even pack some snacks to go and eat there?”

“Sounds amazing love,” Harry nods, sitting up straighter. “You dress Lexie and I take care of Miles and we’ll go yeah?” Louis agrees and the simple task of getting them dressed and ready turns into a competition like it does on most times nowadays. They even had a tally board for it, Louis was leading by two points. Harry always liked to accuse him of cheating but it wasn’t Louis’ fault if he just chose easier outfits to put on, unlike the alpha who wanted the pants and the shirt to match. Like they were less than one-year-old, they liked their jumpers. And if this was one of the times that Harry won, fine, at least Louis didn’t pout like a sore loser. Okay, not that long at least.

-

It was raining outside but it didn't manage to dampen their moods. It was the twins’ birthday and damn was it a hassle. At first, Lexie had been crying all morning because they couldn't find her favourite doll, Miles soon joining in even though he had no idea why his sister was crying. The crying hadn't stopped before they had found the doll and promised that she could play with her after they got dressed. Then there was an incident with the oven. Louis had been trying to cook some pie as an option for the overly chocolate filled cake but then he had forgotten about it and burned the whole pie. Like really burned, it looked like there was only cole left.

Harry saved the day though with his quick thinking, making some finger foods as an option for the pie. The food wasn't all that attractive but it would have to work. They had invited both of their families to come along with Niall and a few of Harry's friends, everyone arriving slightly early, witnessing the struggle of getting Miles to agree to put his socks on. He was like Louis in a sense that he hated socks almost as much as his papa did.

Eventually, though they got it all together and could start the party. It was fun, everyone taking pictures of the twins while they ate cake or opened their presents, Louis and Harry along with the guests. They soon discovered though that as soon as the pieces of cake were eaten and the presents had been opened, the twins lost their interest in the party. Instead, settling onto the living room floor and playing with their old toys. It was all good for the adults though as they gathered into the living room to watch the kids play, drinking coffee and eating the rest of the cake.

When everyone clears out after a few hours, Louis and Harry start cleaning up the mess. They start with the plates and mugs, then turning to all the wrapping paper littered across the floor. It takes a while but eventually they have everything put into place excluding the toys. It was getting late, the clock nearing seven which meant bedtime for the little ones. While Harry works on getting all the new toys away Louis goes to the twins. “Hi loves, it’s time to go to bed,” he says softly, sitting on the floor in front of them. They both stop what they were doing and stare at Louis with their big eyes. “You can play more tomorrow, but now we have to go to bed. It’s sleepy time,” he says, smiling as Miles struggles to get up, abandoning his toy in order to go to Harry, who had settled next to him.

Louis turns to Lexie, assuming that she would do the same thing. But instead giving in like her brother he just frowns and looks away, continuing her playing. “Lex, no more playing, we have to go to bed,” he says again, inching toward her. She was still being stubborn, whining slightly and trying to turn her head even more away from him. Louis sighs as he gets closer. “I know that you’re very sad that you can’t play with your dolly right now. Would you like a big hug until you feel better?” He changes the tactic, holding his arms out and waiting until she looked at him.

She stares at him for a few seconds before pouting and nodding, then crawling to him and hiding her face into his neck as they hugged. Louis wraps his arms around his little girl and holds him close, waiting for her to feel better. Both of the twins responded really well with hugging- any physical contact really. It was a sure way to get them to relax when they were upset. While Louis stays on the floor holding Lexie, Harry carries the sleeping Miles upstairs into his room, tucking him in before coming back down. They share a look before Louis gets up, supporting her weight under her bum and carrying her upstairs as well with Harry trailing behind him.

He dresses her into her favourite pyjamas and tucks her in, singing her a lullaby and waiting for her to fall asleep. It doesn’t take long and when she does, he gets up and leaves the room quietly, closing the door behind him. Harry is waiting for him by the door when he gets out, immediately pulling him into a tired hug. Louis returns the favour easily, sighing against his husband’s chest. “I love them to death, but I’m glad that they’re finally asleep. Am I a bad person?” He mumbles against Harry’s chest, listening to his heart thump inside his chest.

“Not at all,” Harry hums softly, kissing the top of his head. “Let’s go to bed, we can clean the rest of the mess tomorrow.” It doesn’t take more than that to convince Louis to follow him back to their bedroom and into the bed. He almost falls asleep the second his head hits the pillow.

-

“Papa, what is that?” Miles asks loudly, pointing at Louis’ neck. Louis and Harry had just gotten back from their honeymoon and right now they were all gathered up around Louis’ family’s table as the twins had been there during the vacation. Louis automatically turns to his son when he hears his name being called and it takes him a while to realise what he was talking about. You see Harry had taken every possible opportunity to suck on his neck, leaving him with a big love bite on his neck. He hadn’t even thought about covering it now that he was back home. He turns to Harry with panicked look blushing slightly.

“Yeah Louis, why don’t you tell your son what’s on your neck?” Lottie chimes in from the other side of the table, a devilish look on her face. It was clear that she was enjoying this way too much.

“It’s a bruise love,” Louis says humming, trying to act like he wasn’t dying from embarrassment. He is already one step ahead of his kid so he adds, “Your dada kissed my neck a bit too hard so it bruised. But don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt at all-  _ouch_ ,” he jumps slightly as Lottie leans over the table and pokes him. He sends her a death glare as Miles’ eyes water.

“But it does hurt! Why would dada hurt you?” Miles asks, his voice on the edge of panic. Louis has no idea what to say, looking at Harry and Jay for any kind of help, but both of them seem to have the same problem as he does.

“Hey, don’t cry love. Dada didn’t hurt me,” Louis says softly, turning on his chair so he was fully facing Miles. “Does it hurt when dada kisses you?” He asks humming, nodding when he shakes his head. “See? It didn’t hurt me either. But you know when sometimes you fall and your knee hits the ground and it gets bruised? This is like that, and I promise that dada would never hurt me or you.”

Miles seems to take the words in religiously, his eyes serious as he listens to him. Louis can see how he’s still upset though so he pulls him into a hug without any prompting. When Miles is smiling as they pull away, Louis knows that the situation is more or less forgotten. He needs to have a word with both Harry and Lottie before they leave but it’s a small price to pay. When everyone else is back to being focused on their food, Louis shows his middle finger to Lottie who just smiles sweetly. And when he gets back to eating, thinking that he’s off the hook, he’s proved wrong.

“Why did you show your middle finger to aunt Lottie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this didn't suck, lmao  
> This was just the prologue, hence the shortness - the real chapters will be longer! :)  
> I'll try to update somewhere in this week :)x
> 
> All the love, Sx


End file.
